Aimer, n'est pas jouer
by Faithlove43
Summary: Elle savait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Elle avait son camp, celui du bien, de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la lumière. Lui avait le sien, celui du mal, de la douleur, des ténèbres. Elle avait eu la chance de choisir, lui ne connaissait que le mal. Deux personnes si différentes, deux âmes bien distinctes. Qui aurait pu penser un jour que ces deux âmes ne feraient qu'un
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé de Aimer, n'est pas jouer :**

**Le désir de posséder quelqu'un peut être si ardent voir dévastateur. Il se mue en une passion dévorante qui laisse place à la douleur. Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion, sans doute serions nous moins torturés. Mais nous serions vide. Sans passion, nous serions totalement mort. Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Hermione et Drago vont devoir apprendre qu'il est nécessaire d'écouter son coeur au lieu de son corps si on ne veut pas tomber dans les méandres de l'amour...**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, merçi...**

**Elodie alias Faithlove**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la magnifique et imposante bibliothèque de Poudlard régnait à présent un silence apaisant, voir même relaxant. Ce silence étant du à l'absence des élèves, d'habitude présent pour une quelconque recherche ou bien préférant les recoins sombre de cette bibliothèque pour assouvir le trop plein d'hormones du à l'adolescence. En ce moment la totalité des élèves était dehors, profitant des rayons bienfaiteur du soleil, ou bien s'amusant dans l'eau rafraîchissante du lac. Pourtant à bien y regarder, cette bibliothèque n'était pas absente de toute vie. Non une élève et par la même occasion la préfète en chef des Gryffondor, répondant sous le doux nom d'Hermione Granger, était assise à une table près d'une fenêtre, travaillant son devoir de potion et par la même occasion surveillant ses amis en pleine partie de Quiddditch. Hermione n'avait nullement envie d'être dehors en ce moment, pas qu'elle était triste ou bien malade, non, elle voulait seulement s'avancer dans ses devoirs et être au calme, méditant sur les récents événements.

Une pensée traversa son esprit, ce qui la fit sourire. Oui en ce moment, enfin depuis déjà 3 semaines, elle avait tendance à agir de façon immature, se laissant guider par son cœur, mais elle se sentait tellement bien.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle prenait des notes, sa plume glissant avec une facilité déconcertante sur le parchemin assez usé par le temps. Pas une fois elle ne dut chercher ses mots, pas une fois elle ne s'arrêta pour cause de panne d'inspiration. Hermione était comme ça, elle avait tendance a foncer avant de réfléchir, faisant face aux conséquences bien après.

Elle dut stopper son argumentation sur les propriétés bénéfiques de la potion élodée, permettant de soigner les problèmes de cœur, car elle fut gênée par une ombre. Elle releva donc la tête et s'accrocha au regard bleu azur qui l'a transperça. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit inconsciemment. Le soleil s'infiltrait à travers la vitre pour jouer malicieusement avec la chevelure blonde platine du jeune homme, la faisant briller de jolis éclats dorés, donnant à son propriétaire des allures d'ange. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment beau en cet instant. Ce jeune homme avait vraiment une beauté enivrante, on aurait pu passer sa vie à contempler chaque parcelle de sa peau, imaginant passer ses doigts sur les courbes de sa mâchoire ou alors sur celle de ses jolies lèvres rosées si attirantes..Hermione soupira d'exaspération. En effet il avait peut être l'air d'un ange mais il n'en était pas un, du moins à l'intérieur. Pour elle, Drago était un ange déchu. Elle repris ses esprits et s'adressa au blondinet d'un ton détaché.

**Hermione :** Pousses toi de là Malfoy tu me fais de l'ombre.

**Drago :** Dis plutôt que je t'éblouis avec ma beauté.

**Hermione :** Si je devais trouver quelque chose d'éblouissant chez toi Malfoy ça serai ta connerie. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

**Drago :** Je crois pas que t'es très envie de savoir ce que je te veux en cet instant, mais si tu insiste, je pourrais toujours te le montrer.

**Hermione :** Désolée mais je suis occupé là.

Il contourna la table, sans oublier d'afficher son éternel petit sourire en coin, signe que monsieur avait quelque chose derrière la tête et se plaça derrière Hermione. Il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de la Gryffondor pour avoir un accès plus facile à sa nuque, il huma le parfum de ses cheveux, et goûta celui de sa peau en lui déposant de petits baisers de long de sa clavicule. Il se permit même de lécher la peau de pêche d'Hermione en remontant de son épaule jusqu'au lobe de la jeune fille. Il sourit de satisfaction quand il l'a senti frémir tout contre lui. Il lui murmura alors d'une voix suave, tout près de son oreille.

**Drago :** Tu travaille trop, ma jolie nymphe, laisse moi te détendre.

Il mis ses mains sur les épaules dénudées d'Hermione et commença à la masser sensuellement, laissant ses mains descendre doucement, faisant durer le plaisir, effleurant le bout de ses seins, ce qui la fit exprimer un petit gémissement. Hermione sentit toute résistance la quitter. Cet homme avait des doigts de fée et lui procurait en cet instant un bien fou. C'est comme si elle se sentait plus légère et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun fardeau à porter. Elle retrouva ses esprits avec difficulté et se dégagea de cette étreinte brûlante, laissant un périmètre de sécurité, entre leurs deux corps.

**Hermione :** Non mais t'es complètement inconscient, on pourrai nous voir.

**Drago :** Et alors ? Il me semble qu'on est allez beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple massage et parfois dans des lieux ou on pouvait nous voir. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger à ce moment la ! Et puis sincèrement je ne crois pas que les livres en ont quelques choses à faire qu'on se caresse devant eux.

**Hermione :** Toujours aussi drôle…On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu entrer et nous surprendre…

**Drago :** C'est possible en effet, et je trouve ça d'autant plus excitant, pas toi ?

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, avec un sourire gourmand et réussi à la bloquer entre son corps et un rayon derrière elle. Il colla complètement son corps a celui de la jeune fille, il captura alors la bouche d'Hermione à l'aide de la sienne, lui donnant un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Celui-ci était sauvage et fougueux. Le genre de baiser qui laissai des traces d'insatisfaction, on en voulait toujours plus après, généralement. Elle essaya tout d'abord de résister à cette douce torture, puis se mit à répondre au baiser avec la même intensité. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, pour approfondir le baiser. Il suivi la courbe de sa cuisse puis passa sous sa jupe, lui procurant de douces caresses électrisantes. Hermione ne put réprimer un gémissement de pur plaisir et le sentit sourire tout contre sa bouche. Cela l'énerva et elle pris possession des lèvres du jeune homme et lui offrit un baiser torride beaucoup plus explicite que de simple mot. Tous deux s'apprêtèrent à aller plus loin quand une voix les fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, laissant leurs yeux exprimer la panique, enfin plutôt ceux d'Hermione, car Malfoy possédait encore cette fièvre et cette envie d'assouvir son désir sur la jolie brunette encore dans ses bras. Elle le poussa donc sans ménagement, elle eu juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, qu'elle vit l'intrus arriver devant elle. Le sourire du survivant s'évanoui quand il se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie se tenait en compagnie de la pire ordure que la terre puisse porter, enfin pour lui. Il effaça l'idée absurde qui était venu s'infiltrer dans ses pensées et s'adressa à Hermione d'un ton affectueux, qu'il n'avait que pour elle.

**Harry :** Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ca fait au moins cinq fois que je t'appelle.

**Hermione :** Heu…non, je ne t'es pas entendu… Je devais être trop absorbé dans ma lecture.

**Harry :** Et qu'es qu'il fait la lui ? J'ignorai qu'il savait lire…

**Drago :** J t'enmmerde Potter.

**Harry :** Hey ! Pour qui tu…

**Hermione :** C'est bon vous deux vous allez pas commencer, vous n'avez plus 12 ans mais 18, alors soyez un peu plus mature, merde. C'est trop vous demander ? Harry pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

**Harry :** Bah tu m'as dit de venir te chercher après notre partie de quiddicht pour aller manger.

**Hermione :** Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse moi, c'est que j'ai pas vu l'heure. On y va ?

**Harry :** Mouais…

Il regarda Malfoy et lui lança un regard meurtrier, lui disant clairement que la partie n'était pas terminée. Drago lui répondit d'un regard provocateur et lui sourit de son sourire narquois, signe qu'il était près à combattre, n' importe où, n'importe quand….

**Hermione :** Va y Harry passes devant je te rejoins, je vais chercher mes affaires…

**Harry :** Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seule avec lui ?

**Drago :** Ce ne sera pas la première fois pourtant…

Harry ouvrit un gran la bouche et sembla sous le point de s'évanouir, il posa son regard sur Hermione l'air indigné.

**Harry :** Qu'es qu'il veut dire par la ?

**Hermione :** Rien je t'assure, il ne fait que te provoquer, réfléchi, on est tous les deux préfets en chef et on habite ensemble, il est normal que je me retrouve seule avec lui de temps en temps…Allez file, il faut que je parle à Malfoy d'un truc de préfet et tu n'a pas le droit de le savoir…

**Harry :** Ok j'y vais, a tout à l'heure, Mione.

**Hermione :** A toute a l'heure.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, histoire d'apaiser toute la tension qu'elle avait ressenti avec la présence de son ami. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien perçu…

Hermione se dirigea vers sa table et commença à mettre ses affaires dans son sac. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Drago parler, elle l'avait presque oublié avec tout ça…

**Drago :** Je n'aime pas comment il te regarde.

**Hermione :** Et comment est ce qu'il me regarde ?

**Drago :** Avec une expression qui montre qu'il n'a pas que des intentions de meilleur ami vis-à-vis de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Hermione :** Harry est mon meilleur ami depuis 7 ans maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me regarderait d'une autre façon.

**Drago :** Tu es tellement naïve… Potter te regarde comme un homme regarde une femme, et encore la il te regarde comme si il allait te sauter dessus.

Hermione explosa de rire devant le comique de la situation. Jamais elle n'aurait penser avoir cette conversation et surtout pas avec Drago Malfoy.

**Hermione :** Serai tu jaloux ?

**Drago :** Bien sure que non, c'est pour toi que je dis ça…

**Hermione :** Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, alléluia… Je me demandais quand il allait enfin réaliser que je suis une fille, et que je n'ai plus 12 ans…

**Drago :** Et ça ne te dérange pas en plus !

**Hermione :** Non pourquoi ça devrait ? Il n'a rien fait de mal !

**Drago :** Alors quand Potter te regarde avec ses yeux de vicieux ça ne te fait rien, mais quand c'est moi je ne suis qu'un gros pervers dégoûtant ? C'est du délire…

**Hermione :** Exact, bon j'y vais, on m'attend. Je vais percer le mystère des yeux de Potter…Mon dieu je crois que l'on passe trop de temps ensemble…

**Drago :** Pas assez à mon goût en tous cas…Moi je trouve ça plutôt agréable que je déteigne sur toi, et puis on a pas finit notre petite conversation.

**Hermione :** Tu appelle ça une conversation toi ? Non désolée je dois vraiment y aller, on se verra peut être plus tard…

**Drago :** Je te préviens que si j'apprend que Potter à osé ne serai ce que balader ses mains sur toi, il aura plus d'une cicatrice, crois moi !

**Hermione :** Hey mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne suis pas à toi Malfoy… On ne sort même pas ensemble à ce que je sache !

**Drago :** Ouais c'est ça, allez va y dégage, ton petit balafré doit t'attendre… Et puis si ce n'est pas toi aujourd'hui, c'en sera une autre que je satisferai

**Hermione :** Tu n'es qu'un porc…

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis sorti de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur, pestant contre le serpentard et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione fulmina durant le trajet qui l'a mena jusqu'à la grande salle. De quel droit cette fouine s'incrustait elle dans sa vie ? Malfoy n'avait aucunement le droit de lui parler sur ce ton et encore moins de la traiter comme une vulgaire attraction, passant sur elle tous ses désirs inassouvis de la journée. Bien sure il n'avait pas que des tors, elle était consciente que elle aussi profitait de la situation. Elle savait très bien que son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à celui du cruel serpentard, qu'elle aussi aimait ces petits rendez-vous excitants.

Elle soupira et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et réussi à afficher un air apaisé et calme pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de sa maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un léger coup d'œil à la table à coté de la sienne, là ou se trouvaient les verts et argents. C'est comme si ses yeux étaient aimantés par son être, car ils se posèrent directement sur une chevelure blonde. Il avait l'air bien pensif, la tête baissé, laissant quelques mèches se balader à leurs guises sur son beau visage fin. Il ne mangeait pas, seulement occupé à jouer avec sa fourchette. Hermione soupira. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire si il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ça ne l'a regardait aucunement. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était dans le même état que lui, elle aussi n'avait pas d'appétit, et ce depuis quelques jours maintenant. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux verts laissant apparaître de l'inquiétude.

**Harry :** Es ce que ça va Mione ?

**Hermione :** Oui ça va, pourquoi ?

**Harry :** On ne n'a pas entendu depuis que tu es arrivée

**Ron :** Et entre nous c'est une grande première

**Harry :** Ron !

**Ron :** Bah quoi ?

Harry soupira d'exaspération devant le manque de tact de son ami, celui haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne comprenais rien et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Hermione sourit devant l'air vexé de Ron, elle regarda de nouveau Harry et lui sourit à son tour.

**Hermione :** Je vais bien, je t'assures, j'étais perdues dans mes pensées c'est tout.

**Harry :** Et tu pensais à quoi au juste ?

**Hermione :** Oh rien de spécial… Alors comment c'est passé votre entraînement ?

**Ron :** Ca été je me débrouille de mieux en mieux en tant que batteur…Je crois qu'on à de grande chance de battre ces sales serpents…remarque ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus…

**Harry :** Mouais sauf que l'année dernière c'est eux qui on remporté la coupe, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et ça me coûte de le dire, mais Malfoy c'est vachement amélioré durant ces dernières années…

**Hermione :** On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de cette fouine !

Harry et Ron sursautèrent devant l'excès soudain de mauvaise humeur de leur amie. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis chacun haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'il était normal qu'Hermione s'emporte en parlant de Malfoy, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant 7 ans. Hermione sentie une rage incontrôlable se manifester dans son estomac. Elle soupira discrètement et serra ses poings, tellement fort qu'elle senti ses ongles déchirer sa chair. Elle se leva puis se força à sourire d'un air aimable.

**Hermione :** Je suis fatigué, je vais allez dormir, bonne nuit, à demain…

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fila dans ses appartements de préfet qu'elle partageait avec Malfoy. Elle entra donc dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Les mains sur le ventre, elle se mit à contempler le plafond d'un air absent. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa relation avec Malfoy, enfin si relation il y avait. Car ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, non, ils couchaient seulement ensemble quand bon leurs semblaient. Mais alors si ils n'étaient pas un couple, qu'étaient ils ? Hermione soupira devant le nombre de ses questions sans réponses. Elle sentit un mal de crâne imminent faire son apparition. Elle repensa à comment cette histoire avec Malfoy avait commencé …

**Flash Back**

_Hermione était tranquillement dans sa chambre entrain de réviser, attablé sur son magnifique et imposant bureau en chêne. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose, elle avait même oublié d'aller dîner. Mais elle fut interrompu dans son monologue quand elle entendit de la musique dans la pièce d'a coté qui était tout simplement le salon. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea d'un pas colérique vers le salon, prête à étrangler le cou de son colocataire. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea net, elle fut surprise de le trouver seul, assit ou plutôt avachi sur l'un des imposant canapé rouge. Elle avait imaginait qu'il s'agissait encore d'une fête donnait par le serpentard, car elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais non elle ne trouva aucune autre trace de vie que le joli blond. Elle s'approcha lentement et le regarda longuement. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune femme, il était tout simplement entrain de scruter les flammes du feu, faisant que celle-ci rendait ses yeux beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'a l'ordinaire. Les flammes s'amusaient à projeter leurs ombres sur le visage cristallin de Drago, le rendant maléfiquement séduisant. Il semblait vide de toute vie, Hermione aurait pu penser qu'il était mort, si il ne portait pas sans cesses le goulot d'une bière a ses lèvres fines. Elle s'essaya donc à coté de lui et le scruta pour essayer de découvrir a quoi il pensait. Ce n'est que quand elle coupa la musique qu'il se retourna enfin vers elle. Il fut surprit de sa présence et encore plus de la distance qui était entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi minime. Il ne sut pourquoi mais le fait de la savoir à coté, le rassura et lui apporta un léger réconfort. Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentait qu'elle mourait d'envi de poser cette question…_

_**Hermione :** Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_**Drago :** Rien qui ne te regardes Granger_

_Elle soupira, elle s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse pourtant elle avait eu l'espoir que quelque chose pouvait changer entre eux. Elle pensa que cet instant aurait pu être romantique. Un beau jeune homme, une magnifique jeune femme, tous deux assis sur un somptueux canapé, regardant un feu de cheminé diffusant une douce chaleur. Hermione sourit à cette pensée, ce que Drago ne loupa pas. Il sourit à son tour, et pensa qu'elle était vraiment la plus jolie fille qu'il avait vue, et dieu sait combien il en avait vu. Il ne sut quoi faire, si il devait lui parler, l'embrasser, ou l'envoyer balader…_

_**Hermione :** Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé…_

_Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais il l'arrêta en l'a retenant par son poignet, il l'a scruta de son regard azur et fut satisfait quand il l'a vit rougir. Elle se rassit donc à ses cotés. Elle ne savait ce que voulait dire son geste, mais elle ne put retenir qu'il l'avait empêcher de partir, sa présence a ses cotés ne la déranger pas…Il remarqua que sa main était toujours sur le délicat poignet de la griffondor, il remonta le long de son bars d'une tendre caresse puis remonta jusqu'à sa joue, il fit le contour des lèvres charnue de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sourit d'un sourire sincère._

_**Drago :** Tu es si belle…_

_**Hermione :** Malfoy ne te moques pas de moi…_

_**Drago :** Comment le pourrais je ? Je suis si ivre qu'il m'est impossible de mentir…Pourquoi es ce que avant je ne t'es jamais vu comme se soir ?_

_**Hermione :** Et...Et comment me vois tu se soir ?_

_**Drago :** Comme une jeune femme délicieusement belle. Les reflets du feu font que tes yeux pétillent d'une douce lueur, laissant apparaîtrent de magnifiques reflets chocolat, que tes lèvres rosées sont si tentantes et captivante, que tes cheveux brillent de mille éclats dorés. Tu m'apparais en cet instant comme la beauté divine que tu es et que je n'ai pas su voir plus tôt. _

_Hermione sourit d'un sourire tendre et ému envers son colocataire, elle ne savait plus quoi dire après cette magnifique déclaration. Elle savait que cet instant était et resterai unique, que demain il redeviendrait l'odieux serpentard qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle inspira profondément, puis s'approcha du jeune homme, du fait que leurs visages se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à seulement quelques centimètres. Elle scruta ses yeux océans et ne vit aucune trace de méchanceté, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ces yeux exprimer autre chose que du dégoût, du mépris ou bien de la colère. Elle laissa sa main droite vagabonder sur le visage de Drago, elle suivit lentement le contour da la mâchoire du jeune homme, de ses lèvres, gravant à jamais dans son cœur ce moment unique. Il fermis les yeux et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme si il avait peur de la blesser. Ils laissèrent le temps à leurs lèvres de se chercher, de se goûter et de s'apprécier. Le baiser précédemment chaste, se fit plus pressent, mêlant d'avantage de passion refouler et de désespoir, sachant que ce pure délice disparaîtrais dans peu de temps. Il passa donc une main dans son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui, à l'aide de son poids, il l'a fit basculer sur le canapé et l'emprisonna à l'aide de son corps, non sans lui déplaire. Hermione passa ses mains dans la nuque de Drago pour approfondir le baiser, voulant le sentir encore plus près d'elle. Elle s'arqua tout contre lui, folle de désir, quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant sensuellement la peau de sa clavicule. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'émotion d'un seul coup. Elle décida donc de ne se poser aucune question et de profiter de l'instant présent, cela serai son unique chance, celui de passer une unique nuit avec Drago et non avec Malfoy. Elle savait qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi doux et aussi respectueux avec les autres filles qu'avec elle en ce moment même. Elle le savait grâce à quelques brides de conversation qu'elle avait entendu de part et d'autre déclarant les ébats sexuels de Malfoy comme quelques choses de sauvage, voir animal…_

_Elle revint à la réalité quand il passa une main sous son haut de pyjama, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger bruit de pur délice quand il effleura son sein droit, il enleva donc le haut de la jeune fille avec une infinie tendresse. Hermione fit de même avec le pull de Malfoy, déposant de légers baisers a chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dénudée… Une fois pratiquement nu l'un contre l'eau, Drago souleva Hermione, et l'a porta jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant la porte se refermer sur eux…_

**Fin du flash back**

Hermione repensa à cet échange fusionnel, à la magie de cet instant. Ils n'avaient échangés aucunes paroles, sachant que ceci ne servirait strictement à rien. Ils s'étaient seulement donnés l'un à l'autre, se donnant mutuellement un plaisir et un désir assouvi que dans les bras de l'autre. Ils avaient expérimenté une nouvelle chose, une façon si intense et si enivrante de faire l'amour. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'y avait qu'avec l'autre que l'échange était aussi jouissif, voir orgasmique. Il n'y avait qu'avec l'autre qu'il y avait un réel plaisir.

Hermione se rappela qu'elle s'était réveillait dans les bras musclés du serpentard, elle avait dormit sa tête contre son torse, lui l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Elle l'avait regardait dormir, tel l'ange déchu qu'elle aimait l'appeler depuis cette nuit. Il se réveilla a son tour et posa ses yeux vers elle, elle fut peiné de voir ses yeux s'obscurcir du mépris habituel qu'il n'avait que pour elle, pourtant elle soutint son regard et fut surprise de le voir bien vite changer, il devint alors une flamme intense signe d'un désir infatigable. Elle se rappela de se silence gênant qui était venu, quand elle avait décidé de se lever, elle se rappela aussi de la légère teinte rosé qu'avait pris les joues de Malfoy quand elle s'était lever, complètement nue, a la recherche de ses vêtements. Une fois habillés ils avaient longuement parler. Sachant très bien que cette nuit avait était une erreur, pourtant ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en même temps en repensant à cette soirée qu'il avait tous deux qualifié de magique. Ils savaient que jamais, oh grand jamais, ils ne pourraient être un couple. Trop de choses les séparaient, la famille, les amis, leurs camps…Drago avait alors émis l'idée qu'au lieu d'être un couple d'amoureux, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, ils pourraient toujours prendre du plaisir ensemble. Hermione avait été choqué par cette phrase, puis avait réfléchi quelques instants et avec un instant de folie avait accepté le marché. Elle savait qu'elle ne connaitrait peut être jamais le pure instant de bonheur autre que dans les bras de Malfoy. Ils se mirent alors d'accord sur les conditions du contrat. Et tous deux avec un sourire machiavélique s'étaient embrassés comme pour sceller le pacte. Depuis celui-ci, ils avaient pris plaisir à se voir, enfin seulement à se faire l'amour quand bon leurs semblaient. Ils savaient à présent que maintenant qu'ils avaient goûtés le corps, la chaleur de l'autre, ils ne pourraient plus s'en séparer. Ils savaient q'ils ne vivaient à présent que pour ces étreintes physiques…

Hermione sourit toujours en contemplant le plafond. Oui ces 3 dernières semaines avaient un goût de sadisme quand elle y pensait. Elle ne pensait pas à son bonheur mais simplement à celui de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne et de se regarder vivre. Elle sentit l'envi en elle de se blottir dans les bras protecteur de Drago, elle eu l'envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour et qu'elle oublie tout dans ses bras, qu'il l'a fasse vibrer et qu'elle soit de nouveau une autre personne. Faire l'amour avec Drago était quelque chose d'unique, de si intense. On avait l'impression de monter tout simplement au 7ème ciel et qu'en même temps on se laissait aller dans une chute vertigineuse pour l'enfer. On avait l'impression de sentir ce froid intense quand son corps entrait en contact avec votre peau, pourtant vite remplacer par une chaleur étouffante que son corps émettait sur vous. Il était un tout, un ange, un démon, une bénédiction, une damnation, un dieu, un diable… Elle compris que Drago était devenu une sorte de drogue pour elle. Sa présence était devenue nécessaire, ses baisers, ses mots doux, ses étreintes devenant indispensable. Elle se dit qu'il était à présent temps de cesser tous ça. De redevenir la Hermione d'avant. De revenir à une vie plus sage. Elle se promis d'aller voir Drago des demain, et de lui dire que tous était fini entre eux, si quelque chose avait commencé bien entendu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, le paysage magique dehors possédait encore cette petite couleur rougeâtre, signe que la nature s'éveillait lentement. Hermione se leva comme tous les matins au son si mélodieux de son réveil et se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eu jeter son haut et son shorty à travers la pièce, elle entra comme à son habitude dans la cabine de douche et fit couler de l'eau bien chaude pour stopper toute envie de retourner au pays des rêves…Elle entama son passe temps favoris, celui de chanter sous la douche. En effet la jeune fille possédait une voix magnifique et mélodieuse, malheureusement bien trop timide pour le faire devant d'autres personnes, seule la cabine de douche était témoin de ce talent caché. Hermione entama sa chanson préférée du moment qui était Goodbye my lover de James Blunt, un de ces artistes moldus préférés.

"_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you  
I've kissed your lips and held your head  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
I know you well, I know your smell  
I've been addicted to you_

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me" »

Elle était si concentrée dans sa chanson qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine coulisser lentement… Elle ne pris conscience de la présence de la personne que quand elle sentit des mains caresser sensuellement son ventre. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna violemment, se colla à la paroi glacée, pour laisser le plus d'espace possible entre elle et son invité non désiré.

**Hermione :** Malfoy ! Qu'es ce que tu fiches ici !

**Drago :** Je viens prendre ma douche, il me semble que c'est ce à quoi sert cette cabine…

**Hermione :** Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'aie finis ?

**Drago :** Je dois dire que l'idée m'a effleuré, mais le fait de partager ce moment avec toi était beaucoup plus agréable…

Il sourit de malice et s'avança vers elle, ne se privant pas de coller son corps, à présent ruisselant, sur celui tendu de la jeune fille. Hermione baissa la tête pour se calmer, reprendre ses esprits, essayer d'oublier que l'objet de ses désirs était tout contre elle, oublier qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, oublier les caresses qu'elle sentait glisser le long de son dos, oublier tout simplement le délice de cet instant… Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur son menton, elle n'eu d'autre choix que de croiser son regard enivrant… Elle sentit le souffle lui manquer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son ange déchu… En effet la chaleur de l'eau lui avait rougis les joues, le rendant plus chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire, quelques mèches blondes retombaient devant ses yeux sous le poids de l'eau, le rendant plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà…Et ses lèvres étaient gonflés par un désir retenu pour le moment. Elle le vit fermer ses beaux yeux bleus et s'approcher d'elle, elle fermis à son tour ses yeux pour accueillir ce baiser. Elle sentit de nouveau son cœur s'emballer comme une petite fille, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, qu'il était tout contre elle… Elle répondit à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mon dieu comme il lui avait manqué. Elle sentit le souffle lui manquer et s'écarta donc de son étreinte passionnante, elle lui sourit malgré elle. Elle lui sourit même si elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était que tout cela cesse, qu'elle fasse enfin ce qu'elle avait prévu, de lui dire que cela devait s'arrêter pour leurs bien commun… Mais elle sentit ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil, tout simplement car il était là devant elle.

**Drago :** Je vois que tu chantes toujours cette chanson, dommage que se soit toujours sous la douche.

**Hermione :** C'est m chanson préférée.

**Drago :** Je le sais bien. Mais rappelle moi pourquoi c'est ta chanson préférée ?

**Hermione :** Et bien je l'a connaissais avant, mais disons qu'à un certain moment il c'est passé quelque chose avec une certaine personne qui a fait que cette chanson est devenu très précieuse pour moi.

**Drago :** Tu pourrai être plus explicite ?

**Hermione :** Idiot ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

**Drago :** Oui mais j'ai envi de te l'entendre dire.

**Hermione :** D'accord comme monsieur voudra. Cette chanson est donc devenue précieuse pour moi car c'est sur cette chanson que nous avons dansé pour la première fois. Je me rappelle que c'était pour mon anniversaire, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu l'a su d'ailleurs, enfin bref, nous avons été à la salle sur demande, car nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir a cause du retour de tu sait qui… Nous avons donc dîné dans cette si magnifique salle. Et puis le repas fini la chanson a commencé et tu m'as invité à danser. Tout était magique, surréaliste, toi et moi partageant un moment si …normal.

Nous avons ensuite passé toute la soirée à discuter, à nous découvrir, à nous connaître, à nous apprécier. Et puis nous avons senti la fatigue venir et nous avons fini par nous endormir sur le somptueux lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette soirée a été la première et la seule fois ou nous avons fait autre chose que de faire l'amour, et je t'avoue que pour moi celle-ci restera la meilleure…

Apres cette révélation, un ange passa. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu confuse et gênée d'avoir autant dévoilée ses sentiments. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et fixa son regard dans celui de Malfoy. Elle fut peiné de ne pas réussir à savoir à quoi il pensait, car a voir son front plissé, il était bel et bien en grande réflexion.

**Hermione :** Malfoy ? Es ce que ça va ?

**Drago :** Heu…oui, bien sure… Je suis juste étonné que tu te rappelles de tout. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ressenti tout cela…Je suis ravi de savoir que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme…

**Hermione :** Bien sure que tu ne le savais pas, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans une cabine de douche, complètement nue, avec toi…

**Drago :** Je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire je ne savais pas que tu m'apprécier autant…

**Hermione :** Et bien disons que le fait de te voir tous les jours fait que je te supporte un peu mieux…

**Drago :** Tu vas voir si tu me supportes…

Il commença à laisser courir ses doigts fins sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille qui réagit immédiatement sous la torture des chatouillis. Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, riant a gorge déployée, mais rien n'y faisait sous la force du Serpentard…

**Drago :** Alors qui est le plus fort Granger ?

**Hermione** C'est…c'est… c'est moi…

**Drago :** Mauvais réponse.

Il continua sa douce torture, puis s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait commencer. Il l'a regarda, les yeux encore ruisselants d'avoir tant rie, puis lui déposa un tendre baisé sur le front. Hermione fut touché de cette marque de tendresse, elle lui sourit à son tour…

**Hermione :** Je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de moment comme celui-ci…Enfin je veux dire qu'on ressemble plus à …

**Drago :** Un couple ?

**Hermione :** J'allais dire des amis mais ton mot va aussi

**Drago :** Mais on n'est rien de tous ça Granger.

**Hermione :** Je le sais bien mais je trouve que cela devient ridicule cette histoire…J'y est réfléchi et…Non rien...

**Drago :** Quoi ? Va y je t'écoute.

**Hermione :** Et bien…C'est vrai cela va faire bientôt 1 mois que nous…nous…qu'on se fréquente, on va dire, et je ne sais pas ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre… On s'apprécie je pense, mais je n'aime pas nager dans le flou…Je veux savoir ou on en ai.

**Drago :** Il me semble qu'on a été clair Granger. On passe du bon temps ensemble et c'est tout.

**Hermione :** Donc si je comprends bien, je ne suis qu'une putain que tu prends quand tu en as envie ?

**Drago :** Hey ne soit pas aussi vulgaire Granger…

**Hermione :** En faite je ne suis là que quand tu n'as personne d'autre ?

**Drago :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Pourquoi est ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? Il me semble que quand on a conclu notre accord tu été ok sur le fait qu'on entretiendrait tout les deux qu'une relation physique…Il me semble que tu était d'accord sur les termes.

**Hermione :** Bien sure que je l'étais…Mais…mais tout ça c'était avant.. Je veux dire que maintenant on se connaît mieux, on a partagé des choses que personnes d'autres n'est capable de comprendre ou de ressentir… J'avais juste espéré qu'on…

**Drago :** Sorte ensemble ? On en a déjà parler de ça, on ne peux pas être ensemble…Ce serai contre nature ?

**Hermione :** Contre nature !

**Drago :** Je veux dire qu'on n'appartient pas au même monde, tout nous sépare, nos maisons, nos familles, nos amis… C'est impossible... Et même si je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, il me semble que pour être un couple il faut avoir des sentiments, non ?

**Hermione :** Bien sure…

**Drago :** Tu…tu n'a pas de sentiments en mon égard n'est ce pas ?

**Hermione :** Bien sure que non…

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas trop a quoi était du ce sentiment d'avoir envie de mourir. Peut être était elle plus attaché à Malfoy qu'elle ne le pensait ? Peut être qu'a cet instant elle compris que ce a quoi elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit aller se passer en cet instant ? Peut être qu'elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi proche de Malfoy ?

**Hermione :** Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir…

**Drago :** Quoi !

**Hermione :** Je suis désolée. En faite non je ne le suis pas… Cela fait un bout de temps que je sais que cette histoire ne rime à rien. Cela fait un bout de temps que je voulais te le dire, mais tu vois je n'est jamais eu la force de…

**Drago :** Mais…

**Hermione :** Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît. Je voulais te le dire depuis l'instant ou tu es entré dans la douche, mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire. Mais après la discussion que l'on vient d'avoir, à présent je suis sure qu'on doit arrêter ces bêtises. On doit arrêter de se voir…

**Drago :** Alors c'est ça ? Tu me jettes comme ça ?

**Hermione :** Malfoy tu l'a dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas un couple, je ne peux pas te jeter. Disons que je romps notre contrat.

**Drago :** Tu...tu ne peux pas…

**Hermione :** Oh si je le peux et je le fais. S'il te plais sort de cette cabine maintenant, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire et tu le sait.

**Drago :** Bien si c'est ce que tu veux. Je m'en fous toute façon. Comme je l'ai dit hier si ce n'est pas toi ça en sera une autre. Non t'as raison, vaux mieux arrêter ça… J'aurais fini par puer la sang de bourbe …

**Hermione :** Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchant.

**Drago :** Pourtant je le suis, n'est ce pas ?

Il l'a regarda une dernière fois, non sans oublier de mettre dans son regard toute la haine et le mépris qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il lui sourit d'un sourire sarcastique et ajouta avant de partir.

**Drago :** Oh j'oublié. Peut être que pour toi la soirée de ton anniversaire a été la plus… agréable…et bien pour moi cela a été la plus ennuyeuse et la plus chiante soirée de ma vie…

Il sortit de la cabine sans un regard en arrière. Hermione sursauta lorsque la porte de la cabine se referma violemment.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, elle avait du mal à respirer. Etait ce les larmes qu'elle contenait ou bien la chaleur brûlante de l'eau ? Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi toujours glacée et s'assit ramenant ses jambes à elle. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune larme à verser… Peut être était elle soulagé d'un poids… Mais le plus dur restait maintenant à venir…Car elle le savait, le fait de partager ses appartements avec lui, n'allait en rien arranger la situation…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Quelle sensation enivrante de sentir ses doux cheveux caresser mon torse. Quel plaisir de sentir son souffle haletant tout contre mes lèvres, de sentir ses ongles griffer fiévreusement ma chaire. Quelle jouissance de sentir son corps chaud et ruisselant de sueur se cramponner à moi comme un naufragé se cramponne à sa bouée de sauvetage…Quelle apothéose de sentir mon corps s'embraser et s'enflammer sous ses caresses et ses baisers exquis._

_Les yeux clos de plaisir je laisse mes autres sens s'éveiller. Je ressens alors mes mains parcourir ce corps qui m'est offert, laissant mes doigts vagabonder sur les courbes gracieuses et affolantes de cette femme, laissant deviner une femme délicieusement belle. Je ressens alors ma bouche rencontrer, connaître, épouser et goûter une autre bouche qui est plus qu'appétissante, ayant il me semble un goût de framboise. Je ressens grâce à mes oreilles le plaisir que prend ma partenaire, en entendant de petits et doux gémissements, signe que je suis toujours un expert. _

_Je ne sais qui est cette ravissante dominatrice, car je ne peux voir son visage à cause de ses cheveux qui le cache, mais une chose est sure, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir. En effet de toute les fois où j'ai donné du plaisir à une fille je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà reçu. Et dieu sait combien j'ai donné, foi de Drago Malfoy. _

_Pourtant cet instant ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ai cette sensation étrange de connaître tout de ma partenaire. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette façon si intense et si douce de faire l'amour. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette douce cascade de cheveux bruns parcourant mon torse. J'ai l'impression de connaître le souffle et le son de cette voix cristalline chuchotant mon nom et qui me chatouille l'oreille droite. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce parfum délicat et envoûtant, tel que la vanille. Etant très peu patient de nature, je pose donc mes mains sur les hanches de cette mystérieuse femme et la retourne sur le coté non sans ménagement pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand mon regard croisa deux yeux chocolats me fixant avec malice, le tout accentué par un sourire en coin, belle représentation du mien je dois dire.. Ce qui est assez effrayant…Je m'entends pousser un hurlement de terreur devenant de plus en plus lointain le tout noyé dans la pièce qui se met à tourbillonner autour de moi._

Dans une des tours du magnifique château de Poudlard, et plus particulièrement dans la chambre du préfet en chef, un jeune homme blond se réveilla en sursaut et en poussant un cri terrifiant, qui réveilla sans doute le château dans sa totalité. Il s'assit donc dans son lit, repoussant les draps à présent mouillés de s'être débattu et d'avoir fait un rêve plus que intense, et porta ses mains à son visage.

**Drago :** Non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas fait ce genre de rêve…pas avec elle…Mon dieu je deviens complètement dingue…

Drago frissonna. Pour lui il lui sembla frissonner de dégoût, mais peut être que ce frisson était t'il du a la fraîcheur de la pièce et de son corps encore fiévreux et ruisselant de sueur. Il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux d'or pour les remettre en place et se leva après s'être débattu avec ses draps. Il s'étira de tout son long faisant rouler ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. En effet malgré son jeune age et malgré son corps fin, Drago avait réussi grâce aux intenses entraînements de Quiddictch et autres exercices physiques qu'ils soient verticaux ou horizontaux, à se modeler un corps musclé et très appétissant pour ses nombreuses conquêtes. Il n'était pas non plus un dieu grec, possédant une tablette de chocolat à la place du torse, non vu sa grande taille et la finesse de ses traits, cela aurait paru ridicule. Mais pourtant le jeune Malfoy n'avait rien à envier aux statues grecques, étant un mythe à lui-même au sein du château. Malfoy sourit à ses pensées, et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois la porte ouverte il fut surpris de tomber sur Hermione, et fut encore plus surpris de la blancheur du visage et des traits tirés de la jeune fille. Bien sure il ne lui fit rien remarquer, et s'avança donc à l'autre lavabo, non occupé, qui se trouvait juste à la gauche d'Hermione. Sans être devin il remarque de suite que la jeune fille s'était tendue et qu'elle paraissait fortement mal à l'aise. Drago haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à prendre sa brosse à dents quand il s'aperçut de l'absence de celle-ci. Il plissa les yeux, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il balaya alors son regard le long de la salle de bain à la recherche de ce maudit objet, n'oubliant pas de passer son regard sur les fesses rebondies de la Gryffondor et d'esquisser un sourire pervers, et trouva enfin l'objet de son désir à coté d'Hermione et plus particulièrement à coté de la brosse à dent de la Gryffondor. Il avait oublié qu'il fut un temps, ou leur relation était disons convenable, ils avaient pris l'habitude de mélanger un peu leurs affaires, comme un vrai petit couple. Il ressentit un petit pincement dans son estomac à l'évocation de cette pensée, « un vrai petit couple », c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient à présent fâchés. Il réfléchi au problème, il ne pouvait aller la chercher sans frôler ni même pousser la jeune fille, et après son rêve qui lui revint en mémoire, il était hors de question de se livrer a tous contact avec elle. Il pouvait toujours attendre qu'elle ai fini de se maquiller et qu'elle quitte la salle de bain, mais la connaissant il savait qu'elle en aurait encore pour un moment et qu'il finirais pas être en retard, et pour lui hors de question de ne pas se laver les dents. Apres tout un bon baiser provenait en majeur parti d'une bonne haleine. Il n'avait à présent plus qu'une solution lui demander. Oui mais gentiment ? Froidement ? Durement ? Poliment ? Il respira à grand coup puis s'exécuta.

**Drago :** Granger passe moi ma brosse à dents.

Il sourit à son élan, c'était simple, direct et précis. Mais à la bouche ouverte et à l'air effaré de la jeune fille il sut de suite qu'il devait lui manquer quelque chose.

**Drago :** Bah quoi ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on se parle mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour avoir ma brosse a dent.

**Hermione :** Et ça te tuerai d'être poli et de dire s'il te plais ?

**Drago :** Ecoute Granger, j'suis pas du genre à être poli ou bien à faire des excuses si c'est ce que tu attends, on m'a pas appris ce genre de choses, donc que ça te plaise ou non, donne moi ma brosse à dents.

Il sourit de satisfaction quand il la vit fermer la bouche et qu'il vit ses yeux chocolat pourtant fatigués, lancer des éclairs. Il sourit davantage quand il l'entendit soupirer, signe qu'elle obtempérer. Il la vit prendre la maudite brosse à dent et sourit, fière de lui, il adorait quand les gens lui obéissaient de leur plein gré ou non. Hermione pris donc la brosse à dents a contre cœur et la lui tendit avec un sourire forcé. Drago s'avança donc à son tour pour la lui prendre des mains et moment ou il s'apprêta à acquérir l'objet, celle-ci lâcha la brosse a dents et la fit tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle porta donc sa main a sa bouche dans un air faussement désolé et ajouta..

**Hermione :** Oh que je suis maladroite, je suis sincèrement désolée mais tu devra pour la première fois dans ta vie te débrouiller tout seul…. Bonne journée Malfoy…

Elle sourit de fierté et de malice puis quitta la pièce sans un regard pour lui, pourtant le regard plein d'étoiles et de gaieté.

Une fois la porte fermée et derrière elle, Hermione se laissa aller à un petit rire en repensant à la scène, qui lui avait paru plus agréable et plus légère que l'incessante tension qu'il y avait quand ils étaient touts les deux. Puis elle sourit, en repensant à la tête de Malfoy quand il avait vu la brosse à dents tomber. En effet elle aurait pensé que le jeune homme se serai énervé, encore et encore, qu'il l'aurai insulté, mais non il avait juste sourit, d'exaspération certes mais il avait sourit, et c'était tout ce que retenais Hermione. Hermione sourit donc à cette pensée mais celui-ci n'avait rien du sourire précèdent. En effet ce sourire transmettait toute la tristesse et la mélancolie de la jeune fille, ses yeux semblaient à présent terne voir fatigués, mais qu'importe ? Hermione soupira puis descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner et rejoindre Harry qui devait l'attendre à présent, Ron ayant attrapé la conlenjutation, maladie sorcière ressemblant à la conjonctivite, sauf que cette maladie sorcière faisait que les yeux se teintés de violet, et qu'il était impossible de voir quoi que se soit pendant 2 semaines, et qu'elle faisait pousser quelques tentacules sur le visage, il était donc préférable de rester au lit par sécurité mais aussi pour éviter les moqueries. Pauvre Ron, décidément c'était toujours lui à qui il arrivait quelque chose…

Au bout d'une heure de préparation dans la salle de bain, le jeune Malfoy fut enfin prêt pour démarrer la journée. Il passa de nouveau dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa blouse à l'effigie de sa maison par-dessus sa tenue d'étudiant, pris ses affaires puis partit à son tour prendre son petit déjeuner. Au moment ou il passa le portrait qui gardait ses appartements avec Granger, il fut surpris de voir Pansy, appuyé contre un mur et occupé à se mettre du rouge à lèvres. Apres une légère grimace Malfoy remarqua que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas aperçu, il rasa donc le mur, essayant de faire le moindre bruit et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il soupira quand il réussi a passer derrière elle, il continua donc son chemin l'air satisfait, mais ce fut de courte durée…

**Pansy :** DRAKICHOU ! OH HE DRAKICHOU

**Drago :** Et merde…

Il continua d'avancer, plus vite cette fois pour essayer d'échapper à cette horrible veracrasse gluant. Il sut de suite qu'il avait échoué quand il sentit un bras s'enrouler au sien.

**Pansy :** Alors tu ne m'a pas entendu mon chéri ?

**Drago :** Oh si malheureusement je t'es entendu, et mes pauvres oreilles en souffre encore.

Pansy fit une grimace signe qu'elle était en grande réflexion sur ce que venait de lui dire « son chéri » mais vu l'air ignorant qu'elle sortit par la suite, Drago sut qu'elle n'avait rien compris de l'insulte qu'il venait de lui dire. Ils continuaient toujours de marcher vers la grande salle quand Pansy se mit à parler d'une voix mystérieuse et sensuelle, enfin pour elle.

**Pansy :** Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu, mon dragounet…

**Drago :** Parkinson, soit tu arrêtes de m'affubler tous ces horribles noms soit je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais prononcer le moindre mot, c'est clair.

**Pansy :** Oui très clair, mon draki…Drago…Alors tu veux savoir ?

**Drago :** A vrai dire non. Les ragots de m'intéresse pas…

Pansy s'arrêta de marcher brusquement, et du fait d'être toujours emmêler à Pansy, Drago s'arrêta aussi, non s'en afficher un air fâché et assez dangereux.

**Pansy :** Même des infos, et non ragots comme tu le dis, sur le nouveau couple que forme Granger et Potter, ne t'intéresse pas ? Pourtant j'aurai cru le contraire…

Malfoy arracha violemment son bras pour que la super glue le lâche enfin, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincé contre le mur. Celle-ci ne sembla pas pour le moins du monde effrayé, au contraire elle sembla jouir de la situation.

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu entend par « j'aurai cru le contraire » ?

**Pansy :** Oh rien, juste que comme c'est Potter et Granger, j'ai pensé que ça te donner une raison de plus de les ridiculiser…

Drago sentit la tension de son corps se relâcher, il retrouva le souffle facilement, comment avait il pu penser que Pansy était au courant de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Granger. ? Elle qui ne savait même pas reconnaître que le jeune Malfoy se servait d'elle, et non qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

**Drago :** J'ignorais que tu savais réfléchir.

Pansy lui fit une grimace qui le fit sourire, elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

**Pansy :** Alors tu veux en savoir plus ?

**Drago :** Dis toujours je verrai à la fin si c'était valable ou non.

**Pansy :** Mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'aucune information n'est gratuite, du moins en tant que serpentard.

**Drago :** Bien entendu… Que veux tu chère Pansy ?

**Pansy :** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux…

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'une façon assez explicite, puis se mit a balader ses mains sous le pull de Malfoy. Drago réfléchi un instant, après tout Pansy n'était peu être pas l'intelligence incarnée elle n'en restait pas moins une fille. En effet le jeune homme avait constater, suite a de nombreux ébats, que la jeune fille était comme même bien foutu, même si elle n'était pas non plus un canon, même si elle était loin de la perfection d'une autre jeune fille brune… Drago secoua la tête pour tenter d'évacuer ses pensées. Apres tout un peu de bon temps ne lui feront pas de mal, au contraire, cela lui permettra de se changer les idées.

**Drago :** Très bien j'accepte, alors ?

**Pansy :** Jure le façon sorcier.

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Pansy :** Je préfère prendre mes précautions maintenant, tu m'a trop de fois fais ce coup la…

**Drago :** Très bien

Tout en levant sa baguette qu'il porta à son cœur il prononça la formule permettant de soutenir son arrangement jusqu' au bout.

**Drago :** « Que les paroles prononcés soient exaucés. Que la promesse faite soit consommée. Moi Drago Malfoy je m'engage a préserver cet arrangement sinon que soit verser tout mon sang. Moi Drago Malfoy je m'engage à accepter le cou du sort sinon que m'emporte la mort »

Ca te va ?

**Pansy :** Parfait…

**Drago :** Qu'es ce que je ferai pas pour une infos de Granger….

**Pansy :** Tu as dit quelque chose ?

**Drago :** Non rien va y continu…

Pansy se redressa de toute sa hauteur et afficha son plus beau sourire, enfin du moins pour elle…

**Pansy :** Et bien figure toi que j'ai surpris l'intello et le balafré tendrement enlacés.

**Drago :** Comment ça ?

**Pansy :** Et bien si tu préfère, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un petit coin, près de l'escalier, tu sais celui ou on a plusieurs fois…

**Drago :** Oui je vois lequel, c'est bon… Je ne vois pas ce qui est intéressant la dedans…Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont très proches, dans le sens amis.. Te serai tu moqué de moi Pansy ?

**Pansy :** Non non je t'assures…Écoute ils étaient tous les deux dans un recoin du château, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans la belette, moi je dit qu'il y a de la romance l'a dessous. Sans compter du fait qu'ils avaient l'air passionnément amoureux.

**Pansy :** Drakichou ? Enfin …Drago ? T'es la ?

**Drago :** Oui oui…allez viens on va manger, avec tes conneries on va louper le repas.

**Pansy :** Hey c'est pas des conneries, et tu m'a écouté c'est que t'avais l'air intéressé.

**Drago :** Mouais si tu le dit …

Pansy se précipita pour se raccrocher au bras de Malfoy qui avait déjà commencé à avancer et tout deux entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux à leur place habituelle, Pansy n'oubliant pas de lancer des regards et des sourires de fierté à toutes les filles qu'elle croisait à son passage, et désignant de l'œil son partenaire. Malfoy s'assit donc à sa table, des verts et argentés, et jeta un coup d'œil discret à la table des Gryffondors. Son regard fut comme aimanté par la jolie brune qui lui tournait le dos. Il sentit une légère brûlure dans l'estomac quand il se rendit compte de la proximité du corps de la jeune fille et celui du balafré. Il fut encore plus choqué quand il se rendit compte que la belle était entrain de chuchoter quelques choses qu'il ne saurait dire à l'oreille de St Potter. Drago se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, les paroles de Parkinson seraient-elles véridiques ? Depuis quand cette greluche disait des trucs autres que des conneries ? Pourquoi ce mal de ventre ne voulait il pas passer ? Pourtant il n'avait pas encore mangé ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cette pièce, comme si l'air refuser de passer à travers les fenêtres pourtant grandes ouvertes, de peur de s'ennuyer peut être ? Car en effet il régnait une ambiance assez soporifique, voir mortelle, sans jeu de mot, dans cette salle située dans la tour sud du majestueux château de Pourdlard. Dans la salle du professeur Binns, nommé aussi sous le nom de professeur de la magie, les élèves semblaient inanimés, comme des pantins dont on auraient coupés les ficelles, certains dormant sur leur pupitre, d'autres tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, d'autres jouant à des jeux entre voisins, histoires de s'occuper. Le fantôme, toujours dans les airs, relatant des faits historiques de cette même voix monocorde, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses élèves. Les élèves de 7eme année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, s'ennuyaient à mourir, regardant passer les minutes aussi rapide qu'une limace descendant le grand canyon.

Pour ainsi dire même la meilleure élève de cette école, mais aussi la préfète en chef, semblait totalement ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées, préférant relater les dernières évènements dans sa petite tête plutôt que d'écouter le cours ou bien même de participer… Apres tout elle connaissait déjà le chapitre pour l'avoir appris dans son livre…

Apres une demi heure de réflexion, elle sentit un mal de crâne faire son apparition, elle se redressa quelque peu et s'étira de tout son long pour se dégourdir les muscles, jusqu'à lors endoloris… Puis elle s'avachi de nouveau sur sa table, la tête sur son avant bras gauche, pris un bout de parchemin, sa belle plume rouge, et se mit à écrire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Son imagination ne se fit pas attendre, sans réfléchir, il lui vint en tête une chanson qu'elle aimé beaucoup et qui collait assez bien avec son état d'esprit…

_« You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on his face,  
When he thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you »

Hermione continua de griffonner des petits bouts de sa chanson quand elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle, elle leva donc les yeux, la tête toujours sur son avant bras, et scruta du regard la pièce, quand elle tomba sur deux yeux bleu gris la fixant avec intensité. Elle remarqua que Malfoy sembla lui dire quelque chose, elle lui fit une grimace et tourna la tête de l'autre coté, de manière à ne plus le regarder et de façon à lui signifier clairement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle continua son écriture quand elle sentit quelque chose lui atterrir sur la tête. Elle se releva donc, presque impulsivement, et trouva une boulette de parchemin sur son bureau. Elle le déplia de suite et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture élégante qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'eu d'autre choix de la lire, poussé par la curiosité.

« Très jolie la grimace que tu m'a faite ! Si je t'ai regardé ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux, mais parce ce que j'ai un truc à te dire. Attend moi à la fin du cours. DM. »

Hermione releva la tête et croisa de nouveau le regard de Drago qui lui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, elle le regarda donc droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire en coin, et lui fit non de la tête, signe qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas à la fin du cours. Elle lui fit de nouveau la même grimace qu'auparavant et se remis avachi sur son bureau. Elle s'amusa à dessiner quand elle sentit de nouveau une boulette lui atterrir sur la tête. Cette fois elle se redressa avec colère et regarda directement Malfoy comme si elle allait le tuer. Elle soupira assez fort, ce qui fit que les élèves devant elle se retournèrent, elle ne se priva pas de les envoyer balader avec un regard prêt à tuer. Elle déplia donc l'objet de sa colère et le lut de suite.

« De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'a pas le choix. Directives de Dumbledore pour nos rôles de préfets. A moins que tu ne veuilles te dérober à tes devoirs. Au faite j'adore quand t'es en colère, t'es encore plus sexy… Et je sais ce que tu te dit, et non je n'arrêterai pas, j'adore te mettre dans tout tes états…DM ».

Une fois le mot lu, elle releva la tête, la bouche entre ouverte, comme si il avait exactement su ce qu'elle pensait, elle le regarda et lui fut ravi de son effet, il lui adressa même un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et cette fois elle hocha positivement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle viendrait. Elle quitta donc son regard de glace pour porter son regard sur les alentours de la classe, et s'assurer que personne ne s'était aperçu de cet échange, mais tout le monde était trop occupé à dormir. Même Harry, qui était à coté d'elle, semblait voyager dans le pays des rêves, sans doute du au sourire béat qu'il avait sur les lèvres et ses lunettes à moitié de travers sur son nez. Elle reporta donc son attention sur son dessin quand une boulette arriva cette fois, non dans ses cheveux mais directement sur son parchemin devant ses yeux.

Elle regarda Malfoy, et furieuse, elle lui dit du bout des lèvres et le moins fort possible.

**Hermione :** Ca suffit maintenant ! Lâche moi…

Elle pris la boulette avec rage et la lu comme même, au fil des mots elle devint de plus en plus rouge, l'air commencent à lui manquer. Sur le papier il y avait d'écrit.

« Je te trouve bien fatigué en ce moment Granger. Serai-ce tes nuits avec St Potter qui t'épuise à ce point la ? »

Elle retourna donc le petit mot et écrivit avec fureur la réponse à Malfoy.

« Cela ne te regarde en rien Malfoy, mais sache que je couche avec qui je veux quand je veux. Et pour ta gouverne si je suis si fatigué comme tu le dit c'est peut être car je prend enfin mon pied, pas comme avec toi ou je devais simuler du début à la fin ! »

La sonnerie qui marqua la fin du cours retentit en même temps que Hermione se leva pour envoyer directement la boulette de papier dans le visage de Malfoy, ce qui fit que son acte passa inaperçu sous le bruit des élèves se levant pour quitter cette salle au plus vite et aller manger. Elle rangea ses affaires et se précipita vers Harry qui l'attendait à la sortie, pressé d'aller manger lui aussi.

Une couleur sombre, presque de couleur encre, un ciel nuageux, presque de mauvais augure, donnait au majestueux château de Poudlard un air lugubre et maléfique a cause de la nuit et de l'absence de lune. Mais heureusement tout n'était qu'illusion car à l'intérieur de la grande salle, régnait une ambiance joyeuse, presque électrique. La grande salle était baignée dans une douce lueur réconfortante, du au centaine de chandelles virevoltant à travers la pièce. Il y régnait ici un brouhaha du au bruits de couverts, de bavardages, de mouvements, ce qui rendait la salle extrêmement débordante de vie.

A la table des courageux, répondant aussi sous le nom de Gryffondor, se trouvait Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, prie dans une discussion assez mouvementée sur l'approche des examens blancs. Pour plus de précision, Hermione et Neville partageaient le même banc, tandis que Harry se trouvait en face de la jeune fille.

Arrivée presque au dessert, Hermione sentit son mal de crâne revenir, au début il fut léger, voir supportable, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps quand il eu la merveilleuse idée de devenir plus intense. Elle se massa donc discrètement les tempes, histoire d'alléger sa souffrance, mais ce ne fut guère plus efficace. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa fourchette, la tenant fermement dans sa main, car elle se sentait bizarre, comme si son esprit était entrain de quitter son corps, comme si elle perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle se redressa donc, et se concentra sur la discussion d'Harry et de Neville. Elle reporta son attention à sa main et fut surprise de la voir trembler ainsi, elle se pressa donc de la cacher sous la table. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentit vraiment partir, elle regarda droit devant elle et la seule et dernière chose qu'elle vit était deux yeux bleus la regardant avec inquiétude, puis le trou noir. Son corps, à présent sans aucune trace visible de vie, venait de s'écrouler sur le pauvre Neville, atterrissant dans les bras potelés de celui-ci. Hermione venait à l'instant de partir dans un autre monde, un monde dont elle seule connaissait la destination…

La grande salle débordait toujours autant de vie, même le bruit d'un verre qui se brisa en morceaux au contact du sol, passa inaperçu aux yeux de toute l'assemblée.

Harry, dont le verre venait d'attirer l'attention de quelques griffondors sur lui, se leva de son banc d'un bond et monta sur la table pour passer de l'autre coté et parvenir au plus vite près d'Hermione, plutôt que de faire tout le tour, ce qui lui valut des regards choqués et quelques mots peu amicaux, qu'il n'entendit même pas. Il mis donc un genou à terre pour être au niveau de la jeune fille et lui pris la main, il fut soulager de sentir le pouls de celle-ci. Il lui donna quelques petites tapes sur les joues mais sans effet, la jeune fille demeura les yeux clos.

**Neville :** Harry…Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? Oh mon dieu Harry…Elle est morte…

**Harry :** Neville ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse… Hermione est juste évanouie…

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille essayant d'apercevoir une quelconque amélioration. Il trempa ensuite deux doigts dans un verre d'eau et lui tapota un peu le visage comme pour la réveiller d'un sommeil profond.

**Harry :** Allez mione je t'en pris, reviens…Allez, réveille toi maintenant.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main droite, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit la main d'Hermione remuer légèrement. Il reporta son attention au visage de la jeune fille et fut soulager quand il vit de nouveau les jolis yeux noisette qu'il aimait temps.

**Harry :** Tu crois qu'il était judicieux de faire une sieste à cette heure ci ? Plaisanta t'il sans grande conviction.

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

**Harry :** Tu t'es évanouie.

**Hermione :** Oh…

Harry aida la jeune fille à se relever et à s'asseoir de nouveau à sa place, il s'assit à coté d'elle s'assurant qu'elle allait bien et lui tenant fermement la taille pour ne pas qu'elle parte de nouveau.

La jeune fille mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante de la salle, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer peu à peu…

Harry fut agacer de voir toutes les têtes de la maison rouge et or se tourner vers lui et son amie alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce, et ça s'appelait des courageux….

**Harry :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Vous avez un problème ?

**Hermione :** Harry !

**Harry :** Allez viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

**Hermione :** Non ça va aller, je t'assure…

**Harry :** Mione t'es gentille, tu gardes ton courage de Gryffondor pour une autre fois.. Je veux que tu voies Mme Pomfresh..Tu t'es évanouie enfin !

**Hermione :** Puisque tu y tiens, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Hermione s'apprêta à se lever quand elle sentit son mal de tête revenir avec une fougue, comme si sa tête aller exploser, elle posa ses mains sur sa tête comme pour essayer de faire taire la douleur.

**Harry :** Hermione ?

**Hermione :** Ca va j'ai juste mal à la tête…Tout ce bruit…

Harry mis son bras sous l'épaule de sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à marcher, et surtout pour éviter que la jeune fille ne tombe, car elle n'avait pas l'air de tenir sur ses jambes.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'infirmerie, comme si de rien n'était, alimentant d'avantage les rumeurs d'un soi disant couple, vu la proximité des deux corps et le fait que le grand Harry Potter tenait Hermione Granger par la taille…

Ce « spectacle » était peut être passé inaperçu pour la quasi-totalité des élèves, pourtant il en était un qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'incident. En effet le jeune Drago Malfoy était comme à son habitude entrain de jouer avec son couteau plutôt que de s'alimenter, car il avait perdu l'appétit en ce moment. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis le début du repas, n'entendant même pas les déclarations enflammées de Pansy, les gloussements inhumains de Crabbe et Goyle, et autres bavardages futiles des verts et argents. Quand ses yeux se posèrent, par le plus grand des hasards bien sur, sur la jolie Granger. Il resta un instant sur elle, la regardant sourire, la regardant remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, la regardant discuter avec Potter. Il aurait pu passer son regard, concluant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cette contemplation, si il n'avait pas remarqué le manège étrange de la Gryffondor. En effet dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il la vit se masser discrètement les tempes, il l'a vit tanguer légèrement sur le coté, il vis sa main trembler puis disparaître sous la table, il vit les jolis yeux noisettes de la jeune fille le fixer un instant avant de se fermer, et pour finir il vit la jeune fille s'effondrer sur son abruti de voisin.

Avant même que quiconque puisse réagir, Drago se leva d'un bond, prêt à intervenir, faisant sursauter ses voisins, il sembla figé un instant, puis il sortit de sa transe quand il vit st Potter porter secours à la jeune fille. Il émit un léger sourire de sarcasme puis retourna son attention sur sa table et fut surpris que tous les regard soient tourner vers lui, il fit semblant donc de prendre le sel, prétextant être la raison de son mouvement. En se rasseyant il jeta un regard noir a tous ceux qui avaient oser poser leurs regards sur lui. Pourtant ce regard noir. Etait il destiné aux autres qui avaient osés le regarder ou bien à lui-même car il n'avait pas oser bouger ? Il soupira d'exaspération.

Il fit semblant de continuer son repas et reporta bien vite son attention sur la table des Gryffondor, Granger venait à l'instant de rouvrir ses yeux. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il sentit à nouveau l'air entrer plus facilement dans ses poumons, il se sentit un peu plus léger, se pourrai 'il qu'il soit rassurer ? Il ne quitta pas du regard Potter et sa copine jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les portes de la grande salle…

**Pansy :** Tu vois Dray… Je ne dis pas que des conneries… Le balafré et l'intello sont bien ensemble…

**Drago :** Parkinson ?

**Pansy :** Oui ?

**Drago :** La ferme. Jme casse.

**Pansy :** Hum. N'oubli pas que nous avons rendez-vous. Je passe te voir à 23h.

**Drago :** Ouais c'est ça…

Drago se leva et pris à son tour la sortie, il ne réalisa même pas de la petite réaction qu'il avait fait auprès des jeunes filles sur son passage. Il disparu à son tour derrière la grande porte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une sensation de lenteur qu'il ne cesse de ressentir du au son insupportable d'une pendule lui rappelant que le temps continue d'avancer. Une sensation de nausée qu'il ne cesse d'avoir du à la blancheur aveuglante de cet endroit lui rappelant ce qu'il fait ici. Une sensation de mort qu'il ne cesse de percevoir du à la blancheur du visage de son amie lui rappelant ce qu'il c'est passé. Cela fait maintenant deux heures, que le jeune Potter est auprès de la jeune fille encore et toujours endormie. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que le jeune homme est assit a coté d'elle lui tenant la main toujours sans vie, regardant ses yeux toujours clos. Il soupire encore, peut être pour la millième fois, lui-même ne le sait pas, ne le sais plus. Il est la à attendre un signe présageant qu'elle va se réveiller, qu'elle va lui sourire de nouveau, d'un sourire qu'elle n'a que pour lui, qu'elle va le rassurer sur son état et lui dire que tout va bien. Mais le signe ne venant toujours pas, il continu d'attendre.

Malgré le sentiment d'inquiétude et de fatigue qui peint à présent le visage du jeune Potter, ses sentiments ne lui ont enlevés ni sa beauté ni sa grâce. En effet depuis l'été dernier, le survivant à beaucoup changé, passant du petit garçon maigrichon au jeune homme a la musculature finement dessinée, passant d'un charme ordinaire à une beauté mystérieuse, passant du héros au destin légendaire à l'une des coqueluches de la gente féminine de l'école, passant de peu derrière un certain blondinet. Il avait changé, certes, mais il abordait toujours ses indomptables cheveux de couleur noir de jais tout en bataille, toutefois un peu plus long qu'a l'ordinaire donnant un petit coté plus sexy à son propriétaire et couvrant aussi cette cicatrice devenue légendaire. Il abordait toujours ses beaux yeux verts rieurs et malicieux, son visage gardant les mêmes expressions mais à la fois différemment perçues. Il paraissait beaucoup plus mure et plus sure de lui, pour résumer il avait simplement mûrit. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur le visage d'Hermione quand il sentit la main de celle-ci tressaillir entre ses doigts, il attendit patiemment en scrutant celle ci mais rien ne se produisit, elle devait simplement rêver. En effet juste après l'évanouissement de son amie, il avait exigé de l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, ils avaient alors a peine passé les portes de l'infirmerie, qu'il avait appelé le nom de l'infirmière, ou plutôt hurler devrai je dire. Elle s'était donc précipiter auprès des deux adolescents et était sur le point de les sermonner sur le non respect de ce lieu de calme quand elle avait aperçu la blancheur presque spectrale de la jeune fille et l'air fatigué qu'elle portait malgré son léger sourire. Elle avait donc ordonné à Harry de la poser sur le lit le plus proche, elle avait donc sorti sa baguette, lançant une multitude de sort sur la pauvre Hermione. Une fois l'occultation faite, elle avait administré à la jeune fille une potion reposante et relaxante pour que celle-ci dorme sereinement et qu'elle reprenne des forces. Une fois Hermione partit au pays des rêves, l'infirmière avait annoncé à Harry que son amie n'avait rien de grave mais qu'elle possédait une tension un peu trop basse et que son cœur battait un peu trop vite et que si cela continuait elle pourrait avoir quelques problèmes plus grave de santé. Elle ajouta même que cela devait être du à quelques problèmes d'ordre personnels endossé par la jeune fille, peut être bien même du aux examens, mais rien de bien méchant. Il suffisait qu'elle prenne ces deux potions et qu'elle prenne une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'elle règle ces problèmes. Si seulement elle savait et si seulement c'était si simple. Elle ajouta aussi cette fois pour Harry qu'il était nécessaire qu'il veille à la santé de la jeune fille et qu'il l'aide dans les problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir si il ne voulait pas que ceci se reproduise. Harry remercia l'infirmière, qui retourna dans son bureau, et partit dans une grande réflexion en imaginant les problèmes de son amie. Et depuis maintenant trois heures qu'il était la, il en était toujours au même point. Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver pour que Hermione soit aussi mal ? Pourquoi la jeune fille ne lui avait rien dit ? Et surtout pourquoi ne c'était il aperçut de rien ? Lui ? Son meilleur ami ? Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de l'infirmière derrière lui.

**Pomfresh :** Vous devriez aller vous coucher mon garçon.

**Harry :** Non, je vous remercie, je préfère rester la.

**Pomfresh :** Ce n'était pas tellement un conseil, mais plutôt un ordre.

**Harry :** Mais…

**Pomfresh :** Monsieur Potter, votre amie va bien, elle est seulement endormie. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant sur son état.

**Harry :** Vous en êtes sure ? D'accord vous avez dit qu'elle avait seulement une petite fatigue, mais cela justifie t'il son évanouissement ? Es ce normal qu'elle ai des maux de tête ?

**Pomfresh :** Je vous assure que j'ai fait tous les examens nécessaires, et si par hasard Melle Granger souffrait encore de ces maux et bien je referai une autre analyse. Pour l'instant je vous demande de regagner votre dortoir, votre amie ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin.

**Harry :** Je suppose qua je n'ai pas la choix ?

**Pomfresh :** Vous supposez bien, je vous promets que je vous préviendrai dès son réveil.

**Harry :** Merci.

**Pomfresh :** Je vous en pris, bonne nuit mon garçon.

Il se leva donc, assez dépité de laisser son amie seule dans cette infirmerie austère, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front d'Hermione, puis s'apprêta à partir quand il fut interrompu dans sa lancée par Mme Pomfresh.

**Pomfresh :** Oh pendant que j'y pense vous préviendrez monsieur Weaslay que je voudrais le voir demain, à présent son isolation doit être finie, il ne risque plus rien.

**Harry :** Bien. Au revoir.

Cette fois il quitta pour de bon l'infirmerie avec toujours cette pointe d'inquiétude au fond de son cœur, et toujours cette question au fond de son crâne. Quels problèmes avaient Hermione pour avoir autant d'impact sur sa santé ?

La chambre, assez moderne et spacieuse, étant plongée dans le noir et dans un silence presque inquiétant, il était difficile de remarquer la présence du jeune homme, étendu sur son lit et contemplant le plafond avec une certain intérêt. Seul un petit point rouge dans l'obscurité trahissait la présence du jeune Malfoy, le jeune homme étant entrain de tirer quelques bouffées sur sa cigarette et recrachant la fumée en s'amusant à faire des « O », tel un automate, effectuant ce seul geste anodin tout en écoutant la pluie. Puis sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi il se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs sombres et à présent sans vie de cette école, marchant droit devant lui, sans but précis. En effet tout les élèves étaient à présent dans les bras de Morphée du à l'heure tardive. Il marchait encore et encore, ne sachant même pas ou il allait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait du sortir, ne pouvant rester coincer entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, ne pouvant rester allonger sur son lit en pensant à l'absence de sa colocataire, ne pouvant fermer les yeux revoyant la scène à l'heure du repas.

Il marchait toujours, il tourna une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, il monta un escalier en colimaçon et se trouva bientôt devant une immense porte en chêne. Il détailla un instant l'architecture de cette magnifique porte ornés de magnifiques dessins gothiques puis osa enfin la pousser pour pénétrer à l'intérieure. Il faisait sombre dans cet endroit, seule la pleine lune éclairé la pièce de sa douce lueur, rendant l'endroit un peu plus accueillant.

Il n'eu même pas besoin de chercher sa présence, la lune la lui montra en dirigeant ses rayons bienfaiteurs vers cet ange à présent endormi. Il fut saisi par la beauté de la jeune fille, le teint légèrement blafard, elle n'en était que plus belle sous cette lumière intime. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, ayant peur de la réveiller ou bien même que cette vision de rêve ne s'envole. Il s'assit sur la chaise, précédemment occupée par Harry et porta son regard de diamantine vers la jeune fille. Il l'a détailla du regard, remarquant que ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur, que ses lèvres étaient un peu plus bleutés, que sa pommette droite était légèrement teinté de violet, que sa respiration était lente et profonde, que ses petites mains semblaient se confondre avec les draps ou elles reposaient du à leur blancheur. Il avança sa main de façon a caresser le visage de la jeune fille puis s'arrêta avant de la toucher et reporta sa main sur son genou. Il fermis les yeux et respira un grand coup. Il avait une terrible envie de la toucher, de sentir sa respiration au creux de son cou, de sentir son parfum enivrant. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il n'avait même pas le droit d'être ici. Et surtout il n'avait pas le droit d'être auprès de cette patiente .Pourquoi était il venu d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ses propres pas l'avaient ils mené jusqu'ici ? Il décida pour une fois dans sa vie d'écouter plutôt ses émotions que sa raison. Apres tout il n'y avait personne dans cette infirmerie, l'infirmière étant aller se coucher, Hermione étant toujours endormie. Et puis peut être qu'en faisant ça, cette petite voix dans sa tête allait arrêter de l'accuser de tout ça. Il s'approcha donc et pris la petite main d'Hermione dans la sienne, il fut surpris de sa froideur, il se promit donc de la réchauffer. A l'aide de son autre main, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux rebelle zigzagant sur le doux visage de la jeune fille et la replaça derrière l'oreille droite d'Hermione. Il sourit à son propre geste si….attentionné ? Décidément la jeune fille éveillait beaucoup de nouvelles sensations chez lui. En cet instant il aurait eu envie de lui dire un beau discours, une touchante déclaration comme font la plupart des gens au chevet de leurs malades. Il aurait eu envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, lui dire qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, lui dire qu'elle lui manquait, lui dire à qu'elle point elle était jolie en cet instant, lui dire qu'il avait vraiment apprécier les moments partagés avec elle. Il aurait aimé lui dire tant de chose, mais il n'avait pas la force de le faire, même si le fait qu'elle soit endormi lui aurai facilité la tache, les mots ne voulaient, ne pouvaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fut à la fois triste et dégoûté de lui-même, du fait qu'il n'arrive pas à dire ni à savoir ce que son cœur criait, n'étant pas habitué à écouter ses sentiments.

Il soupira une fois de plus, cette fois d'exaspération. Il porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, puis il l'a remit doucement sur les draps blancs. Il se leva, avança doucement son visage de celui d'Hermione laissant sa chaîne d'argent et son pendentif chatouiller la joue de la jeune fille, s'approcha d'avantage jusqu'à la frôler et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il respira une fois de plus l'odeur vanillée qui émanait d'elle. Il hésita un instant puis approcha son visage jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de la jeune fille, il lui déposa alors un tendre baiser, puis se dégagea de peur qu'elle se réveille. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche droite et à l'aide d'un sort il fit apparaître un magnifique bouquet d'orchidée, fleur préférée de la jeune fille, d'une blancheur éclatante et d'une brillance magnifique qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Il remis donc ses mains dans ses poches, l'air plus maussade qu'a l'ordinaire puis pris la direction de ses appartements, espérant enfin trouver le sommeil après cette visite nocturne.

Une sensation de bien être, un sentiment de réconfort, une émotion de douceur. Voila ce que ressentait Hermione Granger, en ouvrant lentement ses grands yeux noisettes, et en étirant chaque parcelle de son corps tel un chat après une bonne sieste. Elle mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière, frottant ses paupières encore humides du aux bâillements, puis une fois totalement réveillée, elle s'assit sur son lit, repoussant les couvertures à l'aide de ses pieds. Elle était prête à se lever quand elle sentit une odeur familière, elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle était en grande réflexion et après un certain temps elle remarqua enfin les fleurs sur la table de chevet. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire devant la beauté de ces fleurs, et devant l'odeur exquise qu'elles dégageaient. C'était ses fleurs préférées. Elle porta de suite le bouquet à son visage et respira l'odeur fleurie des orchidées, toujours en souriant d'un sourire éclatant. Décidément Hermione se dit qu'aujourd'hui serai une journée magnifique, rien que ce bouquet l'avait mise d'excellente humeur. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir qui avait eu la bonté de lui offrir un tel cadeau. Elle mis son bouquet de coté et s'apprêta enfin à se lever quand une voix la stoppa net dans son action.

**Pomfresh :** Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ?

**Hermione :** Heu…. Moi ? Bah…je retourne dans mes appartements. Pourquoi ?

**Pomfresh :** Attendez un peu avant, que je vous examine encore une fois.

**Hermione :** Mais je vais très bien, je vous assure, je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

**Pomfresh :** Nous allons voir ça, asseyez vous s'il vous plaît.

Hermione soupira, mais s'exécuta, n'ayant pas le choix vu l'œil autoritaire de l'infirmière. Elle se plia docilement à tous les examens dirigés par Mme Pomfresh, elle se concentra sur la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec la vieille femme, essayant de ne pas faire attention à son léger mal de tête qui décidément n'était pas prêt à s'en aller. D'accord il était beaucoup moins fort et insistant que les autres fois, mais elle le sentait comme même, appuyant légèrement sur sa tempe gauche. Elle sortie de sa réflexion quand elle sentit la main froide de l'infirmière se poser sur sa joue droite.

**Pomfresh :** Le bleu est presque guéri, on ne le voit pratiquement plus. Je vais comme même vous donner une pommade pour être sure que la cicatrisation se passe dans de bonne condition. Une fois un jouer de quiddicht de 6eme année je crois avait pris un coup de batte dans le genou, il y avait un bleu aussi gros qu'une balle de tennis, quelques jours plus tard le bleu c'était dissipé, il n'avait donc même pas pris la peine de le faire examiner. C'est quand son genou à commencer à devenir noir, que le malheureux s'est inquiété, en faite le bleu avait était infecté mais de l'intérieur, c'était une sorte de petite hémoragie. C'est pourquoi maintenant je fais attention. Le pauvre garçon, on a du lui couper la jambe… Sinon vous avez mal autre part, Melle ?

**Hermione :** Heu..Non je vous remercie, tout va bien, je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant ?

**Pomfresh :** Et bien écoutez, je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder d'avantage, mais si vous avez quoi que se soit, un malaise, un vertige, même un mal de tête, je veux le savoir, c'est compris…

**Hermione :** Oui bien sure, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Pomfresh :** Bien je vous laisse donc, la salle de bain est par ici, et si vous avez besoin je suis dans mon bureau. Bonne journée Melle Granger.

**Pomfresh :** Merci pour tout, bonne journée.

Elle regarda l'infirmière partir, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois prête, c'est-à-dire habillée d'un simple jean et d'un petit débardeur noir, et laissant ses beaux cheveux cascadés dans son dos, elle passa enfin le portrait de ses appartements et arriva dans sa salle commune. Elle émit une légère grimace un respirant l'odeur de tabac froid qu'émanait la pièce. Elle soupira s'exaspération, Malfoy avait profité de son absence pour fumer dans la pièce, malgré leur accord interdisant à Malfoy de fumer ici et lui interdisant à elle d'écouter son album de James Blunt, trop nunuche et vraiment insupportable d'après Malfoy. Allez savoir qui avait la pire interdiction ? Elle porta donc de nouveau son bouquet à son nez, effaçant l'odeur acre du tabac. Elle s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre quand elle entendit la porte de son colocataire s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et fut surprise de ne pas découvrir le blondinet mais plutôt le bouledogue qui lui servait de petit chien. La serpentarde fut aussi surprise de se retrouver face à la préfète, elle la regarda comme si elle lui était supérieure, tout en continuant de reboutonner son chemisier.

**Pansy :** Alors la sang de bourbe trop fatigué de tes nuits avec Potter ? On ne tient plus debout ? Dommage que tu n'es pas crevé dans les bras de Londubat.

**Hermione :** C'est vrai qu'en me retrouvant face à toi je me dit que j'aurais été mieux ailleurs qu'ici, essayant de ne pas vomir en regardant ta sale tête de harpie.

Pansy lui fit une grimace et passa la porte d'un pas rageur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec la griffondor. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur la porte quand elle entendit un petit son métallique, elle tourna la tête et vit Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un simple jean noir, et d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, laissant entrevoir quelques parcelles de sa chaire, et laissant entrevoir sa chaîne qu'il ne quittait jamais, entrain d'allumer sa cigarette. Une fois chose faite il tira une longue bouffée tout en regardant Hermione de ses yeux perçants. La jeune fille baissa automatiquement la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Elle sentit la pièce devenir un peu trop étouffante à son goût, son mal de tête toujours présent, et l'odeur du tabac, n'arrangeant rien. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle fut en quelque sorte soulagée quand elle entendit Malfoy entamer la « conversation ».

**Drago :** Ca va mieux ?

**Hermione :** Comme si tu t'en préoccupé…

Malfoy s'assit, avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère sur le canapé, et posa ses pieds nus sur la table basse.

**Drago :** Es ce que j'ai dit que c'était pour toi que je m'inquiétais ? C'est juste que si ça recommence je ne veux pas être dans les parages. On pourrait m'accuser de quelque chose.

**Hermione :** Et bien sure ça serai a tord. Rassure toi je suis en parfaite santé. Et éteint moi cette cigarette, ça pue dans toute la pièce.

**Drago :** Je t'emmerde, Granger.

**Hermione :** Quel sens de la répartie, alors la tu m'impressionne…

Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Malfoy, lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche, et la laissa tomber à terre, et l'écrasa à l'aide de ses bottes, se fichant du trou qu'elle avait à présent fais dans la moquette.

**Hermione :** Et tu sais quoi moi aussi je t'emmerde, Malfoy…

Elle s'en alla encore plus en colère qu'avant, claquant avec rage la porte de sa chambre. Elle laissa donc Malfoy assit sur son canapé, allumant une autre cigarette tout en ayant un sourire amusé… Décidément ces deux la, ne savait sur quel pied danser.. Mais que voulaient ils vraiment ? Etre ennemi ? Etre amis ? Etre un couple ? Etre amant ? Seul le temps avait la réponse à cette question…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Tout semblait calme et reposant en cet instant, c'était le genre de moment ou on aurait pu passer sa vie à ne rien faire, ou on aurait aimé que le temps se stop enfin, laissant les soucis, les blessures, les déchirures et les larmes loin derrière soi. Le parc de Poudlard était à présent inondé de jolies fleurs de toutes les couleurs, pointant le bout de leur nez du à l'arrivée du printemps, laissant planer autour d'elles une odeur plus que délicieuse et envoûtante. Le couché de soleil emportait avec lui sa chaleur brûlante et sa lumière aveuglante pour laisser place à une lumière plus intime, plus chaleureuse et plus mélancolique.

Hermione avait trouvé l'endroit idyllique, près du lac, légèrement argentés du aux reflets de la lune naissante et sous un vieux chêne proférant une ombre protectrice.

En effet cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Hermione était assise sous cet arbre imposant, tenant sa planche à dessin sur les genoux et essayant de faire naître sur papier les méandres de son imagination. Mais pour l'instant il semblerait que la jeune fille pensait à tous sauf au dessin car la feuille était et demeurai toujours aussi blanche qu'au tout début.

Il y a des choses que l'on préfère garder pour soi, pas par égoïsme mais plutôt par besoin. Il y à des passions que l'on assouvi loin des regards, soit par simple peur du jugement ou bien par simple modestie. Hermione avait depuis toute petite, une passion dévorante pour l'art et plus particulièrement le dessin. Elle avait vu naître cette passion du vivant de sa grand-mère maternel, durant de long week end près de la cheminée à regarder dessiner la vieille femme. Et puis un jour elle avait demandé à sa grand-mère de l'initier, de lui apprendre à mettre son âme à nu sur du papier, de faire dégager ses émotions sur une simple feuille de papier. Et puis à la mort de la pauvre femme, Hermione le cœur ravagé de sanglots avait décider d'une promesse silencieuse de vivre pour cette passion, de ne jamais abandonner malgré les échecs et de devenir une grande artiste au talent reconnu, comme l'avait été sa grand mère bien aimé.

Pourtant préserver une promesse n'ai pas chose aisé, surtout quand votre cœur ne cesse de douter. En effet Hermione n'avait pas dessiné depuis un bout de temps, et elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, que le projet fou qu'elle avait en tête n'aboutirait jamais. Pour résumer depuis quelques temps, le cœur n'y étant plus, Hermione avait perdu son inspiration. Elle releva la tête et tenta de repérer quelque chose qu'elle aurait représenté… Le château de Poudlard, quelques premières années s'amusant à s'arroser près du lac, des amoureux s'embrassant avec passion sur un banc, une bande de fille se coiffant plus loin et rigolant jusqu'à s'en tordre les cotes. Malgré un choix très large, Hermione ne ressentit rien, elle voulait a tout pris ressentir son modèle, le vivre. Si elle continuer comme ça jamais elle ne pourrait s'inscrire à l'école des beaux arts, très convoitée et très renommée, après ses études à Poudlard. En effet la jeune fille avait décidé de poursuivre sa vie professionnelle dans le monde moldu, pas qu'elle rejetait le monde magique, au contraire, elle ne voulait que vivre dedans, mais son épanouissement ne viendrai que de l'art, elle le savait. Donc pour passer le concours d'entrée de cette grande école, elle devait donc dessiner un chef d'œuvre, qui saurait émouvoir, surprendre, choquer, et animer les juges de cette passion pour l'art. Elle pris donc son fusain et s'appliqua à dessiner des formes sur le papier blanc, laissant un peu son imagination vagabonder. Pendant qu'elle dessinait, une chanson lui vint en tête, étant seule elle ne se priva pas pour la chanter de son joli timbre cristallin, et chantant la chanson avec ses tripes représentant assez son sentiment actuel.

_« Last night I tried but I couldn't sleep_

_Thoughts of you were in my head_

_I was lonely and I needed you next to me_

_Life is harder since you left_

_I never meant to do you wrong_

_And now all is said and done_

_I hope you won't be gone too long, No »_

Elle soupira une énième fois, en regardant le croquis qu'elle avait fait représentant le coucher de soleil, rien de bien folichon d'après elle. Elle s'apprêta à arracher une fois de plus son brouillon quand elle vit une ombre sur sa feuille. Elle se retourna et du lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son « invité » et son regard s'obscurci quand elle croisa celui de deux yeux bleus.

**Drago :** Mouais pas terrible, j'ai connu mieux.

**Hermione :** Malfoy que me vaut …. l'ennui de ta visite ? Je te manquais tellement qu'il fallait que tu viennes m'emmerder même à l'autre bout de l'école.

**Drago :** Que veux tu ? Mon but sur cette terre c'est comme tu le dit si bien, de te pourrir la vie comme tu pourri la mienne…

**Hermione :** Et bien sure te demander de trouver une autre victime ça serai trop demander ?

**Drago :** Exactement. Tu es la seule avec qui j'aime m'accrocher. Tu as de la répartie et du mordant. D'ailleurs en parlant de mordant j'ai encore tes marques de dents sur mon bras….

**Hermione :** Malfoy si tu es venu c'est pour une raison, car comme moi tu sais que plus on est loin l'un de l'autre et mieux c'est. Alors parle et tire toi.

**Drago :** Pourtant il fut une période où on n'était pas si loin que ça, je dirai même qu'on était limite inséparable.

**Hermione :** Je croyais que cette époque t'était insupportable, que c'était la plus chiante de ta vie. Pour quelqu'un qui semble insensible tu as l'air bien mélancolique.

**Drago :** Toujours aussi drôle Granger. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à te dire.

**Hermione :** Laisse moi deviner ? Tu t'es enfin regardé dans une glace et tu t'es enfin aperçu que tu ressemblais plus à une fouine albinos espagnol qu'a une statut grecque ? Dans ce cas qu'elle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

**Drago :** Ah ah arrête je suis mort de rire.

**Hermione :** Si seulement ça pouvait te tuer.

**Drago : **Bon c'est fini oui ? Je peux en placer une ? Je sais que tu es aussi énervé que moi qu'on se retrouve en face de l'autre, mais si tu fermer enfin ta grande bouche de miss je sais tout, je pourrai enfin parler et être loin de toi !

Hermione sembla figer sur place, la joute verbale qui avait précédé l'avait mise de bonne humeur, c'était assez marrant mais les éclairs que lançaient a présent les yeux de Malfoy n'avait rien de réjouissant.

**Hermione :** Je t'écoute.

**Drago :** Bien….La bonne nouvelle, enfin tout dépend du point de vue, c'est que je suis chargé d'organiser un bal pour la venu du printemps le week end prochain…

**Hermione :** Un bal ? Mais c'est génial…Ca faisait longtemps qu'on …. Désolée…Continue…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit Malfoy lui lancer un regard presque colérique car elle l'avait interrompu, elle lui sourit donc d'un sourire sarcastique et elle remarqua qu'il lui avait répondu, ce n'était pas certes un grand sourire genre colgate, mais le début d'un sourire comme même.

**Drago :** Je disais donc avant que tu ne parte dans ton délire, que le vieux fou m'a chargé d'organiser un bal, pourquoi moi personnellement j'en sais rien…Enfin bref, la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il m'a dit que je devait te convaincre de m'aider, car comme tu avait organisé les précédents tu me serai d'une aide précieuse, enfin d'après lui bien sure…

**Hermione :** Je te demande pardon ?

**Drago :** Il me semble qu'on parle la même langue non ? C'est quel mot que t'a pas compris ?

**Hermione :** Je rêve ou t'es entrain de me demander de l'aide ?

**Drago :** Bah si tu préfère dis toi plutôt que je te demande des conseils pour organiser ce bal, je me serai bien débrouiller tout seul mais l'autre barbu à lunettes à insister, donc j'ai pas trop eu le choix, et puis ça comptera dans ma moyenne, donc sachant que j'ai loupé pas mal de cours ces derniers temps ça va m'aider un peu.

**Hermione :** Tu me demandes de l'aide ?

**Drago :** Ca y ai la miss je sais tout, bugue !

**Hermione :** Tu couches avec moi, tu me jettes comme un kleenex usagé soit disants car tu ne veux pas t'engager, tu m'insultes, tu me rabaisses, tu me traites comme une moins que rien et tu voudrais que je t'aide ! Es ce que tu te fous de moi ?

**Drago :** Mouais vu sous cet angle c'est pas gagné.

**Hermione :** Au oui ça c'est sure.

**Drago :** Et si je m'excusais ?

**Hermione :** Pour ça il faudrait que tu saches comment faire et que tu sois sincère !

**Drago :** Heu..Ok…Et si je te rendais service à mon tour ?

**Hermione :** Je n'es pas besoin de toi Malfoy !

**Drago :** Réfléchi Granger il dois bien y avoir quelque chose ou je pourrai te venir en aide…

**Hermione :** Si j'ai besoin d'aide je vais voir mes amis, tu sais le genre de personne que tu n'as pas…

**Drago :** Je préfère ne pas relever cette insulte…Mais il doit bien y avoir un truc ou je pourrai t'aider et que le balafré et la belette ne pourrai pas…

**Hermione :** Et même si c'était le cas…Pourquoi es ce que j'accepterai, il me semble que le dernier pacte qu'on a fait a très mal tourné ? Pourquoi je voudrai de nouveau être en contact avec toi ?

**Drago :** Ouais tu marques un point…

Drago qui était toujours assis a coté d'Hermione, porta sa main à sa bouche et réfléchi un instant. Il fit sursauté la jeune fille quand il leva son doigt vers elle, et qu'il s'écria.

**Drago :** J'ai trouvé !

**Hermione :** Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

**Drago :** C'est ce qu'on verra…Donc en échange de ton aide pour la préparation du bal et…enfin bref…

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Y'a autre chose ?

**Drago :** Non du tout…Je disais donc qu'en échange de ton aide pour la préparation du bal je suis prêt à devenir ton modèle attitré.

**Hermione :** Mon modèle ? Quel modèle ?

**Drago :** Je suis prêt à poser pour toi, pour que tu puisses me dessiner et gagner ce stupide concours…

**Hermione :** J'avais oublié que je t'en avais parlé…Et tu crois peut être que tu ferai un bon modèle ?

**Drago :** Un excellent même…Bon t'en dit quoi ?…

**Hermione :** J'en dit qu'il est hors de question que je reste ne serai ce qu'une minute de plus a tes cotés ! Alors va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'exhiber…Ca ne m'intéresse pas…

**Drago :** Alors tu serai prête à compromettre ton rêve juste parce ce que c'est moi qui serai ton modèle !

**Hermione :** C'est exact. Malfoy écoute je vais être directe, je ne veux plus rien a voir a faire avec toi. Il fut un temps ou j'aurai accepté avec joie ton offre, mais évidemment comme à ton habitude tu as tout gâché. Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas intéressée.

**Drago :** Bien comme madame voudra. Tu vois j'étais venu sans arrière pensé, et pour une fois il me semble que j'ai été poli et gentil, mais j'avais oublié ton sale caractère.

**Hermione :** Mon sale caractère ? Qui c'est qui change d'attitude à chaque instant ? Un jour monsieur est un homme doux et gentil et le lendemain c'est un homme torturé et cruel. Alors ne dit pas que j'ai sale caractère tu n'est vraiment pas mieux et sache que tu ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être gentil, ce n'est pas dans ta nature, on t'a pas inculqué les sentiments tu te rappel ?

**Drago :** Bien entendu…J'avais oublié que tu étais la bonté incarnée. Hermione St patronne de la gentillesse et de l'amour…

**Hermione :** Exactement, bon tu peux partir maintenant, ta sale tête m'a coupée toute inspiration.

**Drago :** Bien

**Hermione :** Bien

Hermione regarda Malfoy s'en aller, marchant de sa démarche si décontractée et si féline à la fois, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, regardant son dos, ou la chemise blanche laissée entrevoir sa fine musculature, elle descendit son regard sur les fesses de celui ci, qu'elle trouvait vraiment à croquer dans ce petit jean. Le jeune homme du sentir son regard car il se retourna et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang, montrant clairement qu'il était en colère après elle, avant de disparaître par la grande porte d'entrer. Hermione resta assise encore quelque minutes sous son arbre, se repassant les dernière minutes dans sa tête…Aurait elle du accepter l'offre de Malfoy ? Apres tout elle trouvait aussi avantage dans ce pacte. Car elle savait que si elle dessinait Malfoy, elle était sur qu'elle serai très inspirée par son modèle et qu'elle saurait faire apparaître ses émotions à la vision du dessin. Et si elle acceptée son offre ? Une fois ne lui avait elle pas suffit ? Etait elle aussi sadomaso pour se faire encore mal auprès de lui ? Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants en essayant de peser le pour et le contre, en essayant de savoir si elle avait pris la bonne décision en refusant. Elle n'était vraiment pas sure de son choix, après tout Malfoy avait eu une excellente idée… Elle soupira une fois de plus, elle semblait à nouveau fatiguée, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Hermione se leva donc, pris ses affaires et retourna à son tour dans l'enceinte du château, tout en continuant de fredonner sa chanson de tout à l'heure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois rentrée dans l'enceinte du château, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la grande salle. Elle passa les immenses portes, et chercha du regard le jeune Potter à la table des courageux. Un sourire radieux illumina son doux visage quand elle aperçue une tête brune suivie d'une tête rousse, en pleine conversation. Elle accéléra donc son allure et arriva auprès de ses amis, elle se sentit tellement heureuse en cet instant, qu'avec une impulsion soudaine elle pris Ron dans ses bras.

**Hermione :** Ron je suis tellement contente que tu sois là…

**Ron :** Mione si tu continues à me serrer comme ça, je risque de ne plus rester là très longtemps.

**Hermione :** Quoi ?

**Ron :** Tu m'étouffes !

**Hermione :** Oh je suis désolée.

Elle pris donc place à coté de Harry et en face de Ron, n'oubliant pas d'afficher un sourire ravissant, qui se faisait assez rare ces temps ci…

**Hermione :** Tu es sure que ça va ?

**Ron :** Oh oui, j'ai été voir Mme Pomfresh et elle m'a assuré que j'étais hors d'état de nuire. La façon dont elle m'a dit ça, on se demande qui était le plus en danger, moi ou les autres ? Enfin bref, c'était juste une infection du aux nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges, je ne risquais rien, j'étais juste couvert de tentacules, mais à part ça tout va bien.

**Hermione :** Oh oui t'a raison ça ne devait pas changer de d'habitude.

**Ron :** Très drôle. En tout cas moi j'ai passé mes journées au lit et je peux vous dire que c'était très agréable, pendant que d'autres étaient en cours…

**Harry :** Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, Hermione c'est fait un plaisir de prendre tous tes cours et tous tes devoirs…

**Ron :** Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais…

**Hermione :** Ron on a un examen à la fin de l'année, il serai peut être bon de te le mettre dans le crâne…… Tu veux finir à la rue et vendre des chaudrons ?

**Ron :** C'est un métier comme un autre…

**Hermione :** Ron !

**Ron :** Oh Hermine c'est bon, l'examen n'est que dans quelques mois, j'ai encore le temps de m'y mettre.

**Hermione :** Bien fais comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas me demander des cours de dernière minutes, je ne t'aiderai pas.

**Harry :** Bon c'est fini oui ? Ca fait que 2 minutes qu'on est enfin tous les trois et vous vous prenez déjà la tête, vous êtes agaçant à la fin

**Hermione :** Désolée Harry…

**Ron :** Désolé

**Harry :** Sinon Hermione comment te sens tu ?

**Hermione :** Très bien pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ?

**Harry :** Ne joue pas ta maligne, tu sais très bien.

**Ron :** Harry m'a parlé de ton évanouissement, tu devrais vraiment te reposer, avec tes devoirs, tes révisions et ton rôle de préfète, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois épuisée.

Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire une remarque cinglante à ses amis, elle fusilla Harry du regard, l'accusant d'avoir parler à Ron alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Celui lui ne lui répondit qu'a l'aide d'une petite moue d'excuse.

**Hermione :** Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai été à l'infirmerie, ça va mieux maintenant…

**Harry :** Alors peut être que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, tu peux nous en parler tu sais, on est tes amis…

**Hermione :** Mais je vous assure que tout va bien…Je…Je...Si j'avais quelques choses j'irai vous voir, promis, mais je n'ai rien, alors cessez de vous inquiéter pour rien…

**Harry :** Bien, si tu le dis…Sinon au fait Ron y'a une soirée à la salle commune des Gryffondor se soir…Hermione et moi on y va…Tu viens avec nous ?

**Ron :** Mum oui bien sure…

Hermione se désintéressa de la conversation aussitôt qu'elle ne fut plus le centre d'intérêt. Elle se sentait toute chamboulée, elle avait été à deux doigts de dire à ses amis ce qui l'a tracassé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comment pouvaient ils comprendre qu'elle avait couché avec leur soi disants ennemi depuis sept ans, et ceci plusieurs fois pendant quelques mois. Comment leur dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus cette haine en le regardant, mais plutôt un petit picotement au niveau du ventre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur causer autant de peine, elle les aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Elle repensa aussi à l'instant précèdent le repas, quand Malfoy était venu la voir en toute simplicité, il avait été presque agréable…Elle avait aimé ce moment ou il n'était rien que tous les deux. Cela lui avait rappelé le nombre incalculable de fois ou ils s'étaient cachés dans un recoins du parc, derrière des buissons, à s'enlacer, à s'embrasser et à se donner, sous un soleil radieux…Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit ses camarades se lever, elle porta de nouveau son attention sur ses amis et se rendit compte que le repas était fini, elle se leva donc a son tour et après un « a tout a l'heure » a ses amis elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'elle était rentrée de son dîner, et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours étendue sur son lit, les mains sur le ventre, et contemplant le plafond avec un grand intérêt. Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle avait bien fais de refuser l'offre de Malfoy. Car après tout il avait eu une excellente idée, avoir Malfoy comme modèle serai un énorme tremplin pour sa future carrière d'artiste, avec la beauté glaciale et aristocratique qu'il avait, elle était sure qu'il ferai une excellente esquisse. Mais le fais d'accomplir un autre pacte avec lui était ce une bonne idée ? Apres tout le précèdent avait fini dans les larmes, du moins pour elle, elle ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau. Pactiser avec Malfoy c'était comme pactiser avec le diable. Le diable avec un visage d'ange…

Hermione repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait dessiné Malfoy…

_**Flash-back**_

_Elle s'éveilla après une courte nuit de sommeil. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour. Elle voulut s'étirer car elle sentait ses muscles endoloris presque courbaturés, mais elle s'interrompit dans son élan quand elle sentit un souffle balayer son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle regarda à coté d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle aperçu Malfoy, encore endormi, à demi nu dans son lit. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas glousser, tellement elle le trouvait beau et désirable en cet instant. En effet le jeune homme était allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller. Il était nu dans le lit de la jeune fille, seul le draps de soie rouge caché la moitié des fesses du jeune homme, jusqu'a recouvrir ses jambes et ses pieds._

_Il paraissait paisible, il souriait presque dans son sommeil, il avait un si beau visage, il ne portait plus en cet instant son air sarcastique, il n'en paraissait que plus beau, presque divin…_

_Hermione se leva donc, en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, une fois levé et assuré que le beau blond dormait toujours, elle passa la chemise blanche du Serpentard sur ses fines épaules, rapprocha son fauteuil en velours près du lit, et ouvrit son tiroir pour sortir son fusain et son parchemin blanc. Elle s'installa donc confortablement dans son fauteuil, et respira un bon coup et s'effectua à la tache. Elle dessina donc les formes parfaites du Serpentard, allant de la forme ovale de sa tête, en passant par son dos plat, jusque-là la rondeur de ses fesses, noyés dans le tissu de velours devenu noir sur papier…Elle se concentra d'avantage pour les détails de son œuvre, sur la beauté du jeune homme en cet instant, sur l'air apaisé et calme qu'il avait, sur les quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux en cet instant, sur le sourire serein qu'il affichait. Elle détailla son corps finement musclé et élégamment sculpté. Elle était tellement concentrée dans son travail qu'elle ne s'aperçu pas du réveil imminent de son modèle. En effet le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux , et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille, assise, devant lui, portant sa chemise, légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître la naissance de son sein gauche. Il s'apprêta à se lever quand la jeune fille l'interrompit._

_**Hermione :** Non, surtout ne bouge pas s'il te plaît, j'ai presque fini…_

_**Drago :** Serai tu entrain de me dessiner Granger ?_

_**Hermione :** C'est possible ? Cela te dérange t'il ?_

_**Drago :** Non pas du tout, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais._

_**Hermione :** Non ne bouge pas ta tête, remet toi comme tu était, voila comme ça…Et bien je dessine depuis l'age de 8 ans, enfin je veux dire avec plus d'expérience, car avant c'était encore un peu brouillon. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a initié, elle était une très grande artiste moldu, reconnue dans toute la grande Bretagne pour son talent… Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours voulu être comme elle, elle m'a appris a dessiner, a ressentir ce que je dessinais…Et après sa mort, je me suis décider a vivre de cette passion, a devenir artiste a mon tour, et d'en faire mon métier…Mais je crois bien que cette passion commence a s'éteindre…Je n'ai plus trop le temps, ni l'envie, ni même l'inspiration…Tu vois ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas ressorti mon fusain et mon cahier…_

_**Drago :** C'est que je suis une bonne inspiration alors…Et puis qui d'autre t'aurait pu trouver comme meilleur modèle que moi ?_

_**Hermione :** Toujours aussi modeste a ce que je vois…Il y a une grande école d'art qui se situe à Paris. J'aimerai beaucoup en faire partie, malheureusement elle ouvre ses portes sur concours et je ne pense pas être assez compétente pour y rentrer...Je n'ai jamais eu de cours professionnel…_

_**Drago :** C'est quoi comme concours ?_

_**Hermione :** Et bien je dois dessiner une partie de moi, le sujet n'est pas défini. Il ne se base pas sur le modèle en lui-même mais plutôt sur ce que l'on ressent en voyant sur ce qu'il aspire. Ce qui est très compliquer a réaliser, enfin bref…Je ne sais même pas si je vais me présenter…_

_**Drago :** Je vais te dire ça…Je peux me lever ?_

_**Hermione :** Pourquoi faire ?_

_**Drago :** Voir comment tu dessines…_

_**Hermione :** Oh non, désolée, je n'ai jamais montré mes dessins a qui que se soit, déjà personne n'est au courant que je dessine, même mes meilleurs amis, alors il est hors de question que je te montre…_

_**Drago :** Ravi d'être la seule personne au courant, allez montre…_

_Malfoy se leva, sans complexe de se balader nu, et se plaça derrière Hermione, il se pencha pour voir de plus près son portrait. Il eu le souffle coupé par la beauté du dessin. Ca avait l'air tellement réel._

_**Hermione :** Dois je en conclure qu'il te plais ?_

_**Drago :** Et bah même si j'ai pas l'habitude de dire des compliments, la je suis obligé de reconnaître qu'il est vraiment magnifique. Tu as vraiment un talent…_

_**Hermione :** Merci beaucoup, venant de toi ça me touches d'avantage…_

_Il pris le dessin d'Hermione et le posa délicatement sur le bureau massif de la Gryffondor._

_**Hermione :** Hey mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_**Drago :** Et bien maintenant que le dessin est finit, j'aimerai que l'auteur et le modèle soit un peu plus intime, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Il pris donc Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il monta à son tour dessus, et passa sa jambe droite par-dessus celle d'Hermione, de façon a être a califourchon sur elle. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Il l'a regarda un instant puis sourit d'un air coquin._

_**Hermione :** Quoi ?_

_**Drago :** Attend je reviens_

_**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_**Drago **: Tu va bien voir…_

_Il se leva et alla prendre le fusain précédemment utilisé par Hermione, il revint sur le lit et se replaça sur la jeune fille, a présent complètement nue._

_**Hermione :** N'y pense même pas…_

_**Drago :** Quoi tu ne veux pas que moi aussi je te montre mes talents de dessinateur ?_

_Il commença à suçoter langoureusement le lobe de la jeune fille, qui sentit toute combativité s'évanouir comme neige au soleil. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et commença à jouer avec le fusain, en le laissant découvrir les courbes gracieuses de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner…_

_Ils passèrent donc la journée, dans la chambre de la jeune fille à s'amuser, à s'embrasser, à faire l'amour et à se rapprocher… _

_**Fin flash back**_

Hermione soupira une énième en repensant à cette délicieuse journée. Elle avait vraiment était exquise. Elle se mordit une énième fois la lèvre avant de se décider à se lever et aller dans la salle commune.

Elle se retrouva donc devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle ne savait même pas si il était la. Elle respira un grand coup et se décida à l'appeler.

**Hermione :** Malfoy ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse.

**Hermione :** Malfoy tu es la ? J'aimerai te parler…

Toujours un silence.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand elle entendit le portrait pivoter pour laisser entrevoir le jeune homme.

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

**Hermione :** J'aimerai te parler si possible ?

**Drago :** Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se parle ?

**Hermione :** J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition et si elle tient toujours, et bien je suis d'accord.

**Drago :** Tu es d'accord ?

**Hermione :** Oui je veux bien t'aider à organiser le bal et je veux bien que tu sois mon modèle. Enfin si tu le veux toujours.

**Drago :** Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

**Hermione :** Disons que j'ai longuement réfléchi à la proposition, en pesant le pour et le contre, au fais que je voulais a toux prix intégrer cette école…Et au fais que tu ferai un excellent modèle…Alors j'en suis venu a la conclusion que c'était une bonne idée. Tu veux toujours ?

**Drago :** Peut être…

**Hermione :** Peut être ?

**Drago :** Disons que le fais que tu m'ai envoyé balader, a peut être remis en cause cette proposition.

**Hermione :** Je suis désolée…

**Drago :** Bien…C'est d'accord alors…Mardi première séance ?

**Hermione :** Mardi première séance…

**Drago :** Bien…Sinon j'organise une fête se soir dans la salle commune, je sais que tu as ta soirée chez les Gryffondors, mais si tu veux venir tu es la bienvenue…

**Hermione :** Tu m'invites à ta fête ?

**Drago :** Oui, c'est toi qui vois, bien sure je ne te cache pas qu'il n'y aura que des Serpentards, si tu te sens courageuse d'affronter cette fausse aux serpents…

**Hermione :** Le courage est la première qualité d'un Gryffondor…

**Drago :** Dois je en conclure que tu viendra ?

**Hermione :** Peut être, tu verra bien…Bon bah alors peut être a plus tard…

**Drago :** A plus tard Granger…

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas dit que je viendrais !

**Drago :** Je suis sure que tu viendras…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et laissa la porte se refermer sur lui. Hermione regarda la porte quelques minutes, encore abasourdi de l'échange avec Malfoy. Aucune insultes, aucune mesquineries, aucun coup bas…Juste un nouveau contrat et une invitation…Décidément il fallait vraiment suivre…

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre tout sourire…

Elle entendit de la musique assez forte et assez bruyante dans la salle commune. Elle se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise…Elle avait du mentir a ses amis, leur disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle préférai aller se coucher que de participer a leur fête. Un mensonge, puisqu'elle se tenait debout face à son miroir, s'apprêtant à aller à une autre fête, la ou elle serai sûrement regardée comme une pestiféré. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir, son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et leva les pouces signe qu'elle était parfaite. Elle portait une petite jupe plissée noire, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, un petit débardeur rouge sang, dos nu, laissant apercevoir son petit tatouage en bas des reins, ainsi que de petites chaussures a talon, noires elles aussi. Elle n'avait rien d'extravagant, préférant l'élégance et la simplicité. Elle avait accordé son maquillage a ses vêtements, accentuant ses yeux chocolats avec un crayons noir et du mascara noir, et un blush teinté de reflet marron…A la place de ses cheveux parfaitement raides, pour une fois elle les avaient fait ondulés à l'aide de la magie. Pour sublimer l'ensemble elle ajouta une touche de gloss à la framboise. Elle se regarda une énième fois dans la glace, s'assurant que tout était parfait…

Elle respira un bon coup et franchit enfin la porte pour affronter le monde des Serpents…

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Elle entendit de la musique assez forte et assez bruyante dans la salle commune. Elle se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise…Elle avait du mentir à ses amis, leur disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle préférait aller se coucher que de participer à leur fête. Un mensonge, puisqu'elle se tenait debout face à son miroir, s'apprêtant à aller à une autre fête, là où elle serai sûrement regardée comme une pestiférée. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir, son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et leva les pouces, signe qu'elle était parfaite. Elle portait une petite jupe plissée noire, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, un petit débardeur rouge sang, dos nu, laissant apercevoir son petit tatouage en bas des reins, ainsi que de petites chaussures à talons, noires elles aussi. Elle n'avait rien d'extravagant, préférant l'élégance et la simplicité. Elle avait accordé son maquillage à ses vêtements, accentuant ses yeux chocolats avec un crayon noir et du mascara noir, et un blush teinté de reflets marrons…A la place de ses cheveux parfaitement lisses, pour une fois elle les avait fais onduler à l'aide de la magie. Pour sublimer l'ensemble elle ajouta une touche de gloss à la framboise. Elle se regarda une énième fois dans la glace, s'assurant que tout était parfait…

Elle respira un bon coup et franchit enfin la porte pour affronter le monde des Serpents…

Elle passa donc le portrait gardant sa chambre et fut stoppée net dans sa lancée. Elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir dans un air de stupéfaction. En effet le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux avait de quoi surprendre. La salle commune qui semblait immense pour Hermione lorsqu'elle était toute seule, ou bien quand Malfoy daignait la rejoindre, paraissait en ce moment aussi grande qu'un placard à balai. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cette pièce, les rideaux avaient étés tirés, empêchant donc l'air de passer ainsi que la lumière. Une odeur de tabac froid envahit les narines de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La seule source de lumière de cet endroit, était une centaine de bougies qui donnaient une ambiance tamisée et plus intime à la pièce, ainsi que les spots argentés saccadant les gestes des danseurs. Ce décor qui s'étalait sous ses yeux accentua son idée qu'elle se trouvait bien dans la fosse aux Serpents, elle était tout droit descendu en enfer, dans leur lieu de prédilection. En effet la salle était remplie de Serpentards, garçons et filles, dispatchés dans cette pièce. La majorité était au centre, dansant par couple, ou bien par groupe, sur une musique aux intonations inhumaines et aux rythmes à la fois rock et sensuelle, une musique assez forte qui faisait battre plus vite le cœur de la jeune fille. D'autres se trouvaient près du buffet pariant sur celui qui arriverai à boire la plus grande quantité d'alcool en un temps record, laissant une multitude de verres éparpiller sur le comptoir. D'autres étaient occupés dans des recoins sombres, dépourvus de lumière, à s'abandonner au plaisir de la chaire et du vice. Hermione pensa de suite que cette fête n'avait rien à voir, avec celle plutôt enfantine et conviviale des rouges et ors. La fête qui s'étalait sous ses yeux ressemblait plutôt à un lieu de luxure et de débauche. « Il ne manque plus que les vampires et on à un remake de la nuit des mort vivants » pensa la jeune fille avec amusement. Apres s'être remise de ses émotions, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et balaya du regard la pièce en espérant trouver assez vite l'organisateur de cette soirée. Elle le trouva bien vite, avachi sur un canapé avec quelque uns de ses camarades, une bière à la main. Il avait l'air très occupé à regarder une fille, debout sur la table, se déshabillant de manière langoureuse et suggestive. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant ce spectacle dégradant. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs, et avança donc jusqu'au jeune homme, une fois arrivé à son niveau, elle lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille.

**Hermione :** Il me semble que tu étais plus attentif quand c'était moi la strip teaseuse.

**Drago :** Granger, je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais venir…

Il se poussa un peu sur la droite pour laisser la place à Hermione de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

**Keith :** Hey depuis quand les sangs de bourbe s'invitent à nos fêtes ?

**Drago :** Keith…la ferme.. C'est moi qui ai invité cette demoiselle.. Si t'as un problème c'est avec moi qu'il faut le régler…

Malfoy s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et regardait à présent son camarade d'un regard menaçant, ce qui intimida son adversaire qui bafouilla dans sa barbe et préféra s'en aller rejoindre ses potes près du buffet. Il le scruta quelques instants, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincés, puis s'avachi de nouveau dans le canapé.

Son regard se radouci quelque peu quand il s'adressa à Hermione, un peu plus fort pour masquer le bruit de la musique.

**Drago :** Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du coca ? Du jus d'orange ? Du thé ?

**Hermione :** Une bière fera très bien l'affaire.

Drago regarda la jeune fille avec son éternel sourire en coin, ce qui l'a fit sourire, elle leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

**Hermione :** Quoi ?

**Drago :** Depuis quand mademoiselle première de la classe boit elle de l'alcool ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de Malfoy tout en lui chuchotant de nouveau à l'oreille.

**Hermione :** Depuis que mademoiselle je sais tout à coucher avec le plus infâme des Serpentards, on va dire qu'elle s'est un peu décoincée…

**Drago :** Bien mais ne vient pas te plaindre que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool…

**Hermione :** Je ne me plaindrai pas…

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et ordonna à son voisin d'aller lui chercher deux bières bien fraîches. Le jeune homme se leva sans rechigner et lui apporta aussitôt ses deux bières, et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Malfoy prit les deux boissons, dévissa les capsules et en donna une à la jeune fille. Il lui présenta sa boisson et elle s'empressa de trinquer avec lui. Elle porta donc la boisson à ses lèvres et sentit de suite le goût amer de la boisson, elle but ensuite une gorgée et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand elle sentit sa gorge la brûler.

**Drago :** Ne t'inquiète pas ça fais toujours ça au début, après ça passe tout seul.

Elle lui sourit puis porta de nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres, elle attendit que Drago ne la regarde pas pour avaler, et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée au jeune homme pour faire une grimace de dégoût…

Elle regarda de nouveau la pièce, et elle fut à la fois dégoûtée et envieuse. Dégoûtée car elle voyait toutes ces personnes se trémousser, se caresser en public, s'embrasser de façon provocante, boire sans crainte. Elle pensa de suite qu'en face d'elle se trouvait une partouze géante. Mais elle était aussi à la fois envieuse de leur mode de vie, de leur insouciance, de leur facilité à faire ceux qu'ils voulaient sans se préoccuper des autres…

Elle regarda discrètement Drago, pour savoir si lui aussi faisait parti de cette atmosphère. La réponse vint d'elle-même, non, Drago n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens, même si il faisait tout pour leurs ressembler, Drago lui était un être pur, Hermione en était certaine. Ne l'appelait elle pas son ange déchu ? De plus elle le trouvait divinement beau ce soir, dans son beau pantalon noir et sa chemise en soie verte sombre, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau et la finesse de ses traits. Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte laissant entrevoir sa chaîne et son pendentif si précieux et pourtant si énigmatique Hermione savait que celle-ci avait une grande importance pour le jeune homme, elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus mais celui-ci l'avait envoyé balader, pour changer…Le jeune homme sentait aussi délicieusement bon, elle connaissait cette odeur bien sure, mais de la sentir de nouveau et aussi près, lui rappela des souvenirs et lui fit tourner la tête.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle vit la fille, qui était précédemment entrain de se trémousser à moitié nue sur la table, descendre et s'adresser à Drago…Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnu Pansy…Un flash back lui revint alors en mémoire.

_**Flash back**_

Elle s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre quand elle entendit la porte de son colocataire s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et fut surprise de ne pas découvrir le blondinet mais plutôt le bouledogue qui lui servait de petit chien. La serpentarde fut aussi surprise de se retrouver face à la préfète, elle la regarda comme si elle lui était supérieure, tout en continuant de reboutonner son chemisier.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentit une légère boule enserrer sa gorge et l'empêchant de respirer correctement…Elle vit Pansy, se pencher et laisser entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse au jeune homme à travers son haut à présent à moitié ouvert, et prendre des mains la cigarette de Malfoy, la porter à sa bouche et recracher la fumée, de façon moins élégante que Malfoy, pensa t'elle. Hermione regarda l'autre jeune fille lui redonner son bien avec un air de parfaite idiote. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle entendit Pansy s'adresser au joli blond.

**Pansy :** Tu veux danser ?

**Drago :** Tiens oui, très bonne idée…

Il se retourna sur sa gauche et présenta sa main à la Gryffondor dont un sourire lumineux venait de naître sur son visage…

**Drago :** Tu veux danser, Granger ?

**Hermione :** Oui avec plaisir…

Il l'aida donc à se lever et Hermione se permit une folie en tirant la langue à Pansy en passant devant celle-ci…

Il l'emmena donc au milieu de la piste, la rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains gracieuses sur la taille fine de la jeune fille, qui elle porta ses mains sur la nuque du blondinet. Ils commencèrent donc à se trémousser langoureusement au rythme de la musique.

**Drago :** Tu m'a sauvé la vie…

**Hermione :** Comment ça ?

**Drago :** Tu m'as sauvé d'une danse avec Parkinson…

**Hermione :** Pourtant il me semblait que tu étais proche d'elle..

**Drago :** Et tu entend quoi par proche d'elle ?

**Hermione :** Tu sors avec elle ?

**Drago :** Je ne sors avec personne si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

**Hermione :** D'accord…Mais tu couche avec n'est ce pas ?

**Drago :** Tu es bien curieuse Granger…

**Hermione :** Désolée, c'est juste que je comprend pas comment tu peux coucher avec une fille que tu détestes.

Drago sourit d'un air malicieux et regarda Hermione de façon explicite, une légère teinte rosée apparut de suite sur ses joues.

**Hermione :** Mais nous c'était pas pareil…Je veux dire on s'appréciait…un peu… non ?

**Drago :** Disons que je te supportais en effet…

**Hermione :** Tu me « supportais » ! Tu devrais plutôt dire que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi…

**Drago :** Je crois que je déteins sur toi, tu deviens bien narcissique…

**Hermione :** Non sérieusement, comment peux tu coucher avec…ça ? Ce n'est pas la beauté incarnée comme même

**Drago :** On ne dirait pas mais elle est bien foutue, et puis elle fait l'amour comme une bête…

**Hermione :** Oh mon dieu…stop…je ne veux plus rien entendre…

**Drago :** Mais si tu veux tout savoir depuis qu'on est…qu'on a arrêter notre petit contrat, je n'ai couché qu'une seule fois avec elle, et c'était à l'issu d'un pacte…

**Hermione :** Mais tu fais ce que tu veux…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau devant l'air amusé de Malfoy… Elle fut un peu déçue quand elle entendit la fin du slow et qu'elle sentit le jeune homme se décoller d'elle…

**Drago :** Je vais nous chercher à boire, ne bouges pas…

**Hermione :** Oh prend ton temps, je vais aller faire connaissance avec le grand brun là bas, celui qui n'arrête pas de me dévorer des yeux…

**Drago :** Tu ne bouges pas Granger…

Elle lui fit une moue de provocation et s'en alla rejoindre le jeune homme près de la cheminée, Malfoy soupira d'exaspération et s'en alla à son tour près du canapé…Malheureusement pour lui, il mit plus de temps que prévu, en essayant de se débarrasser d'une Pansy devenue un peu trop entreprenante, il l'envoya donc balader une fois de plus, et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il se mit à la recherche de la Gryffondor. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers la piste de danse et fut surpris par le boucan qui il y avait près du bar… Il poussa, non sans ménagement les gens qui le gênaient, pour arriver au niveau du bar. Il se stoppa net dans sa lancée quand il vit Hermione assise sur le comptoir, sa jupe un peu trop relevée à son goût, entrain de vider un verre de tequila cul sec, il fut encore plus surpris quand il découvrit une dizaine de verre vide autour d'elle. Il remarqua que tous les regards masculins étaient tournés vers elle, et que c'étaient eux qui l'encourageaient à continuer…

**Drago :** Granger ?

**Hermione :** Ah Malfoy te voila….tu avait raison…ça descend beaucoup mieux quand on a pris l'habitude.. C'est comme pour le sexe quand on y…

Malfoy plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione, et l'aida à descendre du bar en la portant, une fois en face de lui, il remarqua les yeux rouges et brillant de la jeune fille, il dut admettre qu'elle était bien entamée…

**Drago **: Mademoiselle perfection je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de boire autant

**Hermione :** Ils m'ont dit que j'étais qu'une sang de bourbe trop coincée…alors je leurs ai montré que c'était pas le cas…que je savais aussi m'amuser

**Drago :** Et tu crois que boire c'était une bonne idée ?

**Hermione :** C'était ça ou danser complètement nue sur le comptoir…

**Drago :** T'as raison, l'alcool y'a que ça de vrai…

**Hermione :** Et puis je ne suis pas morte, je t'es dit que je tenais bien l'alcool, je commence juste à être fatigué de tous ce bruit…

**Drago :** Heureusement, tu serai complètement bourré tu ne pourrai plus marcher…

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un bruit de verre se fracasser au sol…

**Hermione :** Tu devrais y aller avant qu'on saccage notre salle commune…Moi je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée

**Drago :** Ca va aller ?

**Hermione :** Oui je sais encore ou se trouve ma chambre…

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, d'un pas légèrement titubant, certes et disparu derrière son portrait.

Malfoy se dirigea donc d'un pas rageur vers le bruit de verre brisé, et après s'être énervé auprès des fautifs, décida de virer tout le monde, la fête était à présent finie pour lui, maintenant que la jeune fille était partie la fête n'avait plus raison d'être.

**Drago :** Allez, dégagez, la fête est finie, tout le monde dehors…

**Blaise :** Malfoy tu déconne ou quoi ? Il est que 4h30 …

**Drago :** Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

**Blaise :** Si si c'est bon calme toi, on y va…

Malfoy était comme ça, il pouvait être un jour blanc et l'autre noir, il pouvait être presque convenable et d'un coup il devenait la pire ordure que la terre est portée, juste parce que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Et quand ses yeux lancés des éclairs, il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages, comme en cet instant. Dire qu'il était lunatique était un peu faible.

Une fois seul, il coupa la musique et ralluma les lumières de la salle commune. Il contempla le désastre de la salle, des cadavres de bière jonchaient le sol, des morceaux de chips étaient un peu écrabouillés partout, les coussins du canapé étaient tous dépouillés, le tapis avait été décoré d'une auréole brunâtre…Pour résumé la salle était dans un état pitoyable…Il porta les mains à son front et tenta de se calmer. Il soupira de nouveau, alla dans sa chambre, et revint avec l'objet à qui il tenait le plus au monde, celui qui pouvait l'envoyer dans un autre monde, celui qui pouvait panser toutes ses blessures, celui qui pouvait guérir toutes ses peines, cet objet qui pouvait le calmer en un instant. Cet objet était tout simplement sa guitare. Et oui Drago jouait de la guitare depuis l'age de 6 ans, bien sure personne n'était au courant, sinon il aurait encore subit de nombreux châtiments pour exercer un art autre que la magie noir. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil, son petit bijou sur son ventre, et caressa les cordes tout en respirant, se calmant. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, pris une cigarette qu'il alluma et jeta son paquet sur la table basse. Il inspira une longue bouffée, tout en relâchant ses muscles, il recracha la fumée en l'air, se sentent plus apaisé. Il commença donc à jouer son air préféré, quelques minutes passèrent quand une voix se superposa à la musique, il s'arrêta instinctivement et releva la tête pour contempler la jeune fille, simplement vêtue de son petit shorty rouge et de son débardeur blanc.

**Hermione :** Désolée si je t'es déranger…je peux t'écouter jouer ?

**Drago :** Comme tu veux…Ca sera pas la première fois…Tu m'accompagne ?

**Hermione :** Avec plaisir…

Elle s'assit sur la petite table en face de Drago, et s'éclaircit la gorge, elle regarda Drago qui fermis les yeux et qui se remit à jouer, elle fermis à son tour les yeux et l'accompagna avec sa jolie voix cristalline.

_"So darlin' darlin' stand by me,  
Oh stand by me,  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me.  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall,  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea.  
I won't cry, I won't cry,  
No I won't shed a tear,  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me.  
And darlin' darlin' stand by me,  
Oh stand by me,  
Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me.  
Darlin' darlin' stand by me,  
Oh stand by me,  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me.  
Whenever you're in trouble just stand by me,  
Oh stand by me,  
Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me. »_

Une fois la chanson finie tout deux ouvrirent lentement leurs yeux et se fixèrent intensément. Comme si la magie de l'instant précèdent agissait encore, Hermione se leva et s'assit à coté de Malfoy, sans rompre le contact. Elle vit le beau visage de Malfoy s'approcher du sien, elle hésita un instant puis déposa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle caressa un instant son menton, ses lèvres, puis elle fermis alors ses yeux pour accueillir ce baiser. Elle frissonna de plaisir et d'envie quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur sa lèvre inférieure, d'un geste inconscient, elle humidifia ses lèvres, attendant avec ferveur de sentir sa peau satinée contre la sienne. Elle put enfin goûter de nouveau au paradis quand elle sentit enfin ses lèvres presser doucement les siennes…Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Malfoy pour l'approcher d'avantage d'elle, pour le sentir tout contre elle. Ce baiser qui au début était plutôt chaste et timide se fit de plus en plus passionné et pressant. Hermione, impatiente, ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser la langue de Malfoy caresser la sienne, et le laisser redécouvrir le goût de ses baisers.

Ils continuèrent donc de s'embrasser sans se préoccuper du lendemain, sans se préoccuper des conséquences sous le regard complice de la pleine lune…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Une fois la chanson finie tout deux ouvrirent lentement leurs yeux et se fixèrent intensément. Comme si la magie de l'instant précèdent agissait encore, Hermione se leva et s'assit à coté de Malfoy, sans rompre le contact. Elle vit le beau visage de Malfoy s'approcher du sien, elle hésita un instant puis déposa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle caressa un instant son menton, ses lèvres, puis elle fermis alors ses yeux pour accueillir ce baiser. Elle frissonna de plaisir et d'envie quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur sa lèvre inférieure, d'un geste inconscient, elle humidifia ses lèvres, attendant avec ferveur de sentir sa peau satinée contre la sienne. Elle put enfin goûter de nouveau au paradis quand elle sentit enfin ses lèvres presser doucement les siennes…Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Malfoy pour l'approcher d'avantage d'elle, pour le sentir tout contre elle. Ce baiser qui au début était plutôt chaste et timide se fit de plus en plus passionné et pressant. Hermione, impatiente, ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser la langue de Malfoy caresser la sienne, et le laisser redécouvrir le goût de ses baisers.

Ils continuèrent donc de s'embrasser sans se préoccuper du lendemain, sans se préoccuper des conséquences sous le regard complice de la pleine lune…

Hermione frissonna de tout son être quand elle sentit les doigts fins de Drago baisser une a une les bretelles de son haut de pyjama, elle fermis les yeux de plaisir tout en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme parcourir la peau dénudée de son cou. Elle sentait comme une délivrance en elle, une béatitude, comme si le simple fait que la peau nacrée du jeune homme mélangé à sa peau matte était l'abolition de tous ses soucis, de toutes ses craintes. Son corps semblait de nouveau épanoui et heureux de retrouver sa moitié, s'accordant sans fausses notes aux gestes, et s'extasiant sous les caresses électriques du jeune homme…Sans s'en rendre compte elle passa sa jambe droite par-dessus celle de Malfoy, de façon à se retrouver assise sur lui. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux fins et dorés du Serpentard, fermant les yeux de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres brûlantes embrasser chaque parcelle dénudée de ses épaules. Elle sentit les mains de Malfoy remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à lui enlever son haut qui devenait encombrant à ses yeux. Elle leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tache, et une fois débarrasser de son haut, elle frissonna sentant un léger courant d'air balayer son torse a présent nu. Elle commença a déboutonner la chemise de Malfoy, prenant son temps et déposant au fur et a mesure des baisers sur la peau apparente du jeune homme. Une fois la chemise a terre, elle colla sa poitrine contre le torse finement musclé du jeune homme, sentant un cœurs battre, ne sachant si c'était le sien ou celui du garçon. Tout en l'embrassant avec passion et fougue, il déposa ses mains sur les fesses rebondit de la jeune fille et se leva, elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour du buste de Drago. Il l'a déposa délicatement a terre, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde, il déposa de nouveau ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, passa ses index a l'intérieur de son petit shorty et commença a descendre lentement ce vêtement indésirable, il mis un genoux a terre de façon a être au niveau des hanches de celle ci, en laissant ses mains caresser les cuisses de la jeune fille, en embrassant chaque grain de beauté, et une fois le vêtement définitivement enlever, il remonta a la bouche de la jeune fille qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Hermione à son tour entreprit de dégrafer la ceinture du pantalon, passant ses mains à l'intérieur de celui pour caresser les fesses ferme du jeune homme a travers le tissu de son boxer. Elle sourit d'un air coquin quand elle l'entendit légèrement gémir. Elle lui enleva a son tour son pantalon et dans la foulée son boxer, n'en pouvant plus de ses préliminaires devenus bien trop long et douloureux pour son mental, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie sur cette foutue terre c'était de le sentir tout contre elle, de le sentir en elle. Une fois leurs corps complètement nu l'un contre l'autre, Drago pris la main de la jeune fille et l'invita à s'allonger sur le tapis de velours rouges. Il s'allongea sur elle, la protégeant de son corps, et la couvrant de délicieuses caresses, puis il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé, il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses et entra enfin en elle, lui arrachant au passage un soupir de plénitude. Il commença ses vas et viens en elle, avec douceur et pourtant avec fièvre, avec précaution mais avec fougue. Hermione la bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper des gémissements de pur délice, les mains agrippées au dos du jeune homme, le griffant presque. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans les méandres du plaisir de la chair, s'abandonnant au feu qui les consumé a présent, se donnant pour ne faire qu'un…Tous deux sentant le moment de bonheur arriver, ils se regardèrent avec désir et passion, ne se quittant pas des yeux puis dans un dernier coup de reins ils montèrent tous deux au septième ciel…Une fois le moment passé, Drago se laissa tomber sur la jeune fille, leurs corps a présent encore bouillant et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, sentant son cœur affolé se calmer peu a peu…Hermione sentit l'électricité de son corps partir peu a peu, sentit son coeur battre de moins en moins fort…Elle se sentit tellement bien et en sécurité dans ses bras, elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle ne put empêcher les mots de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres…

**Hermione :** Je t'aime Drago

Elle sursauta quand elle vit la tête de Malfoy se relever vivement et la regarder d'un regard noir, presque haineux….

Hermione se releva en sursaut dans son lit, elle regarda la pièce tout autour d'elle qui se révéla être sa chambre…Elle eu un air d'incompréhension, puis porta un regard a son lit, son corps était luisant de sueur et ses draps étaient trempés. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et ne put empêcher la vague de honte qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle venait de rêver de faire l'amour avec Malfoy…Et à voir l'état de son lit et de son corps, ceci lui avait drôlement plus…Elle sentit ses joues légèrement la brûler, elle repoussa les draps humides, et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, tellement il régnait une chaleur insupportable dans cette chambre. Elle passa par la fenêtre pour se retrouver sur son balcon, elle frissonna quelque peu quand elle sentit le vent caresser sa peau. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, même la lune semblait éteinte, ne laissant qu'une faible lueur blafarde caresser le lac et la foret interdite. Elle rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre et décida par curiosité d'aller voir si Malfoy était encore debout, bien qu'elle se douta qu'il devait déjà être au lit, puisque la fête avait pris fin il y a deux heures de cela. Elle passa donc le portrait qui gardait sa chambre et entra dans la salle commune, elle fut étonnée de voir que tout était parfaitement à sa place, qu'aucun débris de verre jonchaient le sol, que les canapés avaient retrouver leur place initiale, pour résumer il n'y avait aucune trace qu'une fête avait eu lieu ici. Le seul bémol qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser était le cendrier encore plein qui était disposé sur la table basse et diffusant une odeur acre de tabac froid. Elle s'approcha donc pour vider le cendrier et une fois près du canapé, le souvenir de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Elle rougit de nouveau mais ne put s'empêcher cette fois d'avoir un sourire rayonnant…Le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se recoucher.

Le dimanche, quel merveilleux jour de la semaine…Un jour ou vous n'avez rien a faire de la journée et pourtant vous êtes heureux d'être dimanche. Un jour ou il n'y a pas cours, un jour ou vous pouvez voir vos amis, aller vous promener, passer du temps avec votre amoureux, ou bien tout simplement réviser…Oui je crois que le réviser est de trop…Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione fut d'accord avec ceci…Pour elle ce dimanche serai une exception, il ne sera fait que de détente, de bon moments avec ses amis et surtout de glandouille…

Hermione se leva donc ce dimanche d'excellente humeur, du à la formidable nuit qu'elle venait de passer, et la présence d'un certain blondinet y été pour beaucoup, mais aussi a cause du magnifique soleil qui régnait au dehors. Elle s'empressa donc de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller…Elle entra, ne se formalisant pas du fait que la cabine de douche était occupé par son colocataire, et se dirigea vers le lavabo tout en lançant un joyeux « bonjour Malfoy » au jeune Drago.

Celui-ci passa la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte et regarda Hermione d'un air soupçonneux et a la fois amusé…

**Drago :** Tu m'a l'air de bonne humeur Granger, aurait tu enfin retrouver ta brosse a cheveux ?

**Hermione :** Très drôle Malfoy… Et en effet je suis de bonne humeur et tous les sarcasmes et toutes les insultes que tu me diras n'y changeront rien…

**Drago :** Et on peut savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

**Hermione :** Rien de spécial…

**Drago :** Aurait tu fais de beaux rêves cette nuit Granger ?

Hermione laissa tomber sa brosse a cheveux dans le lavabo. Elle sentit ses joues rougir de nouveau…Serai pourrai il ? Non c'était impossible qu'il l'ai entendu…Il se situait a l'autre bout, et leurs porte était fermés…Mais pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Malfoy passa de nouveau sa tête par la porte pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué le bruit et le silence de la jeune fille…

**Drago :** Le grand Malfoy aurait il misé juste ? Serai je aussi bon que le dit cette binoclarde de Trelawnez ?

Hermione respira un grand coup et décida de tourner cette conversation à son avantage…

**Hermione :** En effet Malfoy j'ai fais un rêve terriblement excitant et passionnant…

**Drago :** Ah ? Pas que ça m'intéresse…mais j'étais dedans ?

**Hermione :** Tu étais même l'acteur principal…

Hermione sourit quand elle vit la mine réjouit et le visage gourmand de Malfoy, et son éternelle sourire en coin refaire surface mais de façon plus jovial… Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit d'un air innocent et lui murmura d'une voix suave à l'oreille son rêve inventée…Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi quand elle se recula et qu'elle vit qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air abasourdi. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, puis à l'aide de son index droit elle déposa son doigt sur le nez de Malfoy et pris la goutte d'eau qui y été et la porta sa bouche d'un air terriblement sexy et coquin. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la salle de bain ravie de son résultat. Elle s'habilla donc de son éternel jean et d'un petit body gris. Elle mis ses petites ballerines blanches et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ne mis pas de temps a trouver ses amis vu qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la grande salle, tout le monde devait encore dormir…

**Hermione :** Salut les garçons.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Ron sur la joue, de l'autre coté de la table, puis embrassa ensuite Harry et elle s'assit à coté de lui, a sa gauche. Elle pris un verre de jus d'orange tout en gardant son sourire ravie.

**Harry :** Et ben tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin…

**Ron :** Ca change de d'habitude…

**Hermione :** Méfie toi Ron, il se pourrait que ça change si tu continue…Mais pourquoi es ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? Je suis si irritante que ça le matin ?

**Ron :** Tu veux vraiment qu'on réponde ?

**Harry :** Disons que tu es un peu moins …souriante…

**Hermione :** Souriante ? Merci de ta « franchise » Harry…

**Harry :** Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir…En tout cas je remarque que tu n'es plus malade…

**Hermione :** Malade ? Je n'était pas…ah oui la fête des Gryffondors…j'avais mal à la tête…J'avais oublié…Alors c'était bien ?

**Ron :** Pas mal…mise à part le fait que Harry a passé toute la soirée assis dans un canapé à regarder Brooke.

**Hermione :** Harry ! Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à lui parler ?

**Harry :** Mais j'ai essayé un million de fois…

**Hermione :** Et alors ?

**Harry :** Et alors à chaque fois elle m'évite…Tu ne pourrais pas…

**Hermione :** Ce n'ai pas a moi de le faire Harry…C'est toi qui l'a blessé, toi qui ne lui a donné aucune explication…

Harry baissa la tête, l'air très triste. Hermione sentit une boulle naître au creux de son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, il était son meilleur ami, son frère, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir aussi triste. Elle déposa sa main sur son bras, pour l'apaiser et le rassurer…

**Hermione :** Bon j'essaierai de lui parler…

**Harry :** Tu ferai ça pour moi ?

**Hermione :** Bien évidemment…Mais je ne te garantie rien, vu qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup et vu qu'elle est persuadée qu'on sort ensemble ou que je suis amoureuse de toi…enfin un truc dans ce genre…ça va pas être évident…

**Ron :** Tu vois ? Notre petite mione va encore résoudre tous nos problèmes…

**Hermione :** Et toi Ron c'est quand je vais t'aider dans tes problèmes de cœur ?

Hermione sourit avec Harry quand elle vit le teint de Ron devenir légèrement rougeâtre et qu'il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

**Hermione :** Sinon, on fais quoi cet aprèm ?

**Ron :** Déjà ne comptez pas sur moi, j'ai une retenue avec Rogue de 15h jusqu'au dîner et avant je dois finir mon parchemin sur les différents moyens d'attraper un lucabiloo.

**Hermione :** Ah oui j'avais oublié ta retenue…Rassure toi tu ne sera pas tous seul, tu aura Neville, après tout lui aussi a fais exploser son chaudron…

**Hermione :** C'est ça moque toi de moi…mais je préfère largement une retenue avec Rogue que de me coltiner tous les jours la fouine.

**Hermione :** Et toi Harry tu as quelque chose de prévu cet aprèm ? dit Hermione changeant de sujet.

**Harry :** Non du tout je suis tout à toi…

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un bruit de verre se briser au sol. Il se retournèrent et virent la jolie Brooke Davies, nettoyant à l'aide de sa baguette les débris de verre. Elle parut sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle baissa la tête et s'en alla à grande vitesse de la salle…

**Hermione :** Bravo Harry…Et une boulette de plus…une

**Harry :** Mais qu'es ce que j'ai dit !

**Hermione :** Peut être le fais que tu sera tout à moi ?

**Harry :** Oh…

**Hermione :** Pas que ça me dérange mais bon…

**Harry :** Je suis un idiot.

**Ron :** Tu l'as dit mon pote…

**Hermione :** Ron la ferme…Ce n'est pas grave Harry, ça va s'arranger, je te le promets…

Hermione s'apprêta à continuer sa phrase, mais ses yeux avaient dérivés de Harry pour se porter sur l'entrée ou venait d'entrer le jeune Malfoy. Une fois de plus la plupart des jeunes filles, pour ne pas dire toutes, se retournèrent ou s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le contempler. Lui ne parut guère le remarquer, marchant de sa démarche habituel et détaché, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il s'assit tranquillement à sa place, fourrant un bout de toast dans sa bouche. Il n'adressa pas même un regard pour Hermione…Etait ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle ressentit comme même une légère pointe de colère monter en elle, accentué par les gloussements de ses dindes regardant Malfoy comme si il était l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy du monde…Hermione essaya d'oublier sa dernière pensée et la voix qui lui avait répondu qu'il était cet homme et que son rêve l'avait prouvé…Elle reporta donc son attention sur ses amis qui parlaient à présent du prochain match de Quiddicht Gryffondor-Serdaigle…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le magnifique château de Poudlard semblait en ce moment calme et apaisant, tranchant avec le brouhaha habituel d'une centaine d'enfants. Ce silence était du à l'heure tardive de ce lundi et au fait que tous les élèves étaient endormis tel des anges dans leurs lits confortables et moelleux. Pourtant une seule personne ne semblait pas avoir sommeil, cette personne préférant déambuler dans la noirceur de certains couloirs, dans le silence apaisant de certains étages, semblait trouver à son goût cette ambiance austère. La jeune Hermione Granger revenait tranquillement de la bibliothèque, après s'être endormie sur son livre, et semblait à présent en pleine réflexion. En effet elle était terrifiée de ce qui allait lui arriver le lendemain. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait du fait que demain serai une matinée d'interrogation de sortilèges, non elle savait son sujet sur le bout des doigts, mais plutôt du fait que demain était mardi. Le jour ou elle aurait pour unique compagnie le jeune arrogant et séduisant Malfoy, qu'elle serait seule avec lui dans leurs salle commune, elle le dessinant, lui complètement nu….

A cette pensée elle sentit son ventre se contracter, et son cœur battre d'avantage, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de repenser à ce fameux rêve et aux multiples ébats qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. Comment allait elle tenir ? Se contrôler face à lui ? Comment ne pas lui montrer qu'elle le désirait si ardûment ?

Cette fois elle ne put retenir plus longtemps sa nausée et coura à toute vitesse aux toilettes des filles, juste à coté de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et se soulagea à la cabine la plus proche. Elle s'agenouilla et porta sa main à son front, il était brûlant. Elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir le robinet quand elle entendit un petit bruit dans une des cabines. Elle fit volte face, persuadé qu'elle était seule, et s'avança prudemment vers la cabine.

**Hermione :** Ouh ouh…il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, elle n'était pas folle, elle avait bien entendu un bruit. Comme pour lui donner raison elle entendit de nouveau ce bruit, qu'elle qualifia d'un bruit de reniflement. Elle respira un grand coup et poussa doucement la porte des toilettes. Elle fut surprise du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle…

**Hermione :** Brooke…

En effet la jeune fille était assise à même le sol, un mouchoir au creux de la main droite, une bière dans l'autre, mais ce qui fit le plus mal à Hermione c'était le visage triste de la jeune fille, si différent de d'habitude…En effet Brooke était le genre de fille à toujours avoir le sourire, toujours un petit sarcasme qui faisait rire, toujours les yeux pétillants. Hermione ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, Brooke représentant tout ce qu'elle détestait chez une fille. Brooke Davies faisait partie d'une famille anglaise très aisée, elle était intelligente et cultivée, mais elle était aussi extrêmement jolie. Elle était de la taille d'Hermione, pourtant ses courbes a elle semblait plus généreuses et plus affolantes, elle possédait de long cheveux lisses et bruns allant à merveilles avec des yeux chocolats intenses, et agrémentés d'un air de malice grâce a son petit grain de beauté sur sa joue droite. Même si Hermione la connaissait de vue depuis sa première année, elle l'avait qualifié sans la connaître dans la catégorie des pestes écervelées, mais quand elle était sorti avec Harry, elle avait du revoir son jugement, car Brooke était avant tout quelqu'un de très sympathique et de très sociable, malgré sa langue de vipère et son franc parler. Et de la voir comme ça aussi malheureuse, Hermione sentit son cœur se resserrer.

Brooke leva donc son visage à présent dévasté par les larmes et par son mascara qui avait coulé, lui laissant de longues traînées noires sur ses jolies joues.

**Brooke :** Quel magnifique spectacle n'est ce pas ? La populaire Brooke Davies finissant dans les toilettes des filles à moitié ivre…

**Hermione :** Brooke est ce que ça va ?

**Brooke :** À merveille…Désolée mais ton air compatissant ne te va pas du tout…

**Hermione :** Désolée pour toi mais de une je n'ai pas un air compatissant mais inquiet et de deux je ne partirai pas de ces toilettes sans savoir ce qui se passe et te ramener entière dans ton lit.

Comme pour argumenter ses paroles Hermione s'assit à son tour dans la cabine, appuyant son dos contre la paroi de gauche, elle porta son visage fatigué sur Brooke.

**Brooke :** Quelle chance que j'ai miss Teresa veille sur moi se soir…

**Hermione :** Et oui alors profite en…J'ai une petite idée de ton état mais je préfère que se soit toi qui me le dise…

**Brooke :** …

**Hermione :** J'écoute

**Brooke :** Disons que j'en ai marre de tomber sur des imbéciles, je croyais avoir enfin trouver le prince charmant mais il me laisse tomber pour flirter avec sa meilleure amie…

**Hermione :** Premièrement Harry n'est pas un imbécile, et deuxièmement il ne me drague pas…

**Brooke :** Bah voyons…

**Hermione :** Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand allez vous tous enfin comprendre dans ce putain de lycée que je ne sors pas avec Harry Potter ! Nous sommes simplement très proches, il est mon meilleur ami, il est comme mon frère ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

**Brooke :** Ouah si ça c'est pas de la rage…

**Hermione :** Désolée, je me suis emportée, mais essai de comprendre que j'en ai marre que tous le monde parle sur moi dès que je fais un geste envers Harry, c'est frustrant que les gens se permette de juger ta vie.

**Brooke :** Oui je comprend…c'est pareil pour moi…quand les gens me voient, ils voient en moi la jolie pin-up riche et ne cherche pas à me connaître, ils restent avec moi seulement parce ce que ça les intéressent…Mais c'est la vie…Et puis je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas…il y en à d'autres dans l'école…regarde Malfoy comment croit tu qu'il ai eu toutes ses filles ? Par sa bonté et sa gentillesse ?

**Hermione :** Peut être bien…non je rigole…mais si il a eu autant de filles c'est qu'elles ont bien voulues, il ne les a pas forcés…

**Brooke :** Ca on ne sait pas…j'avais entendu une petite Serdaigle de 5ème année qui avait dit qu'il l'avait forcé, deux versions on fait le tour du lycée, soit elle n'avait pas succombé a ses avances et il l'avait donc forcée, soit c'était lui qu'il l'avait envoyé baladé et elle s'était venger en racontant cette histoire…si tu veux mon avis je penche plutôt pour la 1ere, ce mec n'est vraiment pas fréquentable…

**Hermione :** Non…non…c'est impossible, je sais que Malfoy n'est pas la gentillesse incarnée mais il n'irai pas jusqu'à violer une fille…

**Brooke :** Comment peut tu en être si sure ? Apres tout personne ne le connaît vraiment et avec la famille qu'il a cela ne m'étonnerai pas…

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de me dire qu'elle en avait marre que les gens la juge sur sa famille et son physique ? Ne fait tu pas la même chose vis-à-vis de Malfoy ? Lui a tu déjà au moins adresser la parole ?

**Brooke :** Heu…non…je t'avoue que je me suis toujours tenue a distance des ses avances, si mon père apprenait que j'avais couché avec lui je serai déshérité sur le champs…. Mais pourquoi cette fougue vis-à-vis de Malfoy, serai tu amoureuse de lui ? Après tout tu ne serai pas la première…

**Hermione :** Bien sure que non…c'est juste que comme nous habitons ensemble j'ai pu lui parler quelques fois, et je ne le crois pas capable de faire ça…il n'est pas comme son père…

**Brooke :** Si tu le dit…

**Hermione :** Enfin bref on a un peu dériver du sujet initial la

**Brooke :** Du sujet initial ?

**Hermione :** Oui Harry et toi

**Brooke :** Et quel formidable sujet, il y a tant a dire…

**Hermione :** Brooke ! Je suis sérieuse…Harry est aussi malheureux que toi de cette situation.

**Brooke :** Et bien tant mieux, il a ce qu'il mérite…C'est dingue ça il me laisse tomber comme ça du jour au lendemain, il m'adresse plus la parole pendant des mois et maintenant il voudrait que je revienne comme si de n'est rien n'était ?

**Hermione :** Je sais a quel point il a été idiot, mais pourquoi n'accepte tu pas de l'écouter, juste 5 min, qu'il est le temps de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment…Ca ne te coûte rien…et après je te jure que tu ira beaucoup mieux. Dans le pire des cas tu tournera enfin la page, et dans le meilleure tu retournera avec lui…

**Brooke :** Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ?

**Hermione :** J'en suis persuadée…Ah je te jure les garçons…tous les mêmes…

**Brooke :** Tout a fait d'accord…

**Hermione :** Allez viens je te ramène a ton dortoir…

**Brooke :** Merci…merci pour tout Hermione…Je ne te croyais pas aussi sociable…

**Hermione :** Et oui c'est ça de juger les gens avant de les connaitre, on a souvent des surprises…

Hermione passa enfin la porte du portrait qui gardait sa salle commune, et fut surprise de découvrir Malfoy assit dans le canapé, ses pieds nus posés sur la table basse, entrain de lire une revue masculine tout en fumant une cigarette. Il ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête pour la regarder, ni même de lui adresser la parole. Elle s'assit donc avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère dans le canapé en face du jeune homme et se laissa aller à ses pensées. Elle scruta Malfoy du regard, apercevant seulement ses yeux, le reste du visage étant caché par la revue… Elle était partagée entre différentes pensées qui lui transpercées le cœur malgré elle… Malfoy avait il réellement abusé de cette pauvre fillette ? Etait il capable d'une telle cruauté ? Apres tout elle ne le connaissait pas réellement…Partager le lit d'une personne n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir le connaître.

**Drago :** Je sais que tu me trouves très beau mais ton regard devient irritant à la longue.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de baisser le regard mais ses pensées tournoyer toujours a grande vitesse dans sa tête. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir. Elle devait lui poser la question.

Devant le manque de réponse de la jeune fille, Malfoy releva la tête de son magasine et scruta la jeune fille de son regard persan. Il fut très surpris de la découvrir aussi songeuse, son visage laissait apparaître son désarroi et son appréhension. Que lui était elle arrivé pour qu'elle soit aussi atterrée ? Drago commença a comprendre que le sujet de toute cette agitation chez la Gryffondor, c'était lui…Il avait le don de lire toutes les émotions de la jeune fille, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, contrairement à lui, elle ne pouvais cacher bien longtemps ce qu'elle ressentait. Et puis le fait qu'elle se soit assise en face de lui, qu'elle l'ai fixé si intensément, qu'elle se tortille les doigts, c'était obliger qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il reposa lentement sa revue sur la table, conscient que ce geste n'avait pas échappée à la jeune fille.

**Drago :** Bien je suppose que tu veux me parler.

**Hermione :** En effet…mais je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer…

**Drago :** Par le début se sera toujours bien…

**Hermione :** Malfoy arrête, c'est très sérieux…

**Drago :** Je t'écoute…

**Hermione :** Voila tout a l'heure j'étais avec une personne et cette personne m'a dit des choses sur toi et…

**Drago :** Tu peux être plus précise ?

**Hermione :** Drago ! Laisse moi parler ! Je disais donc que j'étais avec une personne et cette personne m'a dit que tu avais…maltraité une autre personne…

**Drago :** Je répète ma question. Tu peux être plus précise ? Toi-même tu sais a quel point j'adore maltraité les gens…

**Hermione :** Cette personne m'a dit que tu avais violé une fille de Serdaigle de 5eme année…

**Drago :** …

**Hermione :** Drago es ce que c'est vrai ?

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

**Hermione :** Malfoy je veux savoir, j'ai…j'ai le droit de savoir…je vis avec toi je te signale je veux…

**Drago :** Savoir si je suis un violeur ? Si tu crains quelque chose en vivant à mes cotés ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi Granger, avec toi j'ai déjà donné et sans te forcer en plus.

**Hermione :** Comment est ce que tu peux plaisanter de ça ?

**Drago :** Et comment es ce que tu peux croire des obscénités pareils ?

Tous deux étaient à présent debout, face à face, conscient de la tension électrique dont était chargée la pièce, se battant du regard.

**Hermione : **Alors ce…ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'as jamais touché cette fille ?

**Drago :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

**Hermione :** Explique moi, je t'en pris…

Drago se rassit sur la canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains, Hermione se rassit à son tour sur le canapé d'en face se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il respira un grand coup et fixa de son regard argenté les yeux humides d'Hermione. Son visage était tout aussi froid et dénué d'expression qu'a l'ordinaire, comme si il s'apprêtait à lui dire la météo.

**Drago :** Il n'y a rien à expliquer…C'était au début d'année, après un entraînement de Quiddicth, étant capitaine je part toujours le dernier, elle devait le savoir car elle m'a rejoins, m'a sauté dessus et je l'ai repoussé c'est tout…

**Hermione :** C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ?

**Drago :** Oui c'est tout, je l'ai repoussé, peut être un peu trop violemment, j'en sais rien mais je lui ai dit qu'elle me plaisait pas et qu'elle était trop jeune…C'est quelques jours après que cette rumeur s'est mise a circuler…

**Hermione :** Et tu n'a rien fais pour la contredire ?

**Drago :** Mais je m'en fou de cette rumeur, une de plus ou une de moins…et puis comme ça la plupart des gens me craignent et m'évitent, et ça m'arrange…

**Hermione :** Ca te plaît d'avoir une réputation de violeur ! J'aurai vraiment tout entendu …

**Drago :** Granger c'est mon problème pas le tiens…je sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé d'ailleurs…

**Hermione :** Peut être parce ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

**Drago :** Mais bien sure Granger, je crois que tu devrais arrêter la fumette, tu sais plus ce que tu dit…Bon allez c'est pas que tu m'ennuie…attend qu'es ce que je dit ? Bien sure que tu m'ennuies….enfin bref.je vais me coucher…

**Hermione :** Oui il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain…

**Drago :** Heu…pourquoi ? Y'a quoi demain ?

**Hermione :** Il y a que demain cette notre journée ou je vais devoir te peindre et ou l'on doit parler de ton organisation de bal.

**Drago :** Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié…je vois que toi tu n'a pas oublié…impatiente de me voir nu ? Hein ? Coquine va…allez bonne nuit Granger

**Hermione :** Crétin

Hermione se dirigea a son tour vers sa chambre ravie de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu…Elle avait sentit que grâce a cette petite explication, le fil entre Malfoy et elle les avaient rapprochés encore un peu plus, que le lien devenait un peu plus intense chaque jour…Elle soupira de fatigue et se laisse tomber, complètement habillé sur son lit moelleux…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat au dehors, laissant filtrer ses rayons doux et protecteurs à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de la préfète en chef. Un rayon plus joueur et malin que les autres décida qu'il était temps pour la jeune femme de se réveiller et d'ouvrir ses jolis yeux noisette sur le monde, et décida de l'ennuyer davantage en dirigeant son éclat doré tout droit sur son visage d'ange encore endormi. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement et grimaça devant cet intrus plus qu'agaçant. Elle ouvrit alors lentement ses yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour, et laissant toute trace de sommeil s'évanouir comme neige au soleil. Elle s'assit délicatement sur son lit et étira de tout son long ses muscles encore endormis, tout en ouvrant la bouche pour un éternel bâillement. Elle porta son regard sur elle et fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements de la veille, elle sourit devant sa stupidité. Apres tout trace de sommeil enfui, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit avec hâte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle. Il faisait un temps magnifique, propice à la détente et à la bonne humeur. Le ciel était bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage, laissant au soleil le loisir de réchauffer le paysage ainsi que les élèves matinaux déjà dehors. Il n'y avait pas le moindre petit vent, ce qui laissé ressentir une douce chaleur. Ce petit instant de pur délice mit Hermione de bonne humeur pour ce début de journée. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements de la veille en les éparpillant un peu partout dans la pièce, puis enroula son corps délicat dans une serviette blanche tout à fait moelleuse, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle hésita entre la douche et la baignoire mais voyant qu'il lui restait pas mal de temps avant le début des cours, elle s'autorisa un petit moment de détente supplémentaire. Elle fit couler donc de l'eau chaude et ajouta des senteurs fruitées à l'aide de sa baguette pour aromatiser son bain. Elle laissa le temps à la baignoire de se remplir, et pendant se temps elle s'attacha ses long cheveux fin à l'aide d'une pince. Elle fit ensuite tomber sa serviette des plus gracieusement et entra dans la baignoire qui émanait à présent d'un délicieux parfum de fruits rouges. Elle se sentit monter au paradis quand elle sentit l'eau chaude caresser son corps et la mousse chatouiller son visage. Elle fermis les yeux puis se reposa quelques instants, méditant sur la journée qui promettait d'être riche en émotions. En effet c'était cette après midi qu'elle serait seule avec Malfoy et qu'elle devrait le dessiner dans son plus simple appareil. Elle sentit cette petite boule d'appréhension revenir au creux de son estomac, mais elle ne put non plus s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que grâce a ce dessin son rêve allait peut être devenir réalité. Elle revint vite à la réalité quand elle entendit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Malfoy s'ouvrit et laisser apparaître celui-ci, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Elle s'empressa d'éparpiller la mousse autour d'elle, espérant cacher tout ce qu'elle voulait cacher…

**Hermione :** Malfoy ! Ca t'étranglerai de frapper avant d'entrer ?

**Drago :** Tiens Granger…Je ne t'avais pas vu…Mais tu sais si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné te dérange pendant que tu prend ton bain, tu pousse le petit bouton à chaque porte…Tu vois ? Ca sert a fermer a clé et comme ça personne ne peut rentrer…T'a compris ?

**Hermione :** Oh va te foutre

**Drago :** Le plaisir est partagé…Dis moi tu es toute nue la ?

**Hermione :** Bien sure que non j'ai l'habitude de prendre mes bains toute habillée.

**Drago :** Toujours aussi mordante a ce que je vois…Tu sais tu devrais te trouver un mec…Sérieux…Tu serai peut être plus détendue le matin…

**Hermione :** Oh mais j'étais complètement détendue…Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois ta sale tête de fouine…

Drago qui était devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Hermione, devant cette petite dispute digne d'enfants de 5 ans. Mais il adorait ce petit « jeu » avec elle, elle était vraiment la seule qui pouvait lui tenir tête, qui avait autant de repartie que lui…Elle était la seule avec qui il pouvait « parler », et en éprouver du plaisir, même si les rares conversations sérieuses qu'ils avaient eus étaient quand ils étaient en accord…

D'une humeur aussi taquine, voir exaspérante que d'habitude, il décida une fois de plus de la rendre folle dans tous les sens du terme. Il attendit qu'elle détourne son regard noir de lui, puis une fois fait, il enleva son boxer et se glissa à son tour dans la baignoire… A près tout celle-ci était assez grande pour 2 personnes, ils ne se touchaient même pas…Il sourit quand il vit Hermione la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux indiquant son incompréhension.

**Hermione :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ?

**Drago :** Je prends mon bain, pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Et tu peux pas attendre que je sois sortie !

**Drago :** J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré mais prendre un bain à deux c'est beaucoup plus sympathique non ?

**Hermione :** Tu…tu…t'es vraiment gonflé !

**Drago :** Oh ne joue pas ta sainte nitouche avec moi…C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais pris un bain ensemble…

**Hermione :** C'était différent…

**Drago :** Ah oui ? Et dans quel sens ?

**Hermione :** Et bien on partageait une amitié améliorée et que tu le veuille ou non c'est comme si on était sorti ensemble, donc ce genre de chose était pour moi tout à fait normal…

**Drago :** Et qu'es ce qui à changé ?

**Hermione :** Ce qui a changé ? C'est que maintenant je te vois comme un simple colocataire qui me tape sur les nerfs avec ses manières d'aristocrate qui croit que tout lui appartient…

Elle le fusilla du regard et sortit du bain, indifférente au regard brûlant de Drago sur son corps, elle pris sa serviette, s'enroula énergiquement dedans.

**Hermione :** Donc maintenant je te conseil de te tenir à carreaux avec moi si tu veux que je t'aide pour organiser ce fichu bal…Car moi des modèles je peux en avoir autant que je veux…Et des plus beaux que toi…

Sur ce elle fila dans sa chambre, tout en n'oubliant pas de claquer fortement la porte de la salle de bain, derrière elle. Elle laissa donc Malfoy, tout seul dans la baignoire, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres…

Une fois habillée de son uniforme portant les couleurs de sa maison, elle descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle repéra de suite ses deux amis et s'assit rageusement auprès d'eux, laissant tomber lourdement ses livres sur la table, faisant sursauter quelques élèves au passage.

**Ron :** Quand je te disais que c'était si rare de te voir de bonne humeur le matin…

**Hermione :** La ferme Ron

**Ron :** Bonjour à toi aussi Mione

**Harry :** Es ce que ça va ?

**Hermione :** Oh oui parfaitement bien et vous ?

**Ron :** …

**Harry :** Oui ça va…Tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux nous le dire…

Hermione se radoucit devant le regard inquiet de son ami, elle respira un grand coup, histoire d'évacuer la boule de rage qui lui comprimait le ventre. Et ajouta avec un léger sourire.

**Hermione :** Oui tout va bien je t'assure, c'est juste que je me suis encore pris le bec avec mon merveilleux colocataire…

**Ron :** Et qu'es ce qu'il t'a fait encore ?

**Hermione :** Oh ! il a juste eu la bonne idée de s'inviter dans mon bain pendant que j'y étais…

Hermione regarda ses deux amis, leurs têtes avaient vraiment une ressemblance avec des poissons sortie de l'eau, c'était vraiment très drôle à voir…Décidément le fait d'être sincère n'était pas toujours bien perçu. Avec un air amusé, elle ajouta…

**Hermione :** Je plaisantais…Vous pouvez refermer vos bouches…

**Harry :** J'avoue que la manière dont tu l'as dit j'y ai vraiment cru

**Hermione :** Que veux tu ? J'ai un talent d'actrice…Sinon vous etes prêts pour le devoir ?

Harry s'apprêta à répondre quand il fut interrompu par une voix féminine, derrière lui.

**Brooke :** Salut Hermione…Bonne chance pour le devoir…

**Hermione :** Tiens salut Brooke, bonne chance à toi aussi…

La jolie brune repartie comme elle était arrivée, et disparue derrière la grande porte accompagnée de deux de ses amies.

**Ron :** Depuis quand tu es amie avec Brooke Davies ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez…

**Hermione :** On ne s'est jamais détesté…

**Harry :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** Bon d'accord on s'appréciait pas trop, mais hier on s'est croisé toute les deux dans un couloir et on a sympathisé…Je ne dirai pas qu'on est amie, mais au moins on se parle.

**Harry :** Et tu lui a parlé de moi ?

**Hermione :** En effet ton nom est venu dans la conversation

**Harry :** Et alors ?

**Hermione :** Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'aller lui parler…Apres, advienne qui pourra…

**Harry :** Mouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire

**Ron :** Bah bon courage mon pote, tu va en avoir besoin

**Hermione :** Oh Ron, ne lui donne pas trop de courage tu va en avoir besoin pour le devoir

**Ron :** Très drôle Mione, très drôle…

**Hermione :** Allez on y va on va être en retard…

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes qu'Hermione attendait dans la salle commune, assise dans le canapé, vérifiant sa montre toute les trente secondes. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'énervait après cet abruti de Malfoy qui se permettait d'arriver en retard à leur rendez vous. Apres un accès de frustration particulièrement intense, elle se leva d'un bond et commença a ranger son matériel de dessin qu'elle avait éparpillé sur la table basse. C'est à ce moment que Malfoy daigna enfin apparaître.

**Drago :** Tu ranges déjà ?

**Hermione :** Tu es en retard

**Drago :** Petit contre temps

**Hermione :** Tant pis pour toi alors

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

**Hermione :** Je m'en vais dessiner une autre personne qui au moins aura la délicatesse de prendre mon travail au sérieux et d'arriver à l'heure

**Drago :** Oh c'est bon ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard

**Hermione :** Oh oui ça arrive mais généralement les personnes s'excusent après

**Drago :** …

**Hermione :** Bien comme tu voudras…Bon courage pour le bal…

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle entendit un son inaudible sortir de la bouche de Malfoy

**Drago :** Jesuisdésolé

Hermione un sourire victorieux aux lèvres de retourna lentement.

**Hermione :** Je te demande pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

**Drago :** Je m'excuse de mon retard…Voila t'es contente !

Il s'assit brutalement sur le canapé et sortit une cigarette, qu'il alluma rageusement, il tira une longue bouffée pour se calmer à son tour…

**Hermione :** Oui je suis contente…Maintenant veux tu toujours que je te dessine oui ou non ?

**Drago :** …

**Hermione :** Malfoy ?

**Drago :** Oui c'est bon…c'est vraiment parce ce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le bal…

**Hermione :** Bien

Elle retourna auprès de Malfoy, et remit ses affaires en vrac sur la table basse. Une légère teinte rosée apparut sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête la meilleure façon de dire a Malfoy de se déshabiller, sans être trop provocante ou bien trop mijaurée.

**Hermione :** Bien quand tu es prêt, tu te déshabilles et tu t'allonges sur le canapé.

Elle se retourna tout en sortant sa planche à dessin, devinant parfaitement le sourire en coin du jeune homme. Elle sortit son fusain de sa trousse, essayant de ne pas rougir en entendant les vêtements de Malfoy tomber dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

**Drago :** Je suis prêt Granger

Elle se retourna donc et comme prévu rougit devant le corps délicieux et nu de Malfoy.

**Drago :** Et ce qu c'est bon comme ça ?

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Heu…oui…attend je vais te placer…Allonge toi complètement sur le canapé, la tête a gauche et les pieds sur la droite…Tient ta tête à l'aide de ta main et appuie toi sur ton coude…

Elle s'avança près du canapé et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du serpentard. Elle pris le bras droit de Malfoy, qui se laissa faire tout en continuant de sourire malicieusement, elle pris donc son bras et le plaça sur la hanche droite du jeune homme. Elle pris ensuite le visage angélique du jeune homme pour le placer de façon à ce que la lumière éclaire bien son visage. A l'aide de ses doigts, elle fit glisser quelques mèches blondes de celui-ci pour les faire glisser sur son visage. Elle recula pour admirer la pose, et réfléchi quelques instants, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était en pleine concentration.

**Hermione :** Baisse en tout petit peu ta tête…Voila c'est parfait…surtout ne bouge plus maintenant…

Elle pris place sur la canapé d'en face, et pris sa planche à dessin sur les genoux, elle respira une grande bouffée d'air et esquissa les premiers coups de crayon.

**Hermione :** C'est parti…

Avec un léger coup de crayon, à la fois délicat et subtil elle commença à dessiner le contour du canapé. On entendait à présent que les coups de crayon de la jeune fille, ainsi que le tic tac incessant de la pendule fixer en haut de la cheminée. L'atmosphère semblait légère et studieuse, Hermione vraiment concentré dans son travail et Drago concentré à garder la pose.

Une fois le décor mis en place, elle s'attaqua aux courbes délicieuses du jeune homme, esquissant à l'aide d'une multitude de coup de fusain l'ovale de son visage, la rondeur de son épaule, la vallée descendante de sa hanche, la ligne de ses jambes.

Drago était concentré dans le fait qu'il ne devait pas bouger, malgré l'irrésistible envie de se gratter l'épaule, mais il était aussi en pleine contemplation d'une rare beauté, qu'il n'avait vu que trop peu de fois dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait détaché son regard de la jeune fille, tellement belle dans cette lumière, tellement désirable avec cette air studieux, tellement craquante avec ce tic de se mordre la lèvre. Elle devait avoir remarqué qu'il l'a dévisageait car il s'aperçut que les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Il sourit de satisfaction, il se sentait bien en cet instant, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier, pas de gestes échangés, pas de paroles énoncées, pas de corps en fusion. Non, juste lui, allongé, se laissant dessiné par cette jeune fille qui l'intriguait tant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit bien dans son corps et bien dans sa tête, et ceci ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. A bien y réfléchir cela lui était arrivé très peu de fois dans sa vie et les seules fois c'était quand il se trouvait en compagnie de la jeune fille.

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement, elle savait qu'elle était entrain de rougir, de rougir car elle sentait le regard de Drago la dévisager, la sonder, la pénétrer…Elle sourit a cette pensée, puis se concentra, il n'était pas question de lui montrer qu'il lui faisait en cet instant beaucoup d'effet, que si elle pouvait elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus…

Elle essaya donc de calmer ses ardeurs et commença donc les détails du corps du jeune Malfoy. Elle opta pour le plus simple et rapprocha sa planche de ses yeux pour commencer par le torse du garçon. Elle utilisa pour cela son fusain, ainsi que l'aide de ses doigts pour apaiser le crayon, que le dessin soit plus léger. Elle dessina donc avec attention les abdominaux finement musclés du jeune homme, n'oubliant aucun détails, comme par exemple le tatouage tribal du jeune homme qu'il possédait sur le pectoraux droit, le fin duvet blond qu'il avait en dessous du nombril. Elle décida de ne pas accentuer les traits sur la partie intime du jeune homme, la troublant et la déstabilisant trop, elle pris donc l'option de plusieurs artistes, le floutage…

**Drago :** Es ce que c'est bientôt fini ? Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes…

**Hermione :** Heu…oui..Oui…

**Drago :** Aurait tu perdu ta langue ? Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

**Hermione :** Malfoy tu me fait autant d'effet que Dumbledore…alors la ferme j'aime travailler dans le calme…

**Drago :** Dumbledore ? Si les vieux fous c'est ton fantasme…Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione le regarda amusé et lui sourit, celui-ci lui accorda un clin d'œil amusé, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire ravie. Elle lui tira donc la langue et se concentra de nouveau pour attaquer le visage de l'énervant modèle qu'elle avait la. Elle commença donc les traits gracieux du visage, essayant de faire ressortir au mieux sa chevelure blonde, ses lèvres fines et envoûtantes, ses yeux qui par le plus grand malheur d'Hermione étaient toujours aussi inexpressifs qu'a l'ordinaire, mais qui allait dans le contexte de son dessin. Elle souffla légèrement sur le dessin, examina les moindres détails, retoucha quelques endroits, retravailla quelques zones. Puis une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle ajouta le titre à son dessin, un titre qu'elle avait eu en tête depuis qu'elle savait qu'il serait son modèle. En bas à droite de son œuvre elle ajouta les mots : « Ange déchu ».

**Hermione :** C'est bon la torture est fini, tu peux bouger…

**Drago :** Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt…Fait voir…

**Hermione :** Ah non !

**Drago :** Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi Granger ? Je te rappel que c'est moi que tu as dessiné j'ai le droit de voir…

**Hermione :** Bon ok…mais quoi que tu dira, moi il me plais comme ça et il est hors de question que je le refasse ou que je modifie quoi que se soit …

Drago se leva donc et se dirigea vers Hermione, complètement à l'aise avec sa nudité, il se plaça donc derrière le fauteuil d'Hermione, et déposa ses bras sur l'aile du canapé, de façon à entourer Hermione avec. Il regarda le dessin qui reposait encore sur les genoux de la jeune fille et fut estomaqué par la beauté du dessin, pas parce ce que c'était lui le modèle, même si cela y joué beaucoup se dit il, elle avait vraiment un don pour le dessin. Il était tellement ressemblant, tellement vrai, tellement doux et intense à la fois. Il en fut tout retourné.

**Hermione :** Dois je en conclure que tu aimes ?

**Drago :** …

**Hermione :** Oui il te plaît hein ?

**Drago :** Il est pas mal…

**Hermione :** Pas mal ? Tu déconnes ? C'est le meilleur que j'ai fais !

**Drago :** Bon j'avoue il est très bien réussi…

**Hermione :** Oh mon dieu un compliment de Malfoy…mais que lui arrive t'il ? Serai t'il malade ?

**Drago :** Peut être juste un peu fiévreux

Drago rapprocha sa tête des cheveux d'Hermione, et fermis les yeux tout en sentant l'odeur enivrante de fruits rouges. Il déposa ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille puis remonta doucement le long des bras dénudés de celle-ci, lui prodiguant de douces caresses électrisantes. Une fois sur les épaules d'Hermione, il dégagea délicatement ses cheveux de sa nuque de façon a avoir un meilleur accès et lui déposa de tendres baisers dans le cou. Celle-ci frémit immédiatement. Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il laissa sa main droite vagabonder sur les formes délicieuses de la jeune fille, il effleura du bout des doigts la poitrine de celle-ci, qui au contact de sa main froide, laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Puis il commença à descendre plus bas jusqu'à arriver à une zone des plus sensibles. Mais il n'eu pas le temps que Hermione s'était déjà levé et se tenait furieuse face à lui. Elle fut heureuse qu'il se trouve derrière le canapé et que celui-ci cache ce qu'il fallait cacher pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

**Hermione :** Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

**Drago :** Bah rien j'était entrain d'admirer ton oeuvre

**Hermione :** Ah oui ? En laissant tes mains se balader sur moi ?

**Drago :** Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ma faute

**Hermione :** Ah oui c'est de la mienne peut être ?

**Drago :** Parfaitement ! C'est toi qui a accepté a ce que je pose nu pour toi, je croyais que…

**Hermione :** Que quoi ? Que c'était une façon déguisée de te demander de coucher avec moi ? De recommencer notre petit pacte ? Tu ne changeras donc jamais…

**Drago :** Y'a pas de mal à s'amuser à ce que je sache.

**Hermione :** S'amuser…bien sure…mais moi je ne veux plus m'amuser… Tout ce que je veux c'est une relation sérieuse et stable…Et ça tu ne pourra pas me l'offrir, tu ne pourra l'offrir a aucune autre fille sur cette terre, et juste pour ça je te plains…Alors va y amuse toi, amuse toi pendant que tu le peux…mais amuse toi sans moi…

Elle ne se sentait pas énervé, ni furieuse, non juste déçu et vide…Elle pris donc son dessin et ses affaires et s'en alla d'un pas lent vers sa chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, et fut surprise de ne pas le voir furieux, ni mesquin, il était juste la, entrain de la regarder dénué d'expression, ce qui lui donna la force de continuer.

**Hermione :** Tu sais Malfoy, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de tomber amoureux…Et j'espère sincèrement que tu connaitra l'amour au moins une fois dans ta vie…Malgré tout ce que tu es, ce que tu veux laisser paraître, tu mérite de connaître cette sensation qui est beaucoup plus jouissante et enivrante que le sexe…

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre, le laissant seul à ses réflexions…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_« Tu sais Malfoy, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de tomber amoureux…Et j'espère sincèrement que tu connaitra l'amour au moins une fois dans ta vie…Malgré tout ce que tu es, ce que tu veux laisser paraître, tu mérite de connaître cette sensation qui est beaucoup plus jouissante et enivrante que le sexe… »_

_« Et j'espère sincèrement que tu connaitra l'amour au moins une fois dans ta vie »_

Le soleil était de nouveau présent en ce début de journée, il était assez faible certes car il faisait encore très tôt, mais ses rayons suffisaient comme même à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Malfoy était allongé sur son lit, les yeux contemplant avec un grand intérêt le plafond de sa chambre, sa main gauche sur son ventre, se levant et s'abaissant sous le rythme de sa respiration, l'autre main occupée à porter le mégot de cigarette à ses lèvres, tirant dessus et recrachant la fumée élégamment tel un automate, tel un pantin dont on aurai coupé les ficelles. Son corps semblait peu être dénuée de toute vie et d'énergie, son apparence était peut être calme et reposante pourtant son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Il ne cessait de repenser à la dernière phrase de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il n'avait pu s'emporter contre elle, il n'avait pu lui répondre cruellement comme à son habitude. Elle avait tellement raison sur ce point, jamais il ne tomberai amoureux, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas…Le sexe était tellement plus simple que l'amour, il suffisait simplement de répondre à l'appel de la chair, de donner du plaisir et d'en recevoir, de se perdre dans les méandres de l'excitation, de quitter terre et de s'envoler vers d'autres horizons. C'était ça le sexe, un échappatoire aux frustrations, une solution pour ne plus être seul et ne pas avoir à s'attacher, une bénédiction… Drago avait goûté aux plaisirs charnels dès son plus jeune age. En effet le jeune homme avait eu sa première relation sexuelle à 14 ans, bien trop ancré dans le monde de l'enfance pour connaître le vice des êtres humains. La femme qui l'avait initié, il sourit à cette pensée car il s'agissait bien d'une femme, n'était autre que son professeur particulier. Une femme mure, aux allures de gourgandine, à la fois provocante et sensuelle. Depuis le jour ou il l'avait vu il n'avait eu de yeux que pour elle, il n'avait cesser de la charmer, de la provoquer, de la séduire, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme craque. Et un soir de pluie, vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle se faufila dans la chambre du jeune Malfoy et lui fit découvrir tous les secrets du plaisir de la chaire. Cela dura quelques mois avant que la mère du jeune homme ne découvre l'infâme supercherie. Elle banni la « putain » comme elle l'appela, hors de sa maison, et se promis de ne laisser plus une seule femme s'approcher de son fils. Cette histoire était venue aux oreilles de Malfoy senior, et ce fut la première fois qu'il fut fier de son fils, qu'il le reconnu enfin comme un véritable descendant de sa lignée. Il lui fit part alors de sa pensée, que ce qu'il avait connu se soir était la plus belle sensation de pouvoir que pouvait ressentir un homme. Qu'un homme n'était que plus vivant qu'entre les cuisses d'une femme. Que les femmes étaient sur cette putain de terre juste pour leurs procurer cette sensation de domination et d'extase et que jamais oh grand jamais il ne devait se laisser charmer par ses créatures aux courbes affolantes, jamais il ne devait en tomber amoureux, sinon il courrait à sa propre perte. Drago n'avait jamais oublié cette conversation, de voir son père le regarder enfin comme un adule, le voir si proche et si fière, jamais il ne l'avait oublié. C'est pourquoi depuis ce jour il s'était mis en tête de devenir l'homme que son père voulait qu'il soit. Il s'était perdu dans le plaisir et dans le vice, oubliant son cœur d'enfant innocent qui devenait de plus en plus inexistant au fil des années. L'ange déchu venait de descendre de son paradis pour trouver l'enfer de la perversion, de la luxure…

Il n'était pas à plaindre, non, Drago aimait ce qu'il faisait, il ne regrettai pas le moins du monde cette première fois et toutes les autres. Il en était même plutôt fier. Mais cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas touché à une fille, il n'avait plus touché une fille depuis Granger. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais il avait cette sensation qu'aucune fille ne pourrait le combler comme l'avait fait cette jolie brune. Il avait comme perdu goût aux filles. Ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était cette fille, c'était LA fille…Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle, après tout c'était pour cela qu'il avait arrêter, il savait que si il continuait a la fréquenter le petit battement que son coeur émettait en sa présence allait battre de plus en plus fort et de nouveau s'éveiller a la vie. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il fut tenter de continuer dans ses sombres pensées mais il fut stopper dans celles-ci quand il entendit en bruit sourd dans la pièce d'a coté. Il entendit ensuite les vociférations acharnées de la jeune fille, il sourit, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier puis se leva.

Le bruit sourd précédemment entendu venait en effet de la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune fille était totalement et pleinement réveillé du a la difficulté qu'elle mis a s'habiller aujourd'hui. En effet, elle avait chercher la jupe de son uniforme partout, elle s'était alors rappelé que celle-ci avait eu un petit accro et qu'elle l'avait mis de coté pour la recoudre et que par malheur elle avait oublier de le faire. Elle avait donc cherché la dernière jupe d'uniforme qu'il lui restait. Mais le problème est que l'a jeune fille n'arrivais pas à rentrer son corps délicat dans ce bout de tissu. En effet la jupe passait au niveau des hanches mais refusait obstinément de se fermer. Hermione la bouche grande ouverte de frustration, s'allongea sur son lit, histoire d'avoir le ventre plus plat et de fermer enfin cette maudite jupe, mais sans grand résultat. Elle gesticula tellement qu'elle glissa de son lit et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

**Hermione :** Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas pu grossir au point de plus rentrer dans ma jupe, elle m'allait avant ! Et puis merde…

Elle enleva sa jupe, la regarda d'un regard noir puis la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un air rageur. Elle partit donc en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre la jupe et la recoudre vite fait avant le début des cours. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, pris sa jupe dans le bac à linge et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle passa devant la glace. Elle posa donc sa jupe sur le lavabo et enleva son chemisier. Elle se retrouva donc en soutien gorge et shorty assorti en dentelle et de couleur prune. Elle se mit de profile et fit une grimace quand elle aperçu le très infime gonflement sur son ventre, lui qui était si ferme et si plat. Elle repensa a comment elle avait pu se laisser autant aller, et puis il lui revint en mémoire le nombre incalculable de viennoiseries qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de manger avec Ginny. Elle soupira de frustration et se promit de ne plus rien manger. Elle s'admira de nouveau dans la glace et fut encore agacé de voir son visage aussi terne et fatigué. Elle posa de nouveau la main sur son ventre, s'admira encore une fois et sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir…

**Drago :** Salut Granger

**Hermione :** Salut.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune homme était entré dans la salle de bain, elle lui avait dit bonjour sans vraiment le voir. Il ne cessait de la balayer du regard. Il remarqua que Hermione portait la main sur son ventre, il inclina légèrement la tête et remarqua à son tour l'infime gonflement de l'abdomen de la jeune fille…

**Drago :** Tu devrai arrêter de bouffer Granger, à moins que ton vœu le plus cher ce soit de ressembler à Rachel Summers, c'est-à-dire grosse et moche…

Hermione pris enfin conscience de la présence du jeune homme, elle le regarda bouche bée, encore perdu dans ses pensées, puis soupira et pris ses affaires et sortit de la salle de bain.

Hermione revint sur ses pas et donna un coup sur la tête de Drago à l'aide de sa jupe.

**Hermione :** Crétin !

**Drago :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Puis elle disparut de nouveau derrière la porte.

Une fois que sa jupe fut recousue, elle l'enfila prestement puis se dirigea directement vers la salle de cours, vu l'heure déjà avancée. Elle attendit que les autres élèves arrivent de leurs petit déjeuner puis entra dans la salle et pris sa place habituelle dans la salle du professeur de potions. Elle ne daigna même pas regarder Malfoy quand celui-ci pris place à coté d'elle. De toute façon que pouvait elle faire ou dire ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, il était son binôme attitré depuis le début de l'année…Encore une merveilleuse idée du professeur Rogue. Il sortit ses affaires et les déposa sur la table sans ménagements.

**Drago :** Tu pourrai me dire ce que je t'ai fait encore ?

**Hermione :** Rien, laisse tomber

**Drago :** Tu sais très bien que c'est pas dans mon habitude de laisser tomber…Dis moi…

**Hermione :** Rien je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave

**Drago :** Granger…

**Hermione :** Bon d'accord je n'ai pas apprécié ta remarque de ce matin, me dire que j'étais grosse et moche n'était pas très fin de ta part…

**Drago :** Mais c'était pour plaisanter…Depuis quand tu prend mes remarques au sérieux ?

**Hermione :** Peut être parce ce que cette fois j'admet que tu n'avais pas tout a fais tord..

**Drago :** Attend depuis quand tu es complexé ? Je disais ça pour rire…Tu n'a rien de repoussant bien au contraire…Je t'assure

**Hermione :** Mouais… si tu le dit…

**Drago :** Granger t'es sure que ça va ? T'es bizarre en ce moment…

**Hermione :** Comment ça ?

**Drago :** J'sais pas t'es a fleur de peau, tu prend tout au premier degré, tous ce que je dit ou fais tu le prend mal, pourtant on a toujours agi comme ça tous les deux, non ?

**Hermione :** J'en sais rien…peut être…

**Rogue :** Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger quand vous aurez fini de prendre mon cours pour un salon de thé vous pourriez peut être vous mettre a votre potion ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête puis se mirent enfin a concocter leur potion, agissant tout deux en osmose sans paroles échangées.

Hermione était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, elle agissait mais sans grande conviction. Elle repensait aux paroles de Malfoy, et elle dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle se sentait bizarre, qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle était devenu une autre personne, complètement étrangère à ce qu'elle était auparavant. Il y avait eu ce pacte avec le jeune homme, il y avait eu son état de santé, ce sentiment d'avoir un manque en elle qui ne la quitté plus. Elle était tellement fatiguée de tout ceci. Elle laissa couler une unique larme sur sa joue, l'effaça avec rage puis se remit a la tache.

Drago n'était dupe du spectacle, il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien en ce moment, malgré cet air fort et joyeux qu'elle affichait en toute circonstance. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, après tout il n'était pas doué pour aider les gens, il savait seulement quand ceux-ci aller mal. Ils terminèrent ensemble leurs potions, puis une fois que la sonnerie retentit ils sortirent de la salle, se dirigèrent chacun vers un couloir différent.

Quel plaisir de rentrer enfin dans ses appartements une fois les cours finis. Drago était entrain de monter les marches menant à ses appartements de préfet, comme ses cours de la journée étaient finis et qu'il avait un peu de temps libre avant le dîner. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait car il avait envi de savoir si Hermione était la aussi car depuis le cours de potions il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. En effet la jeune fille avait été absente au déjeuné puis au cours de l'après midi. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien…

Il passa donc le portrait qui garder ses apparentements une fois dans la salle commune il se figea sur place. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fit que son coeur loupa un battement dans sa poitrine. Il vit la jeune fille assise sur le canapé, en face de lui, la tête dans ses mains et pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Son petit corps frêle remuant faiblement aux rythmes de ses sanglots. Il sentit alors tout son monde s'écrouler face à la peine et au désarroi que ressentait la jeune fille. Il fut aussi pris de panique, il ne sut plus qui il était ni ce qu'il devait faire. Devait il aller la consoler ? Devait il s'en aller comme si de rien n'était ? Apres tout elle ne s'était même pas aperçue de sa présence. Pour la première fois de sa vie il pria Merlin de lui apporter la réponse, il sentit une douche chaleur en lui et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Il s'assit délicatement a coté d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle sentit sa présence mais ne pu calmer ses sanglots si déchirant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, pourtant en cet instant il aurait aimé lui dire tant de chose, pourvu qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Il mit donc délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la tapota maladroitement. Il attendit de longues minutes comme ça, avant qu'elle se calme.

**Hermione :** Je…je suis tellement stupide…

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu raconte Granger ? Tu es la fille la plus intelligente de cette école…

**Hermione :** Je ne parle pas de ça…comment est ce que j'ai pu…

**Drago :** Pu quoi ? Granger parle moi…Es ce que quelqu'un t'a fais du mal ? Je te jure que si c'est le cas je…

**Hermione :** Non…non ce n'est pas ça…

Elle se redressa et regarda Malfoy le visage baigné de larmes, son mascara faisant de longues traînés noires sur ses joues, accentuant la douleur exprimé par son visage. Drago la regarda avec peine, pour une fois ses yeux exprimés bien autre chose que de l'indifférence. Ce dut être pour cela qu'Hermione se décida enfin a se confier a lui. Elle se mit face à lui, agrippa Drago par son chemisier et planta ses yeux humides dans ceux du jeune homme.

**Hermione :** Je…je suis… je suis enceinte…

Et elle tomba contre le torse de Malfoy, cherchant du réconfort dans ses bras musclés, cherchant un peu de tendresse dont elle avait tellement besoin. Malfoy resta bouche bée, il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, essayant de refuser la triste réalité des paroles d'Hermione. Il fut de nouveau connecté à la réalité quand il entendit les pleurs de la jeune fille redoubler d'intensité, et qu'il sentit ses bras s'accrocher à lui comme un noyé s'accroche à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, la serra fortement contre lui et la berça tel un enfant contre son cœur qui semblait émettre des battements de plus en fort…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

La phrase d'Hermione semblait tourner dans sa tête comme un vieux disque rayé, elle ne cessait de se répéter inlassablement. « Je suis enceinte….je suis enceinte… ». Il reprit enfin ses esprits quand il n'entendit plus les pleurs incessants de la jeune fille. Il baissa la tête vers ce petit être fragile recroquevillé dans ses bras, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormi tout contre lui, sûrement dut à la fatigue d'avoir verser autant de larmes. Il l'a serra davantage contre lui et doucement, la porta jusqu'à la chambre rouge et or. Il l'a déposa alors délicatement sur le lit, et remonta la couverture sur elle. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit une pression sur son poignet droit, il se retourna et croisa de nouveaux les yeux encore inondés de larmes d'Hermione, son cœur se serra de nouveau dans sa poitrine.

**Hermione :** Ne part pas…reste avec moi…s'il te plait…

Il hocha la tête, il n'avait pas la force de parler de toute façon. Il passa donc sa jambe par-dessus le corps d'Hermione, puis l'autre et s'allongea derrière elle. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui, cherchant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort à travers les bras du serpentard. Ne réalisant même plus ce qu'il faisait ni même qui il était, il se laissa faire quand Hermione pris sa main et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, se sentant quelque peu en sécurité. Drago ferma ses yeux à son tour, lui aussi sentant la fatigue l'emporter. Ils s'endormirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si le fait de dormir ensemble, entrelacés, était une chose qu'ils faisaient souvent…

Un courant d'air froid passa sur sa joue, faisant danser quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front, et la réveilla tout en la chatouillant. Elle frissonna, en effet la jeune fille avait froid, elle essaya donc de retrouver le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait sentit cette nuit, mais sans résultat. Elle ouvrit donc péniblement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était a présent seule dans son lit a baldaquin. Elle fut quelque peu déçue et triste de son absence. Mais après tout, qu'avait elle imaginé ? Qu'elle se réveillerai dans ses bras ? Qu'il l'aurait réveillé d'un baiser ? Et qu'avec un énorme sourire il lui aurait dit qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et qu'il était prêt à élever cet enfant et de l'épouser ? Décidément Hermione était bien trop fleur bleue, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple que cela…Elle se leva donc avec lassitude et ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et sentit son ventre se nouer. Il était de l'autre coté de la porte, elle le sentait, et le fait d'avoir à l'affronter était une réelle torture pour la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation, et que celle-ci n'allait pas être de tout repos. Nerveusement, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et passa donc le portrait qui gardé sa chambre. Comme elle l'avait sentit, le jeune homme se trouva bien dans la salle commune, assis sur l'un des somptueux canapés, une cigarette à la main, se consumant toute seule d'ailleurs, et fixant le vide. Elle respira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et s'assit sur le canapé en face du jeune homme, l'informant de sa présence. Comme celui-ci ne daigna pas la regarder, elle le scruta du regard, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle vit une multitude d'émotions traverser le visage aristocratique du jeune homme, elle ne sut dire a quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il ressentait, mais au moins cette situation ne le laissait pas indifférent… Etait ce un bon présage ?

**Hermione :** Malfoy…hum…je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

**Drago :** …

**Hermione :** Malfoy es ce que ça va ?

**Drago :** Oui

**Hermione :** Bien…par ou commencer…

**Drago :** Comment est ce que ça a pu arriver ?

**Hermione :** Heu…et bien lorsque deux personnes ont des relations sexuelles il arrive que…

**Drago :** Ne te fous pas de moi Granger, ce n'est pas le moment…je voulais dire …comment es ce que ça a pu arriver ? Tu n'utilisais pas de sort de contraception ?

**Hermione :** Bien sure que si ! Mais tu devrais savoir que tout contraceptif n'est fiable qu'a 99

**Drago :** Ah oui ? Et c'est écrit ou ça ? Dans un de tes manuels poussiéreux ?

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter, il me semble qu'on est deux dans l'histoire, il faut être deux pour faire l'amour… Tu crois que j'ai pu tomber enceinte à l'aide de ma main ? Alors tes réflexions tu te les gardes, tu es autant responsable que moi…

**Drago :** Et qui me dit que c'est moi le père, hein ? Cela fait 3 semaines qu'on ne se fréquente plus, tu as très bien pu aller voir ailleurs…

**Hermione :** Désolée mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin de tirer mon coup dans la journée pour me sentir bien…Et pour ton information je ne suis sorti avec personne après toi…Tu ne peux pas en dire autant n'est ce pas ?

**Drago :** Moi non plus je n'ai eu personne après toi…

**Hermione :** Oh…

**Drago :** Toi qui voulait qu'on sorte ensemble tu dois être contente…

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que tu entend par la !

**Drago :** Je dit juste que cela te fait un argument en plus…Toi qui voulait qu'on forme un couple…Tu porte mon enfant…Tu dois être contente qu'il y ai un lien qui nous unissent davantage…

**Hermione :** Es ce que tu es entrain de me dire que j'aurai fait exprès de tomber enceinte de toi pour pouvoir te garder ?

**Drago :** C'est le cas n'est ce pas ?

**Hermione :** …

**Drago :** On dit que le silence est une forme d'aveu…

**Hermione :** Comment est ce que tu peux croire ça ? … Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit…Je vais me débrouiller toute seule…De toute façon tout le monde sait que le courage n'est pas une caractéristique des Serpentards…Ne t'en fais pas je ne salirai plus ta petite vie de sale riche…Oh une dernière chose si j'avais vraiment voulu créer un lien avec toi, ça n'aurait été certainement pas un enfant….J'aurai eu trop peur qu'il te ressemble…

Elle lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang, accompagné d'un rictus au coin des lèvres. Elle se retourna, la tête haute, puis disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Cela faisait à présent une heure qu'elle était dans sa chambre, écoutant les paroles déprimantes d'une chanson lui rappelant un peu trop sa vie à son goût.

_« I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid »

Elle ruminait de sombres pensées, espérant de tout son cœur que le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner, et qu'il laisserait cette situation en suspens, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la pensée qu'un petit être était à présent entrain de grandir en elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi a cela. Elle savait ce que le mot « enceinte » signifiait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle devait prendre une décision en pensant à elle bien évidemment mais aussi à cette vie nouvelle dans son ventre. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait toujours rêvé de reproduire le schéma idyllique dans lequel elle avait grandit. Des parents aimants, des enfants heureux. Elle avait toujours rêvé, comme toute petite fille, de devenir un jour une épouse parfaite et une mère épanouie. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ceci viendrai dans le désordre et surtout que ceci interviendrai aussi jeune…En effet Hermione pensait qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour être mère, trop jeune pour devenir enfin une adulte et prendre des responsabilités. Sa vie n'en serai que gâché, elle vivrait tout au long de sa vie avec ce fardeau insurmontable, et cette culpabilité d'avoir été aussi négligente. Si ce petit être devrai naître, sa vie n'en serai pas détruite d'avance ? Payant chaque jour l'imprudence et l'immaturité de sa jeune mère ? Comment pourrai il vivre sans la présence d'un père auprès de lui ?

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans vraiment obtenir de réponse.

Elle était tellement fatiguée de penser sans cesse à lui, lui qui avait bouleversé sa vie à l'aide d'un simple sourire. Si seulement cette nuit ou il avait été complètement ivre, il n'avait pas dit toutes ses belles choses, si seulement en étant avec lui elle avait arrêter d'espérer retrouver le Drago de cette nuit la. Oui, il l'avait complètement vidé. Une phrase de T.H WHITE lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle disait : _« Peut être donnons tous le meilleur de nous même a ceux qui de leur coté de ne nous accordent que rarement une pensée »_. Cette sombre phrase s'accordait parfaitement bien à cette situation…

Elle n'avait pas la force de vraiment y réfléchir et encore moins la force d'agir et de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle décida de laisser les choses se faire, de laisser son destin la guider au lieu de le prendre en main, comme à son habitude. Elle se leva enfin de son lit, sur lequel elle avait passé la plus grande partie de l'heure à ruminer de sombres pensées et se leva enfin pour aller manger, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai aucun appétit. Peut être que le fait de voir ses amis, et de voir leur insouciance lui permettrait d'oublier ses problèmes le temps d'un après midi, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Elle se changea donc puis descendit dans la grande salle, elle fut déçue de voir que ses amis n'y étaient pas. Elle balaya du regard la pièce et son regard se posa sur une jeune fille brune, qui semblait elle aussi avoir grand besoin de compagnie. Elle s'avança donc vers la jeune fille et s'assit à ses cotés.

**Hermione :** Salut Brooke

**Brooke :** Tiens bonjour Hermione. Je vois que tu m'as l'air aussi heureuse de vivre que moi.

**Hermione :** Saurai tu lire dans les pensées ?

**Brooke :** Malheureusement, non…Mais disons que les cernes sous tes yeux et ton air blafard m'ont aidé…

**Hermione :** Mouais…

**Brooke :** C'est un garçon n'est ce pas ?

**Hermione :** Qui ça peut être d'autre ?

**Brooke :** Mouais tous les mêmes, vraiment que des abrutis. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait toi ?

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler…Heu…je suppose que ton abruti a toi s'avère être mon meilleur ami ?

**Brooke :** Bingo…

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que Harry a fait encore ?

**Brooke :** Justement …rien ! Il ne fait strictement rien, j'attends toujours son explication et je commence vraiment à m'impatienter.

**Hermione :** Je suis sure qu'il viendra te voir, il attend juste le bon moment c'est tout.

**Brooke :** Ouais bah je lui laisse jusqu'à ce week end et après je tire un trait sur M. Le Survivant. Je ne vais pas passé ma vie à attendre que monsieur daigne enfin venir s'excuser. Si ce n'est pas lui ça en sera un autre.

**Hermione :** Sauf que c'est Harry que tu aimes et pas un autre.

**Brooke :** Peut être mais la n'est pas la question, je ne vais pas attendre sagement qu'il se rende compte que j'existe, la vie est trop courte pour la passer a attendre. Si il n'est pas capable de se rendre comptes de ses erreurs et de ses responsabilités et bien tant pis pour lui.

**Hermione :** Oui tu as raison, je ne connais que trop bien cette mentalité

**Brooke :** Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sait…

**Hermione :** Je sais…Quand je serai prête je te le dirai…promis…Heu sinon tu ne saurai pas ou sont Ron et Harry par hasard ?

**Brooke :** Au terrain de Quidditch, ils s'entraînent pour le prochain match

**Hermione :** Le Quidditch bien entendu…Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Je vais aller les voir…

**Brooke :** Oh attends…Es ce que tu pourrai donner ça à Ginny, elle est la bas aussi mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui apporter maintenant, sinon je risque d'être en retard a mon rendez-vous d'orientation avec Rogue, et tu sais comment il est…si j'arrive en retard je finirai en pâté pour Hippogriffe…

**Hermione :** Bien sure pas de problème.

Brooke se leva et pris dans son sac 5 livres très volumineux qu'elle plaça sans ménagement dans les bras d'Hermione qui plia un peu sous le poids.

**Brooke :** Je te remercie. J'ai été ravie de discuter avec toi, même si c'est moi qui est le plus parler…mais ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me dise ce qui te tracasse…allez a plus…

**Hermione :** Salut…

Hermione fit une grimace en regardant la pile de livre dans ses bras qui vacillait dangereusement.

**Hermione :** Tu es trop gentille ma vieille, ça te perdra un jour.

Elle sortit donc à son tour de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le parc pour voir ses amis jouer à leur sport favori.

Hermione essaya de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie tout en évitant tout contact physique avec autrui pour éviter la chute de ses livres. Ce n'était pas sans compter sans l'intelligence d'un 4ème année qui occupé a parler avec un de ses camarades ne l'a vit pas et la percuta de plain fouet, faisant tomber ses livres. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancé, lança un petit sourire d'excuse a la jeune fille et parti sans demander son reste.

**Hermione :** Oh ne m'aide pas a ramasser surtout, je vais me débrouiller…abruti…

Elle s'agenouilla donc pour ramasser ses livres, n'apercevant pas la présence d'un blondinet qui avait assisté à la scène et qui ne daigna pas bouger pour l'aider et lui faciliter la tache. Elle fut satisfaite quand elle eu ramassé ses livres mais sa mine réjouit fut de courte duré quand elle vit qu'elle avait oublié un livre a terre. Elle grimaça à l'idée de se pencher pour ramasser l'objet de sa colère tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber les autres. Elle s'apprêta donc à s'abaisser de nouveau quand elle vit une main se saisir du livre et le déposer sans ménagement sur la pile qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras, puis s'en alla comment si rien ne c'était passé. Elle fut surprise du geste presque sympathique que le jeune Malfoy avait eu pour elle, même si il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Mais la dispute de quelques heures plut tôt lui revint en mémoire, et le sentiment de gaîté qu'elle avait ressenti l'espace d'un instant s'évanoui bien vite. Elle continua donc son chemin pour rejoindre enfin ses amis et se débarrasser de ses livres maléfiques.

Pour une fois depuis quelques mois à présent le temps n'avait rien de réjouissant, en effet les nuages avaient prient place sur le soleil radieux de d'habitude. Il ne faisait pas froid, bien au contraire, l'atmosphère semblait lourde et orageuse. Hermione sourit quand elle pensa que le temps était parfaitement en adéquation avec son humeur. Mais le fait d'avoir vu ses amis jouer, d'avoir rigoler avec Ginny, lui avait remonté quelque peu le moral et l'espace d'un instant elle s'était sentie bien, presque…normale. Une adolescente de son age en quelque sorte. En cet instant elle attendait son meilleur ami à la sortie des vestiaires, son attente fut de courte durée quand celui-ci daigna enfin pointer le bout de sa cicatrice.

**Harry :** Tiens salut mione. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

**Hermione :** Non je lui ai dit que je voulais te parler.

**Harry :** Et bien c'est pas trop tôt.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

**Harry :** Si tu crois que je ne vois pas que quelque chose te tracasse…

**Hermione :** Harry tu te trompes…

**Harry :** Hermione je sais que tu ne va pas bien en ce moment, je le vois bien, même si tu fais tout pour me faire croire le contraire. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je peux me permettre de te dire que je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand tu te sens perdue. Je commençais juste à me dire quand tu viendrai enfin m'en parler…

**Hermione :** Harry…

**Harry :** Je t'écoute

**Hermione :** Hum…si je tenais à te parler…ce n'était pas de moi mais de toi…

**Harry :** Oh…

**Hermione :** D'accord je t'avoue que depuis quelques temps je me sens assez…perdue on va dire…Certains évènements font que ma vie à changé, cela ne me plais pas toujours mais je n'y peux rien, par contre je peux faire en sorte que ceci soit le moins désagréable possible. C'est a moi de gérer mes problèmes, pas à toi…Mais ça ne change en rien le fait que je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi…Harry, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais cette fois je t'assure tu ne peux rien faire…Mais sache que si un jour j'ai besoin de parler ou bien d'une épaule pour pleurer se sera toi…promis…

**Harry :** Je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne veux pas te confier, même si je suis persuadée que cela te ferai le plus grand bien…Tu voulais donc me parler ?

**Hermione :** Oui. Tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres, mais…

**Harry :** Mais ?

**Hermione :** Il faut absolument que tu parles à Brooke.

**Harry :** Hermione …

**Harry :** Je sais que se sont vos histoires et ça me regarde pas, mais je sais a quel point vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre et je trouve ça bête de tout gâcher a cause de cette petite histoire. Elle est prête a te pardonner j'en suis sure, il suffit juste que tu prenne ton courage a deux mains et que tu aille lui parler, et tout s'arrangera j'en suis sure… Pourquoi être malheureux chacun de votre coté alors que vous pouvez être heureux tout les deux ?

**Harry :** Ce n'est pas si facile que ça…

**Hermione :** Je sais…Mais je sais aussi a quel point ça fait mal de perdre celui ou celle qu'on aime, et que cela fait encore plus mal quand on sait qu'on a rien fait pour le retenir. Va lui parler Harry. Tu mérites le bonheur, et Brooke pourra te l'apporter.

**Harry :** Merci Mione. Toi aussi tu mérites le bonheur.

Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son ami, et plongea sa tête dans son cou, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur, un peu de réconfort. Il se détacha d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement sur le font puis parti en direction du château. Hermione sentit une goutte d'eau atterrir sur le bout de son nez, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis une autre goutte vint atterrir sur sa joue.

Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un grand oiseau noir faisant de nombreux cercle dans le ciel. Un corbeau. Certains pensent que le vol du corbeau guide les voyageurs jusqu'à leur destination, d'autres croient que la vue d'un corbeau solitaire est un heureux présage. Par contre si l'on en voit plusieurs à la fois les ennuis sont à prévoir. Le sourire précédent d'Hermione s'effaça quand elle vit d'autres corbeaux apparaître dans son champs de vision, elle déglutit donc avec difficulté puis se dirigea à son tour vers le château avant qu'elle ne soit complètement trempée par l'orage qui se faisait entendre au loin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

_Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son ami, et plongea sa tête dans son cou, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur, un peu de réconfort. Il se détacha d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement sur le font puis parti en direction du château. Hermione sentit une goutte d'eau atterrir sur le bout de son nez, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis une autre goutte vint atterrir sur sa joue._

_Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un grand oiseau noir faisant de nombreux cercle dans le ciel. Un corbeau. Certains pensent que le vol du corbeau guide les voyageurs jusqu'à leur destination, d'autres croient que la vue d'un corbeau solitaire est un heureux présage. Par contre si l'on en voit plusieurs à la fois les ennuis sont à prévoir. Le sourire précédent d'Hermione s'effaça quand elle vit d'autres corbeaux apparaître dans son champs de vision, elle déglutit donc avec difficulté puis se dirigea à son tour vers le château avant qu'elle ne soit complètement trempée par l'orage qui se faisait entendre au loin._

La jeune fille cessa donc de regarder ces oiseaux sombres et lugubres et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le château. Elle ne fit qu'un pas que la pluie commença a tomber fortement, pourtant elle n'accéléra pas d'avantage le pas, comme si le fait d'être trempée était le cadet de ses soucis. Peut être se disait elle que la pluie était comme une sorte de pardon, une sorte de purification la pardonnant de ses pechers...Elle pénétra enfin dans sa salle commune, complètement trempé et grelottante. D'un geste presque mécanique elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla tout en continuant de fixer le vide puis enfila sa chemise de nuit, elle pris ensuite sa couette rouge sombre parsemé de petits symboles ésotériques de couleur or...Elle passa donc cet objet douillet et rassurant sur ses frêles épaules et retourna dans la salle commune ou elle s'assit devant la cheminée qui diffusait à présent un feu rassurant et réconfortant. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

"_C'est tellement dur de garder le sourire, quand la vie ne cesse de te punir. Il n'y a personne qui puisse m'aider ou bien seulement une oreille attentive pour m'écouter. Personne pour raconter mon histoire, personne pour me redonner de l'espoir. Je suis seule avec mes larmes, et contre ca je n'ai pas d'armes. Mes problèmes je les fuis, je veux simplement ounlier qui je suis. Je veux seulement me détacher de mon passé, oublier tout ce que j'ai enduré. Bravo Hermione je vois que la solitude t'inspire..."_

Hermione en avait marre que sa vie n'aille pas dans la direction qu'elle voulait qu'elle prenne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était d'aspirer à une vie tranquille, comme une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle voulait simplement vivre une vie d'une fille de son age, avec pour seules préoccupations, les amis, les cours, le maquillage, les fêtes, et toute l'insouciance qui allait avec, toute l'innocence qui caractérise une jeune fille de 18 ans...Pourtant Hermione était différente de ses filles là. Elle, en ce moment, devait se préoccuper de son avenir et surtout du petit être qui grandissait en elle. Il était difficile pour elle de prendre encore une décision sur le fait de savoir si elle devait le garder ou non. Elle était encore bien trop jeune pour élever un enfant seule. Hermione sentit le désespoir naître en elle, rendant son estomac lourd, rendant l'air difficile d'atteinte à ses poumons, rendant son coeur difficile à battre.

Son doux visage se crispa à nouveau en une grimace de douleur, elle ne put retenir bien longtemps le mal être qui l'emportait et fondit en larme, une nouvelle fois...Elle ne put s'empêcher en cet instant de ressentir une haine incontrôlable, presque viscérale envers le jeune Malfoy pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Après tout si il n'était pas entré dans sa vie jamais elle ne serai assise en cet instant, près de feu entrain de maudire sa vie. Tout était de la faute de cet être immonde qui n'avait que pour seule but sur cette terre, lui pourrir la vie. Jamais plus elle ne voudrai le voir et encore moins lui parler. Comme si le destin l'avait écouté et tenté de la pousser à bout encore une fois, l'objet de sa haine se manifesta près d'elle et s'assit à son tour près du feu. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes, il respira une grande bouffée d'oxygène puis pris enfin la parole.

**Drago :** Es ce que ca va Granger ?

**Hermione : **Comme quelqu'un qui est enceinte. J'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi stupide...Ma mère m'avait pourtant mainte fois prévenu des risques ayant vécu cette situation bien trop tôt elle aussi. Mais non il a fallut que tu rentre dans ma vie et que tu te mette à tout détruire.

**Drago :** Je suis désolée Granger...D'accord...Je sais que j'ai autant de tord que toi dans cette histoire, je sais, mais tu n'est pas toute seule, je suis la, laisse moi t'aider.

**Hermione : **Non je ne veux pas que tu intervienne, tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ca.

**Drago :** Je t'en pris tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire confiance.

**Hermione : **La dernière fois je m'en suis drôlement mordu les doigts.

Elle le fusilla du regard, les yeux encore humides et les joues ravagés de larmes, elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre en laissant le jeune homme abasourdi par ce refus et surtout par les paroles assassines de la jeune fille...

La nuit fut de courte durée pour Hermione, en effet celle ci n'avait pas été des plus réparatrice. En effet elle se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant, ayant passé toute la nuit a réfléchir, ruminer, pleurer, réfléchir, ruminer, pleurer...Pour résumé elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormir, et dire que cela ne se voyais presque pas sur son visage était un heuphémisme...Elle fit de son mieux pour atténuer son teint de cadavre et ses cernes sous les yeux, et c'est avec peu de conviction qu'elle se dirigea vers une nouvelle journée de cours...

Elle passa donc les portes de la grande salle d'un pas trainant, puis se dirigea vers la jolie brune qui lui souriait en cet insant. Hermione pris donc place à coté de Brooke Davis, et s'affala de tout son poid sur le banc tout en soupirant.

**Brooke :** Et bah, tu as une de ces têtes...

**Hermione :** Ouais il parait que le teint de cadavre est très à la mode ces jours ci

**Brooke :** Au moins tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de l' humour...C'est une bonne chose non ?

**Hermione :** Disons que le sarcasme est tout ce qu'il me reste...

**Brooke :** Ecoute, Hermione, je sais qu'on peut pas dire qu'on est très copine toi et moi, mais si tu veux te confier, je suis la...N'hesite surtout pas...

**Hermione : **C'est deja pas évident de confier ses problèmes a ceux que j'aime par dessus tout, alors quelqu'un que je connais depuis peu...Sans vouloir t'offenser

**Brroke : **C'est la que tu te trompe, il est beaucoup plus facile de se confier a quelqu'un que l'on ne connais pas...On a moins peur de sa reaction, de son jugement...Rien que le fait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'on a sur le coeur, procure un bien fou...Et puis tu m'a beaucoup aidé la dernière fois, je veux faire la meme chose pour toi.

**Hermione : **Disons que depuis quelques mois, ma vie à totalement changé...Je...je ne suis plus vraiment la meme personne...Avant j'étais quelqu'un de reflechi, de posé, j'était une parfaite petite miss je sais tout, passant des heures a étudier, essayant d'etre toujours la première partout...Mais...Il...

**Brooke :** Mais il est arrivé dans ta vie et telle une avalanche a tout balayé sur son passage, il t'a montré de nouvelles choses, t'a fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations, il t'a comblé de sa présence...tu était tout simplement heureuse...Puis un jour il est parti...et la ton monde s'est éffondré...Le coup classique

**Hermione : **Comment es ce que tu...

**Brooke :** Hermione...On est toutes passés par des deceptions amoureuses...On a toutes eu un jour ou l'autre le coeur brisé...On a a toutes un jour ou l'autre versés des torents de larmes sur notre premier amour déchu...C'est normal, c'est l'apprentissage de la vie...Mais il faut que tu sache que malgré le fait que ton coeur gardera cette petite cicatrice il continura a battre...Et un jour il se remettra a battre plus vite a la vue d'un autre jeune homme et tu retombera amoureuse...C'est ça la vie...Elle peut nous faire violence parfois, mais elle est tellement courte qu'il faut en profiter...aller de l'avant...

**Hermione :** Ouah...J'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle

**Brooke : **Disons que le fait d'avoir une mère psychologue aide un peu...enfin je crois...Enfin pour résumé je veux que tu te prenne en main, toi seule peut changer le cours de ta vie, toi seule peut faire en sorte que tu aille mieux...Ca sera long et douloureux mais tu y arrivera...comme nous toutes...

**Hermione :** Ouais mais le fait de le voir tous les jours ne va pas etre facile...

**Brooke :** Et bien tu n'a qu'a l'ignorer autant que tu peux...

**Hermione :** Ouais je vais essayer, meme si je sais que ca ne sera pas une mince affaire...

**Brooke :** Heu...tu veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ?

Hermione regarda Brooke, ses yeux devenant quelques peu plus froid qu'a l'ordinaire...

**Brooke :** Ok ok, ...ne me dit rien c'est pas grave...Sinon pour changer de sujet et revenir sur une note plus joyeuse, en ce moment il y a une rumeur qui circule...

**Hermione :** Tiens donc comme c'est bizarre

**Brooke : **Ouais je sais dans un lycée c'est pas étonnant, mais celle la dit qu'il y aurait un bal de prevu pour l'arrivé du printemps...C'est génial non ? Peut etre que je pourrai y aller avec Harry...

**Hermione : **Ce n'est pas une rumeur...

**Brooke : **Comment tu sais ça toi ?

**Hermione :** Et bien en tant que préfète tu serai étonnée du nombres d'infos que je peux avoir...

**Brooke :** Ouh c'est effrayant, enfin si c'est vrai, j'en suis ravie...Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute nous fera pas de mal...

**Hermione :** Oui tout a fait d'accord...

Hermione se perdit dans de nouveau dans ses pensées et d'un geste presque mécanique pris un verre de jus d'orange, ne pouvant encore et toujours rien avaler, et fit vagabonder son regard a travers la salle, elle fis tout son possible pour ne pas regarder la table des serpentars, même si elle ne savait pas si il était la ou pas...Elle ne voulais pas le voir c'est tout, c'était encore bien trop douloureux. Elle porta donc son regard sur la grande porte et son coeur manqua un battement quand elle le vit passer gracieusement et d'un pas détaché s'installer a sa table. Elle sentit une sorte de panique s'insinuer en elle, elle sentit ses veines se glacer et tout son corps de tendre. Elle décida donc qu'il était temps qu'elle quitte cette pièce et qu'elle mette le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Elle s'exusa aupres de Brooke et s'en alla pretextant avoir oublié un livre pour le cours suivant. Ce qui la rassura quelque peu c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les verts et argents, cela la calma quelque peu. D'un pas presque titubant elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et attendit que les autres élèves la rejoignent pour rentrer...

Le cours se passa donc sans incident, elle suivi le cours avec plus ou moins d'attention, laissant un peu trop souvent son esprit s'évader plutôt que de suivre le cours.

La cloche de la fin de matinée pour aller manger retentit enfin, comme chaque élève, elle ramassa ses affaires et sorti de la salle, elle s'apprêta a prendre le chemin qui menait a la grande salle quand elle vit Malfoy au bout du couloir qui se dirigeais droit sur elle. Elle fit demi tour a grande vitesse et accéléra le pas pour que celui ci ne la rattrape pas.

**Drago :** Granger !

Elle s'empressa de tourner à droite et une fois qu'elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, elle se mit à courir et s'engouffra a travers le tableau qui gardait la salle des griffondors, seul endroit dans ce château ou elle était sure qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer. Une fois la porte refermé sur elle, elle s'appuya contre celle ci et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Et ce fut comme ca toute la journée, à chaque fois il essayait de l'approcher, a chaque fois elle s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée...Mais son repos fut de courte durée car il réussi enfin à l'approcher.

En effet la jeune fille ayant tenté de le fuir toute la journée, et essayant de minimiser le fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce, n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Une fois que tous les élèves eurent finient leurs dîners et une fois remontés dans leurs salles communes, Hermione était sorti des toilettes des filles et avait décider d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine, histoire de grignoter quelque chose. Une fois l'estomac quelque peu rassasier, elle sorti de la cuisine et se stoppa net quand elle vit un jeune blondinet adossé au mur, les bras croisés, entrain de l'attendre. Elle lui lança un regard a glacer le sang puis sans un geste ni une parole pour lui, elle s'en alla retrouver ses appartements.

**Drago :** Granger, attend moi, tu ne peux pas m'éloigner de tous ca, ca me regarde autant que toi.

**Hermione :** C'est la que tu te trompe, c'est mon corps et ca ne regarde que moi.

**Drago :** Ou est ce que tu va comme ca ?

**Hermione :** Aussi loin de toi que je peux

**Drago :** Tu dois me laisser t'aider, ca m'angoisse tout autant que toi.

Elle se retourna vivement ce qui le fit sursauter, elle le pointa du doigt d'un ton accusateur. Il remarqua qu'elle devait vraiment être en colère vu la légère teinte rosé qu'abordait ses joues à présent.

**Hermione :** Oh tu as la trouille de moins tomber les filles une fois que tu auras un bébé dans les bras ?

**Drago :** Granger.

**Hermione :** Oh j'oubliais tu ne tombe plus les filles, tu les fait juste tomber enceinte.

Elle s'apprêta a partir quand le jeune homme ajouta.

**Drago :** Dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi, je suis bien bête car tu as très bien pu coucher avec d'autres mecs depuis qu'on ne se voit plus. Qui me dit que je suis le père ?

Hermione dans un accès de rage leva sa main droite et donna une gifle magistrale sur la joue droite de Malfoy, dont le bruit clair rentendit en écho dans le couloir désert, et d'une voix rageuse lui lança a la figure.

**Hermione : **Je t'interdit de penser ca...

Elle s'apprêta a partir une nouvelle fois quand celui ci ajouta d'une toute petite voix.

**Drago :** Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider, qu'on gère les choses ensembles.

Hermione se retourna, les larmes avaient de nouveaux ravagés son joli visage, et d'une toute petite voix, étrangler par les sanglots elle ajouta.

**Hermione :** Oui sauf qu'on est pas ensemble et qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment été...Félicitations, tu as su te défiler à temps...

Cette fois elle s'en alla pour de bon et abasourdi sous le poids des mots, Drago ne fit rien pour la rattraper. il attendit quelques minutes puis se dirigea a son tour vers sa salle commune, le coeur bien vide...

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas adressé la parole. Hermione prenait un grand soin à éviter tout contact avec le jeune homme, même de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, lui était insupportable. Quand au jeune Malfoy, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser tranquille, que pouvait il faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'elle revienne vers lui ? Les seules rares fois ou ils étaient aussi proches c'était en cours de potions ou ils étaient binôme, et encore Hermione prenait un grand soin a se mettre au bord de la table quitte a avoir la moitié de son livre dans le vide... Elle semblait aussi de plus en plus mal, elle avait perdu cette flamme qui l'animait, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, elle qui avait un léger teint halé, presque mate, semblait encore plus blanche qu'un spectre, et elle semblait s'amincir de jour en jour...Malfoy assistait de loin a ce fait affligeant, mais un jour il décida qu'il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il la bouge un peu pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main, qu'elle redevienne la pétillante gryffondor dont il était tombé sous le charme et retrouver enfin un peu de gaieté dans sa propre vie.

Un soir après mangé, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit dans le noir, il essayait de se détendre tout en jouant avec sa chaine en argent qu'il avait autour du cou et qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de la grande salle vaciller, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle venait enfin de rentrer...Il était temps...Il devait à présent avoir une discussion avec elle, et meme si elle n'était pas d'accord, il ne lui laisserai pas le choix, il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour lui...

Il se leva donc, enfila sa chemise blanche, qu'il boutonna vite fais puis se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois devant il fixa intensément les rainures de la porte en bois, comme si cela l'intéressait. Il pris donc son courage a deux mains et frappa enfin a la porte de la jeune fille, il n'attendit pas la réponse de celle ci et entra dans la pièce sans invitation. Il la retrouva sur son lit entrain de dessiner, du moins essayant de dessiner, puisque sa feuille était blanche...

**Hermione :** Désolée mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour nos enfantillages habituels.

**Drago : **Je ne te demande que 10 minutes, c'est tout.

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas envie de parler

**Drago :** Je ne viens pas me disputer, tu n'aura pas a engager la discussion, tu n'aura qu'a m'écouter

**Hermione :** ...

**Drago :** Comme tu le sais je n'ai pas eu une enfance des plus joyeuses. Le seul fait de ressembler un peu trop à ma mère était une abomination pour mon père. Je n'était pas digne d'être son successeur, étant bien trop sentimental étant enfant. Il a donc décidé de m'éduquer lui même et de limiter les contacts avec ma mère. C'est donc lui qui m'a éduqué a sa façon, en m'affligeant de multiples tortures, en me rabaissant sans cesse, en m'enlevant tout sentiments, ces choses qui font de nous des êtres vivants. Depuis mon enfance on m'a appris a ne rien ressentir, a ne faire que le mal, a détruire chaque vie que je croise. Mon père a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Ce monstre dont tout le monde a peur, se méfis et déteste. C'est pour cela que je me suis juré de ne jamais m'attacher a quelqu'un, de ne jamais avoir d'affection, d'amour pour quelqu'un, de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, et surtout de ne jamais devenir comme mon père. Lui qui a fait souffrir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde...ma mère...Meme si il a tout fait pour noircir mon coeur il n'a jamais vraiment réussi, ma mère a toujours laisser une petite place d'amour dans mon coeur, qui ne s'est jamais effacé avec le temps, et que je continu de chérir et de me souvenir grâce a cet anneau autour de mon cou. Même si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer tu te trompe...j'en suis capable...seulement cela fait bien trop longtemps que cela m'est arrivé pour que je me rappelle ce que c'est d'aimer...

**Hermione : **Malfoy

**Drago : **Je finis...Devoir affronter cette situation me terrifie, de peur de devenir comme lui, mais quoi que tu décide, de le garder ou non, sache que de mon coté je t'épaulerai. Si tu ne te sens pas prête, je te comprendrais, mais si tu veux avoir ce bébé, je serai avec toi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour être un bon père. Je t'aiderai de mon mieux, tu as ma parole. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Hermione...

**Hermione : **Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...

**Drago :** Alors ne dit rien...Accepte juste mon aide...

**Hermione : **Je ne peux pas

**Drago : **Quoi ?

**Hermione : **Malfoy ca ne marchera jamais...Tu me l'a dit toi même tu ne sais même plus ce que c'est d'aimer. Comment pourrai tu aimer cet enfant qui aura besoin de toi, qui voudra compter sur toi, qui t'aimera de tout son coeur et qui ne recevra rien en échange ? Et même si tu as de l'affection pour lui cela ne le comblera pas...Tu vois depuis toute petite j'ai toujours voulu avoir une vie digne d'un conte de fée, avoir une vie qui terminerai par ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Avoir une maison rempli de rire d'enfants et d'un mari aimant...Mais comme tu peux le constater la vie ne me donnera rien de tous ca...

**Drago :** Je ne comprend pas...

**Hermione :** Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que même si d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire me réchauffe le coeur, je réalise a quel point cela ne marchera jamais entre toi et moi, même si j'ai vraiment voulu y croire, on ne peut pas élever cet enfant ensemble...

**Drago :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Hermione : **Parce ce que cet enfant a le droit d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment...et qui ne restent pas ensemble juste pour lui...Ca ne marche pas comme ca...

**Drago : **Oh...

**Hermione : **Alors a moins que tu ne me dise que tu m'aimes, je doute qu'il y ai une chance entre toi et moi...Mais je te remercie de m'avoir dit toutes ses belles choses, tu m'a enfin ouvert les yeux... Même si cela m'arrive aussi jeune, c'est comme même un petit bout de la vie que j'avais tant rêvé étant enfant..

Les yeux de nouveaux pleins de larmes mais pourtant le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui caressa le visage, en le contemplant, comme si elle voulait marqué dans sa mémoire chaque parcelle de la peau de ce jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux doucement et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Toujours les yeux clos et lui murmura tout contre lui.

**Hermione :** Merci Drago...

Puis s'en alla de sa chambre et disparu dans le couloir froid et sombre du chateau...

Une grande partie de notre vie est une série d'images. Elles passent près de nous comme les villes sur notre route. Mais parfois, un moment nous frappe lorsqu'il se  
produit, et on sait que cet instant représente plus qu'une image passagère. On sait que ce moment, chaque seconde durera éternellement. Et ce moment intense entre ce jeune heune et cette jeune femme restera à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Jamais il n'avait imaginé à quel point le château de Poudlard était immense. Bien sure en 7 ans, il le connaissait dans les moindres recoins, surtout les coins sombres d'ailleurs..., mais cette fois c'était différent. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il arpentait ce couloir sombre et froid. Il se rappela, les rares fois ou il l'avait déjà emprunté, que ce couloir émanait autrefois une sorte de réconfort, de bienveillance...Serai pourrait il qu'il soit au courant ? A près tout, il savait toujours tout...N'était il pas le plus grand de tous les sorciers ? Le jeune et beau Drago Malfoy arriva enfin devant la statut qui gardait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il sentit un léger vaisseau frétiller le long de sa tempe. Il inspira tranquillement, hocha sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant craquer son cou par la même occasion et repris l'air détaché qui le caractérisait. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées, ses yeux rivés sur la gargouille sans vraiment la voir. Il se rappela que ce matin il s'était levé très tôt, pour profiter du calme dut au nombre peu élevé des élèves dans la grande salle. Une fois qu'il fut assis à la majestueuse table des Serpentards, il se servit un verre de jus de pomme. Une fois qu'il s'appreta à porter le gobelet à ses lèvres fines, il se rendit compte qu'un oiseau de taille respectable avancait vers lui tranquillement et qu'il trouva la bonne idée de se poser près de son assiette. Il enleva donc la missive que celui-ci portait à sa patte, et l'a déplia avec curiosité. Il s'était levé et s'était rendu devant le bureau du directeur, comme l'avait exigé celui ci. Il se trouva donc devant le bureau sans grande conviction. Comme pour le sortir de sa torpeur, la gargouille pivota sur elle même pour laisser entrevoir un immense escalier en colimaçon. Il respira un grand coup puis déposa son pied sur la premier marche, ce qui activa l'escalier qui se mit a tourner sur lui meme. Drago entra enfin dans le bureau du directeur.

**Dumbledore :** Ah ! Drago, entre et assis toi, je t'en pris. Je suis à toi dans quelques instants.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et s'assit élégamment dans le massif fauteuil de velours rouge. Il leva ses beaux yeux bleus gris et décida d'inspecter le visage de son directeur, il essaya d'y trouver la moindre raison de sa présence ici, mais le vieil homme était entrain d'écrire, ce qui ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Après quelques minutes de silence le directeur plia sa lettre et la rangea dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs. Il prêta enfin attention à son invité.

**Dumbledore :** Je me doute que tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es ici

**Drago (sans grande conviction) :** Hum, bien entendu...

**Dumbledore :** Bien, dans ce cas tu dois savoir que tout acte à des conséquences ? Quelles soit bénéfiques ou non

**Drago : **Je m'en doute, oui ...

**Dumbledore :** Drago, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'a énormément déçu, je l'avoue...Ton attitude désinvolte me fais de la peine.

**Drago :** Mon attitude désinvolte ? Comment es ce que vous...

**Dumbledore :** Bien entendu tu as encore le choix, de prendre tes responsabilités et d'agir comme un homme...Que compte tu faire exactement ?

**Drago :** Et bien pour commencer je lui ai proposé mon aide...mais elle l'a refusée...Comme si elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule...Elle se croit courageuse mais moi je sais que c'est de l'idiotie.

**Dumbledore :** Tu lui a proposé ton aide ? Ne serai ce pas plutôt à elle de t'aider ?

**Drago : **M'aider ? Comment es ce qu'elle pourrait...Heu, de quoi vous parler exactement ?

**Dumbledore :** De l'organisation du bal dont je t'avais chargé il y a deux semaines maintenant...

**Drago :** Le bal, c'est vrai...

**Dumbledore :** Tu ne parlait pas de ca ?

**Drago : **Quoi ? Oh si si bien sure...je parlais du bal et sur le fait que Mlle je-sais-tout refuse obstinément de m'aider...il fut un temps ou j'avais un petit espoir...mais la je crois que je vais me débrouiller tout seul...

**Dumbledore :** Je peux donc toujours compter sur toi pour effectuer cette tache...

**Drago :** Oui bien sure, c'est toujours d'accord, pas que je sois ravi de le faire mais si je veux rattraper mon dossier et surtout les appréciations des professeurs, je n'ai pas le choix...

**Dumbledore : **As tu demandé de l'aide a Hermione Granger ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit elle te sera d'une aide précieuse, sachant qu'elle a organisé la plupart des bals de cette école...

**Drago :** Je lui ai déjà demandé, elle avait l'air d'accord mais...mais on a eu une violente dispute, encore, et je crois qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole...

**Dumbledore :** Voyons Drago, je suis sure qu'elle ne te tiendra pas rigueur des quelques mots déplacés que tu as eu...

**Drago :** Quelques mots déplacés est un euphémisme

**Dumbledore :** Un bonbon au jasmin ?

**Drago :** Non merci...je vais..me ridiculiser une fois de plus devant sa majesté la préfète...

**Dumbledore :** Bonne chance...

Drago fit son éternelle grimace hautaine en signe d'au revoir au directeur, et ne put s'empêcher de pensée que celui ci n'était qu'un vieux fou qui s'ennuyait tellement dans son bureau que sa seule distraction était de faire devenir fou le dernier des Malfoy... Drago se dirigea vers ses appartements personnels; bien trop dépité pour aller en cours...Et puis il fallait qu'il trouve une tactique d'approche pour parler a la jeune fille. Il aurait préféré que la dernière fois ou il s'était retrouvé devant elle, elle aurait pris un grand plaisir a lui assigner une baffe magistrale plutot qu'un chaste baiser...Cela aurait été plus évident pour lui...Décidement cette fille semer le désordre et le chaos dans tous son corps...

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il était appuyés au mur de la salle de sortilèges, regardant sa montre toutes les secondes, priant pour qu'il arrive a lui parler. Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et fit le compte à rebours dans sa tete...5 ...4 ..3 ..2 ..1

Comme prévu la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit dans toute l'école...Le silence apaisant quelques secondes plutôt fut vite remplacer par le bruit des chaises raclant sur le sol, et le bruits des pas des élèves sortant prestement des salles de cours pour aller manger...Il l'a vit enfin sortir de la salle a son tour, en compagnie d'une jolie brune...une certaine Davis, lui sembla t'il...

**Drago :** Granger, je peux te parler ?

**Hermione :** Étant donné que tu as des cordes vocales je crois que oui...Avec moi ? Non...

**Drago :** Amusant...vraiment...mais c'est important...

**Hermione :** Plus tard je suis occupé...

**Drago (à Brooke) :** Désolé mais je t'emprunte ta copine..

**Hermione :** Hey !

Il empoigna donc fermement le bras droit d'Hermione et l'obligea a avancer, non sans ménagement, il ouvrit la porte d'une salle de cours et refermât la porte derrière eux.

**Hermione :** T'es malade ! T'a vu comment tu m'a empoigné le bras...regarde j'ai encore la trace !

**Drago : **Je suis...

**Hermione :** Désolé ? Je sais...tu n'arrête pas de me le dire...Es ce que ca t'arrive un peu de penser à moi ?

**Drago : **Je te demande pardon ?

**Hermione :** C'est vrai tu...tu fais toujours comme ca t'arrange...tu ne t'occupe pas de ce que je ressens...

**Drago :** Bien sure que si ! A ton avis pourquoi je te propose mon aide ? Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas assumer un enfant toute seule...

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...Tu as toujours ce que tu veux sans te soucier de moi...Tu me veux dans ton lit et sans que je sache pourquoi tu y arrive...Tu veux que je vois moins mes amis et que tu passe avant tout et c'est ce que je fais...Tu veux qu'on ne soit rien l'un pour l'autre alors je me tais...Tu veux me parler alors tu fais tout pour...meme si ca tient compte de me casser le bras. Mais as tu pensé une seule seconde à moi ? As tu pensé une seule fois a ce que je voulais ? Non ...

**Drago :** Alors dis moi ce que tu veux

**Hermione :** Hum ? Un million de dollars ?

**Drago :** Je suis sérieux

**Hermione :** Mais moi aussi...

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur la table, face a Drago qui se tenait encore debout devant le tableau. Le visage d' Hermione sembla s'obscurcir un instant, elle baissa la tête et sembla trouver un grand interet sur ses chaussures. Elle ressemblait en cette instant à une petite fille dont on aurait fait porter le poid du monde sur ses frèles épaules. Ce spectacle sembla toucher Drago bien plus qu'il ne le laissa croire.

**Hermione :** Tout ce que je veux c'est mener une vie normale...C'est trop demander ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant le désarroi de la jeune fille et s'assit a son tour sur la table a coté d'elle.

**Drago :** Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle soit le plus normal possible...

**Hermione :** Drago, on en a déjà parlé...

**Drago :** Je sais, mais si je ne peux pas t'aider affectivement laisse moi au moins t'aider financièrement...

**Hermione :** Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton argent ?

**Drago :** Peut être pas...mais j'ai envi de t'aider...et puis comme tu l'a si bien dit, tu n'es pas tomber enceinte à l'aide de ta main...Es ce que ca ve dire que tu te...

**Hermione :** On est hors sujet là

**Drago :** Ouais enfin bref, laisse moi te montrer que je peux m'occuper de quelqu'un, autre que moi...

**Hermione :** Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te lier a moi par quelque façon que se soit ?

**Drago :** Disons que certains évènements m'ont fait revoir mes priorités...Et puis faisant partie des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre il faut bien que mon argent serve a quelque chose...ou a quelqu'un...

**Hermione :** Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais...je sais que toi non plus tu n'a rien demandé...

**Drago :** Hermione, je sais que je n'ai jamais était tendre avec toi, au sens propre comme au figuré...Mais comme je te l'ai dit pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens responsable...je ressens ce sentiment que je n'arrive pas a décrire, il est si désagréable, inconfortable...Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éternise...

**Hermione :** Culpabilité ?

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** Ce que tu ressens...c'est de la culpabilité...

**Drago :** Peut être bien...comme tu le sais je suis pas vraiment en phase avec les différents sentiments...

**Hermione :** Tu te sens coupable, c'est déjà ca...bienvenue chez les êtres vivants Drago...

Ils se mirent à se sourirent tendrement.

**Drago :** Tu as remarqué ?

**Hermione :** Quoi donc ?

**Drago :** Le fait qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation normale et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms...

**Hermione :** Non, t'as du trop fumer

**Drago :** Si tu le dit...

**Hermione :** A part cette fascinant explication, tu avais quelque chose a me dire ?

**Drago :** Heu ouais...tu te rappel de notre pacte ?

**Hermione : **Lequel ? Y'en a eu tellement...

**Drago : **Très drole..Je parle de celui ou je posais nu pour toi si...

**Hermione :** Si je t'aidais a organiser le bal...j'avais complètement oublié...

**Drago :** Tu sais je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus m'aider après tout ce qui c'est passé...

**Hermione :** Je t'aiderai

**Drago :** Vraiment ?

**Hermione :** Une promesse est une promesse n'est ce pas ?

**Drago :** Genial...Je commençais a angoisser sous le poids de la tache...Y'a encore le vieux fou qui m'a mis la pression ce matin...

**Hermione :** Le grand et machiavélique Drago Malfoy tremblerait il devant l'organisation d'un bal ?

**Drago :** Non c'est...c'est juste que c'est pas mon genre d'organiser un truc aussi attardé

**Hermione :** Ouais tes fêtes sont tellement plus "matures"...Bon se soir rendez vous à 20h a la grande salle pour voir ce qu'on peut faire. Et ne sois pas en retard...

**Drago : **Je ne suis jamais en retard.

**Hermione : **Oui bien sure...

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement, elle s'apprêta a partir puis elle se retourna une dernière fois pour faire face a Drago.

**Hermione :** Merci

**Drago :** De quoi ?

**Hermione : **D'être aussi gentil avec moi...je sais que ca doit te demander un réel effort et je t'en remercie.

Elle lui sourit timidement puis sortit de la salle pour enfin rejoindre ses amis a la grande salle. Drago se retrouva donc tout seul dans cette pièce, il réfléchit au dernière parole de la jeune fille puis ajouta pour lui même

**Drago :** Mais ce n'est pas un effort...

Il quitta a son tour la salle de classe sans un bruit pour se diriger a son tour vers la grande salle.

Hermione se dirigea donc d'un pas plus jovial et plus posé vers la grande salle pour y prendre son repas. En effet pour la première fois depuis des jours maintenant, elle avait vraiment faim...C'était peut être du au fais qu'elle se sentait mieux, et quelque chose lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Malfoy. En effet la conversation précédente et celle ci lui avait été presque agréable, comme si une petite complicité était entrain de naître entre eux deux. Et puis le fait de parler avec lui était bien moins fatiguant que de l'insulter. C'est donc d'un pas un peu plus léger et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle arriva devant la grande porte en chêne ancien qui gardait le réfectoire, ou bon nombre d'élèves était déjà présent. Elle fut sur le point d'entrer quand elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras, et qu'elle sentit qu'on la poussait légèrement vers la droite. Elle s'apprêta à riposter à celui qui avait eu le malheur de la pousser ainsi, mais la douleur qu'elle sentit a son poignet l'en dissuada... Malfoy n'y avait pas été de mains mortes...Es ce qu'un jour elle aurait un corps sans l'ombre d'un bleu, d'une morsure ou d'une griffure venant de ce blondinet ? Elle sourit à cette pensée, mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand elle vit la tête de son amie...Elle scruta Brooke en essayant de savoir à quoi celle ci pensait pour être autant affolée, mais elle n'eue pas a chercher bien longtemps.

**Brooke :** Tu sors avec Drago Malfoy !

**Hermione : **Moi qui voulais que toute l'école sois au courant, je te remercie du coup de main...

**Brooke :** Oh désolée...

Brooke entraîna donc la jeune fille, sous l'escalier, loin des regards et baissa le ton de sa jolie voix grave.

**Brooke :** Tu sors avec Malfoy ! Ce..ce...cet abruti décoloré !

**Hermione :** Je croirai entendre Ron...Et cesse de faire cette tête inquiète, je ne sors pas avec Malfoy.

**Brooke :** Tu en es sure ?

**Hermione :** Heu..Je serai la première au courant, non ?

**Brooke :** J'étais là tout à l'heure ! Je l'ai vu t'emmener de force dans cette salle...Et tu vois tout es devenu limpide...

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui est devenu limpide ?

**Brooke :** C'est lui le garçon qui te fait autant de mal ! Et vu la belle marque que tu porte sur ton poignet, ce n'est pas que moralement...

**Hermione :** Non ce n'est...bon oui c'est lui qui m'a fait cette marque mais c'était pas intentionel...c'était...

**Brooke :** Un accident ? Ouais les filles dans ton cas disent toutes la même chose...

**Hermione :** Les filles dans mon cas ?

**Brooke :** Les filles battues par leurs mecs...C'est très grave Hermione, tu dois en parler à quelqu'un...

**Hermione :** Bon écoute premièrement je ne sors pas avec Drago Malfoy. Deuxièmement il n'a jamais porté la main sur moi, cette trace est la seule et unique fois ou il a été violent avec moi, physiquement je veux dire...Et troisièmement c'est plus compliqué que ça...

**Brooke :** Bien tu va prendre le temps de m'expliquer alors...Car je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu me dise ce qu'il se passe...

**Hermione :** Brooke...

**Brooke :** Je suis sérieuse Hermione...Il aurait s'agit d'un simple garçon, je t'aurai laissé tranquille...Mais il s'agit de Malfoy et vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouve cela doit vraiment être important...Je veux t'aider...

**Hermione :** Très bien...Je vais tout te dire...Mais pas ici...viens on va dans ma chambre...

La nuit était à présent tomber sur le majestueux et chatoyant parc de Poudlard. Les nombreux nuages ne laissait filtrer que quelques rayons de lune, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sombre et encore plus maléfique. La foret semblait encore plus sinistre et diabolique qu'a l'ordinaire...Mais tout ceci n'était qu'au dehors et personne à l'intérieur du rassurant château ne semblait s'en soucier...En effet, dans la chambre de la préfète, régnait une ambiance chaleureuse, intime, peut être du à la lumière bienfaitrice des bougies. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises face a face sur l'immense lit en baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge...L'une parlant de sa vie avec aisance, l'autre écoutant avec grand intérêt. Après plus d'une heure de monologue et ponctué par quelques remarques de son amie, Hermione finit enfin son récit sous l'air abasourdi de son amie...

**Brooke :** Ouah...

**Hermione :** Et voila toute l'histoire.

**Brooke :** Donc si j'ai bien compris...Un soir alors que Malfoy était ivre, tu t'es laissé charmer par lui et vous avez couché ensemble...Vous avez tellement aimé ca tous les deux que vous avez décidé de créer un pacte pour remettre le couvert quand ca vous demangez...Tout allez bien, du moins sur le plan physique, jusqu'à ce que tu te rende compte que tu l'appréciais de plus en plus et que tu était prête a passer à l'étape supérieur avec lui...Mais manque de bol c'était pas ce que lui voulait...Tu as donc décide de rompre...Ensuite c'est suivi dispute sur dispute...Puis tu as découvert que tu été enceinte...tu lui a dit et maintenant monsieur est tout gentil avec toi, veut t'aider...Ce qui semble parfait mais le problème est qu'il le fait pour de mauvaise raison...il se sent coupable...Toi tu voudrais qu'il réalise qu'il veut cet enfant avec toi et qu'il veut être avec toi...J'ai bien résumé ?

**Hermione :** C'est tout à fait ca

**Brooke :** Tu pouvais pas être une fille battue par son mec comme toutes les autres !

**Hermione : **Brooke !

**Brooke :** Je plaisantais...Meme si c'est de mauvais goût je plaisantais...Qu'es ce que tu compte faire ?

**Hermione :** Et bien pour l'instant je compte finir mes études, obtenir mon diplôme en ayant les meilleures notes, et puis je trouverai un travail, histoire de nourrir ce petit bout de moi...

**Brooke :** Ca me parait excellent, mais je parlais de toi et Malfoy

**Hermione :** Oh ce genre de projet...Je n'en ai aucun...

**Brooke : **Es ce que tu l'aime ?

**Hermione : **C'est difficile à dire...J'ai des sentiments pour lui, oui sans aucun doute, mais...je suis tellement perdue quand il s'agit de Drago. Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec lui...je me sens vivre...J'ai cette boule dans mon estomac quand il me touche ou m'embrasse...Mais j'ai aussi cette peur de lui, de ce qu'il peut faire, de qui il est...Il peut être une crème et l'instant d'après une ordure...Et puis de toute façon il a dit qu'il ne voulais pas de moi...Du moins être avec moi...

**Brooke :** Quand es ce qu'il a dit ca ?

**Hermione :** Juste avant que je rompe avec lui

**Brooke :** peut être que depuis il a changé d'avis

**Hermione :** J'en doute

**Brooke :** Mais si regarde il t'a proposé de l'aide ! Si ca c'est pas un effort de sa part...Es ce que tu te rend compte qu'il ne s'est jamais occupé de quelqu'un autre que lui même, que jamais il a proposé son aide...Et la il te le propose à toi...Je suis persuadé que tu ne le laisse pas insensible..

**Hermione :** Tu crois ?

**Brooke :** Malfoy a beau être plus mure que la plupart des mecs ici, il n'en reste pas moins un garcon...Et j'ai une petite idée pour vérifier cela...

**Hermione :** Quoi ?

**Brooke :** Tu m'a bien dit que tu avais rendez vous se soir a 20h avec lui ?

**Hermione :** Ca n'a rien d'un rendez-vous...Je vais juste lui donner un coup de main pour son projet...

**Brooke :** On s'en fous de ca, ce n'est qu'un détail...On va voir si Malfoy tiens réellement à toi

**Hermione :** C'est pas une bonne idée...Il ne faut pas jouer avec lui crois moi j'en sais quelque chose...

**Brooke :** Oh Hermione ! Il suffit juste de le rendre jaloux.

**Hermione :** Oh seulement ? C'est si simple...

**Brooke :** Sois sérieuse une minute...C'est très simple...Tu va te rapprocher d'un garçon, qui te plais de préférence, et on va voir la réaction de Malfoy. Si le poisson mord à l'hameçon c'est que monsieur le décoloré n'est pas si insensible que ca a ton charme...C'est un jeu d'enfant...

**Hermione : **Si tu le dit

**Brooke :** Alors t'es partante ?

**Hermione :** ok je te suis...Je crois que je n'aurais jamais du t'adresser la parole et te laisser pleurer dans les toilettes, ca m'aurai éviter beaucoup d'ennuis...

**Brooke :** Hey !

**Hermione :** Je plaisantais...Quoi moi aussi j'ai de l'humour...Non ? Et bien sure Harry et Ron ne doivent rien savoir...De ce que je t'ai raconté et de ce qu'on s'apprète à faire.

**Brooke :** Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer...Quoi que je suis persuadée depuis des années que j'y ai déja ma place de réservé...

Toutes deux se sourirent et dérivèrent sur un sujet beaucoup plus léger comme la robe de bal qu'elles aimeraient porter...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

_"Qu'es ce que l'amitié ? _

_Certaines personnes préfèrent vivre seules, soit par choix soit par obligation. Mais personne ne sait exactement en quoi consiste vraiment l'amitié. Est-ce, simplement, un sentiment qui lie quelqu'un à quelqu'un d'autre? Faut-il juste que le "feeling" passe entre deux personnes? Ou bien est-ce plus profond que cela? Les amitiés vont et viennent pour chacun d'entre nous. Certaines durent, d'autre moins. Il existe l'amitié sincère qui existe chez des personnes qui se connaissent généralement depuis longtemps, ce qui est le cas pour Harry, Ron et moi. Au bout de 7 ans nous avons peu à peu battit une relation pure et sincère, ils font parti de ma vie et moi de la leurs, je ne pourrait imaginer vivre sans eux. Ils sont moi, je suis eux...Je leur porte un amour inconditionnel et sans pudeur, je pourrai leur donner ma vie...Je les aime..._

_Il existe aussi une autre sorte d' amitié qui peut tout aussi être sincère et aussi intense et pourtant avoir pris forme depuis peu de temps...Je parle de Brooke Davis. Cette jolie fille aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux malicieux et au sourire coquin. Cette fille que j'ai ignoré pendant de longue année et aujourd'hui dont je ne peux me passer. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était d'avoir une amie, d'aborder des sujets dont je n'aurai pu me résoudre à parler avec Harry ou Ron. Maintenant que j'ai cette fille au près de moi j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, d'être épaulé et guidé, mais surtout d'être aimé. Je ne sais pourquoi mais quand je la regarde je sens cette petite chaleur en moi me réchauffer, cela m'apaise de savoir que je ne suis pas seule, que je possède une oreille pour écouter mes problèmes, que je possède une épaule pour pleurer...Car devant elle, je tombe le masque, je peux enfin être moi, et me livrer sans retenu, je sais que c'est une véritable amie..._

_Mais les vrais amis, qui sont-ils? On peut reconnaître ses vrais amis très facilement. Vos vrais amis sont ceux devant qui vous ne craignez pas de vous rendre ridicule parce que vous pleurez (pour une raison grave ou futile). Ce sont ceux qui, même s'ils sont loin, pensent toujours à vous envoyer un message ou une carte postale, pour votre anniversaire ou simplement pour vous montrer où ils sont. Les vrais amis peuvent faire des centaines de kilomètres sur une journée, juste pour venir vous encourager dans une épreuve ou vous tenir la main dans les mauvais moments. Ils sont là pour vous pousser hors de vos limites et vous rendre meilleurs. Ils supportent votre sale caractère parfois depuis des années, et vous disent que c'est l'une des choses qui leur plait le plus. Ce sont ceux qui vous disent toujours la vérité, même s'ils savent que ça fera mal. Et enfin, un vrai ami est celui qui pourra toujours refaire sa vie ailleurs mais qui ne pourra jamais rester longtemps sans donner de ses nouvelles. Avoir de vrais amis, est l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde, car comme on dit: "les amours passent mais les amitiés restent". Ceux qui ne jugent pas nécessaire d'avoir des gens dans leur vie, ne doivent jamais avoir vraiment eu d'amis"...Et moi j'ai la chance d'en avoir trois, trois amis les plus merveilleux que la terre puisse porter..._

Hermione sourit à ses pensées, jamais elle ne se serait crue aussi philosophe. Mais le fais était qu'elle se sentait bien, chose devenu rare depuis quelques semaines...Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle parlait, riait, gloussait sans retenu avec Brooke, elle se sentait en osmose avec la jeune fille, elle se sentait bien tout simplement. Apres avoir eu un énième fou rire devant l'imitation de Pansy Parkinson par Brooke, la jeune fille s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, en se massant les cotes...La jeune Davis, rejoignit son amie sur le lit et s'allongea a son tour sur le ventre près d'elle...Elle regarda Hermione et un léger sourire de satisfaction lui vint aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas a Hermione.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi es ce que tu souris comme une idiote ?

**Brooke : **Oh je t'imitais simplement quand tu vois Malfoy...

Hermione se releva en s'appuyant sur les coudes et regarda son amie d'un air effaré, puis fit la moue.

**Hermione :** Je suis tout a fais normale quand je le regarde...Je sais me contrôler...Je n'ai pas l'air d'une idiote...Dis moi que je n'ai pas l'air d'une idiote !

**Brooke : **Je plaisantais, rassure toi...Pour en revenir a ta question. Je souris car je me sens bien et que je suis contente de voir que tu as retrouvé le sourire, que tu as même rit et surtout que tes joues ont enfin repris un peu de couleur...Le teint de cadavre c'est dépassé...

**Hermione :** Tout ça c'est en partie grâce à toi.

**Brooke : **Je n'ai rien fais arrête.

**Hermione :** Si, tu m'a beaucoup aidé...Tu m'a laissé me confier a toi, tu ne m'a pas jugé, tu m'a conseillé et épaulé et tu m'a fais rire, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis longtemps...Alors merci..

**Brooke : **Je t'en pris...Tu as était la dans l'un de mes pires moments, beaucoup m'aurait laisser verser toutes les larmes de mon corps dans les toilettes, toi tu m'a aidé a m'en sortir, je veux faire pareil pour toi...C'est ce que font les amies, non ?

**Hermione :** Oui c'est vrai...Les copines d'abord ?

**Brooke : **Les copines d'abord ! Bon c'est pas que je veux couper court a cette touchante scène d'amitié mais il est bientôt l'heure pour toi de rejoindre Malfoy...

**Hermione :** Déjà...Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...Je commence à me sentir stresser...Es ce qu'on commence ce qu'on a dit se soir ?

**Brooke :** On va y aller doucement pour commencer...Si tu peux, essai seulement de savoir de qui il pourrait être jaloux ou bien juste se sentir en compétition, ça sera un bon début...

**Hermione :** Ok je vais essayer, mais sachant que monsieur ne craint personne, ça ne sera pas évidant.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, se saisit de sa brosse et la passa dans ses long cheveux fins, elle ajouta une légère touche de gloss sur ses lèvres fines puis se tourna vers Brooke.

**Hermione :** Bon j'y vais, tu fais quoi toi ?

**Brooke :** Oh je vais retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, comme l'heure de dîner doit être finie maintenant, Harry doit être dans la salle commune...

**Hermione : **Ok souhaite moi bonne chance...

**Brooke :** Hermione, t'a pas besoin de chance, tu va juste l'aider dans l'organisation du bal...

**Hermione : **Je sais que ce n'est pas un rendez vous galant, mais le fait que j'enquête en quelque sorte sur lui, me rend nerveuse. Le fais d'être près de lui me rend nerveuse, ça toujours été.

**Brooke :** Et bien ma mère ma dit un jour que quand on se sent nerveux devant une personne le mieux est de l'imaginer tout nue, ça calme il parait...

**Hermione :** Excuse moi mais pour moi le fais d'imaginer Malfoy tout nu, fait tout sauf me calmer...

**Brooke : **Ou la coquine, bon allez file tu va être en retard...

Brooke s'approcha de son amie et l'a pris dans ses bras, comme pour lui donner du courage...

**Brooke : **N'oublie pas de me raconter tous ça avant d'aller de coucher.

**Hermione : **Promis. C'est parti.

Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes deux vers la sortie des appartements de préfets et se séparèrent dans le couloir. Hermione pris donc la direction de la grande salle...

Apres avoir tourné et retourné une multitude de fois dans les nombreux couloirs du château, Hermione se retrouva enfin devant l'immense escalier en marbre qui menait à la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur la première marche, se remémorant la dernière fois ou elle s'était sentie aussi nerveuse et excitée à la fois, à cet endroit même. Un sourire ravie lui vint aux lèvres quand elle se remémora l'arrivée triomphante qu'elle avait fais lors du bal de la coupe des trois sorciers, elle se souvint de tous ces regards surpris, ébahis et même envieux …C'est donc avec une légère boule au ventre qu'elle descendit enfin les marches, avec cette fois une seule personne pour unique spectateur …

En effet elle fut surprise de découvrir que le jeune Malfoy se tenait déjà au lieu de rendez-vous, portant son habituel air détaché, comme si rien autour de lui avait d'importance, et s'appuyant sur la porte d'un air nonchalant …

Hermione se retrouva donc bien vite face au jeune homme, elle sentit à ce moment la, les battements de son cœurs s'accélérer quand il posa son regard bleu azur sur elle, quand elle fut assez près de lui pour sentir son agréable odeur qui lui avait toujours fais tourner la tête … Elle tenta donc de reprendre contenance et sembla enfin prête à lui adresser la parole sans trembler …

**Hermione :** Ouah … Tu es à l'heure à notre rendez-vous… Alors la tu m'impressionne

D**rago : **Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi, je traînais dans le coin, tout simplement …

**Hermione :** Menteur …

**Drago : **Bon d'accord, la dernière fois que j'ai été en retard a un de nos rendez-vous m'a suffit …

Hermione ne sut alors quoi répondre et se permis alors de lui sourire simplement. Oui, il était étonnant de voir a quel point le dernier des Malfoy avait changé…Hermione s'en rendait compte de jour en jour, et cela ne cessait de raviver cette petit flamme en elle, petite flamme témoin de l'affection qu'elle portait pour ce joli blond…Mais comme toute flamme fragile aux éléments extérieur, ne risquerait elle pas de s'éteindre a son tour ? Hermione chassa ses idées et ouvrit la lourde porte de la grande salle, elle passa donc devant Drago qui avec son éducation et sa classe habituelle la laissa passer devant …

**Hermione :** Bon réfléchissons … Ce bal se passera lors de la semaine de l'arrivée du printemps … Pourquoi ne pas faire un bal féerique ?

**Drago :** Fée quoi ?

**Hermione :** Féerique ! Cette salle serai rempli de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, diffusant des odeurs les plus délicieuses qui soit, on ferai en sorte que le plafond magique nous diffuse un coucher de soleil orangée. Et…

**Drago :** Et on serai tous vêtus de costume datant du 18eme siècle, vous jeunes demoiselles portant des robes de princesses aux multiples jupons et nous pauvres hommes, enfermés dans un costume trois pièces en essayant d'être le plus élégant possible a vos yeux …

**Hermione :** Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Drago c'est génial on a trouvé notre idée !

**Drago : **C'est hors de question !

**Hermione :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Drago :** C'est hors de question, car je ne veux pas que celui-ci ressemble a un de ces foutu comptes de fée nunuche que vous les filles avaient l'habitude de lire …

**Hermione :** Bien, je ne relèverai pas l'allusion sexiste que tu viens de dire, je me contenterai de sourire et de dire : « Drago as-tu une idée plus intéressante que la mienne ? »

**Drago :** J'aimerai faire ressortir l'ambiance qu'il y a dans mes fêtes …

**Hermione :** Oh oui ! Excellent ! Je suis sure que le professeur Dumbledore serai ravi de voir une immense partouze devant lui, ou les gens très peu vêtu tiennent a peine debout étant trop dévasté par la drogue ou bien par l'alcool …Et puis tient on pourrai tous s'habiller en noir et a minuit on appellerai les esprits …

**Drago :** Moque toi de moi Granger, mais je suis sure qu'il y a une idée la dessous

**Hermione :** Si tu le dis… Tout ce qu'il faudrait c'est arriver à concilier nos deux univers … Qu'on apporte à cette soirée un peu de toi et un peu de moi …

**Drago :** Bien, toi qui es venu a une de mes soirées, qu'es ce qui t'a plu ?

**Hermione :** Le fais de me sentir libre ?

**Drago :** Comment ça ?

**Hermione :** Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer, c'est juste quand je vous ai vu, vous les serpentards, je vous ai ressenti comme libre, libre de vos choix, de vos actes, du regards des autres …Ce n'ai pas réellement la même chose chez nous, on ne dit pas toujours ce qu'on pense, ayant peur de blesser, on ne fais pas toujours ce qu'on veut, ayant peur de choquer …

**Drago :** On ne peut pas vivre pleinement sa vie si on dépend du regard des autres …

**Hermione :** Je sais …

**Drago :** Mais ça m'a donné une idée qui devrais te plaire …

**Hermione :** Quoi donc ?

**Drago :** Chacun sera libre de ses choix en invitant qui il le désire à ce bal …

**Hermione :** Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel, j'ai fais ça les autres années …

**Drago :** D'accord, compliquons les choses, dans le couple qui se rendra au bal, les maisons devrons être différentes …

**Hermione :** Intéressant. Les vêtements ?

**Drago :** Déjà tu oubli le bal déguisé, c'est très ringard et juvénile …

Hermione fit la moue, elle qui s'était vu dans une sublime robe de fée …

**Drago :** Bon ok je t'accorde le bal costumé, mais celui-ci devra être dans l'ambiance noir des années ou la haute bourgeoisie était à son paroxysme …

**Hermione :** Tu peux traduire ?

**Drago :** Je veux un bal assez sombre, avec une ambiance glam rock, très chic. Tu connais le moulin rouge ?

**Hermione :** Tu veux qu'on soit déguisé en prostituée ?

**Drago :** Non, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu vois l'univers que je veux apporter … Je veux apporter a la fois l'élégance et la folie de ces fêtes … La salle sera surtout habillé de noir et de rouge, assez feutré, elle sera divisé en une multitude de petite table, plus intimiste. La musique sera du style cabaret pour commencer, pour mettre dans l'ambiance le temps que l'on mange, puis elle sera d'actualité, histoire que tout le monde puisse danser… Les filles devront obligatoirement porter des robes à la fois excentrique et élégante, les garçons seront tous habillés de smoking … Qu'en dis tu ?

**Hermione :** J'en sais trop rien … L'idée générale me plais assez, mais j'ai encore du mal à la visualiser, mais je te fais confiance, j'approuve ton idée … Reste plus qu'a la mettre en place …

**Drago :** Il faut trouver le matériel dont on a besoin aussi, car si on veut concilier ton monde et le mien, il va falloir se passer de magie pour quelques trucs …

**Hermione :** Tu sais quoi ? Je m'occupe de la partie magie et toi de la partie sans magie ?

**Drago :** Je crois que tu t'es trompé, la sang… la moldue c'est toi …

**Hermione :** Tu veux concilier nos mondes ? Apprend déjà a connaître le mien …Tu ne te sens pas capable de relever ce défi ?

**Drago :** Bien sure que j'en suis capable, et je vais te le prouver … Ou es ce que je peux trouver ce qu'il nous faut ?

**Hermione :** Viens suis moi, tout est dans la petite salle au fond …

Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent donc vers la petite porte en bois, au fond de la grande salle, derrière la table des professeurs.

Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et derrière une armoire, en ressortit un vieil escabeau, elle le place donc devant l'armoire, elle s'apprêta à monter dessus quand elle fut retenue par la main de Malfoy sur son épaule …

**Drago :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ?

**Hermione :** Je prend juste les tissus dont tu aura besoin pour recouvrir la grande salle …Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Dois je te rappeler que tu es enceinte ? Descend de la, je vais le faire…

**Hermione :** Drago ! Je suis effectivement enceinte, je ne suis ni malade ni en sucre, alors laisse moi monter prendre le matériel …

**Drago :** Bien joue une fois de plus a la courageuse Gryffondors, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu es prise de vertige en haut, tu y restera, je ne viendrai pas te chercher …

**Hermione :** Drago ?

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** La ferme…

Hermione se retrouva donc à la dernière marche, et se maudit d'être aussi petite, en effet elle ne faisait que effleurer l'énorme boite du bout des doigts, elle se mis donc sur la pointe des pieds tout en essayant une nouvelle fois d'attraper cette fichu boite, après de multiple efforts elle réussi enfin a attraper cette énorme boite. Elle se retourna avec un sourire de triomphe destiné à Malfoy l'attendant sagement en bas. Elle s'apprêta à descendre quand elle sentit un léger vertige l'envahir, elle se concentra sur le sol, mais sa vue se brouilla légèrement, elle se cramponna d'une main à l'escabeau et entama sa descente délicatement. Mais elle fut trop maladroite et loupa une marche, elle lâcha donc la boite qui s'écrasa sans ménagement dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Hermione eu quand à elle plus de chance, car son atterrissage fut quand a lui plus doux. En effet elle se retrouva dans les bras de Malfoy, qui avait eu le reflex de l'a rattraper en vol. Hermione lui sourit timidement, se sentant un peu idiote sous l'air de « je te l'avais dit » porté par Drago.

**Hermione :** Une chance pour moi que tu sois un bon attrapeur …

**Drago :** Une chance pour toi que tu porte mon enfant, sinon je t'aurais laissé tomber.

**Hermione :** Tu aurais fais ça ?

**Drago :** Sans le moindre remords …

Le sourire malicieux qu'avais Drago en cet instant lui réchauffa le cœur, en effet, elle savait qu'il plaisantait, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serai la pour elle…

Elle était toujours dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, elle sentait cette attraction devenir plus intense en elle, ses yeux chocolat commencèrent à descendre sur les lèvres fines du serpentards, les regardant avec envie… Elle le regarda de nouveau, et savait ce qu'il avait en tête en cet instant …Elle se demandait si il allait avoir le courage de le faire ? Si il allait l'embrasser ? Et elle, serait elle capable de le repousser si cela arrivait ? Voulais t'elle vraiment le repousser ? Elle sut que cet instant crucial allait arriver quand elle le vit fermer les yeux, elle ferma les siens lentement, de peur que cet instant ne disparaisse… En fermant les yeux, elle distingua des flashs très brefs et rapides de leurs histoires… Leurs baisers, leurs ébats, leurs disputes, son air froid a lui, ses larmes chaudes a elle. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher Hermione stoppa cet élan à l'aide de sa main.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione d'un air d'incompréhension…Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir les lèvres de Drago, les regardant comme la tentation qu'elles représentaient pour elle. Elle se décida enfin à croiser le regard de Drago. Et lui parle d'une voix faible, ressemblant presque à un murmure…

**Hermione :** Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux plus… Je suis désolée…

**Drago :** Ca ne fais rien…

**Hermione :** Tu devrais retourner dans nos appartements, on a déjà bien avancé se soir …

**Drago :** Et toi que fais tu ?

**Hermione :** Oh je vais ranger le désordre que j'ai mis ici pour commencer, remettre tous dans la boite, et puis je vais essayer de faire un croquis de la salle, pour savoir a quoi elle peut ressembler…

**Drago :** Bien…

Drago se baissa donc pour poser Hermione le plus délicatement au sol, puis de dirigea vers la sortie, il posa sa main sur la poignet et s'apprêta à partir, quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione …

**Drago :** Je peux te poser une question ?

**Hermione :** Bien entendu…

**Drago :** Es ce que tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi ?

**Hermione :** J'en sais rien… Je ne crois pas… Je crois que la seule chose que je regrette vraiment ce n'est pas l'histoire en elle-même mais son déroulement …

**Drago :** Tu crois que toi et moi ça aurait pu marcher ?

**Hermione :** Ca aurait pu en effet, si ça n'avais pas été toi et moi …

Drago sourit à cette pensée, en effet, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, c'était contre nature, ils étaient bien trop différents. Pourtant cette idée était dure à intégrer… Il ne se sentait bien qu'a ses cotés, il n'était vivant que près d'elle …Devrait t-il passé a coté de ça toute sa vie et rester comme mort loin d'elle ? Juste parce qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde ?

**Drago :** Bonne nuit …

**Hermione :** Bonne nuit

Elle le regarda disparaître de la pièce et se laissa s'affaler par terre quand la porte se referma sur lui… Elle était la seule à avoir tout compris décidément … Bien sure qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre … Tout ce que voulais Hermione en cet instant c'était que Drago le réalise, qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait être auprès d'elle, qu'il voulait élever cet enfant. Qu'il réalise que tout est possible quand on aime tout simplement …

Hermione continua donc à ranger les nombreux tissus dans leur boites, sans se rendre compte que Drago était rester derrière la porte, la main sur celle-ci, les yeux fermés, complètement perdu dans ses pensées …

Il y a des moments dans nos vies où on se trouve à un croisement.

On a peur, on est perdu, on est sans carte. Les choix qu'on fait dans ces moments peuvent définir le reste de nos jours. Naturellement, une fois confrontés à l'inconnu, la plupart d'entre nous préfèrent faire marche arrière. Mais de temps à autre, les gens osent aller vers quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose qui se trouve juste au-delà de la douleur d'être seul et juste au-delà du courage que ça demande de laisser entrer quelqu'un ou de donner à quelqu'un une deuxième chance. Quelque chose au-delà de la tranquille poursuite d'un rêve. Parce que c'est uniquement quand on est testé qu'on découvre vraiment qui on est. Et c'est uniquement quand on est testé qu'on découvre qui on peut être. La personne qu'on veut être existe, quelque part derrière un dur travail, la foi et la croyance et au-delà des chagrins d'amour et de la crainte de ce qui nous attend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Il y à des jours oừ l'on est persuadé, à peine éveillé et encore en sécurité dans son lit douillet, que la journée que l'on s'apprête à affronter, sera délicieuse … C'est ce que pensa Hermione à la minute même ou elle ouvrit ses jolis yeux chocolats. En effet une délicieuse odeur de toast grillé envahissait la pièce et mis de suite en appétit la jeune fille. Elle sortit donc de son lit avec un air gourmand et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y trouva donc Malfoy assit sur l'un des canapés entrain de déjeuner, une cigarette dans une main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre et ses yeux rivés sur la une de la gazette des sorciers, étalée sur la table basse.

Dans un geste automatique il porta le mégot à ses lèvres fines, il s'apprêta à inhaler la fumée quand il releva instinctivement la tête, sentant la présence de la jeune fille. Il recracha donc sa fumée rapidement et écrasa son mégot sans ménagement dans le petit cendrier en argent. D'un air détaché il balaya la fumée à l'aide de sa main pour que celle-ci se dissipe plus vite. Il s'adossa de nouveau dans le canapé comme si rien ne s'était passé, et regarda Hermione s'asseoir à ses cotés et qui commença à dévorer ses toasts à lui. Il fut un peu déçu qu'elle ne remarque pas l'effort qu'il avait fais en éteignant sa cigarette. En effet d'habitude il s'en fichait royalement d'intoxiquer les poumons de la jeune fille, parfois il s'amusait même à lui recracher la fumée à la figure. Mais cette fois il avait décidé d'être civilisé et de penser à la santé de sa colocataire. Bon d'accord il pensait plus à la santé de ce petit être grandissant en elle, mais après tout la santé de la jeune fille lui importait aussi désormais.

Drago s'apprêta à lui en faire la remarque quand il réalisa enfin que sa jolie colocataire était entrain de dévorer son petit déjeuner.

**Drago :** Ca va ? Mon petit déjeuner te plaît ?

Hermione se rendit enfin compte de la présence du jeune homme, elle le regarda d'un air honteux, et reposa le toast qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer tout en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

**Hermione :** Hum … Je suis sincèrement désolée … Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … J'ai senti cette odeur délicieuse et …

**Drago :** Et tu t'es littéralement jeter sur mes toasts …

**Hermione :** Désolée

**Drago :** Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Si tu veux finir je t'en prie.

**Hermione :** Oh merci ! J'ai une des ces faim !

Hermione repris le toast qu'elle avait entamé quelque minute plus tôt et continua de manger avec gourmandise. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comique de la situation. Cette fille était vraiment folle. A l'aide de sa baguette magique il fit apparaître d'autres toasts pour la jeune fille, du jus d'orange et de la confiture à la framboise.

Hermione s'empara donc, avec empressement, du pot de confiture.

**Hermione :** De la confiture à la framboise. Mon fruit préféré. Tu me connais bien mieux que moi je te connais…

**Drago :** Disons que Mystérieux est mon deuxième prénom.

**Hermione :** Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Eugène ?

**Drago :** Répète ça à qui que se soit et je t'arrache la langue pour m'en faire un pendentif…

**Hermione :** Je trouve ça plutôt … rare comme prénom.

**Drago :** Tais toi et mange.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et commença à beurrer ses toasts, tout en continuant de sourire…

Une fois qu'elle eu fini son festin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée pour voir le temps qu'il faisait au dehors. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix de Drago.

**Hermione :** Quoi ?

**Drago :** Je disais que cela commence à se voir.

**Hermione :** Quoi donc ?

**Drago :** Que tu es enceinte !

Hermione baissa son regard pour le poser sur son ventre qui comportait à présent un léger rebond, et cela n'était pas du à la multitude de toasts qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle souleva légèrement son petit caraco prune pour détailler d'avantage son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, en effet son ventre avait légèrement commencé à prendre du volume. Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, bien trop occupé à détailler le ventre de la jeune fille. Il ne sut pourquoi mais ce spectacle lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il se ressaisit et s'adressa à Hermione.

**Drago :** Es ce que tu comptes le dire à tes amis ?

**Hermione :** Pour le moment ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu le vois car je porte quelque chose de léger et que tu es au courant, mais avec l'uniforme de l'école il n'y paraîtra rien. Je vais attendre encore un peu. Je veux être sure de…

**Drago :** Savoir si tu veux le garder ? Tu n'as pas pris de décision encore ?

Hermione répondit négativement de la tête. Elle remit son caraco en place et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Drago.

**Hermione :** Tu sais cela ne fais qu'une semaine que je le sais. Même si je ne fais que réfléchir à la situation, je ne trouve toujours aucune solution ou bien décision à prendre. Je suis encore perdue face à cette situation. Je veux être sure de mon choix avant de me lancer, je ne veux pas le regretter par la suite…

**Drago :** Je comprends. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu vois un médecin ? Histoire de voir que tout va bien ?

**Hermione :** J'y ai pensé mais j'ai tellement peur d'y aller toute seule. Il m'est impossible de demander à Ron ou Harry, et Brooke à déjà tellement fais pour moi, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer encore avec mes problèmes.

**Drago :** Je suis la moi.

**Hermione :** Toi ?

**Drago :** Et bien je crois qu'en tant que père de cet enfant je suis bien placé pour t'accompagner…

**Hermione :** Bien sure, je suis juste étonnée que tu te propose, mais j'en serai ravie.

**Drago :** C'est d'accord alors, tiens moi au courant lorsque le rendez vous sera pris. En attendant je te conseille d'aller te préparer les cours commencent dans une demi heure.

**Hermione :** Ouais… J'y vais …

Hermione se leva et regarda Drago, elle essaya de croiser son regard, savoir ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais le jeune homme avait de nouveau les yeux plongés dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle en fut un peu blessée après un moment de complicité comme celui la, elle aurait aimé un regard ou un sourire … C'est le cœur un peu plus lourd qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois prête et habillée convenablement de l'uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la grande salle pour y rejoindre ses amis. Une fois la grande porte passée, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil discret vers la table des verts et argents. Elle n'eu pas a chercher bien longtemps que son regard se posa presque automatiquement sur le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde platine. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, enfermé dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, ignorant le monde qui continuait à tourner malgré lui. Hermione sentit son corps se réchauffer soudainement à la vue du jeune homme qui semblait si fragile en cet instant. Elle ressentit en cet instant un élan d'affection dévastateur pour ce jeune homme. Elle ressentit cette nécessité de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger, le bercer, le calmer, l'aimer tout simplement … Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite, tout comme cette chaleureuse sensation de bien être. Ce changement était tout simplement à cause de lui. En effet Pansy avait réussi à sortir Malfoy de ses songes et avait réussi à capter son attention. En cet instant Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de Drago qui souriait, mais ce sourire était destiné à cette gourgandine de Parkinson, Hermione sentit encore une fois de plus son cœur s'assombrir d'avantage…

Même si pour Hermione cette scène avait paru une éternité, en réalité il ne c'était écoulé que quelques secondes …

Elle pris une fois de plus sur elle et se dirigea la tête haute, comme si rien ne c'était passé et retrouva ses deux amis. Une fois à l'heure hauteur elle fut étonné de voir une multitude de livres éparpillés tout autour d'eux.

Hermione : Je vois que vous prenez enfin conscience qu'il y a un examen à la fin de l'année …

Harry releva enfin son gracieux visage vers son amie, et lui sourit avec toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Mais ses yeux émeraude ne purent s'empêcher de montrer leurs inquiétudes pour la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment important et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Elle était comme sa sœur, il devait être la pour elle. Ne lui faisait elle pas assez confiance pour se confesser ? Quoi qu'il en soit il ferai tout son possible pour venir en aide à la jeune fille qu'elle le veuille ou non… Ce qui était bien avec elle c'était qu'ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard. Il savait que Hermione avait compris son intention car il l'a vit rougir et détacher son regard pour mieux se concentrer sur Ron.

**Hermione :** Alors ? Par quelle matière avez-vous décidé de commencer ?

Hermione posa son regard sur la table et pris un livre au hasard, elle caressa délicatement la couverture bleu nuit avant de porter son attention sur le titre.

**Hermione :** « Possession, sorcellerie et envoûtement » de L. Ewing. Intéressant. Mais je doute que ceci soit au programme les garçons.

**Ron :** On fait des recherches personnelles …

**Harry :** Oui des recherches pour nous …

**Hermione :** Je crois me souvenir de la signification de personnelle, merci … Vous avez quelqu'un de possédé en vue ?

**Ron :** Oui

**Harry :** Non

Hermione regarda tour à tour, interloqué, ses deux amis.

**Hermione :** Vous me mentez maintenant ?

**Harry :** Ce n'est rien de grave. Juste une petite affaire comme on en a eu temps à Pourdlard … Tu sais … Echiquier géant, livre magique, œuf chantant … La routine en sorte …

**Hermione :** Sauf qu'il me semble qu'a l'époque nous étions trois dans les recherches …

**Harry :** On n'a pas voulu t'ennuyer avec çà.

**Ron :** Oui après tout ce que tu traverse…

**Hermione :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Ron :** Tu sais… Tu sembles extrêmement et constamment fatigué en ce moment… Et puis il y a ton évanouissement … Ta fonction de préfet en chef qui doit te prendre beaucoup de temps.

**Hermione :** Oui évidement, et bien entendu vous vous êtes dit que la pauvre petite Hermione avait trop de choses en têtes pour venir en aide à ses amis.

**Harry :** Non ce n'est pas ce qu'on a voulu dire… On a juste pensé que tu avais d'autres priorités…

**Hermione :** D'autres priorités que mes amis ?

**Harry :** Excuse nous Mione

**Ron :** Oui ce qu'on a fais ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention

**Hermione : **C'est oublié … Alors qui d'après vous est possédé ?

**Ron :** On pense à … Seamus Finnigan

**Hermione :** Seamus !

**Harry :** Hermione moins fort ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

**Hermione :** Désolée … Qu'es ce qui vous faire croire que c'est lui ?

**Harry :** Et bien pour commencer il parait toujours absent, comme hors de lui…

**Ron :** Il semble toujours épuisé, le teint blafard, les yeux sombres …

**Harry :** Il devient parfois très agressif et sans aucune raison apparente …

**Ron :** Il parle tout seul la nuit … Et ce n'est pas toujours cohérent …

**Harry :** Et on dirait qu'il a une sorte de tatouage qu'il lui est apparu dans le cou mais on arrive pas à le distinguer …

**Hermione :** Et avec tous ces indices vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le démon qui a pris possession de son corps ?

**Ron :** Non, et pourtant cela fait des semaines qu'on y travaille.

**Harry :** Tu pourrai peut être faire en sorte qu'on ai accès aux livres de la réserve.

**Hermione :** Ce ne sera pas utile

**Ron :** Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Parce ce que j'ai trouvé votre démon. C'est un Thésulac.

**Harry :** Un quoi ?

**Hermione :** Thésulac. « _Le démon Thésulac n'a pas de forme physique, c'est une sorte d'esprit immatériel qui pour survivre, prend possession d'un corps humain, d'une force magique peu importante de préférence. Celui se nourrit donc des flux magiques et des fonctions vitales de l'être possédé jusqu'à »_ … oh …

**Harry :** Jusqu'à quoi ?

**Hermione :** Jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un corps complètement desséché et sans vie …

**Harry :** Oh !

**Ron :** Es ce que je suis un porte parole fidèle si je dit : Erk ?!

**Harry :** Es ce qu'il est écrit comment s'en débarrasser ?

**Hermione :** Il n'y a aucune autre information… Mais je suppose que comme tout corps possédé il faudra procéder à un exorcisme …

**Ron :** Avant vaudrais mieux être sure que c'est bien Seamus qui est possédé et par un Thésulac. Pas que je remets en cause ton intelligence Hermione.

**Hermione :** Non tu as raison, il vaut mieux être sure…

**Ron :** Quoi ? Alors la c'est la première fois que tu es de mon avis…

Hermione s'apprêta à lancer à son ami une réplique cinglante mais la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours l'en empêcha de justesse. Elle se contenta donc d'un sourire forcé et se leva pour se diriger vers sa première heure de cours qui se trouva être les Runes Anciennes avec le professeur Babbing.

Quel bonheur d'entendre cette sonnerie marquer la fin des cours et par la même occasion la fin de la journée, bien qu'il soit encore tôt. Apres avoir lancé un bref « A tout à l'heure » à la jolie Brooke, Hermione décida de retrouver ses appartements pour poser ses affaires, se changer et faire des recherches sur l'histoire de Harry et Ron, qui l'intriguait et autant se l'avouer, lui changés les idées …

Elle franchit donc le portrait, et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand une voix l'a fit sursauter.

**Drago :** Tiens Granger tu tombe bien… J'ai besoin de la miss je sais tout que tu es …

Elle se retourna donc précipitament, la main sur le cœur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et trouva le jeune homme sur l'un des canapés, sûrement entrain d'écrire ou de faire ses devoirs vus le nombre de livres et de bouts de parchemins qui traînaient autour de lui… Hermione s'appuya contre sa porte et enleva ses chaussures, une fois fait elle se dirigea vers Malfoy tout en enlevant sa veste qu'elle déposa sur le canapé, elle s'apprêta à enlever sa cravate quand Drago l'interrompit…

**Drago :** T'es entrain de me faire un strip tease ou je rêve ?

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Bien sure que non ! J'enlève juste ma veste, je crève de chaud ! C'est tout ! T'a vraiment l'esprit mal placé toi !

**Drago :** Je te le fais pas dire … Et si tu savais ou il est placé en ce moment …

**Hermione :** Drago ! T'es vraiment … Bref, tu voulais que je t'aide à quelque chose ?

**Drago :** Tu pourrai me trouver un synonyme de dévaster ?

**Hermione :** Ravager… Ruiner … Anéantir …

**Drago :** Parfait

**Hermione :** De rien je t'en prie …

Drago ne se rendit même pas compte du ton ironique employé par Hermione, il s'était tout simplement replongé dans son parchemin. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait toujours attendre pour obtenir un « merci » de sa part. Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand une idée lui vint en tête.

**Hermione :** Drago ?

**Drago :** Mmh ?

**Hermione :** J'ai une question à te poser

**Drago :** Pose toujours je verrai si j'ai envi de te répondre

Il leva enfin ses yeux vers elle et se permit de lui faire un petit sourire provocateur, mais à la fois coquin … Elle savait qu'il cherchait à la déstabiliser, elle ne laissa donc rien paraître.

**Hermione :** Toi qui t'y connais en magie noir… Que peux tu me dire sur la possession ?

**Drago :** Tu veux posséder quelqu'un et en faire de lui un esclave ? J'espère que ce n'est pas moi !

**Hermione : **Drago ! Sois sérieux une minute ! C'est important ce que je te demande …

**Drago :** Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

**Hermione :** Je veux savoir comment se comporte un possédé ? Comment être sure qu'une personne est possédée et comment la soigner ?

**Drago :** Tu es sure que cette personne n'est pas sous l'emprise du sort Confundus ? Celui-ci rend la victime confuse jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne soit plus responsable de ses actes. Ou bien il y a aussi l'Imperium qui permet de prendre le contrôle d'une personne et de la faire agir selon sa volonté.

**Hermione :** Non je ne pense pas que cela soit du à un simple sortilège… Je suis sure que c'est démoniaque…

**Drago :** Alors cette personne est sûrement entrain de vivre ses dernières heures …

**Hermione :** Drago ! Non ! Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas le cas !

**Drago :** Tu devrais vraiment oublier cette histoire, si cet élève est vraiment possédé et que tu lui viens en aide le démon pourrai se sentir menacer et venir te posséder toi.

**Hermione :** Alors je te conseille de m'aider pour que ceci n'arrive pas…

**Drago :** Quoi ? Tu rêve éveillé ma chère Granger… Je n'aide personne moi.

**Hermione :** Bien, ne viens pas te plaindre alors si une nuit je décide de t'arracher la tête pendant ton sommeil …

**Drago :** Bon c'est d'accord je vais t'aider … Et après on dit que je n'ai pas de cœur …

**Hermione :** Comment se comporte un possédé ?

**Drago :** Et bien déjà pour commencer, chez un possédé un peu distinguer deux états : un état de crise et un état de calme. L'état de crise se traduit par des contorsions, des éclats de rage, des paroles impies et blasphématoires. Le possédé entre en transe, perdant tout contrôle et, le plus souvent toute conscience mémorisable de ce qui se passe en lui, il ne se souvient de rien une fois la crise passée. La période calme et comme sont nom l'indique une période ou la personne redevient elle-même.

**Hermione :** Le démon quel qu'il soit, peut il laisser une marque sur le corps qu'il possède ? Comme un tatouage par exemple ?

**Drago :** Oui ça arrive … C'est comme une sorte de marquage de territoire…

**Hermione :** Comment s'en débarrasse t'on ?

**Drago :** Si je me souviens bien il y a la confession, la prière, les objets bénis, mais le plus efficace reste l'exorcisme …

**Hermione :** Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ?

**Drago :** Hey je pratique peut être la magie noir depuis mon enfance c'est pas pour ça que je suis un expert en exorcisme. Je sais juste qu'un livre sacré pourra t'aider.

**Hermione :** Ok on va à la bibliothèque alors !

**Drago :** Tu crois vraiment que tu trouveras ce genre de livre dans une bibliothèque d'école ?

**Hermione :** Hum … ouais … qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

**Drago :** Tout simplement demander au détendeur de ce livre qui se trouve être en face de toi d'avoir la gentillesse de te le prêter ?

**Hermione :** Quoi ?! Tu possèdes ce livre ? Tu possèdes ce genre de livres !

**Drago :** Ne me regarde pas comme ça … Tu sais très bien quel genre de père je possède… Ne sois pas aussi étonnée

**Hermione :** Alors demande lui de te l'envoyer !

**Drago :** Ce qui m'obligerai à lui écrire …

**Hermione :** Oui et où est le problème ?

**Drago :** Je n'ai pas vraiment … Ok je le ferai …

**Hermione :** Merci pour toutes ces informations, elles me seront d'une grande utilité …

**Drago :** Je veux bien te donner le livre et meme te dire la marche à suivre mais à une seule condition …

**Hermione :** Quoi donc ?

**Drago :** Il est hors de question que tu pratiques le rituel, ni même que tu sois à proximité. Tu laisses ça au balafré et à la belette.

**Hermione :** Tu veux que je laisse mes amis s'en charger tous seul ?

**Drago :** C'est le prix si tu veux sauver cet élève …

**Hermione :** Pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je reste à l'écart ?

**Drago :** Donne moi simplement ta parole …

**Hermione :** J'ai besoin de savoir !

Les deux jeunes se tenaient a présent face a face, se scrutant du regard. Hermione sentit que Drago commençait à s'énerver, elle le sut dès qu'elle vit que ses yeux bleus changèrent pour devenir gris orageux, elle le sut quand elle vit une veine frétiller sur la tempe gauche du jeune homme.

**Drago :** Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je n'ai pas envi d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ? Que j'ai pas envie que tu mette en danger la vie de notre enfant ? Que je n'ai pas envi de te perdre tout simplement ?

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu n'as pas envi de me perdre ? Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

**Drago :** Je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire, et ça ne marchera pas sur moi …

En effet Hermione savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de le mettre en colère pour qu'il sorte enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Pour qu'il lui dévoile enfin ce qu'elle représentait pour lui … Elle y était presque arrivé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'aperçoive de la supercherie … Il se radoucit instantanément et retrouva son aspect parfaitement calme et stoïque …

**Drago :** Je te demande juste de laisser cette affaire à tes amis … Es ce trop demander ?

**Hermione :** Je … je resterai en dehors de cette histoire …

**Drago :** Bien …

Drago s'approcha délicatement de la jeune fille et se permit un geste tendre envers elle, chose qu'il n'avait pas fais depuis longtemps. Il respira profondément puis leva sa main gauche pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux délicatement derrière l'oreille. Il lui sourit puis disparu derrière la porte qui gardait leurs appartements. Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, elle ne compris rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer … Drago tenait il réellement à elle pour ne pas la laisser affronter ce démon ? Ou était ce simplement du au faite qu'elle porte son enfant ?

Parfois il est facile d'avoir l'impression qu'on est le seul au monde à lutter, à être frustré, ou insatisfait. Mais ce sentiment est un mensonge. Et si vous patientez, si vous trouvez le courage de faire face au lendemain, quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous trouvera pour tout arranger. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'aide parfois…  
Quelqu'un pour nous aider à remonter à la surface, pour nous rappeler que ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.  
Que quelqu'un est là dehors.  
Et que quelqu'un vous trouvera...

Dans un couloir du château une jolie brune s'apprêtait à rejoindre son amie dans les appartements de préfets en chef, quand elle aperçut le jeune Malfoy sortir de la pièce. Il passa devant elle sans s'apercevoir de sa présence, mais la jolie Brooke eu tous le loisir pour voir le visage du joli blond, qui semblait bien triste et torturé à la fois … Elle se promis de mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire et de faire en sorte que ces deux la se rende enfin compte de leur sentiments et surtout qu'ils y fassent face …

Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main.

Que ce quelqu'un est là dehors.  
Et que ce quelqu'un vous trouvera...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Les regrets arrivent sous toutes formes et tailles:  
Certains sont petits comme quand on fait quelque chose de mal pour une bonne raison.  
Certains sont plus grands comme quand on laisse tomber une amie.  
Certains d'entre nous évitent d'être tiraillés par les regrets en faisant le bon choix.  
Certains d'entre nous ont peu de temps pour les regrets parce qu'on regarde vers l'avenir.  
Parfois, on doit se battre pour commencer à accepter le passé.  
Et parfois, on oublie nos regrets en promettant de changer d'attitude.  
Mais nos plus grands regrets ne sont pas pour les choses qu'on a faites, mais pour les choses qu'on n'a pas faites, les choses qu'on a pas dites qui auraient pu sauver quelqu'un à qui on tient, en particulier, quand on peut voir le sombre orage qui se tient sur leur chemin.

C'est ce que ressentit le jeune Drago Malfoy en se levant ce matin. Toute la nuit, le jeune Serpentard n'avait pu fermer l'œil, sentant au fond de lui le goût amer des regrets, le rongeant et le consumant peu à peu de l'intérieur …

En effet il n'avait pu se résoudre à dormir, car en fermant les yeux il ne cessait de voir et revoir les yeux chocolats d'Hermione, le priant de dévoiler enfin ses sentiments. Il revoyait la jeune fille se tenant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et les yeux assombris d'une légère pointe de colère et le priant de sa jolie voix de répondre enfin à ses attentes.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le jeune homme avait énormément changé depuis le début de l'année, qu'il était devenu bien plus aimable et attentionné, du moins envers une seule personne … Mais le fait était la … Drago Malfoy était devenu quelqu'un de bien …

Mais malheureusement ce changement était bien trop récent pour qu'il réussisse à lutter contre ses anciens démons. En l'espace de quelque secondes il aurait pu lui donner son cœur, en cet endroit, en cet instant … Mais la peur de ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il serait amené à faire, avait pris le dessus … Il avait donc pris le chemin de la facilité en enfouissant au plus profond de lui ses sentiments envers la jeune fille … Et lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure sans lui donner de raison valable. Mais que ressentait il vraiment pour elle ? Etait il amoureux d'elle ? Apres tout il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un … Comment le saurait il pour la jeune fille ? Tous les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui étaient tellement nouveaux qu'il lui était impossible de mettre un nom sur chaque émotion. Tout ce qu'il sut en cet instant, encore allongé à demi nu dans son lit, c'est qu'il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit, du moins lui avoir fait comprendre, car il ne pouvait plus supporter cette petite brûlure dans sa poitrine, le faisant de plus en plus souffrir …

Il fut sur le point de se lever quand il constata que cette journée commençait déjà très mal, il décida donc de s'accorder quelques minutes de repos supplémentaire et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette nouvelle journée…

La chambre de la Gryffondor était en cet instant peinte d'une jolie couleur dorée, du aux premiers rayon de soleil. Un rayon beaucoup plus joueur que les autres, décida qu'il était temps pour la jolie aux bois dormants, de se réveiller. Il pointa donc sa lueur sur les yeux de la jeune fille, qui commença à grimacer… Hermione ouvrit donc peu à peu les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour et écarta les couvertures pour se lever … Elle s'étira donc de tout son long et laissa toute trace de sommeil la quitter dans un long bâillement. Elle s'apprêta à prendre son élan pour se lever quand elle sentit la pièce tanguer légèrement autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, mais cette sensation de mal être ne l'a quitta pas. Elle se sentit extrêmement bizarre en cet instant, comme ci son ventre se contractait et se tordait de douleur … Pourtant elle n'avait pas mal, elle se sentait juste nauséeuse. Mais ce moment de transe fut de courte durée quand elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et qu'elle se leva prestement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, et plus précisément les toilettes… Une fois soulagée, elle se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et sur la nuque. Elle fit face au miroir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement en pensant qu'elle venait d'avoir encore une nausée…Elle ajouta d'une voix teinté d'ironie.

**Hermione :** Quelle agréable façon de commencer la journée

Elle pris donc soin de bien fermer à clé les deux portes menant à la salle de bain, se déshabilla en laissant tomber sa nuisette dans un bruit mat, et entra dans la douche.

Une fois prêt, c'est-à-dire vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs vertes, et dans un meilleur état d'esprit que précédemment, Drago passa le portrait qui gardait les appartements et se dirigea d'un pas détaché vers la grande salle. Il s'apprêta à tourner à droite au bout d'un couloir quand il fut stoppé net dans sa lancée par quelqu'un qui venait de lui foncer dedans, laissant tomber une multitude de parchemin … La jeune fille se baissa immédiatement pour ramasser ses feuilles, laissant ses long cheveux bruns cacher son visage ainsi que son sourire au coin des lèvres.

**Brooke :** Je suis désolée … Je ne t'avais pas vu …

Drago s'apprêta à laisser la jeune fille à son triste sort sans lui adresser un mot et à reprendre son chemin, quand elle leva enfin vers lui son doux visage.

**Brooke :** Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère … Enfin vu les abdominaux que tu as je pense que c'est plutôt ma tête qui souffre le plus en cet instant …

Elle lui adressa un sourire et reprit sa tâche de ramasser ses affaires en se giflant intérieurement d'avoir dit un truc aussi débile. Cette technique, plutôt au point, avait marché avec tous les garçons qu'elle souhaitait mais elle dut admettre qu'elle avait peut être sous estimé son charme face à Drago Malfoy … Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle le vit se baisser à son tour et l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Elle leva la tête et croisa les beaux yeux du jeune homme.

**Drago :** Brooke c'est ça ? Tu es l'amie d'Hermione ?

**Brooke :** C'est ça … D'ailleurs est ce que tu l'a vu ce matin ?

**Drago :** Non je ne l'ai pas vu encore, elle doit probablement être déjà dans la grande salle

**Brooke :** Il faut absolument que je lui parle … J'ai au moins une dizaine de garçon qui m'on demandé si elle était libre pour le bal … Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre …

**Drago :** Ah …

**Brooke :** Mais pourquoi est ce que je te dis ça ? Tu t'en moque royalement … Désolée j'ai tendance a trop parler …

**Drago :** Je vois ça …Ca ne fait rien … Hermione t'a dit avec qui elle voudrait y aller ?

**Brooke :** Oui bien sure … Hermione est mon amie, elle me dit tout …

Elle accentua son regard envers Drago et émit un petit sourire en coin, un sourire bien plus que malicieux.

**Brooke :** Bon je dois y aller et encore désolée de t'avoir bousculé … Oh, et si tu vois Hermione dis lui que je l'a cherche …

**Drago :** Heu ok …

Drago regarda la petite brune s'en aller avec perplexité. Que venait il de se passer ? Venait il vraiment de passer pour un imbécile devant cette fille ? Venait il vraiment de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait sans en avoir émit le moindre mot. Drago était doté d'une grande intelligence et il sut en cet instant qu'il venait de s'être fait avoir par cette jolie brune. Le dernier sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé voulait tout dire… Elle l'avait testé et avait eu toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. Il dut admettre qu'elle était très forte, ce fut la première fois qu'il se fit avoir, simplement car elle fut la meilleure amie d'Hermione et qu'il décida de l'aider à ramasser ses affaires et d'engager la conversation au lieu de l'ignorer comme il aurait fais avec n'importe qui d'autre. Cette journée avait définitivement mal commencée … D'un pas encore plus blasé il se dirigea vers la grande salle quand il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour du sien. Il n'eu même pas à regarder qu'il sut qui c'était … Il leva les yeux au ciel et parla à haute voix sans vraiment chercher de destinataire.

**Drago :** Suis-je vraiment si détestable pour mériter tout ça ?

**Pansy :** A qui tu parle Drakichou ?

Drago posa son regard froid sur la jeune fille et se détacha sans ménagement de son étreinte et repris le chemin de la grande salle avec cette fois ci un pas beaucoup plus irrité.

Pansy ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, elle avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur du blondinet. Elle accéléra donc la cadence pour se retrouver au niveau du jeune homme et d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle, s'adressa à lui.

**Pansy :** Je comprends que tu sois nerveux pour samedi, je le suis tout autant …

**Drago :** Pourquoi est ce que je serai nerveux ?

**Pansy :** Et bien cela va être notre première fois, à tous les deux et cela va être un moment très important dans notre vie … Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu es … agressif …

**Drago :** Pour ton information, je suis tout le temps agressif … Et sois plus explicite dans tes propos sinon je risquerai de me montrer bien plus agressif, crois moi …

**Pansy :** Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que c'est ce week end qu'on rencontre pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

**Drago :** Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce week end ? Non … Bien sure que non je n'ai pas oublié … Comment pourrai je oublier un moment si … important …

**Pansy :** Depuis le temps que tu attends ce moment, c'est sur …Surtout que cela à mis des mois avant d'organiser cette réunion, il fallait que cela concorde avec une sortie à Près au Lard pour que l'on puisse sortir de ce maudit collège. Enfin bref … Ce samedi à 17h, toi et moi, seront enfin des mangemorts …

Drago sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et ressentit comme une brûlure au plus profond de son être, il aurait aimé en cet instant que la terre se scinde en deux pour l'engloutir. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours attendu ce grand moment, priant chaque jour pour que celui-ci arrive le plus vite possible. Dès sa plus tendre enfance il n'avait qu'un but, devenir un mangemort très puissant, distançant son géniteur, et devenir le bras droit du maître…Voir même surpasser le maître dans un élan de folie. Oui le jeune Malfoy avait toujours eu beaucoup d'ambition… Mais maintenant qu'il sut que cet événement était dans deux jours, il ne sut si il devait s'en réjouir … Tellement de choses s'était passées depuis… Il posa son regard sur la table des Gryffondors et ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur une jolie brune aux yeux chocolat qui semblait rire à gorge déployée d'une blague de son amie… Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la beauté de la jeune fille et devant cet élan d'affection qu'il ressentit en cet instant… Il remarqua que la jeune Hermione se massait le ventre discrètement tout en continuant de sourire à son amie… C'est devant ce tableau magnifique qu'il se demanda si il pouvait vraiment redevenir ce qu'il était et ce à quoi il aspirait … Le cœur de plus en plus lourd et meurtri le jeune homme regagna sa place à la table des verts et argents…

**Hermione :** Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

**Brooke :** Que voulais tu que je fasse ?

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas moi … Mais tu aurai pu être plus discrète au moins …

**Brooke :** Désolée mais ce mot ne fais pas partie de mon vocabulaire

**Hermione :** Et alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

**Brooke :** Mm … Je crois que ses propres termes étaient « Melle Davis, ici ce n'ai pas un lieu de débauche, c'est une salle de classe … Je vous prierai d'attendre la fin du cours pour vos débordements d'affection envers M. Potter … Vous viendrai me voir à la fin de l'heure… »

**Hermione :** Et tu as quoi comme retenue ?

**Brooke :** Je vais passer tous le week end dans un cachot humide et poisseux en compagnie du professeur le plus sexy de cette école, j'ai nommé Serverus Rogue … Autant m'achever tout de suite.

**Hermione :** Ca t'apprendra à faire des avances à Harry en plein cours …

**Brooke :** En parlant d'avance … Ou en sont les tiennes envers le blondinet ?

**Hermione :** Brooke ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis plus réservée que toi, il me faut plus de temps.

**Brooke :** Tu veux dire plus coincée que moi.

**Hermione :** Quoi qu'il en soit … Je crois que notre plan diabolique va prendre fin des maintenant

**Brooke :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Hermione :** Et bien hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose … On a eu une discussion assez personnelle et il m'a avoué que d'une certaine manière je comptais pour lui. Mais je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas … Il se montre simplement plus aimable envers moi, car je porte son enfant …

**Brooke :** Je serai toi je n'en serai pas si sure

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

**Brooke :** Le petit blondinet en pince pour toi …

**Hermione :** Ne me dis pas que tu es intervenue

**Brooke :** Hermione c'est mon devoir d'intervenir, sinon dans trois mois on y est encore

**Hermione :** Et ?

**Brooke :** Et je dois dire que tu ne le laisse certainement pas indifférent…

**Hermione :** Ca je le sais déjà merci… Il me l'a dit, me l'a montré à mainte reprise et dans toutes les positions possibles… Même si cela fais beaucoup trop enfantin, tout ce que je veux de lui c'est qu'il ressente ne serai ce qu'un quart de ce que j'éprouve pour lui …Qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi et non envers mon corps …

**Brooke :** On parle de Malfoy là … La perversion fait partie de lui … Et je trouve que cela lui va bien, il n'en ai que plus sexy … Promet moi de ne jamais répéter ce que je viens de dire à Harry …

**Hermione :** Brooke je suis sérieuse

**Brooke :** Mais moi aussi … Pour en revenir à Malfoy je crois qu'il éprouve pour toi beaucoup plus qu'un simple désir sexuel …

**Hermione :** Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

**Brooke :** Et bien ce matin j'ai attendu qu'il sorte de vos apparts, et au détour d'un couloir je lui ai littéralement foncé dedans, on a alors commencé a discuter tout en ramassant mes affaires. On a parlé de toi bien entendu … Je lui ai dit qu'au moins une dizaine de garçons voulaient t'inviter au bal … Et j'ai vu qu'il avait légèrement froncer les sourcils signe qu'il était tout d'un coup intéressé a la conversation … Mais le plus intéressant et quand il m'a demandé avec qui tu y allais … Tu l'aurai vu il était trop chou a essayé de paraître détaché …

**Hermione : **Tu lui as répondu ?

**Brooke :** Je lui ai simplement dit que je savais avec qui tu y allais en restant évasive … Tu devrais vraiment foncer, je pense sincèrement qu'il a changé …

**Hermione :** Peut être bien …

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie du début des cours retentit dans la grande salle, bien vite noyée sous le bruit des raclement des chaises sur le sol, et le bruit des élèves discutant énergiquement tout en se dirigeant vers les salles de classe. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent à leurs tours pour se diriger vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie …

Comme à son habitude, il régnait une chaleur étouffante, insupportable, dans la salle du professeur Binns. Et comme tous les jeudis matin après un quart d'heure de lutte éreintante contre le sommeil, la plupart des élèves déclarèrent forfaits et entreprirent un petit somme, étalés sur leurs pupitres. Les autres élèves, un peu plus courageux, s'étaient amassés en petit groupe et s'échangeaient les derniers potins, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Hermione quand à elle était en pleine contemplation du parc de Poudlard, envieuse de voir quelques élèves chanceux se prélasser au soleil. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et s'imagina marcher pied nu dans l'herbe grasse du parc, laissant cette belle verdure lui chatouiller impunément les pieds…Elle se laissa aller à ressentir les doux rayons du soleil caresser sa peau légèrement halée… Toujours dans son imagination, elle arriva sur les bords du lac qui en cet instant brillé de mille éclats argentés et se laissa bercer par le petit bruit des clapotis de l'eau. Elle était toujours face à cette interminable étendue d'eau quand elle sentit deux mains l'encercler et se poser sur son ventre. Des l'instant ou ces mains se posèrent sur elle, elle sut qui s'était … Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille … Cette odeur … Cette présence … Cette douceur …

Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte plus que délicieuse et reposa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle sentit la tête de celui-ci se poser sur la sienne, elle ferma les yeux et se délecta de ce bonheur, le bonheur d'être dans ses bras … Elle ne put résister quand elle sentit les lèvres fines du jeune homme se poser dans son cou et y déposer un tendre baiser …

Elle murmura dans un souffle

He**rmione : **Drago …

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et si précipitamment, qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, affolée par la perspective que quelqu'un ai entendu ce qu'elle venait de prononcer … Elle fut quelque peu soulagée quand elle n'aperçut aucune réaction suspecte des autres élèves. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa voisine qui avait l'air sérieusement occupé à peindre chacun de ses ongles d'une couleur différente à l'aide de stylos moldus. Sans même lever la tête, la jeune fille s'adressa à Hermione.

**Brooke :** Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'as entendu …

**Hermione :** Es ce que j'ai vraiment dis son nom à voix haute ?

**Brooke :** Affirmatif … Mais rassure toi, aux yeux des autres cela à plus ressemblait à un ronflement …

**Hermione :** Mouais … Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux

Brooke leva les yeux vers son amie et lui sourit d'un sourire amusé, puis repris sa tache dans la décoration de ses ongles. Hermione l'a regarda faire quelques minutes mais fut bien vite ennuyée, elle porta donc son regard sur l'ensemble de la classe. Elle sourit quand elle se retourna et vit que Harry et Ron semblaient tous deux en grande activité cérébrale à dormir sur leurs pupitres, elle repris sa place initiale et regarda Malfoy … Elle se rappela de la fois ou ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'échanger des petits mots, rien avoir avec des mots doux bien sure…

Il était vraiment beau en cet instant, son visage gracieux posé dans le creux de sa main, occupé à griffonner sur son parchemin, quelques mèches blondes retombant devant ses beaux yeux couleur océan. Hermione se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

Le jeune homme dut sentir que quelqu'un le regardait avec insistance car il leva enfin les yeux pour la première fois du cours et son regard se posa sur la jeune fille. Il resta quelques instants impassible, puis un léger sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres, elle lui sourit donc timidement à son tour, et détourna le regard, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage …

Le supplice se termina enfin quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit allégrement… Les élèves, encore à moitié endormis pour certains, se levèrent alors et se précipitèrent de sortir de ce cours maudit afin de se diriger cette fois vers l'autre cours de cette matinée.

Hermione regarda Malfoy disparaître au fond d'un couloir, ne partageant pas le cours suivant avec elle, un peu déçue de n'avoir obtenu aucune attention particulière cette fois ci … Mais a quoi s'attendait elle ? La situation entre eux n'avait pas évoluée … Elle rattrapa ses trois amis, qui avaient commencés à avancer vers le troisième étage, pour le cours de Métamorphose.

Quand on dit qu'il y à des jours où l'ont ferai mieux de resté couché, on devrait vraiment suivre cette expression à la lettre, histoire de ne pas sombrer sous le poids des catastrophes. Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit, aujourd'hui, cela lui aurait évité, une humiliation, une mauvaise nouvelle et une retenu pour avoir provoqué un élève qui s'était permis d'avoir pris sa place en Arithmancie. Il était évident qu'il avait vécu de meilleure journée. C'est quelque peu soulagé qu'il entra dans ses appartements, bien après l'heure du dîner et qu'il s'avachit sur le canapé tout en poussant un profond soupir …

**Hermione :** Dure journée ?

C'est au son de cette jolie voix qu'il tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche et qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune fille, entrain de travailler sur l'imposant bureau en chêne … Il reporta son attention sur la table basse et tout en enlevant sa cravate, lui répondit.

**Drago :** J'ai connu mieux en effet …

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, elle s'assit donc sur le bord de la table basse et fit face à celui ci. Elle se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas vraiment comment débuter sa phrase, le regard encourageant de Drago l'incita à commencer …

**Hermione :** Hum … J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin … Et hum … Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais toujours partant pour m'accompagner …

**Drago :** Oui bien sure je te l'ai promis

**Hermione :** Et tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée de ne pas y aller toute seule …

**Drago :** Tu as pris rendez vous pour quand ?

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, étant donné qu'on à maintenant des restrictions sur les sorties à Près au Lard à cause du retour de tu sais qui … Enfin bref j'ai donc rendez-vous samedi à 17H30 …

**Drago :** Ce samedi là ? A 17H30 ?

**Hermione :** C'est ça

**Drago :** Oh

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Drago :** J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu

**Hermione :** Oh … et bien tant pis … J'irai seule …

Hermione commença à se lever et se diriger vers la porte de sortie, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas paraître blessée.

**Drago :** Je ne peux vraiment pas annuler

**Hermione :** Ca ne fait rien je t'assure …

Drago ne fut pas dupe et se rendit bien compte qu'il avait heurté la jeune femme, il l'a connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour le savoir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine quand il vit les beaux chocolats de la jeune fille s'embuer légèrement. Il fallait qu'il l'a retienne, elle était prête a disparaître derrière le portrait gardant leurs appartements

**Drago :** Hermione !

**Hermione :** Non je comprends, je t'assure … Si tu as quelque chose de plus important que de t'assurer que ton enfant va bien … Va y …

Et elle disparut derrière le portrait, en n'oubliant pas de le claquer au passage pour bien montrer qu'elle était en colère, laissant Drago seul et dans un bien mauvais état d'esprit …

Après une demi heure, affalé sur le canapé, fumant cigarette sur cigarette et semblant être dépourvu de toute vie, Drago décida enfin qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir, de faire taire au fond de lui cette culpabilité qui le rongeait sans répit. Après avoir réfléchi jusqu'à en perdre la raison, le jeune homme se leva du divan et se mit à la recherche de la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées. Il passa donc le portrait qui gardait l'appartement et se mit à arpenter les couloirs sombres et humides du château. L'heure tardive lui facilita la tâche, vu qu'à cette heure ci tous les élèves étaient tous dans leur salle commune. Drago ne sut pourquoi mais il se sentit dans son élément à parcourir ces couloirs, peut être parce ce qu'ils étaient sombres et tristes tout comme lui l'était … Il essaya les nombreux endroits ou il soupçonnait pouvoir trouver la jeune fille, il essaya la bibliothèque, la ou tout avait commencé pour eux, il essaya une multitude de salle de classe, toute plus vide les unes que les autres, il essaya ce fameux chêne dans le parc ou elle aimait s'asseoir et dessiner. Une fois dehors, son corps frêle fut parcourut d'un frisson dut a la fraîcheur de la nuit, étant vêtu d'une simple chemise. Il rentra donc de nouveau dans le château et s'apprêta à abandonner et à retourner, dépité, dans sa chambre quand il passa devant la grande salle et y vit de la lumière. Il avança donc vers ces immenses portes de bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé quand il vit la jeune Gryffondor occupé à ranger et trier une multitude de tissus de toutes les couleurs, matériel nécessaire pour l'organisation du bal du printemps. Il poussa donc doucement la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches, légèrement anxieux de sa réaction. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard, elle baissa automatiquement la tête, préférant reporter son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui lui semblait être bien plus intéressant.

Le jeune homme arriva à son niveau et fut surpris de son manque de réaction, il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui crier dessus, ou bien l'insulter, ou bien même le frapper pour le comportement déplacé qu'il avait eu en son égard. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle décide de l'ignorer … Cela lui semblait bien pire … Il n'y avait rien de pire que de l'indifférence. Le silence fut bien trop lourd et pesant pour Drago, il décida donc de le rompre.

**Drago :** Je t'ai cherché partout

**Hermione :** Et bien j'étais ici

Elle continua de plier certain tissu tout en s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour noter quelques mots sur un parchemin. Elle essaya de sembler détaché, pourtant son cœur ne cesser de battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

**Drago :** Hum … Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça … Mais je tenais à m'excuser pour …

**Hermione :** Ecoute Drago

La jeune fille avait lâché son travail et s'était retourné vers le jeune homme, le visage grave et déterminé, la main droite sur sa hanche, ses yeux chocolat sombre confrontant ceux de Drago, sans sourciller …

**Hermione :** Moi je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur … j'en ai marre … Je suis fatigué, épuisé, découragé… Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation entre nous … Depuis le début cette histoire n'ai voué qu'a l'échec … Nous nous sommes rapprochés pour de mauvaise raisons, étant persuadé que cette histoire purement physique n'aurait aucune incidence sur nos petites vies … Mais nous nous somme leurrés, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous avons tissé des liens devenant bien plus forts de jour en jour …

Hermione marqua une légère pause dans sa grande tirade pleine d'émotion, elle respira profondément tout en baissant la tête, puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur le jeune homme, d'une voix légèrement tremblante à cause de sanglots refoulés, elle ajouta.

**Hermione :** J'ai vraiment voulu y croire, m'accrochant à des instants fugaces ou tu était si gentil et attentionné envers moi, mais à chaque fois tu me faisait descendre de mon petit nuage en me disant que tu n'était pas pour moi, que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, qu'on appartenait à deux mondes différents … Mon cœur s'est brisé tellement de fois à cause de toi … Et puis je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai de nouveau eu cet espoir au plus profond de moi, cet espoir que tu changerai, que tu reconnaîtrai que rien n'est impossible … Cet espoir s'est forgé jour après jour quand je t'ai vu si prévenant envers moi, si attentionné …Je t'ai vu changé, évolué et mûrir sous mes yeux … Une fois de plus j'ai vraiment voulu y croire, mais j'ai enfin réalisé que ce n'était pas pour moi que tu faisait tout ça, c'était pour lui, ce petit être qui grandit en moi …

**Drago :** Hermione

**Hermione :** Laisse moi finir … Je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas que tu sois auprès de moi par obligation, je ne veux pas de ton argent, de ton nom … Je veux juste le Drago qui m'a offert une soirée de rêve pour mon anniversaire, le Drago qui lors de nos patrouilles prend soin de toujours prendre mes affaires pour ne pas que je me fatigue, celui qui prend soin de ne pas fumer dans la même pièce que moi, celui qui pose sans cesse ce regard protecteur sur moi en étant persuadé que je ne me rend compte de rien … Je veux ce Drago … Celui qui fait battre mon cœur comme personne…

La jeune fille n'avait cessé de fixer les beaux yeux du garçon, l'inspirant et lui donnant la force de continuer, même si au fur et à mesure sa vue devenait floue à cause des larmes qui perlés au coin de ses yeux. Elle vit Drago ouvrir légèrement la bouche, signe qu'il allait prendre la parole, mais cet espoir s'évanoui bien vite quand celui la referma aussitôt. Il soupira à son tour et se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe pour lui qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il consenti enfin à regarder Hermione, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand il vit le doux visage d'Hermione ravagé par des sanglots. Il sortit enfin de sa léthargie et avança doucement vers la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il fut assez près d'elle, il lui pris la main droite et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme lui sourit sincèrement, comme pour l'a rassurer. Il regarda leurs mains entrelacées, et sourit à la vue de leur différence de couleur, la pâleur de sa peau se mélangeant divinement bien avec celle plus mate de la jeune fille. Il pris la main tremblante d'Hermione et la déposa sur sa poitrine. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux en espérant qu'elle comprendrait peut être… Hermione se laissa faire dans un silence presque religieux, se demandant à quel jeu pouvait bien jouer Drago. Elle se laissa déposer sa main sur le torse de Malfoy et sentit le cœur du garçon pulser sous ses doigts, se disant qu'il battait anormalement vite… Ce pouvait il qu'elle en soit la cause ? Elle reporta son regard sur Drago tout en l'interrogeant des yeux.

**Drago :** Je … Depuis mon enfance on m'a toujours appris à me forger une carapace, ne laissant traverser aucune émotion, me répétant sans cesse que celles-ci me mènerai à ma perte. Comme tu le sais je ne suis pas vraiment en phase avec les divers sentiments, étant privés de beaucoup d'entre eux … Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis démunit de toute humanité … Je ressens des choses … Je ressens des choses pour toi … Mais j'ai comme cette force en moi qui m'empêche d'en faire part, d'en vivre pleinement … Je …Je ne vais pas te faire une aussi belle tirade que la tienne car j'en suis simplement incapable … Je ne te dirai peut être jamais les mots que tu attends de moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les ressens pas … Je ne suis simplement pas le prince charmant, quand je t'embrasses tu ne te réveille pas d'un profond sommeil, je ne suis pas seulement le Drago que tu viens de me décrire, j'ai cette part très sombre en moi dont je ne pourrai jamais réellement me débarrasser … Es tu simplement prête à me laisser entrer dans ta vie tel que je suis ?

Hermione regarda Drago comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, si elle n'avait pas été aussi abasourdie par la tirade du jeune homme elle en aurait éclaté de rire, d'un rire nerveux bien entendu. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait cet instant, lui et elle se dévoilant enfin leurs sentiments, même si techniquement ils n'avaient rien dit. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette scène, le grand Drago Malfoy, debout devant elle, lui tenant la main, lui disant qu'il voulait faire partie de sa vie. Elle regarda sa main, toujours sur le torse de Drago, son esprit travaillant à mille à l'heure, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle décida que le temps des mots était révolu, qu'ils avaient assez parlé pour se soir … Elle se mordit la lèvre d'excitation tout en regardant le jeune homme, se demandant intérieurement si elle aurait le courage de faire ce qu'elle mourait d'envie de réaliser. Elle attrapa la chemise du jeune homme sans ménagement pour l'approcher d'elle, et captura les lèvres de celui-ci avec cette dévorante passion pour lui donner un baiser des plus fougueux. Drago répondit immédiatement au baiser et encercla la jeune fille à l'aide de ses bras puissants pour la sentir d'avantage tout contre lui. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se colla littéralement au jeune homme tout en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant quand Drago ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour chercher la langue de la jeune fille, qu'il trouva sans grand effort. Leurs langues se lancèrent alors dans une danse endiablée, évacuant toute la frustration qu'ils avaient ressenti ses longues semaines, loin l'un de l'autre, se goûtant de nouveau, se redécouvrant …

Parfois, la peine prend une si grande place dans votre vie qu'on s'attend à ce qu'elle soit toujours là parce qu'on n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'un moment où elle n'était pas là.

Mais arrive un jour où on ressent autre chose, quelque chose qui semble anormal seulement parce que c'est inhabituel.

Et dans ces moments, on se rend compte qu'on est heureux.

Le bonheur se manifeste sous de nombreuses formes : dans la compagnie de bons amis, dans ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on réalise le rêve de quelqu'un ou dans la promesse d'un nouvel espoir. On a le droit d'être heureux parce qu'on ne sais jamais à quel point ce bonheur peut être passager.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

_Elle se mordit la lèvre d'excitation tout en regardant le jeune homme, se demandant intérieurement si elle aurait le courage de faire ce qu'elle mourait d'envie de réaliser. Elle attrapa la chemise du jeune homme sans ménagement pour l'approcher d'elle, et captura les lèvres de celui-ci avec cette dévorante passion pour lui donner un baiser des plus fougueux. Drago répondit immédiatement au baiser et encercla la jeune fille à l'aide de ses bras puissants pour la sentir d'avantage tout contre lui. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se colla littéralement au jeune homme tout en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant quand Drago ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour chercher la langue de la jeune fille, qu'il trouva sans grand effort. Leurs langues se lancèrent alors dans une danse endiablée, évacuant toute la frustration qu'ils avaient ressentis ses longues semaines, loin l'un de l'autre, se goûtant de nouveau, se redécouvrant …_

Le monde ne semblait plus avoir d'importance pour ces deux jeunes gens, préférant se concentrer sur la douceur de leurs caresses, sur l'enivrante odeur de leurs peaux, sur le passionnel baiser qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger. Hermione sentit une agréable chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son être, laissant son ventre se contracter de désir sous les mains expertes du jeune homme. La jeune fille fut vite à bout de souffle et rompit le baiser abruptement, elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de Drago, laissant ses lèvres frôler celles du jeune homme tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, des yeux assombris par cette intense soif de l'autre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle sentit une fois de plus le souffle de Drago contre ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser précédent. Elle prit de nouveau possession des lèvres du jeune homme sans ménagement, le mordant légèrement par inadvertance, tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise en soie du Serpentard, pour ressentir la peau de celui-ci sous ses doigts. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser avec la même fougue, devenant parfois même un peu trop brutal. Puis il passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, instinctivement la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour du buste du jeune homme, sans rompre le baiser. A l'aide de sa main gauche il dégagea prestement les bouts de tissu qui encombraient la table des Gryffondors et y déposa précipitamment la jeune fille. Elle se mit alors à son aise et s'allongea de tout son long sur la table, écartant légèrement les cuisses pour que Drago puisse y prendre place. Le jeune homme, toujours debout, en face de la jeune fille, se baissa à son tour et laissa son corps épouser parfaitement celui de la jeune fille. Il déposa sa tête dans le creux de la clavicule d'Hermione et y déposa une multitude de baiser, il savait parfaitement que cet endroit était un des plus sensibles de la jeune fille. Puis à l'aide de sa langue il dessina de nombreux dessins imaginaires, passant sur le cou délicat d'Hermione puis remontant jusqu'aux lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Hermione sut pourquoi Malfoy avait atterri chez les serpents, il se servait de sa langue avec délice. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous la torture de ces caresses devenant bien trop longue à son goût, sentant son corps se raidir d'impatience à chaque instant. Elle frissonna quelque peu quand elle sentit les mains froides de Drago passer sous sa jupe, il dut le remarquer car il lui offrit un sourire bien plus qu'amusé. Il continua donc son périple en affligeant des caresses électrisantes à la jeune fille bien conscient que le désir de celle ci était à son paroxysme. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder, les yeux légèrement humides et a moitié clos, la bouche quelque peu entrouverte prononçant son prénom dans de doux gémissements, les lèvres gonflées sous l'excitation. Drago n'en était pas en reste non plus, mais contrairement à la jeune fille il savait les canaliser. Tout en continuant d'embrasser la jeune fille, il passa ses doigts fins de chaque coté de l'élastique de la petite culotte d'Hermione et tout en prenant son temps la laissa glisser le long des jambes de la jeune fille. Une lenteur bien trop insoutenable pour la jeune fille qui sans le vouloir émit de légers mouvements de bassin pour faire glisser le sous-vêtement au plus vite. Il quitta enfin les lèvres d'Hermione et se redressa quelque peu, regardant la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. La jeune fille du se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, s'appuya sur la table a l'aide de ses coudes et regarda le jeune homme avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Celui-ci si eu pour seule réponse un clin d'œil, et tout en regardant la jeune fille d'un air malicieux, il écarta doucement les jambes de celle-ci et y commença à descendre son visage tout en continuant de sourire explicitement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et stoppa Drago dans sa lancée à l'aide de sa main et referma quelque peu ses cuisses.

**Hermione :** Drago non ! Hum … Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce …ce genre de pratique …

**Drago :** C'est parce ce que tu n'as jamais essayé … Détend toi Hermione … Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal … Bien au contraire …

Drago posa son regard sur Hermione qu'il trouva bien plus que désirable en cet instant, le visage quelque peu anxieux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais le regard débordant d'excitation. Il l'a vit déglutir avec difficulté et vit son visage hocher légèrement la tête pour lui montrer son accord. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et referma les portes de la grande salle pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse la surprendre dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, et reporta son attention sur son partenaire. Celui-ci rapprocha son visage de la jeune fille, et lui caressa tendrement la joue, et d'une voix douce ajouta.

**Drago :** Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, jolie nymphe.

Il lui déposa alors un tendre baiser, et glissa de nouveau sa tête entre les jambes d'Hermione.

Hermione se rallongea sur la table tout en regardant le plafond, son air toujours inquiet sur le visage. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Malfoy contre son intimité, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle émit un léger cri de surprise quand elle sentit cette fois la langue de Drago se poser sur cet endroit des plus sensibles. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se contenta de bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas recommencer ce gémissement. Mais plus Malfoy passait et repassait sa langue sur cet endroit plus elle sentait cette résistance fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle se surprit même à en éprouver du désir, de l'envie … Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccader, elle sentit alors une douce chaleur envahir son corps, lui procurant bien plus que du plaisir. Au comble de l'excitation elle ressentit comme un second cœur battre au niveau de son intimité, devenant de plus en plus ardent au fur et a mesure des caresses de Drago. Elle laissa alors le plaisir la submerger, la consumer … Elle avait terriblement chaud en cet instant, l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable pourtant elle ne cessait de frissonner. Elle commença à gémir et émettre des petits cris, ne pouvant plus se contrôler, voulant que cette douce torture se termine enfin. Elle sentit une once de désir plus violente que les autres et sans s'en rendre compte s'agrippa au rebord de la table, et dans un dernier coup de langue de Drago elle atteint enfin le bonheur véritable. Une fois le plaisir retombé, elle laissa tout ses muscles jusqu'alors crispés, se relâcher et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle vit Malfoy se rapprocher d'elle, et sentit son corps s'appuyer contre le sien. Elle le regarda amoureusement et lui sourit tendrement. Elle le regarda lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et se laissa embrasser tendrement, ne pouvant émettre le moindre mouvement, ses muscles ne répondant plus à aucun ordre. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits afin d'être prête pour le second round mais fut étonnée de voir Drago se lever … D'un air surpris elle s'adressa à lui

**Hermione :** Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Drago qui était entrain de reboutonner sa chemise s'arrêta nette dans sa lancée et regarda la jeune fille l'air abasourdi

**Drago :** C'est la première fois qu'une fille me dit qu'elle n'est pas pleinement satisfaite

**Hermione :** Oh non … Je ne parle pas de … de cet exercice auquel on vient de se livrer … Je croyais juste qu'on … qu'on irait plus loin …

**Drago :** Hermione Granger serait elle insatiable de mon corps

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui cette fois était assise sur le rebord de la table, et se plaça entre ses jambes, tout en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le nez.

**Drago :** Je ne te croyais pas aussi dévergondée

**Hermione :** Non … Je suis juste surprise qu'ayant l'occasion, tu n'ailles pas plus loin

**Drago :** Je veux juste te prouver que je suis avec toi pour toi et non pour autre chose.

Il lui déposa un autre baiser sur le front cette fois ci et lui présenta sa main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Elle se mit donc debout et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements, et mis sa culotte dans sa poche. Tous deux, mains dans la main, se dirigèrent vers la lourde porte en chêne.

**Hermione :** Dire que je me trimbale dans l'enceinte de l'école sans culotte.

**Drago :** Je te conseille de ne jamais redire cette phrase si tu ne veux pas que je revienne sur mes propos …

Pour seule réponse elle lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, Drago pouffa de rire, l'attira à lui et déposa son bras sur la hanche de la jeune fille, et tous deux disparurent derrière la porte, laissant la tension sexuelle de la grande salle retomber peu a peu. Une fois arrivés dans leurs appartements, Hermione s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre quand elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main droite, elle tourna alors son visage intrigué vers Drago. Pour seule réponse, celui-ci lui lança un sourire énigmatique, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille, et l'entraina dans sa chambre, tout deux disparaissant derrière la lourde porte en chêne.

Avez-vous déjà fait un rêve qui semblait si réel qu'en vous réveillant vous ne saviez pas quoi croire ? Que feriez-vous si ce que vous pensiez être vrai, ne l'était pas ? Et si ce que vous pensiez ne pas être vrai, l'était ? Est-ce que vous repartiriez dans vos rêves avec l'espoir d'y trouver une réalité plus parfaite ? Auriez-vous le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la réalité ?

C'est avec cette intense réflexion que toute trace de sommeil quitta le corps d'Hermione, pourtant celle-ci n'osa pas ouvrir ses jolies yeux noisettes, de peur que ce rêve si merveilleux qu'elle venait de quitter, ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'en posant son regard sur le monde, elle s'aperçoive que celui n'était que tristesse et désillusion. Ne trouvant pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle fit donc appelle à ses autres sens, qui se mirent aussitôt en activité.

Elle sentit alors une légère odeur familière, l'odeur du Lys. Elle reconnaîtrait ce parfum entre milles à cause de son odeur présente, lourde, capiteuse, un peu miellée voire animale. Ce parfum qui fait chavirer parce qu'il enivre l'âme plutôt qu'il ne brûle les sens. Son odeur.

Elle laissa place à la réactivité de sa peau, en y prêtant vraiment attention et en se concentrant, elle sentit en cet instant un léger courant d'air courir le long de son cou, un souffle chaud et régulier, lui procurant une sensation de sécurité. Sa respiration. Hermione se laissa aller avec délice à ce jeu d'éveil des sens et le plus délicatement possible, se colla d'avantage au jeune homme, dormant paisiblement à ses cotés. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, elle entendit ou plutôt ressentit les battements réguliers du jeune homme. Elle concéda enfin à ouvrir les yeux et posa son regard, légèrement embué, sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle fut ravie et rassurée de constater qu'elle était dans la chambre de son colocataire et plus précisément dans le lit de celui-ci, et très peu vêtue. Elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées quand elle sentit des mains se glisser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi et qu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Drago déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna donc pour faire face au jeune homme, et s'appuya sur son coude pour pouvoir le contempler à sa guise. Celui-ci lui sourit immédiatement.

**Drago :** Bonjour jolie nymphe

**Hermione :** Bonjour

**Drago :** Tu as bien dormie ?

**Hermione :** Extrêmement bien et toi ?

**Drago :** Oh un peu gêné par tes ronflements mais ca va …

Hermione le visage portant une image faussement outrée, donna un léger coup sur le bras de Malfoy et ajouta :

**Hermione :** Sache que je ne ronfle pas Malfoy … Tu es sure de ne pas confondre avec ta respiration si bruyante qu'on dirait le sifflement du Poudlard express ?

**Drago :** Tu va voir si je respire fort

Avec une vitesse et une précision affolante le jeune Serpentard se retrouva à califourchon sur Hermione et ne se pria pas pour agiter ses doigts sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille, la faisant se tordre dans tous les sens, amplifiant la pièce de son rire cristallin. Apres quelques minutes de torture pour Hermione, il se stoppa aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé et planta son regard glacé dans celui de la jeune fille. Il sentit alors son cœur battre anormalement vite, et dans un élan de passion, captura abruptement les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor pour y déposer le plus brulant des baisers, le genre de baiser qui laisse des traces beaucoup plus marquantes que des mots. Hermione mit fin au baiser, étant à bout de souffle et scuta Malfoy du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cet élan des plus passionnels. Elle ne put pousser plus loin son inspection, Drago baissant les yeux et déposant sa tête sur son ventre. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, étant habitué aux vifs changements d'humeur du garçon.

**Drago :** Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si c'était une fille ou un garçon ?

**Hermione :** Je ne le sais pas encore, je le saurai samedi à la prochaine échographie

**Drago :** Tu as déjà réfléchi aux prénoms ?

**Hermione :** Je t'avoue que non, cela fait trop peu de temps que je suis sure de vouloir le garder, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi … Tu as des idées ?

**Drago :** Drago Malfoy Junior

**Hermione :** Ca c'est très original

**Drago :** Non, plus sérieusement, Adrian me plais bien …

**Hermione :** Et si c'est une fille ?

**Drago :** Mais ce ne sera pas une fille, les Malfoy ne font que des garçons … C'est dans les gênes …

**Hermione :** Tu oublie que tes gênes sont mélangées aux miennes et que nous, nous avons que des filles, alors ?

**Drago :** Hum … J'aimerai l'appeler Maïa, comme mon arrière grand-mère …

**Hermione :** Comment était elle ?

**Drago :** Ouah ! Tu as vu l'heure on va être en retard en cours

Drago se leva précipitamment, en prenant soin de ne pas blesser Hermione, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, il lança d'un ton détaché à Hermione, toujours abasourdi par son changement d'attitude, un :

**Drago :** On se voit en cours

Une fois prête, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas léger et sautillant vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle arriva dans l'immense couloir du premier étage quand elle vit de loin une personne dont la démarche lui était familière. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer quelque peu, elle pressa donc le pas pour rattraper cette personne. Cette démarche détachée et rêveuse à la fois, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille, ne pouvait qu'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de son meilleure ami, Harry Potter. Elle se retrouva donc bien vite à sa hauteur, et d'une voix presque essoufflée s'adressa au survivant.

**Hermione :** Je t'ai appelé trois fois, tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

**Harry :** Oh tiens, je ne t'avais pas reconnu …

Hermione surprise de cette distance et de cette froideur, ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le bras de son ami pour le stopper et l'obliger à la regarder, et lui lança un regard interrogateur et blessé. Le regard d'Harry s'adoucit en un instant, et affichait à présent le regard doux et protecteur qu'il n'avait que pour Hermione.

**Harry :** Désolé, c'est que je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup ces temps ci, j'ai cru que tu était passé à autre chose …

**Hermione :** Comment pourrai je te bannir de ma vie ? … Non, c'est juste que …

**Harry :** Que quelque chose te tracasse et que tu ne veux pas m'en parler … Ca ne fait rien … Je t'assure …

Hermione avait le don de lire en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert, elle savait en un regard à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait … Et de lire cette tristesse dans ses yeux, lui arracha le cœur et fit fondre toute trace de gaieté ressentit plus tôt. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inferieure, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis elle attrapa la main droite d'Harry et se perdit dans son regard vert bienveillant.

**Hermione :** Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir autant négligé ces temps ci, crois moi ce n'était pas voulu, beaucoup de choses me sont tombées dessus en même temps et j'ai eu un peu de mal à tout gérer, mais maintenant ca va mieux, je veux rattraper le temps perdu, enfin si tu veux bien de moi, tu m'as tellement manqué.

**Harry :** Toi aussi Mione … Que dis tu de passer l'après midi ensemble, demain à prés au lard ?

**Hermione :** Demain après midi je suis prise, mais en fin de soirée je suis toute à toi

**Harry :** Hum d'accord, une soirée que toi et moi, comme au bon vieux tempsDans notre endroit secret ?

**Hermione :** Dans notre endroit secret. Hum tu ne crois pas que Brooke va se poser des questions si tu pars comme ça à la tombée de la nuit ?

**Harry :** Non elle me fait confiance et puis je serai honnête avec elle, je lui dirai avec qui je suis, une fois ca m'a suffit …

Harry sourit d'un sourire rayonnant et pris Hermione dans ses bras qui s'y blottit avec délice, avec joie elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et reposa sa tête dans le cou du jeune Gryffondor, se délectant des sensations de bien être retrouvé dans les bras protecteurs de son frère de cœur. Puis une fois l'étreinte finie, Harry passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui le prit par la taille, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Hermione décida de finir cette journée dans un endroit calme et reposant, ou elle pourrait finir ses devoirs en toute tranquillité. Elle entra donc silencieusement dans la bibliothèque, pratiquement déserte en cette heure, et s'assit à sa table préférée, celle au fond à droite, près des étagères. Elle sortit donc délicatement de son sac son devoir de runes anciennes, sa meilleure plume, quelques morceaux de parchemins et s'attela à la tache. La jeune fille était tellement concentrée dans son récit sur l'utilité de la pierre de Clora, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un jeune homme blond ne cessait de la dévisager. En effet Drago Malfoy, adossé un peu plus loin sur une étagère, un livre épais en cuir rouge entre les mains, ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. En effet son regard semblait comme captivé par un spectacle beaucoup plus attrayant, il ne cessait de regarder Hermione avec envie, s'imaginant jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux, passant sa langue dans le cou de la jeune fille, mordillant les lèvres charnues au gout framboise de la rouge et or. Il repensa aux nombres de fois ou ils avaient joué à des jeux interdits dans ce lieu saint, s'adonnant aux plaisirs de la chair. Il savait que le corps de la jeune lui appartenait désormais, et ce n'était pas du aux nombres de traces qu'il y avait laissés, non, il savait que Hermione s'était donné à lui uniquement, mais maintenant il en voulait plus. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne tout simplement. Il sourit, d'un sourire attendri, quand il s'aperçut, qu'elle avait déposé sa main droite sur son ventre et qu'elle semblait le masser instinctivement. Il reprit bien vite son air froid et distant, leva sa baguette, prononça une formule magique inaudible et partit prestement de la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione s'apprêta à entamer la conclusion de son devoir quand elle se stoppa net dans sa lancée. Le regard incrédule, elle vit des taches apparaitre sur son devoir, elle souffla d'exaspération, pris sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort de nettoiement quand elle s'aperçut que les taches se transformaient en une jolie écriture fine et soignée. Elle approcha son nez de son devoir et y pu y déchiffrer la phrase suivante. « Paul Verlaine, auteur moldu, allée E, rang 86, page 9 ». Hermione fronça les sourcils, lisant à mainte reprise la phrase sans vraiment y trouver un sens significatif. Elle leva donc les yeux et scruta la bibliothèque, devenu sombre et vide, mais n'y trouva pas l'auteur de cette phrase énigmatique. Elle se leva et pris son parchemin tout en se dirigeant vers l'allée E. Une fois devant le rang 86, elle chercha du regard le livre en question avec un sourire d'excitation sur les lèvres. Apres quelques secondes interminable pour la jeune fille, elle prit enfin sans grand soin l'ouvrage du célèbre auteur moldu, Paul Verlaine, et se dépêcha d'aller à la page 9, avec son empressement elle fit tomber un petit bout de parchemin qui devait se trouver coincer entre les pages 9 et 10. Elle regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait personne, ce qui était ridicule vu que maintenant tout le monde devait diner dans la grande salle, elle s'abaissa et ramassa le papier qu'elle s'empressa de lire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fronça les sourcils, elle relut plusieurs fois la phrase se demandant vraiment qu'es ce qui se passait dans l'esprit perturber de son colocataire. « 20h, appartements des préfets ». Malgré une certaine excitation, Hermione avait plus qu'horreur de jouer aux devinettes et de répondre aux énigmes, peut être le savait il et s'en amusait il. Elle retourna donc à sa table, rangea rapidement ses affaires et se mit à courir vers l'endroit ou l'attendait Drago…

Elle franchit donc avec excitation la lourde porte en chêne, qui gardait la salle commune, et se retrouva face à son colocataire, qui écrasa précipitamment sa cigarette et balaya d'un air innocent le halo de fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air. Hermione déposa donc ses affaires de classe sur le canapé en velours rouge, enleva sa cape de sorcière et s'assit en face de Drago, qui abordait toujours son petit sourire en coin, ravie de la situation. Elle interrogea donc Drago du regard, essayant de lire à travers ses jolis yeux bleu azur, mais sans succès, elle leva donc les yeux au ciel et d'une voix impatiente lui demanda :

**Hermione :** Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

**Drago :** Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

**Hermione :** Heu oui merci … Mais je suppose que tu ne m'a pas faite venir juste pour savoir si ma journée a été agréable …

**Drago :** En effet

**Hermione :** Je t'en pris cesse ce supplice … Que se passe-t-il ?

**Drago :** Nous avons quelque chose à fêter

**Hermione :** Comment ça ?

**Drago :** Pour une mademoiselle je sais tout, tu pose beaucoup de question …

**Hermione :** Drago !

**Drago :** Je plaisante, quoi que …

**Hermione :** Et pourquoi autant de mystère ?

**Drago :** J'aime te voir dans cet état … Les yeux brillant d'excitation, le teint légèrement rosé, te mordant la lèvre inferieur … Cela me rappelle quand on …

**Hermione :** Drago ! Viens-en aux faits …

**Drago :** Pour mettre un terme à ce supplice, bien qu'agréable pour moi, je te conseille de lire la lettre posée devant toi.

Hermione plissa des yeux faisant semblant de le fusiller du regard, et s'empara avec précaution de la lettre reposant sur la table basse. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle ouvrit donc la lettre délicatement, ne quittant pas son air intrigué. Une fois la lettre en vue, elle s'empressa de la lire, et ne put empêcher le rouge monté à ses joues au fil de sa lecture.

Une fois chose faite elle reposa la lettre d'une main tremblante et regarda Drago d'un air interrogateur.

**Hermione :** Comment es ce possible ? Je n'ai fait aucune démarche et personne n'était au courant à part … Toi …

**Drago :** Que dis la lettre ?

**Hermione :** Melle Hermione Jane Granger, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement des beaux arts à la rentrée prochaine.

En effet je suis heureux de vous annoncer que votre projet a retenu toute l'attention de notre jury et que celui-ci a été ébloui par votre talent et votre professionnalisme. Je me réjouis d'ores et déjà de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes futurs élèves, en vous souhaitant bonne continuation pour la suite… Vous trouverez ci-joint le formulaire d'inscription. Mr Sponge. Tu leurs à envoyé une des mes esquisses ?

**Drago :** C'est exact. Sinon je sais que jamais tu n'aurais eu le courage de le faire, ce qui est un comble pour une Gryffondor, et puis je sais que tu as du talent et que cette école est en droit de le découvrir… Enfin bref, je crois que des félicitations s'imposent.

Drago sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son être, voir Hermione aussi rayonnante, la voir aussi heureuse et cela grâce à lui, le fit sentir vivant, chose qu'il ressentait si peu souvent. Il déposa son regard protecteur sur la jeune fille et sut en cet instant qu'il serait prêt à passer sa vie auprès d'elle, espérant revivre cet instant délicieux le plus souvent possible. Il vit Hermione se lever, contourner la table basse et s'assoir sur celle-ci tout en lui faisant face. Elle déposa ses mains fraiches sur les joues du jeune homme, déposa son regard embuée et plein de tendresse sur Drago, laissant même échapper une larme, se frayant un chemin sur sa joue rebondie, et d'une voix émue et tremblante s'adressa à Drago.

**Hermione :** Merci … Merci du fond du cœur.

**Drago :** Je t'en prie …

Elle déposa ensuite un doux baiser, tendre et sincère, sur les lèvres du jeune Serpentard, qui resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Hermione se leva alors et sans rompre le baiser s'assit sur les genoux de Drago, passant ses jambes de chaque cotés du jeune homme, voulant sentir la chaleur du jeune homme tout contre elle.

Apres un baiser des plus fiévreux, Hermione rompit le contact, à bout de souffle, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Ils se regardèrent alors, s'affrontant du regard, tout deux la respiration saccadée, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Hermione sembla comprendre le message du jeune homme car elle acquiesça légèrement, lui sourit et pour toute réponse captura de nouveau les lèvres fines du jeune homme avec une sensation de soif inassouvie. Drago passa alors ses mains sous les fesses fermes de la jeune fille, se leva tout en la portant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre décorée au couleur de sa maison, disparaissant tout deux derrière la lourde porte, se donnant l'un à l'autre, se déclarant leurs sentiments par le biais de leur corps ne pouvant pour le moment y mettre des mots …


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Vous vous demandez parfois combien de temps il faut pour que votre vie change ?

Combien de temps faut-il pour bouleverser une existence ?

Est-ce quatre ans, comme le lycée ? Un an ?

Est-ce que votre vie peut changer en un mois, une semaine ou un seul jour ?

On est toujours pressés de grandir, de changer d'endroit, d'aller de l'avant, de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Mais quand on est jeune, une heure peut tout changer.

Une sensation d'agonie qu'elle ne cessa de ressentir du au son insupportable d'une pendule lui rappelant que le temps continuait d'avancer. Une sensation de nausée qu'elle ne cessait d'avoir du à la blancheur aveuglante de cet endroit, ce lieu si dépourvu de chaleur humaine, enlevant peu à peu toute confiance en elle. Une sensation d'incertitude, qu'elle ne cessait de ressentir du au fait de se retrouver seule en cet instant, de ne pas sentir sa chaleur au creux de sa main, terriblement moite en cet instant. Cela faisait maintenant une heure, que la jeune Hermione Granger patientait dans cette austère salle d'attente, en attendant ce moment si fabuleux ou elle ferai enfin connaissance avec ce petit être grandissant au fond d'elle. Un moment fabuleux ? Du moins l'avait elle lu dans ses livres. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que la jeune femme était assise soupirant encore, peut être pour la millième fois, elle-même ne le savait pas, ne le savais plus. Elle était la à attendre un signe présageant qu'il allait venir, qu'il allait arriver bientôt, peut être essoufflé, certes, les joues rougies d'avoir couru, les cheveux en bataille, mais qu'il soit bien là auprès d'elle en cet instant si important pour eux, pour elle du moins.

Sa dernière once d'espoir fondit comme neige au soleil et son cœur se brisa en mille éclats quand elle vit le médecin s'approcher d'elle. Mais qu'es ce qui faisait le plus mal au fond ?

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu ou le fait de se rendre a l'évidence que cette petite voix au fond de son être avait raison ? Hermione comprit enfin que les gens ne changeaient jamais, ils évoluaient tout simplement … Elle leva donc la tête, effaçant toute trace de chagrin et peine, et releva la tête courageusement, comme lui avait apprit sa grand-mère, après chaque bataille.

Médecin : Melle Granger ?

**Hermione : **Hum … C'est moi

**Médecin : **Bien, veuillez bien me suivre, je vous prie.

Hermione pris ses affaires et d'un pas silencieux suivit l'homme à la blouse blanche, qu'elle trouva fort séduisant pour son âge avancé.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et sous l'invitation du médecin, entra dans une petite cabine pour ôter ses vêtements et enfiler la fameuse blouse bleu nuit.

Elle aurait du être la plus heureuse des femmes en ce moment, elle aurait du se délecter du spectacle s'offrant à elle, deux jeunes enfants s'amusant à sauter dans des flaques d'eau recouvrant de part et d'autre Pré au Lard. Elle aurait du être la plus heureuse des femmes en cet instant, elle aurait du s'émerveiller d'avoir entendu le son le plus mélodieux qui soit, les battements de cœur de son enfant. Elle aurait du s'extasier sur cette photo qu'elle s'était empressée de ranger dans son sac, le premier cliché de sa progéniture.

Pourtant elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela, seulement une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer à plein poumon. Ce moment avait été gâché, meurtri par son absence. Elle se sentait si vide, comme si on lui avait arraché un membre, ou pire son cœur et qu'on avait laissé les plaies béantes de son cœur meurtri sans chance de cicatriser.

Elle était assise depuis un certain temps sur ce banc, sans bouger, dans un état proche de la léthargie, laissant les goutes de pluies ravager son si beau visage. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand elle vit ses doigts fins s'entremêler aux siens, et elle soupira d'aise quand elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle se trouvait dans ses bras, alors, elle le savait, tout irai mieux.

Elle sentit une légère pression sous son menton, signe qu'elle devrai relever la tête et croiser ce regard a la fois inquiet et interrogateur … Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrai y résister, ayant tenu depuis bien trop longtemps, elle se noierai dans ses yeux verts amandes et se confirai, laissant ce poids trop lourd pour elle, pour ses frêles épaules.

Elle de décida enfin à croiser les yeux de son ami, des yeux si aimants et chaleureux qu'elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était sa vie, son port d'attache, sa bouée de sauvetage. Il serai toujours son âme sœur. Elle opina donc de la tête, faisant gouter les perles de pluies alourdissant des cheveux, et se laissa porter et guider par les bras rassurant du jeune Potter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans un endroit reculé du château, à l'angle d'un couloir étroit du 3ème étage, menant a un cul de sac, tous deux emmitoufler dans une imposante couverture aux couleurs de leur maison. Hermione se sentait un peu mieux dans les bras de son ami, sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci, respirant une agréable odeur, de jacinthe. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que son trou dans sa poitrine s'était résorbé ou bien même que la cicatrisation avait commencé, non, elle sentait juste qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle sursauta presque quand son ami daigna enfin prendre la parole.

**Harry : **Hermione, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi …

**Hermione : **Ca va aller … Je t'assure … Maintenant que tu es là ca va déjà beaucoup mieux …

**Harry : **Parle moi je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus d'être tenu à l'écart … J'ai l'impression de ne plus de reconnaitre … Toi qui était si débordante de vie, si souriante, si pleine d'entrain sous tes airs de miss je sais tout … Tu semble si différente … Tu semble porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, si fragile, si triste …

**Hermione **: Voila un portrait des plus flatteurs …

**Harry **: Je ne plaisante pas … N'a tu pas confiance en moi ?

**Hermione **: Je donnerai ma vie pour toi … Ne te l'ai-je pas prouver a plusieurs reprises ?

**Harry : **Alors explique moi …

**Hermione** : Je … J'ai fait des choses … Des choses que jamais je n'aurai imaginé faire … Des choses qui ont eu de graves conséquences … Des conséquences lourdes et dures a porter … Mais j'assume … Et ne regrette rien … Du moins pas la totalité …

**Harry : **Tu n'a pas changer de camp j'espère !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'un air outrée et de flanquer un coup de coude dans les cotes de son ami.

**Hermione **: Harry James Potter, comment osez vous ?

**Harry **: Ba quoi ? Dit il en rigolant sous les airs colériques et les joues rosées de la jeune Granger. Il préféra mille fois ce visage plutôt que celui retrouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, visage livide, blanc et dur comme le marbre, et les yeux sans vie, inexpressif …

**Harry : **Je plaisantais … C'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer enfreindre le règlement. Toi si sérieuse, studieuse et préfète en chef de surcroit …

**Hermione **: Disons que je me suis égarée quelque peu de mon chemin … Que je me suis laissée séduire par d'autres occupations …

**Harry : **Tu sais que tu peux tous me dire n'Est-ce pas ? Que je ne pourrai jamais te juger … Tu es comme ma sœur, tu es bien trop important pour moi pour que je puisse faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrai nous séparer …

**Hermione : **Je sais … Je …

Harry savait que son amie se sentait en confiance, que les mots étaient prêts à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il resserra donc son étreinte sur le corps frêle de la Gryffondor et d'un sourire qui se voulut apaisant l'encouragea du regard.

**Hermione : **Que pense tu de moi ? Sincèrement ?

**Harry : **Je te demande pardon ?

**Hermione** : Comment me décrirai tu en quelques mots ?

**Harry : **Et bien je dirai que tu es intelligente, studieuse, déterminée, courageuse, dotée d'un cœur en or et d'un charme fou pour ne rien gâcher …

**Hermione : **Voila le problème !

**Harry ; **Que tu sois jolie ?!

**Hermione **: Non ! Que les gens ne retiennent de moi que ce coté miss je sais tout … Ce coté ennuyeux … Cette fille sans cesse plongée dans ses bouquins qui ne sait rien de la vie et ne sait pas vivre ni s'amuser …

**Harry : **Ceux qui disent cela ne te connaisse pas … Moi je sais que ce coté studieux est du au faite que tu souffre d'une certaine insécurité que tu compense en étant la meilleure élève possible … Je sais que tu n'aime pas enfreindre le règlement; mais tu sais le faire quand c'est nécessaire …

**Hermione : **Je ne suis plus cette Hermione …

**Harry : **Qu'es ce qui a bien pus changer ? Te changer ? Il est vrai que quand je pose mes yeux sur toi je reconnais ma meilleure amie pourtant certaines choses sont différentes …

**Hermione : **Je me suis laisser séduire par d'autres voies … On m'a montré des choses, fais ressentir certains sentiments que je ne connaissais pas … Cela m'a attiré comme un insecte devant une flamme … Je n'ai pu y résister … Trouvant de l'excitation à cet interdit … Je me suis donc laisser guider vers cette flamme si lumineuse et si irrésistible … Je me suis laissé guidé, possédé et … Et consumé …

**Harry : **C'Est-ce qui arrive quand on tombe dans les méandres de l'amour …

**Hermione : **Quoi ?

**Harry : **Oh Hermione je t'en prie ! Je suis loin d'être le petit garçon naïf d'autrefois … Moi aussi j'ai grandit, moi aussi j'ai eu mes expériences, moi aussi j'ai eu le cœur brisé … Que cela fait mal … Qu'on se sent réduit en poussière, qu'on a ce trou béant dans notre poitrine … Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu la chance d'avoir eu la plus exceptionnelle des amies qui m'a aidé a m'en sortir, qui m'a fait retrouvé le sourire et qui par bonheur m'a fait retrouvé la fille de mes rêves …

**Hermione **: Brooke ?

**Harry : **Qui d'autre ? Laisse moi à mon tour t'aider et te soutenir comme tu l'a fais pour moi …

Ou laisse moi au moins réduire cet idiot en pâté pour hippogriffe …

**Hermione :** L'idée est assez alléchante … Mais non … Je vais m'en occupé personnellement …

La cloche indiquant que le diner étant enfin servit dans la grande salle, résonna de toute part dans l'enceinte du château, laissant à Hermione l'occasion de mettre fin a cette conversation qui était devenu un peu trop intime a son gout …

Elle se leva donc, remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans sa tenue et adressa un sourire de gratitude à son ami.

**Hermione : **Merci Harry … Je me sens beaucoup mieux …

**Harry** : Oh je t'en prie je n'ai pas fait grand-chose … On va manger ?

**Hermione : **Je n'ai pas très faim … Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, j'ai un devoir a finir … Ne me regarde pas comme cela … J'ai de quoi manger dans ma cuisine … Je mangerai plus tard …

**Harry : **Bien …

Elle se hissa donc sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres délicatement sur la joue rebondi du survivant et y déposa un léger baiser, signe de son affection. Elle pris son sac, qui était resté au sol, sourit une dernière fois a son ami et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ses appartements. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser cette envie de pleurer tout son soul et se concentra pour rassembler la force pour se tenir face a son colocataire bien décidé a avoir les raisons de l'absence de l'être le plus cher a son monde dans un tel moment ou elle aurait eu temps besoin de lui … Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le jeune Potter prononcé son nom et disparut a l'angle d'un couloir …

**Harry : **Hermione ! Attend tu as oublié … Une … photo …

C'est alors que les beaux yeux verts du jeune Potter s'écaillère d'incompréhension devant ce cliché des plus inquiétant …

Assise à son habituel bureau en chêne, et mordillant d'un air absent sa plume, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son devoir. Mais s'était peine perdue. Son esprit en ébullition tentait de comprendre pourquoi le jeune Malfoy n'était pas venu au rendez vous alors qu'il s'était lui-même proposé. Elle tentait de refouler ses sentiments qui lui martelait le cœur, tel que le sentiment d'abandon et la peur d'avoir perdu le Drago qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand elle entendit le tableau gardant leur salle commune s'ouvrir délicatement et laissant apparaitre le coupable de tous ses maux.

Il ne la vit pas de suite, ce qui permis a Hermione de le détailler sans avoir peur de croiser son regard bleu azur. Elle remarqua de suite que quelque chose clochait. Même si elle savait qu'il faisait tous son possible pour que cela ne paraisse pas, elle vit qu'il boitait légèrement tout en se massant d'un air absent l'avant bras gauche. Elle continua son inspection et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle remarqua le teint anormalement blanc du jeune homme contrastant légèrement avec la jolie couleur bleu/violette sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment être mal en point mais avec toute la grâce et l'élégance qui le caractérisait ne laissa rien paraitre. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas ce subterfuge aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais pas pour Hermione qui pouvais se vanter a présent de le connaissait par cœur.

Drago remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune fille, et croisa ses yeux chocolats, assombris par la colère. Il s'y était attendu, mais ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine, ne put empêcher cette once de culpabilité couler dans ses peines tel de l'acide, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, que son absence en ce jour si important l'avait meurtri … Mais avait il réellement le choix ? Si il avait écouté son cœur plutôt que sa raison il savait les conséquences désastreuses qui auraient engendré par la suite … La vie et la sécurité de la Gryffondor étaient bien plus importante a ses yeux, alors il souffrirai en silence et se contenterai de sa colère.

Pourtant les minutes, interminables soient elles, passèrent sans que la jeune fille daigne ouvrit sa bouche délicieuse, se contentant simplement de regarder le Serpentard. Il savait qu'elle était empreint a de multiple sentiments, colère, inquiétude, peur. Ces sentiments passant et repassant tel un disque rayé sur le doux visage d'Hermione. Il avança donc lentement vers elle, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé afin d'être a sa hauteur.

**Hermione : **Je n'ai rien a te dire, si c'est cela que tu attend de moi.

**Drago :** Je veux juste que tu me hurle dessus … Ou bien même que tu m »'insulte ou me frappe … Tout sauf cette indifférence envers moi … Je … Je sais que tu comptais sur moi et que comme a mon habitude je t'ai déçu … Je … Je ne le voulais pas, je te le jure … J'ai eu … J'ai eu un empêchement …

**Hermione : **Un empêchement ?! Tu te fous de moi ?

**Drago : **Je sais que c'est difficile a croire mais je t'assure que je n'ai pu faire autrement … Crois moi tout ce que je voulais en ce moment s'était d'être auprès de toi … Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser a toi … Je suis vraiment désolé … Pardonne moi, je t'en prie …

**Hermione : **Et je peux savoir ce qui était plus important que de savoir si ton enfant était en bonne santé ?

**Drago : **Je ne peux pas …

Pour une fois dans sa vie Drago se sentit perdre pied, et ne put tenir le regard lourd de reproche de la jeune fille, il baissa donc les yeux honteux et se mordit la langue pour lutter contre l'envie de lui dévoiler son plus noir secret … Essayant aussi de ne pas vomir a cause de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait le long de son bras gauche … Douleur qui le lancer en écho a celle ressentit par son cœur, qui se fissura une fois de plus …

Le voir aussi perdu et si malheureux lui fit plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle senti son ventre se détendre et sentit toute trace de colère s'évacuer aux fils de ses larmes versés silencieusement.

Elle se leva et se mis face a lui ne sachant pas encore qu'elle conduite a adopter …

Elle l'entendit murmurer un ultime je suis désolé, et tel la mère berçant son enfant, elle le pris dans ses bras, laissant la tète du jeune homme repose sagement sur son ventre.

**Hermione : **Drago je t'en prie parle moi … Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ?

**Drago : **Je … Je ne peux pas te le dire … J'ai vraiment cru que je pouvais moi aussi connaitre le bonheur, je m'y suis accroché comme un naufragé s'accroche a sa bouée … Tu as fait un de moi le plus heureux des hommes, tu m'a tellement donné … J'aurai pu passer ma vie a tes cotés …

**Hermione **: Drago ?

Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus l'entendre, il débité ses paroles d'un ton morne, toute trace de vie absente de son si beau visage.

**Drago : **Non les gens comme moi sont conditionné depuis leur enfance. Notre destin est déjà tout tracé. Destin sombre et morbide. Pourtant tu aura été une magnifique comète dans ce chemin obscure qu'est le mien, tu m'aura guidé quelques temps par ta beauté éblouissante …

**Hermione : **Tu commence a me faire peur Drago …

**Drago : **Je te met en danger chaque jour que je passe a tes cotés … Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde … Je ne suis que noirceur tant que tu n'es que lumière … Je ne suis que méchanceté tant que tu n'es que bonté … Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, j'aurai vraiment voulu passer ma vie auprès de toi … Etre le père de ton enfant, être ton mari, vieillir et mourir a tes cotés … Cette vie je l'ai imaginé a multiple reprises, sourire aux lèvres … Jusqu'à cette après midi … Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait des plans pour moi … Je ne peux lui échapper tu comprend ? J'en mourrai et impossible pour moi de t'entrainé dans ma perte … Tu comprend ?

Il se détacha d'elle, déposa un regard doux et aimant vers la jeune fille … Avec une douleur insoutenable dans les yeux, il releva peu a peu la manche de son uniforme et fis apparaitre sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille son bras gauche défiguré par une immonde tache représentant un serpent …

Signe que sa vie venait a présent de prendre un tournant décisif, tournant dont la jeune fille ne pouvait en faire parti …

**Drago : **Comprend tu maintenant pourquoi je ne peux rester a tes cotés sans avoir peur pour ta vie ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

_**Drago : **__Je te met en danger chaque jour que je passe a tes cotés __…__ Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde __…__ Je ne suis que noirceur tant que tu n'es que lumière __…__ Je ne suis que méchanceté tant que tu n'es que bonté __…__ Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, j'aurai vraiment voulu passer ma vie auprès de toi __…__ Etre le père de ton enfant, être ton mari, vieillir et mourir a tes cotés __…__ Cette vie je l'ai imaginé a multiple reprises, sourire aux lèvres __…__ Jusqu'à cette après midi __…__ Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait des plans pour moi __…__ Je ne peux lui échapper tu comprend ? J'en mourrai et impossible pour moi de t'entrainé dans ma perte __…__ Tu comprend ?_

_Il se détacha d'elle, déposa un regard doux et aimant vers la jeune fille __…__ Avec une douleur insoutenable dans les yeux, il releva peu a peu la manche de son uniforme et fis apparaitre sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille son bras gauche défiguré par une immonde tache représentant un serpent __…_

_Signe que sa vie venait a présent de prendre un tournant décisif, tournant dont la jeune fille ne pouvait en faire parti __…_

_**Drago : **__Comprend tu maintenant pourquoi je ne peux rester a tes cotés sans avoir peur pour ta vie ?_

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle sut faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, le noir et le blanc entre l'enfer et le paradis. Elle avait son camp, celui du bien, de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la lumière. Lui avait le sien, celui du mal, de la douleur, des ténèbres. Elle avait eu la chance de choisir, lui ne connaissait que le mal. Il avait été conditionné toute sa vie dans cet optique de suivre les ordres de ce mage noir, sans se poser de questions. Deux personnes si différentes, deux âmes bien distinctes. Qui aurait pu penser un jour que ces deux âmes ne feraient qu'une ?

Si la jeune Hermione Granger avait eu le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, elle aurait choisi cet instant. Ce moment de grâce et de répit, ou elle tenait et berçait dans ses bras le seul et unique amour de sa vie.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, laissa ses yeux balayer et enregistrer le moindre détails, afin de graver cet instant magique et bouleversant au plus profond de son être. Elle fit de son mieux pour graver a jamais cet instant comme un ultime trésor, afin de se rappeler la douceur de ses cheveux d'or, les courbes de son corps athlétique, l'odeur de sa peau sucrée, son souffle chaud et saccadé par des sanglots étouffés. Elle s'attarda sur son visage d'ange endormi. Qu'il était beau en cet instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le teint légèrement pale, et les joues encore parsemés de larmes de souffrance.

_Avec une douleur insoutenable dans les yeux, il releva peu a peu la manche de son uniforme et fis apparaitre sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille son bras gauche défiguré par une immonde tache représentant un serpent __…_

Hermione sentit une nouvelle fois son âme se déchirer en deux, son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine, ce froid glacé s'insinuer sournoisement dans ses veines, lui procurant une sensation d'étouffement. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, c'était la seule solution, pour leur sécurité, à tous les trois. Et peut être que dans un futur lointain … Non elle ne put continuer … Il était temps pour elle de se montrer plus sage, de redevenir l'ancienne Hermione. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette passion dévorante et dévastatrice. En effet la passion nous entraîne, nous pousse et finit par nous imposer sa loi. Nous ne sommes plus maitre de notre destin, nous nous laissons simplement dirigés par nos émotions, nos sentiments, nos envies, aussi futiles soient elles. Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion, sans doute serions nous moins torturés. Mais nous serions vides, espaces déserts, sombres et glacés. Sans passion, nous serions véritablement morts. Hermione le savait … Elle savait aussi que continuer dans cette direction entrainerait la perte de beaucoup d'être chers … Alors qu'importe ? Si elle devait se sacrifier pour sauver autrui alors ainsi soit il, elle mettrai ses sentiments en silence, elle s'acharnerai à ne plus rien ressentir, désirer, aimer … Peut importe, si cela pouvait sauver la vie de son ange déchu, et la sienne par la même occasion. Elle le laisserai partir et fermerai son cœur à jamais.

Elle s'extirpa délicatement du grand lit à baldaquin, et tout en s'habillant habilement, contempla une dernière fois l'amour de sa vie. Elle laissa ses derniers rêves, ses derniers espoirs s'évaporer en même temps que ses larmes inondèrent silencieusement ses joues rebondies, et avec un sourire de tristesse elle s'autorisa un dernier geste tendre, elle replaça une mèche blonde de son ange, encore gracieusement endormi, qui lui barrait le front. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avec tout l'amour, la rage, la tristesse, la peine, la peur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, lui chuchota douloureusement a l'oreille un dernier « je t'aime mon amour ».

Avec la main tremblante contrastant avec la détermination et le courage qu'elle ressentait en cet instant tragique, elle se saisie de la baguette du Serpentard, laissée inconsciemment sur le lourd bureau en chêne, et d'une simple incantation effaça à jamais les derniers mois d'amour, de passion, de bonheur, que la jeune fille aux yeux chocolats et le jeune homme au cheveux d'or avaient partagés.

Une sensation de lenteur qu'elle ne cesse de ressentir du au son insupportable d'une pendule lui rappelant que le temps continue d'avancer. Une sensation de nausée qu'elle ne cesse de ressentir en pensant à cette nouvelle journée qui va bientôt commencer, du moins qu'elle va devoir affronter. Cela fait maintenant deux heures, que la jeune Hermione Granger est réveillée et ne cesse de contempler le vide, en espérant que le temps s'arrête et la laisse dans sa léthargie. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que la jeune femme essai de se lever, essai de trouver la force en elle pour continuer à vivre tout simplement. Elle soupire encore, peut être pour la millième fois, elle-même ne le sait pas, ne le sais plus. Elle est la à attendre un signe présageant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que cette douleur qu'elle ressent dans tout son être n'est que mensonge. Mais le signe ne venant toujours pas, elle continue d'attendre.

Cette affreuse douleur dans son cœur semble se réveiller à son tour, cette souffrance lancinante comme si on enfonçait une lame aiguisée dans sa colonne vertébrale, lui rappelant avec sournoiserie qu'elle vit encore. Si seulement elle pouvait prendre ses cachets. Elle ferme doucement les yeux, essayant de dormir, de ressourcer le peu de force qu'il lui reste, cela fait une semaine qu'elle ne dort pas, qu'elle ne vit plus. Le monde semble s'acharner contre elle, à peine se sent elle partir dans un autre monde qu'un son désagréable se fait entendre. Elle fit mine de ne rien distinguer, peut être qu'en faisant semblant ce son partira, comme sa douleur, comme sa peine, comme son envie de vivre.

Le son retentit une nouvelle fois, elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière aveuglante du jour qui inonde sa chambre. Elle pose les yeux vers son réveil, qui lui annonce qu'il est 7h42 du matin. Qui peut lui rende une visite aussi matinale ? Cette fois ce n'est pas le bruit de sa sonnette qui résonne mais des bruits sourds qui tambourine à sa porte, signe que son visiteur est obstiné et ne partira pas sans son du.

Elle se lève avec difficulté, non sans oublier de grimacer de douleur à chaque geste effectué, d'un pas lent elle se dirige vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle réajuste sa robe de chambre en soie de couleur prune.

Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, sent le sang battre de plus en plus fort dans ses tempes, sent ses mains trembler. N'était elle pas en sécurité dans sa chambre ? N'y a-t-il rien de plus réconfortant et de chaleureux que sa demeure ? Elle prend sur elle et d'une voix presque inaudible s'adresse à son interlocuteur.

**Hermione** : Qui … Qui es ce ?

**Harry **: C'est moi Mione… Harry

**Hermione **: Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

**Harry **: Ouvre moi je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle.

**Hermione** : Je n'ai rien à te dire Harry … Je suis juste malade … J'ai J'ai besoin d'être seule

**Harry** : Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'aura pas ouvert

**Hermione** : Harry s'il te plait …

**Harry** : Je sais tout Mione … J'ai trouvé la photo … Celle de l'échographie.

Non sans oublier d'échapper un soupir de résignation, elle ouvre lentement le portrait gardant sa chambre, et plante son regard chocolat dans celui vert émeraude de son ami. Le regard de celui-ci ne mit que quelques secondes à changer, ses traits déterminé et sure de lui changèrent vite pour opter pour une expression de peine. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Hermione baissa les yeux et sembla trouver un certain intérêt à sa moquette de couleur pourpre.

**Harry **: Une nouvelle fois depuis quand baisse tu les yeux devant moi ? Je peux entrer ?

Hermione s'effaça afin de laisser son meilleur ami entrer, et d'un pas lourd se dirigea vers son lit, ou Harry vint la rejoindre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes assis l'un à coté de l'autre, sans un sons, sans une parole échangés.

**Harry** : Alors c'est vrai … Tu es vraiment …

**Hermion**e : Oui je le suis …

**Harry** : Depuis combien de temps ?

**Hermione **: Quelques semaines …

**Harry** : Qui est le père ?

**Hermione** : C'est sans importance

**Harry** : Je te demande pardon ? Sans importance ? Hermione tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je te l'ai dit a mainte reprise … Comment puis je t'aider si tu me repousse sans cesse ? Comment te venir en aide si tu ne te confie pas ? Tu ne peux gérer cette situation toute seule, car de toute évidence il n'a pas l'air très impliqué ni très présent … Sinon il serai à tes cotés en cet instant à te consoler, à t'épauler au lieu de …

**Hermione** : C'est Drago

**Harry** : au lieu de … Pardon ? Quoi ? Malfoy ! Ce … ce … ce … cette fouine … puante et venimeuse … ce …

**Hermione** : Harry je t'en prie, calme toi

Harry se leva d'un bond, se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, la colère et le dégout défigurant ses traits habituellement harmonieux. Il sentit ses muscles vibrer sous sa peau, sentit sa veine palpiter anormalement vite sur son front, ses mains devenir moites. Il eu envie de vomir. Mais tout aussi vite que sa colère pris possession de son être, elle s'évapora d'elle-même quand il posa les yeux sur son amie, qui ressemblait tellement a une petite fille sans défense et meurtri en cet instant. Quel ami était il pour lui infliger cette scène des plus grotesque ? Il pris sur lui, respira profondément pour évacuer les derniers élans de rage et de colère qu'il ressentait et repris place sur le lit aux cotes de la jeune fille. Il fit un effort surhumain pour lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, d'une voix calme et posée.

**Harry** : Es ce qu'il … Et ce qu'il ta forcé ?

**Hermione** : Quoi ? Oh non … J'ai toujours été consentante …

**Harry** : Oh il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule fois … Je présume que c'est lui … Lui dont tu es tombée amoureuse et qui t'a brisé le cœur … Comment ? Comment Hermione ? Lui ? Lui qui t'a maltraité, humilié, insulté depuis toutes ces années …

**Hermione** : Il … Il est différent … Il était différent avec moi … Je … Depuis cette fameuse nuit tout a changé …

**Harry** : Raconte moi … En m'épargnant certains détails je t'en prie.

**Hermione** : Un soir je l'ai trouvé ivre dans notre salon, entrain de contempler le feu. Il semblait si fragile, si vulnérable et si … beau … Ce soir la il m'a dit des choses que jamais je ne pourrai oublier, je l'ai vu sous un autre angle, j'ai vu qui il était réellement sous ce masque de cruauté et de méchanceté.

On a alors commencé a sortir ensemble, enfin disons, qu'on aimé passer du temps ensemble … Enfin tu vois …

**Harry** : J'ai dit d'enlever certains détails … Je tient a garder un semblant d' esprit.

**Hermione** : A force de passer autant de temps ensemble, on a finit par s'attacher l'un à l'autre … On est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**Harry **: Es tu sure qu'il l'était ?

**Hermione** : J'en ai douté pendant un long moment … Notre relation n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille. Mais il y a des gestes qui ne peuvent mentir a default des mots … Il … Il était près à élever cet enfant, à l'aimer, à partager sa vie avec moi en dépit de son nom, de ses origines, de ses croyances …

**Harry** : Qu'es ce qui à changer ?

**Hermione** : Harry je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas …

**Harry** : Il en ai devenu un n'es ce pas ? On savait bien que cela arriverai un jour … Je ne penserai pas que tu en souffrirai autant …

**Hermione** : Je n'aurai pas du me souvenir … C'est si injuste que cela ai marche juste pour lui … De le croiser, de voir dans son regard que plus rien n'existe, que tout n'est que dégout quand il pose ses yeux sur moi …

**Harry** : Je ne comprend pas … Qu'a tu fait ?

**Hermione** : J'ai lancé un sort sur lui et moi pour que l'on oublie, notre histoire … Ils nous étaient impossible de continuer, nos camps, nos familles, nos amis, tout nous séparaient. On ne pouvait risquer notre vie pour cet amour interdit … Mais je ne sais pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné sur moi … Et je dois me lever tout les matins avec ce sentiment d'abandon, d'injustice … Ce poids qui m'empêche de respirer …

Harry vit son amie éclater en sanglots, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il l'a pris donc dans ses bras, s'allongea sur le lit, son corps mêlé à celui de la jeune fille, et la berça avec tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle en ce moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

C'est une sensation enivrante et exquise de sentir son corps chaud et moite de sueur contre le mien. Quel plaisir de sentir son souffle haletant tout contre mes lèvres, d'entendre mon prénom prononcé avec autant de désir et de fièvre, de sentir ses ongles griffer rageusement ma chaire. Quelle plénitude de laisser ma main droite jouer avec ses courbes voluptueuse et laisser celle de gauche s'aventurer dans cette longue chevelure douce et soyeuse…Quelle apothéose de sentir mon corps s'embraser et s'enflammer sous ses caresses et ses baisers exquis.

Les yeux clos de plaisir je laisse mes autres sens s'éveiller. Je ressens alors mes mains parcourir ce corps qui m'est offert, laissant mes doigts vagabonder sur les courbes gracieuses et affolantes de cette femme, laissant deviner une femme délicieusement belle. Je ressens alors ma bouche rencontrer, connaître, épouser et goûter une autre bouche qui est plus qu'appétissante, ayant il me semble un goût de framboise. Je ressens grâce à mes oreilles le plaisir que prend ma partenaire, en entendant de petits et doux gémissements, signe que je suis toujours un expert.

Je ne sais qui est cette ravissante dominatrice, car je ne peux voir son visage à cause de ses cheveux qui le cache, mais une chose est sure, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir. En effet de toute les fois où j'ai donné du plaisir à une fille je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà reçu. Et dieu sait combien j'ai donné, foi de Drago Malfoy.

Pourtant cet instant ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ai cette sensation étrange de connaître tout de ma partenaire. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette façon si intense et si douce de faire l'amour. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette douce cascade de cheveux bruns parcourant mon torse. J'ai l'impression de connaître le souffle et le son de cette voix cristalline chuchotant mon nom et qui me chatouille l'oreille droite. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce parfum délicat et envoûtant, tel que la vanille. Etant très peu patient de nature, je pose donc mes mains sur les hanches de cette mystérieuse femme et la retourne sur le coté non sans ménagement pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand mon regard croisa deux yeux chocolats me fixant avec malice, le tout accentué par un sourire en coin, belle représentation du mien je dois dire… Et je sens en cet instant mon corps et mon cœur s'embraser a la vue de cette magnifique jeune fille, nue, sous mes bras. Je me jette alors sur elle sans ménagement afin de capturer ses lèvres charnues, et …

Le jeune homme ne put profiter plus longtemps de son rêve plus que délicieux, car il entendit un bruit sourd dans le salon, bruit qui le ramena à la réalité. Il fit une grimace de dégout en reconnaissant la voix du balafré, et leva les yeux en l'air d'exaspération. Une fois un pied bien ancré dans la réalité, il s'assit dans son lit et repensa à son rêve. Le même songe qu'il faisait depuis une semaine, nuit après nuit, avec la même fougue et la même intensité. Drago frissonna. Pour lui il lui sembla frissonner de dégoût, mais peut être que ce frisson était t'il du a la fraîcheur de la pièce et de son corps encore fiévreux et ruisselant de sueur. Pourquoi rêvait il de cette sang de bourbe ? Pourquoi elle ? D'accord il l'avait toujours trouvé assez séduisante au fil des ans. Cette façon qu'elle avait de remettre ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, cette moue quand elle était énervé, ou bien cette façon de mordre sa lèvre inferieur quand elle voulait quelque chose. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser, il n'y avait jamais prêter attention, pourquoi cela le perturbait il seulement maintenant. Il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux d'or pour les remettre en place et se leva après s'être débattu avec ses draps. Il s'étira de tout son long faisant rouler ses muscles encore rigides sous l'effort précédent et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione n'avait pas repris les cours. Elle restait recluse dans sa chambre, aux couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, la plupart du temps, elle n'avait pas la force de quitter son lit et passé ses journées a contempler le plafond avec un certain intérêt. D'autres jours, elle s'installait confortablement devant son lourd bureau en chêne et à l'aide de ses fusains, dessinait multitude d'esquisse, toutes différentes pour elle, selon son humeur, pourtant a bien y regarder toutes représentait un magnifique jeune homme, beau et séduisant, parfois a l'air triste et mélancolique, parfois a l'air dur et machiavélique.

Le lendemain de la visite de son meilleur ami, et âpres avoir reçu une missive du directeur lui indiquant que si elle manquait un jour de plus les cours, elle risquait de se faire expulser de l'école de magie, se fut pour elle comme un électrochoc. Elle décida de reprendre sa vie en mains.

C'est avec courage et détermination qu'elle se dirigea vers son cours de potions et repéra de suite son meilleur ami en vive discussion avec l élu de son cœur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce pincement au cœur, et cette sensation d'étouffement, en contemplant cet amour pur et sincère s'étaler sous ses yeux chocolats. Ce sentiment de mal l'aise fut vite étouffer quand Brooke se rendit compte de sa présence et avec un sourire radieux se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : oh, Hermione comme tu m'a manqué … Je suis contente de te voir.

**Hermione** : Oui moi aussi …

Brooke se détacha de la jeune fille, et repris sa place aux cotés d'Harry, qui lui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux et encourageant. Hermione s'apprêta a demander a ses amis a quel chapitre le cours suivant s'était arrête afin de reprendre pied dans la vie écolière quand elle entendit au loin le son de sa voix , et plus rien n'eu d'importance ni de sens. Parmi le brouhaha incessant des écoliers en vive discussion, elle n'entendit que cette voix grave aux consonances aristocratique, qui semblait bien froide et trainante en cet instant, bien loin de la voix douce et suave qu'elle se rappelait. Son cœur s'emballa comme a son habitude, elle sentit un souffle glacial s'insinuer le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sentit ses mains trembler. Elle fit de son mieux pour apparaitre le plus détacher possible, et avec un effort surhumain réussi à ne pas poser les yeux sur lui, sinon elle le savait, elle serai perdue à jamais. Harry compris vite le malaise de son amie, il posa tendrement un bras sur son épaule et d'un signe de tête discret lui indiqua de rentrer dans la salle de classe, ce qu'elle fit sans contestation.

Elle pris donc le chemin de son pupitre et s'assit avec appréhension a sa table, essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance sachant pertinemment que l'instant qui allait suivre serai plus dur et douloureux pour elle, sachant qu'il serai a quelques centimètre d'elle d'ici peu, étant son binôme de cours de potions. Elle sortit ses livres de son sac et pris en grand soin a rester le plus loin possible de lui. Le son de la lourde cloche retentit dans toute l'enceinte de l'école, marquant le début du cours. Le professeur Rogue, arriva silencieusement, et sournoisement tel un serpent et s'assit a son bureau. Avec un rictus des plus effrayent il s'adressa a la pauvre Gryffondor.

**Rogue** : Melle Granger qui nous fait grâce de sa présence … Vous êtes vous rendu compte qu'après cette semaine de congés sabbatiques que mon cours était peu être utile ? Ouvrez vos livres … Pages 315.

Comme a son habitude, elle baissa la tête honteuse d'être rabaissé de la sorte devant tout le monde, et se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas répondre a cet immonde personnage. Cela ne serait pas bénéfique pour elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était de disparaitre et qu'on la laisse enfin tranquille. Avec un air qui se voulait détaché, elle ouvra enfin son livre, et se plongea dans la potion du jour en faisant abstraction a tout éléments extérieurs, y compris les regards pesant et suspicieux de son partenaire …

Apres cette dure journée riche en émotions, Hermione se retrouva enfin dans la douceur et la sécurité de son grand lit baldaquin, cherchant désespérément le sommeil. En effet malgré cette journée harassante de cours, de frustration, de stress, elle fut grandement étonnée de n'être encore partie au pays de Morphée. Apres avoir répertorié tous les grands sorciers de l'histoire de la magie, âpres avoir énuméré tout les élèves de l'école , elle s'avoua vaincue. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas légèrement agacé vers la cuisine afin de désaltérer.

A peine eu t elle franchi le seuil de sa chambre que le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle, la cloua sur place. On dit qu' une grande partie de notre vie est une série d'images, elles passent près de nous comme les villes sur notre passage mais parfois un moment nous frappe lorsqu'il se produit et on sait que cet instant représente plus qu'une simple image passagère. On sait que ce moment chaque seconde durera éternellement.

Était elle donc entrain de rêver ? Ou plus précisément entrain de se souvenir ? Ce moment si particulier qui avait si subitement changé sa vie était il entrain de se reproduire sous ses yeux ébahie ou bien était ce du a un mirage envoyé par son cerveau défaillant, la rapprochant un peu plus de la folie ?

Elle se rapprocha délicatement du canapé, ses yeux hypnotisé par le jeune homme. Elle fut émerveillé avec la ressemblance de son souvenir … Tout était si semblable …

Il était si beau en cet instant, son regard azur perdu dans les flammes de l'imposante cheminée, ses cheveux blond légèrement décoiffé aux milles reflets dorés, sa chemise légèrement entre ouverte laissant apparaitre son torse musclé, que la jeune fille connaissait par cœur a présent. Une fois de plus il semblait vide de toute vie, perdu dans le méandres de ses pensées, Hermione aurait pu penser qu'il était mort, si il ne portait pas sans cesse cet eternel mégot de cigarette à ses lèvres fines. Elle se rapprocha de lui comme aimanté, envouté par ce songe si agréable. Il repris enfin pied dans la réalité quand il entendit une respiration saccadée prés de lui, il fut surprit de sa présence et encore plus de la distance qui était entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi minime. Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentait qu'elle mourait d'envie de poser cette question, pourtant aucun son ne parvenait aux lèvres voluptueuses de la jeune fille, laissant son doux visage s'exprimer pour elle. Drago posa son regard pénétrant et indécent dans les yeux de la jeune fille essayant de percevoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant, de savoir pourquoi le regardait elle avec cet air captivé, elle ne semblait pas folle à ses derniers souvenirs, bizarre oui, certainement pas folle. Il décida de rompre cet instant fortement agaçant et d'une voix égal à lui-même s'adressa sans ménagement à la gryffondor.

**Drago** : Qu'es ce que tu me veux Granger ?

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour la jeune fille. Un retour à la réalité qui lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche, un gout de désillusion … Son cœur repris une pulsation normale dans sa poitrine, et son sang repris son chemin dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi … Elle le regarda comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, elle cligna des paupières essayant de reprendre le fil de son rêve, essayant de se souvenir de la suite, de retrouver cet instant de pur délice qui aurait du se dérouler par la suite, mais en vain. Le regard froid que Malfoy posait sur elle lui rappela qu'elle ne rêvait pas, ou plus, qu'ils étaient de nouveau Drago Malfoy le serpentard et elle Hermione Granger la gryffondor, deux ennemis jurés depuis maintenant sept ans.

**Drago** : T'es défoncée ou quoi Granger ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca ?

**Hermione** : …

**Drago** : Je t'écoute … Aurait tu quelque chose à me dire ? Ou bien à m'avouer ?

**Hermione **: Quoi ?

Hermione sentit son cœur louper quelques battements, et sentit ses mains devenir moite. Se pouvait il que ce soit son Drago se tenant ainsi devant elle ? Non, le sien n'avait pas cette lueur effrayante et hostile quand il posait les yeux sur elle … Elle le regarda se lever et se diriger dangereusement vers elle, et avec tout l'effort du monde elle réussit a ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas vaciller, le savoir si prés … Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas respirer son odeur de lys, pour réfréner cette envie viscérale de plonger dans ses bras puissants, pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres si attrayante. Il lui fut de plus en plus dur de se contrôler du fait que le serpentard se rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle, sentant le danger venir elle se mit donc à reculer. La panique commença a se faire ressentir au plus profond de son être.

**Drago** : Qu'a tu fait sale sang de bourbe ?

**Hermione **: Pardon ? … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle … Je t'assure …

Drago réussit enfin a emprisonner la jeune femme entre le mur et son corps puissant, afin de l'effrayer d'avantage, si c'était possible, il plaqua violement ses mains de chaque cote de la tête d'Hermione, qui lâcha un sursaut de surprise .

**Drago** : Je t'ai connu plus téméraire que ca ! Aurait tu quelque chose a te reprocher ?

**Hermione** : Puisque je te dit que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

**Drago** : Oh tu va me dire que ces pensées, ces rêves immondes viennent de moi peut être ? TU M A LANCE UN SORT ! AVOUE !

Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne plus affronter son regard, cette colère et cette haine dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui était insupportable et tellement douloureux. Si seulement elle aurait pu tout simplement disparaitre de cette terre en cet instant.

Elle fit tout son possible pour reprendre une respiration normale, elle pensa à son Drago, celui qu'elle aimait éperdument, qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'ordure devant elle. Avec folie, elle le fit apparaitre derrière ses paupières closes, elle vit alors son visage avec son eternel sourire en coin qu'il n'avait que pour elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. Cela lui donna la force de continuer, de reprendre pied.

**Drago** : OUVRE LES YEUX

Hermione s'exécuta et planta son regard embué dans celui du jeune homme, baissant les armes, elle laissa transparaitre dans son regard tout l'amour, la peine, la tristesse et le désarroi qu'elle ressentait pour lui en cet instant. Et cela eu l'effet escompté, elle vit dans le regard de Drago toute rage et colère fondre comme neige au soleil, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il déglutit et fit la moue, et s'adressa de son air narquois à la Gryffondor

**Drago** : Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance sang de bourbe … Mais crois moi je vais vite le découvrir … Et je te conseille de faire très attention.

Avec toute sa puissance, il décrocha un somptueux coup de poing dans le mur a l'aide de sa main droite, évitant de peu le visage de la jeune fille, il lui asséna un dernier regard meurtrier, et regagna sa chambre. Hermione mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, son cerveau refusant obstinément d'enregistrer la scène. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et sentant toute force l'abandonner, se laissa glisser le long du mur, ou elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

Après avoir emprunté ce même chemin un nombre incalculable de fois, le jeune Potter sourit à la pensée qu'il était persuadé de pouvoir le faire les yeux fermés. C'est avec une légère émotion qu'il se retrouva devant la célèbre gargouille du second étage, gardant et protégeant le bureau de son célèbre directeur, Albus Dumbledore. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Harry ne puisse trouver le mot de passe qui activerai la gargouille. A cours de nom de sucrerie, il s'apprêta à faire demi tour et s'avouer vaincu, quand il entendit un léger déclic signe que la gargouille s'animait et lui ouvrait le passage. Avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres il se laissa guider par l'escalier en colimaçon qui tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à le déposer à l'entrée du bureau de son directeur.

Harry fut empli de mélancolie quand il vit que malgré toutes ses années, cet endroit n'avait pas changé. Ces mêmes murs recouverts des portraits des directeurs et directrices précédents, cette étagère sur laquelle était rangé le Choixpeau magique, et l'épée de Gryffondor , étincelante et majestueuse était toujours conservée dans une vitrine à côté. Il fut vite sortit de ses pensées quand la voix complice et amusée de Dumbledore lui parvint aux oreilles.

**Dumbledore** : Ah ! Harry, entre et assis toi, je t'en pris. Je suis à toi dans quelques instants.

Harry s'exécuta et pris place sur le confortable fauteuil de velours rouge en face du directeur et attendit patiemment que celui-ci finissent son travail. Apres quelques minutes Dumbledore rangea avec précaution son encre argenté et sa belle plume de phœnix de couleur écarlate et reporta toute son attention sur le survivant.

**Dumbledore** : Harry ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

**Harry** : Hum … Je suis venu vous voir professeur car j'ai un grave problème que je ne saurai résoudre tout seul.

**Dumbledore** : Et bien en quoi puis je t'être utile ? Tu sais à quel point je suis âgé, mes souvenirs scolaires sont maintenant bien flou pour te venir en aide.

**Harry** : Hum … Non je ne viens pas dans le cadre du cursus scolaire, mais à titre privé.

**Dumbledore** : Oh ! Je t'écoute mon garçon

**Harry** : Voila … Disons qu'une certaine personne à jeter un sort sur une autre … Bien que je n'approuve pas vraiment cet acte il faut savoir que cela a été fait dans des circonstances vraiment particulière … Je sais que ceci constitue un enfreint au règlement et que c'est passible d'exclusion. Mais ce n'était pas dans une intention de nuire, mais plutôt de … de se soulager … Non c'est pas le bon mot … Disons que cette personne a lancer ce sort pour se sentir mieux …Vous comprenez ?

**Dumbledore** : Pas vraiment

**Harry** : D'accord … J'ai une amie qui a vécu quelques choses de … particulier on va dire et qui s'est mal terminé. Elle a donc lancé un sort pour que les deux puissent oublier et malheureusement le sort s'est retourné contre elle, seul lui a perdu toute trace de souvenirs.

**Dumbledore** : Ton amie devrais savoir qu'il y a toujours des conséquences, souvent désastreuses, a utiliser la magie a des fins personnelles …

**Harry** : Oh croyait moi elle le savait pertinemment, mais il y a des fois ou la vie est tellement dure a supporter qu'on a tendance à l'oublier …

**Dumbledore** : Harry … On se connait depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Sept ans ? Douterai tu de ma confiance ou de mon jugement ?

**Harry** : Non monsieur

**Dumbledore** : Alors je t'en pris, cesse toutes ces simagrées et explique moi clairement le problème afin que je puisse de te venir en aide …

Harry se lança alors dans un long monologue et raconta l'histoire tel que Hermione lui avait récité, en passant bien évidement les passages ennuyant et inintéressant ou elle décrivait la beauté du jeune homme, détails que Harry ne partageait pas le moins du monde. Il lui raconta tout, l'amour naissant entre les deux, la promotion du serpentard en tant que mangemort et bien sure le sort qu' Hermione avait lancé afin de se sauver. Il termina son récit à bout de souffle et légèrement anxieux de la réaction de son interlocuteur, il tenta désespérément de savoir a quoi pensait son directeur, mais celui-ci restait le visage impassible derrière ses lunettes a demi lune.

**Dumbledore** : Je vois … Cela explique beaucoup de choses … Je te remercie de ta confiance Harry …

**Harry** : Vous allez m'aider ?

**Dumbledore** : Qu'attend tu de moi exactement ?

**Harry** : Et bien votre avis pour commencer … Sur leur relation … Sur le fait qu'il soit devenu un toutou diabolique de Voldemort, le fait qu'il est tout oublié … Que dois je faire ? Laisser ma meilleure amie mourir a petit feu dans son désarroi et son mal être ? Ou bien lui redonner ce qu'elle attend le plus au monde ? Et faire confiance en son jugement en pensant qu'elle serai plus heureuse avec lui ? Mais dans ce cas présent, comment feraient ils appartenant a deux mondes différents ?

**Dumbledore** : "Rien n'est impossible à qui sait bien aimer." Thomas Corneille ; 1657

**Harry** : Je vous demande pardon ?

**Dumbledore** : Mon jugement importe peu … Mais je vais quand même te le donner … Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour … Le fait de savoir que deux personnes si différentes puissent marcher dans la même direction me réchauffe le cœur et me donne de l'espoir … Qui sommes nous pour porter un jugement dessus ? Le fait de venir de différent horizons, d'avoir eu telle ou telle éducation devrait il être un frein pour aimer ?

**Harry** : Mais c'est un mangemort !

**Dumbledore** : Ta vison si étriquée me déçoit Harry … Je connait le jeune Malfoy depuis son plus jeune âge et je peux te dire qu'il est loin d'avoir eu une vie facile … Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'a pas la même vision des choses que Lucius …

**Harry** : Bien … Admettons qu'il n'est pas choisi d'être mangemort, et qu'il … qu'il aime sincèrement Hermione … Vous pensez réellement qu'ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble ?

**Dumbledore** : Peut être que si il accepte notre aide, nous pourrions l'aider a reprendre le chemin de la lumière … Lui donner la sécurité et l'aide qu'il mérite. Bien sure cela sera très risqué et douloureux …

**Harry** : Vous pensez qu'il pourrai devenir un agent double au service de l'ordre ? Comme Rogue ?

**Dumbledore** : Cela serai en effet une aide précieuse … Laissons lui la possibilité de diriger sa vie … Le plus important pour le moment est de lever le sort, qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs et à ce moment la, en tout état de cause et en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens, il choisira …

**Harry** : ouais …

**Dumbledore** : ai-je été d'un secours particulier ?

**Harry** : Oui monsieur … Même si j'espérais entendre autre chose, vous avez confirmé ce que je pensais au plus profond de moi …

**Dumbledore** : Me voila comblé … Un bonbon au jasmin ?

**Harry** : Hum non merci monsieur … Vous n'auriez pas le contre sort par hasard ? Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus calé en sortilèges …

Dumbledore adressa un sourire complice a Harry, s'empara d'une feuille de parchemin et à l'aide de sa somptueuse plume fit apparaitre une incantation. Il s'apprêta a remettre le parchemin au jeune homme mais s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

**Dumbledore** : Je suis fière de toi Harry … Passer outre tes idées reçues et tes appréhensions pour rendre heureuse une personne que tu aime, est une véritable preuve d'amitié …

**Harry** : Merci monsieur … J'ai eu un excellent professeur …

Dumbledore accorda un dernier clin d'œil complice a Harry et avec un sourire amusé lui montra de sa main droite la sortie, signe qu'il était temps au jeune homme de prendre congés.

Il nous arrive à tous, au moins une fois dans sa vie, de faire un rêve qui avait l'air si réel qu'en se réveillant on ne sait plus à quoi se fier. Que faire si ce que l'on croyez durement, s'avérait être vrai était en faite tout simplement faux ? Et si ce que l'on croyez être totalement faux était vrai ? A t'on la possibilité de faire la différence entre un souvenir et un désir ?

Le jeune Malfoy se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut dans son immense chambre aux couleurs froides. Il s'assit dans son lit et respira profondément afin de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Qu'es ce qui clochait chez lui en ce moment ? Pourquoi se sentait il si mal dans sa peau, comme si quelque chose clochait ? Il ressentait plusieurs sentiments assez inconfortable, comme un manque, une frustration, une sensation d'inachevée … Comme si il continuait à vivre sa vie mais pas sur la bonne partition …

Etais ce lié à tous ces rêves étranges ? En effet depuis quelques jours il ne cessait de faire le même type de rêve, qu'importe l'endroit, le décor, la situation, il se retrouvait toujours en sa compagnie. Et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer mais ses rêves le troublait ou plus au point. Tout lui semblait si réel et si familier, de l'odeur fleuri de la jeune fille, de sa peau douce, à ses cheveux soyeux. Il fut persuadé de pouvoir reconnaitre son corps voluptueux les yeux fermés. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi parmi toutes les filles de cette école, c'était justement elle dont il ne devait en aucun cas penser, qui passait la majeur partie à hanter ses rêves ? Il était persuadé au plus au point qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort, ou un maléfice ou bien même qu'elle lui avait fait boire un filtre d'amour créer par ces crétins de jumeaux Wismoche. Ces espoirs furent bien vite réduit en poussière quand il l'a confronta dans leur salon commun, et qu'il vit son regard. En y repensant le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait désarçonné plus qu'il n'y avait laissé paraitre. Elle aussi semblait vraiment bizarre en ce moment, bien qu'elle l'est toujours été plus au moins, là elle semblait vraiment dépourvu de toute vie … Et ce regard … Si chargé en émotion que Drago avait senti son cœur de marbre se remettre à battre lors d'un court instant …

Ce pouvait il que tout ceci est un rapport avec lui ? Avec ses rêves, ses pensées ? Elle aussi vivait elle le même problème ?

Drago fut vite fatigué de toute ses pensées matinales, il décida de s'accorder un dernier instant de répit avant de se lever et d'affronter une nouvelle journée de cours, il rabattit violement la couverture sur sa tête en espérant que le monde disparaitrai à son réveil.

Le jeune survivant se leva en ce matin ensoleillé avec la ferme intention de retrouver le jeune Malfoy et de lui rendre tous ses souvenirs afin de redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Cette idée était loin de le satisfaire, mais il se sentait tellement mal de voir Hermione ainsi qu'il espéra de tout son cœur que le fait de lui redonner l'amour de sa vie, comme elle aimait l'appeler, lui redonnerai gout à la vie. Une fois après avoir longé le long couloir du cinquième étage et après s'être assuré d'être a l'abris des regards indiscret, il sortit de sous son uniforme de sorcier, sa fameuse carte des maraudeurs et la consulta avec attention afin de trouver le petit point indiquant comme par magie ou se trouvé son meilleur ennemi. Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur son visage encore enfantin comme il s'aperçut que le jeune Drago était juste à l'étage inferieur, dans ce qui semblait être les toilettes encore inutilisable du quatrième étage, du à un sortilège lancé par des petits plaisantins.

Harry accéléra le pas et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier principal le menant à l'étage d'en dessous. Il fit de son mieux pour paraitre le plus silencieux possible quand il approcha de la porte d'entrée barrant l'accès aux toilettes. Il posa délicatement son oreille droite sur la porte en chêne afin de savoir ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le serpentard dans ses toilettes vides de toutes vie. Préparait il un plan de mangemort ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant à ce qu'il lui dirait. Pouvait il simplement lancer l'incantation et s'enfuir en courant, laissant Malfoy retrouver ses esprits et le laisser prendre la bonne décision. Non Dumbledore avait bien précisé que Drago devait prononcer de lui-même l'incantation. Harry ouvrit doucement la porte afin de ne pas effrayer son ennemi et surtout ne pas provoquer un énième duel, il savait que cette fois si il devait le blesser, Hermione ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et posa son regard sur le jeune Malfoy qui lui tournait le dos, les mains appuyé sur le lavabo, les cheveux humide lui tombant devant les yeux. Harry ne su dire si il pleurait en cet instant, cette pensée aurait du le faire sourire mais il n'en fit rien. Peut être que lui aussi souffrait autant que son amie, à défaut que lui ne se rappelait pas pourquoi.

Harry se racla la gorge afin d'annoncer son arrivée, la main serrant sa baguette discrètement et priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

En entendant un bruit inhabituel, Malfoy releva vivement la tête et surpris le reflet de Harry dans la glace, sans réfléchir d'avantage il se retourna et avec rage mais précision lança un sortilège d'attaque sur Harry qui l'esquiva de peu.

**Harry **: Non attend ! Je ne suis pas la pour me battre !

**Drago** : Alors ta mort n'en sera que plus rapide.

Harry vit de nouveau la baguette de Drago s'agiter et eu a peine le temps de voir une lumière verte en jaillir qu'il se jeta à terre, évitant de peu le sort, celui-ci grimaça en sentant une légère odeur de bruler, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ses cheveux, il avait déjà assez de mal à les coiffer.

**Harry** : Malfoy il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! C'est important !

**Drago** : Je ne suis pas intéressé Potter. Tu n'ai pas vraiment mon style.

**Harry** : Je suis sérieux, il y à quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

**Drago** : Rien de ce que tu pourra me dire aura un quelconque intérêt à mes yeux.

**Harry** : Même si c'est en rapport avec Hermione ?

**Drago** : Comme si l'existence de la sang de bourbe m'importait ! Allez Saint Potter vient te battre ! Finissons enfin ce duel commencé lors de notre deuxième année … Montre moi ce dont tu es capable sans tes deux boulets …

Harry commença sincèrement à douter de son intervention, il n'avait pas pensé à ce que le serpentard soit aussi peu réceptif. Il s'apprêta à abandonner quand il repensa au fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'Hermione ou de Drago, un autre petit être entré lui aussi dans l'équation sans avoir rien demandé à personne. Harry repensa à son enfance malheureuse que chez les Dursley, le fait de vivre sans l'amour de ses parents avait était pour lui un réel handicape, même si il s'était rattrapé depuis, aucun enfant ne devrai vivre sans ses parents.

**Harry** : Dis moi simplement Malfoy, pas d'impression de déjà vu en ce moment ? Pas de rêves plus vrai que nature ? Pas de sensation de manque de quelque chose sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus ?

**Drago** : Que … Qu'as-tu fait Potter ?

**Harry** : Moi ? Rien ! Ecoute je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas la pour me battre mais pour t'aider, enfin pas vraiment toi directement, car on ne peut pas dire que je t'apprécie, mais te venir comme même en aide, on ne sait jamais tu pourrai tôt ou tard nous être utile …

**Drago** : Est tu défoncé Potter ? Je ne comprend pas un traitre mot !

**Harry** : Ok, es ce que je peux sortir sans risquer le fait de me retrouver avec une nouvelle cicatrice ?

**Drago** : Je t'avoue que tu as piqué ma curiosité, tu as deux minutes.

Harry passa un œil afin de s'assurer que Malfoy disait vrai et qu'il ne risquait pas de déclencher un énième échange puéril de sortilège. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement quand il vit Malfoy baisser sa baguette et s'assoir sur le lavabo, sans se repartir de son éternel sourire en coin.

**Harry** : Et bien, par ou commencer … Ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre aberrant voir complètement fou pourtant tout ceci est vrai, même si je t'avoue que j'ai tendance à ne pas avoir encore réalisé …

**Drago** : Une minute trente Potter, dépêche toi avant que les hostilités ne reprennent.

**Harry** : Bien tu l'aura voulu … Tu es actuellement amnésique du à un sortilège qu'on ta lancé afin que tu oubli certain souvenir vraiment important de ta vie …

**Drago** : Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre ? On m'a fait quoi ?

Harry vit Drago se mettre sur pied rapidement et vit la baguette de celui-ci rouler dans sa main droite.

**Harry** : On t'a lancé un sort pour que …

**Drago** : Je suis pas sourd Potter ! Qui à fait ça ? Qu'es ce qu'on m'à fait oublier ? Et pourquoi es ce toi qui me l'annonce ? C'est en rapport avec Granger n'est-ce pas ?

**Harry** : Qu'es ce qui te fait penser ca ?

**Drago** : Et bien même si je dois dire que je l'ai toujours trouvé particuliement bizarre, elle l'est de plus en plus. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne colle pas. Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

**Harry** : Tu n'à vraiment aucun souvenir ?

**Drago** : Potter je commence vraiment à perdre patience !

**Harry** : D'accord tu va vite comprendre, mais pour cela tu as besoin d'une formule pour retrouver tout tes souvenirs.

Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche arrière de jean et le tendit à Drago, en essayant d'avoir un air le plus innocent et naturel possible. Il vit Drago froncer légèrement les sourcils signe que celui-ci était en pleine réflexion.

**Drago** : Qui me dit que ce sort ne va pas me transformer en veracrasse ?

**Harry** : Tu veux que je te fasse le serment façon sorcier ?

**Drago** : Très bonne idée !

**Harry** : Je jure que mes intentions sont honnêtes. Moi Harry Potter je m'engage à préserver cet arrangement sinon que soit verser tout mon sang. Moi Harry Potter je m'engage à accepter le coup du sort sinon que m'emporte la mort. Satisfait ?

Drago scruta attentivement le visage poupon du survivant, il avait vraiment un don pour lire les émotions des autres, à default d'étaler les siennes. Sans pouvoir comprend pourquoi, il sut que le gryffondor disait la vérité. Mais qu'allait il découvrir ? Était il vraiment capable d'assumer la vérité ? Sa vie n'était elle pas simple comme ca ? Même si il sentait que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose manquait … Se pouvait il que …

Il prit le bout de parchemin et le déplia délicatement, un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa quand il reconnu la délicate écriture de son cher directeur. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille suite à un nombre incalculable d'avertissement reçu régulièrement. Bien évidement et comme à son habitude le vieux fou était dans le coup …

Drago respira profondément, fit glisser plusieurs fois sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, la leva enfin vers sa tempe lentement tout en fixant les yeux verts émeraudes de son pire ennemi essayant d'y déceler la moindre lueur malfaisante. Il compta alors mentalement … Un … deux … trois …

Harry vit une lumière blanche aveuglante sortir lentement de la baguette du blondinet, si fluide qu'on aurait dit de la fumée, il du plisser les yeux afin de rien louper du spectacle. La lumière s'intensifia rapidement et recouvrit intégralement le corps de Malfoy, s'enroulant autour de lui à la manière d'un serpent. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine quand d'un coup il entendit le hurlement déchirent de souffrance s'échapper de la bouche de Drago, il vit alors le corps souple du vert et argent s'élever, comme porté par la lumière aveuglante. Puis aussi vite que la lumière était apparu celle-ci s'évapora tout aussi rapidement, laissant Drago retomber durement sur le sol de marbre froid. Harry remarqua seulement qu'il avait arrêté de respirer quand il fut à bout de souffle. Il fut pris de panique quand il remarqua que Drago était toujours immobile, sur ses genoux, tête baissée, comme si il avait été vidé de toute vie. Il s'apprêta à avancer afin de vérifier que le blond était toujours en vie quand il entendit un léger bruit incompréhensible s'échapper de la gorge du jeune blond et quand il le vit lever lentement la tête. Harry fut de nouveau cloué sur place quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son meilleur ennemi, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, après Voldemort, à ses pieds, le visage blême et cireux inondé de larme, les yeux complètement égaré. Il se demandé si le sort avait réellement marcher, et qu'a default de lui rendre ses souvenirs effacé par Hermione, il n'avait pas complètement perdu toute raison … Son angoisse fut de courte durée quand il entendit enfin la voix d'ordinaire trainante s'exprimer avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

**Drago **: Hermione …

À cet instant une nouvelle page de son existence se tournait inexorablement, il était acculé à la jonction du présent et de l'inconnu ce point limite où tout se mêle, se confronte, se déchire, se complète… Cette perpétuelle fuite en avant le poussait vers un endroit qui n'était pas le sien et qu'au fond de lui-même il avait appris à craindre pour son hostilité imaginaire… Pourtant, cet endroit comblait son vide intérieur lui donnant l'illusion d'exister… Mais tout avait changé … Il avait changé … Il savait à présent ou aller, ou construire et surtout avec qui se lier et partagé … Il n'avait plus peur …


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

Le jeune Serpentard courait, droit devant lui. Courir pour courir, arrêter de penser, la seule liberté qu'il accordait à son cerveau était de commander les muscles de ses jambes, et uniquement ceux-là.

_« __**Drago**__ : Comprend tu maintenant pourquoi je ne peux rester a tes cotés sans avoir peur pour ta vie ?. »_

Il accéléra dans un virage, mit toutes ses forces dans sa course, courant à en perdre haleine. Il voulait oublier, effacer de sa mémoire ce pénible moment. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela avait-il dû se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui, pourquoi... eux ? Pourquoi avait elle choisi d'effacer ses souvenirs, ses sentiments ? Pourquoi avait elle choisie de renoncer, elle, la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait ?

_« __**Hermione**__ : Et je peux savoir ce qui était plus important que de savoir si ton enfant était en bonne santé ?»_

Des larmes de fatigue, de tristesse, de rage, se mélangeaient peu à peu à la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes, assombrissant ses beaux yeux bleus. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Pouvait il lui faire changer d'avis ? Le voulait il vraiment ?

_**« Drago **__: Je te met en danger chaque jour que je passe a tes cotés … Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde … Je ne suis que noirceur tant que tu n'es que lumière … Je ne suis que méchanceté tant que tu n'es que bonté … Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, j'aurai vraiment voulu passer ma vie auprès de toi … Etre le père de ton enfant, être ton mari, vieillir et mourir a tes cotés … Cette vie je l'ai imaginé a multiple reprises, sourire aux lèvres … Jusqu'à cette après midi … Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait des plans pour moi … Je ne peux lui échapper tu comprend ? J'en mourrai et impossible pour moi de t'entrainer dans ma perte … Tu comprend ?_

_Il se détacha d'elle, déposa un regard doux et aimant vers la jeune fille … Avec une douleur insoutenable dans les yeux, il releva peu a peu la manche de son uniforme et fis apparaître sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille son bras gauche défiguré par une immonde tache représentant un serpent … »_

Les images de cette conversation défilaient devant ses yeux, il ne dut de rester debout qu'à ses réflexes. Il enchaînait les foulées comme si sa vie en dépendait et se dirigea d'une allure effrénée vers leur appartement commun. Il devait se faire pardonner, peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard... Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être le laisserait-elle ouvrir son cœur, sans arrêter le flot de paroles, et de larmes, qui passeraient avec toutes les émotions qu'il avait longtemps tenues bâillonnées, non pas par pudeur mais par éducation. Avant, il devait maintenir cette apparente froideur, il était un serpentard, fils de mangemort, à présent, il n'était qu'un homme qui avait perdu le sens de sa vie, elle.

Il arriva enfin âpres une éternité devant cette lourde porte en chêne, il entra sans ménagement dans ses appartements et se stoppa net dans sa course effréné quand il se retrouva face à elle.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, tout le long du chemin, il avait préparé mille phrases d'excuses, pleines d'espérance, et, là, il ne savait plus quoi dire.. Il sentit son cœur louper quelques battements quand il croisa ses yeux chocolats si triste, presque terne. Dans ses souvenirs jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi pétillants et rieurs que ceux de la gryffondor. Il se fit la promesse solennel de tout faire, même a y laisser la vie, mais il ferai tout pour la voir sourire de nouveau, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferai sur cette putain de terre.

Il fut peiner de voir qu'il l'avait effrayé, en effet la jeune fille s'était légèrement reculée, et tentait de masquer sa peur, mais ses yeux et toujours ses yeux la trahissait inexorablement.

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, instinctivement elle porta la main à son ventre, dans un geste protecteur même si inutile, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle sentit la panique s'insinuer dans ses veines, tel un poison froid comme la mort quand elle posa ses yeux sur Drago, qui venait d'entrer dans leur salon, les cheveux en désordre et quelques peu collés sur son front, les mains tremblantes, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, lui toujours maitre de ses émotions. Se pouvait il qu'elle soit responsable de sa colère ? Qu'avait elle encore fait ? Lassée d'être responsable de tous les maux de Mr Malfoy junior, elle s'apprêta a subir la colère de celui-ci quand elle croisa enfin le regard de Drago. Son cœur se serra d'avantage quand elle ne vit ni mépris, ni haine, ni colère … Non ce regard ressemblait a s'y méprendre à celui qu'il posait sur elle quelques jours plus tôt … Avant qu'elle … Non impossible … Comment aurait il pu retrouver la mémoire ? Non son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir dans cette direction, elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer, la chute n'en serait encore plus que douloureuse, et cette fois elle le savait elle serait mortelle. Elle ferma les yeux, les serrant de toutes ses forces, se persuadant que ceci n'était qu'un mirage, que le fruit de son imagination. Elle serra les points, sentant ses ongles déchirer peu à peu sa chair, se forçant a reprendre conscience, lui prouver que ceci n'était pas un mirage, mais qu'il se tenait réellement devant elle. Drago, son Drago.

**Drago : **Hermione

Son prénom n'avait pas était seulement prononcé, il avait était murmuré presque à bout de souffle, comme une caresse délicate du bout des doigts. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, commençant à faire écho avec sa respiration. Elle comprit qu'il se rapprochait quand elle sentit son odeur de lys s'infiltrer en elle comme des lames de rasoirs. Elle fit de son mieux pour mettre son cerveau hors connexion, se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit, qui elle était sure perdait la raison. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit ses mains froides et fines se poser sur les siennes. Elle serra les yeux encore plus fort, peut être qu'elle finirait pas disparaitre …

**Drago **: Hermione … C'est moi … Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie …

Cette voix si sensuelle, rauque et grave, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Ce songe semblait de plus en plus réel, qu'elle se surprit a prier pour qu'il le soit vraiment, quitte à se perdre éperdument dedans. Si ceci était son enfer alors elle se consumerait sans hésitation.

**Drago : **Je suis revenu … Hermione regarde moi je t'en prie .. D 'accord … Je me souviens de tout … Je me souviens de nos rendez vous clandestins à la bibliothèque … De notre première nuit ensemble ou je t'ai vu pour la première fois près du feu … De ton anniversaire ou nous avons dansé sur la chanson de ce stupide moldu … De ce moment ou tu m'as appris que tu attendais mon enfant … Tellement de moments que je ne pourrai tous te les citer tellement il y en a eus … Mais par-dessus tout je me souviens de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi … Que j'éprouve pour toi, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais oui Hermione Granger je peux enfin de te le dire, je n'ai plus peur … je suis fou amoureux de toi … Même quand tu m'as jeté ce sort, je n'ai fait que penser et rêver de toi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je sentait qu'il me manquait quelque chose, je savais que je respirai mais l'air dans mes poumons ne semblait pas suffisant. Même sans mémoire, mon cœur n'a cesser de battre pour toi … Je t'en pris Hermione, regarde moi …

Hermione sentit les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues, malgré ses yeux clos. Elle sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre et sentit cette douce chaleur s'insinuer lentement en elle. Elle ouvrit enfin lentement les yeux et se retrouva face a des yeux bleus glacés, ses yeux perlés de larmes difficilement contenues. Elle sentit son menton trembler, sans arriver a le contrôler. Elle sentit tous ses membres se réveiller, comme âpres un profond sommeil, elle sentit ses muscles se tendre, prêt a bondir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Si tout ceci n'était qu'un abominable mensonge, elle ne s'en remettrai pas. Pourtant cela semblait si réel …

**Hermione** : Drago ?

**Drago** : C'est moi mon ange …

Elle se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme, se cramponnant à lui, comme un naufragé s'accroche a sa bouée de sauvetage. Tant pis si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, elle était prêtre a tout perdre, même la vie pour se retrouver une dernière fois dans ses bras puissant et protecteur, pour sentir ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou … Elle pris violemment possession des lèvres du jeune homme, l'embrassant a bout de souffle comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec toute la ferveur, l'amour le désespoir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'entoura de ses bras afin de se coller à lui et de ne faire plus qu'un et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, le baiser passionnel et fougueux s'essouffla peu a peu pour laisser place a un baiser plus langoureux et doux. A bout de souffle, Drago mis fin au baiser sans pour autant rompre le contact physique avec la jeune fille, il déposa sa tête délicatement contre le front de la jeune fille, qui lui sourit immédiatement.

Drago déposa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et sourit de satisfaction et de fierté quand il sentit celui-ci vibrer quelques peu sous ses doigts … Il regarda Hermione avec étonnement.

**Hermione : **Oui, elle bouge maintenant !

**Drago : **Elle ? C'est une fille ?!

**Hermione : **Et oui … Je devais te le dire la dernière fois mais …

**Drago : **Je vais avoir une petite fille !

**Hermione : **Je suis tellement désolée de ce que j'ai fait … Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir besoin de toi …

**Drago : **Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas pour ca …

**Hermione : **Je sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête … J'ai pris peur quand tu m'a révélé qui tu était …

Elle caressa doucement l'avant bras du jeune homme, sachant pertinemment ce qui se caché sous la manche de sa chemise, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

**Drago : **Je sais … On trouvera une solution … Ne me laisse plus s'il te plait …

**Hermione : **Plus jamais …

**Hermione : **Hors de question !

**Harry : **Hermione …

**Hermione : **Non Harry je suis sérieuse ! Il est hors de question que je sois à l'autre bout du pays pendant que vous tous, vous vous battiez contre le mage noir.

**Drago : **Ce n'est pas discutable Hermione

**Brooke : **Et puis tu compte faire quoi avec ton gros ventre ? Servir de bouclier géant ?

**Hermione : **Mais …

**Harry : **Il n'y a pas de mais Hermione, tu ira à l'appartement de Paris que t'a trouvé Malfoy et tu y restera jusqu'à ce que la guerre prenne fin.

Les jeunes gens se trouvaient dans le salon des préfets en chef, Harry et Brooke assis mains dans la main sur le canapé de droite, Drago sur celui de gauche, faisant face à une Hermione qui se tenait debout devant eux, les mains sur les hanches tentant de les impressionner.

**Hermione : **Je sais très bien que je ne peux participer au combat vu mon état, je ne suis pas stupide mais de la à m'envoyer aussi loin, loin de vous tous ou je serai sans nouvelles, sans personne.

**Harry : **Tu ne sera pas seule. Brooke sera avec toi.

**Brooke : **Quoi ?!

**Harry : **Hermione aura besoin de toi, on ne sait pas combien de temps cette guerre durera si elle doit mettre au monde son enfant pendant cette période il est hors de question qu'elle soit seule.

**Brooke : **Je pourrai toujours transplaner !

**Harry : **Je ne veux pas que tu sois à mes cotés, je ne peux m'inquiéter pour toi, je dois rester concentré dans ma tache de vaincre Voldemort.

Hermione regarda Drago qui était resté bien silencieux, il se leva et se plaça devant Hermione et lui pris les mains.

**Drago : **N'en veux pas à tes amis, c'était mon idée. Comme l'a dit Potter, tu es enceinte, d'un Malfoy qui plus est, un traitre à sa propre famille, je ne cesserai que de m'inquiéter pour toi si je sais que tu es tout près. Nous ne sommes plus seuls désormais. On doit penser à elle avant tout.

**Hermione : **Oui je sais mais de te savoir si loin de moi, en pleine guerre, c'est si douloureux.

**Drago : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi … J'ai choisi le camp des vainqueurs ? Non ?

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, mais leva les yeux au ciel signe qu'elle baissait les armes.

**Hermione : **Bien … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

**Drago : **Tu suppose bien … Ca passera vite je te le promet

_Voila près de trois mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui, je ne sais si il va me revenir bientôt ou bien si il n'est plus, si dieu a repris mon ange auprès de lui. L'attente et l'ignorance est un réel supplice. Les jours passent et se ressemblent. J'ai peur de perdre mes souvenirs, de ne plus savoir avec précision de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, si ils sont clairs et pur comme l'eau d'une source, ou si au contraire ils sont sombres et gris comme un jour de pluie. J'ai peur d'oublier son odeur, celle de la fleur de lys si intense et délicieuse mêlée à celle acre du tabac. Peur d'oublier le gout de ses doux baisers ou bien même la chaleur de ses bras. Je t'en prie reviens moi, pour moi, pour elle. _

_J'ai perdue déjà tant amis dans cette guerre, des amis proches que je ne verrai plus jamais sourire, que je n'entendrai plus jamais rire. Le fait de penser que peut être il n'est plus m'empêche de respirer, de vivre. Comment vivre sans lui ? Comment lui dire, à elle, qui il était avec précision, j'ai tellement peur de manquer de mot, je veux qu'elle sache qui était son père, l'homme dont je suis follement et éperdument tombée amoureuse._

_Prendre ma plume dans de pareilles circonstances n'est pas chose aisée. Mais je le dois, je dois écrire cette lettre. Cette démarche, quoique inutile, n'est ni folle, au fond, ni recommandée, je m'en doute. Pourtant, il le faut bien, c'est ma façon de parler de toi, de te parler indirectement, de laisser une trace écrite de mon chagrin mais avant tout de l'amour que j'ai pour toi._

_Nous sommes en plein mois de novembre, il fait si froid dehors, la neige a recouverte les rues étroites de Paris. Paris … Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fait découvrir cette ville … Le Louvre , la tour Eiffel, la cathédrale Notre-Dame, le quartier de Montmartre, avec ses petites rues emmêlées, ses artistes, ses enseignes pittoresques et tout ce qui s'ensuit qui me rappelle notre terre natale … Paris est une ville que je qualifierai d'énigmatique! Pas un jour ne ressemble à un autre, et ça me plait car c'est différent d'où je suis née, ou mon quotidien reste monotone._

_Mais c'est à double tranchant, car il y a des jours où je peux détester Paris, et d'autres jour où je peux l'adorer. Tout dépend de ce que sera fait ma journée. _

_Ce qui me manque aussi, c'est ta présence à mes cotés … De voir ces couples déambuler dans ce qui est la ville de l'amour m'arrache le cœur à chaque respiration, tu devrais être a mes cotés, et non risquer ta vie dans ce champ de bataille._

_Une énième larme se met à rouler sur ma joue et venir entacher ma jolie lettre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir verser assez de larme pour une vie non ? « Cela passera vite, je te le promet » Je te vois encore murmurer cette maudite phrase au creux de mon oreille. Cela est vite devenue une attente lancinante, ou je me demande parfois si un jour je te retrouverai …_

Hermione posa sa plume et plia délicatement son parchemin, qu'elle rangea avec ses centaines d'autres lettres, une fois encore cette lettre lui avait plus miné le moral qu'autre chose … Elle se leva et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le berceau qui trônait fièrement au bout de son lit. Comme à chaque fois son cœur se mit à fondre quand elle posa ses yeux sur la toute petite fille aux joues roses et à la chevelure d'ange qui dormait paisiblement, arrivée sans crier égard quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle s'apprêta à déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son trésor, quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Elle soupira d'agacement, persuadée que Brooke devait avoir encre oubliée ses clés. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement, prête à incendier la fautive quand elle se stoppa net dans sa lancée. Son cœur loupa un battement dans sa poitrine et son sang se glaça de stupeur et d'étonnement.… Malgré la boue, malgré la suie et la crasse, elle le reconnut de suite, à ses yeux bleus océan, à son sourire en coin, à sa chevelure dorée quoique légèrement plus longue. Malgré l'air grave, fatigué et sombre qu'il affichait, il lui sourit amoureusement et écarta ses bras pour accueillir l' étreinte de la jeune femme … Etreinte qui se fit attendre … Drago déglutit avec difficulté et posa un regard interrogateur sur la jeune fille. Il n'eu pas le temps de lui poser la question qui lui brula les lèvres qu'elle se jeta enfin à corps perdu dans ses bras et qu'elle écrasa ses lèvres gourmandes contres les siennes. Il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, fiévreux et passionnel. Il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille afin de ne faire qu'un, de sentir leur cœurs exploser à l'unisson dans leur poitrine. Il caressa avec avidité les courbes affriolantes de la jeune fille, embrassa avec gourmandise ses lèvres charnues, respira avec plénitude l'odeur sucrée de la peau de la jeune fille. Il sentit Hermione frissonner contre lui, ce qui le rassura … Comment avait il pu penser qu'elle l'oublierai âpres ces longs mois d'absence ?

**Drago : **Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet

**Hermione : **Non il fait froid, dehors.

Hermione se délecta de la moue boudeuse du jeune Malfoy, avec fougue elle tira le jeune homme vers elle, referma la porte activement avec son pied et poussa celui-ci sans ménagement sur le canapé. La séparation fut de courte durée quand Hermione s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et le couvrit de baiser tout en essayant de le soulager de quelques vêtements … Elle perdit tout contrôle de son être, écoutant son unique soif, celle de le sentir tout contre elle. Hermione s'apprêta à enlever rageusement la chemise du jeune homme quand elle se stoppa net dans sa lancée.

**Hermione **: Non attend …

**Drago **: Que ce passe t'il mon ange ?

**Hermione **: On ne peut pas … du moins pas de suite … Tout d'abord il y à quelqu'un que je dois te présenter … Quelqu'un qui a hâte de te rencontrer …

Hermione regarda Drago avec intérêt, se demandant si celui-ci avait bien compris l'allusion. Elle regarda Drago et ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un gloussement quand elle vit le regard interloqué de Drago et qu'il posa vivement la main sur son ventre, qu'il découvrit beaucoup moins arrondis que dans ses souvenirs.

**Drago **: Non ?! Elle … Elle …Elle est là ? Déjà ?

**Hermione **: Déjà ?! J'aimerai t'y voir toi ! 8mois et demi c'est déjà bien assez !

**Drago **: Mais je n'étais pas la ! Pour elle, pour toi … Pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant ? Quand est elle née ? Es ce que tout s'est bien passée ? Elle va bien ?

**Hermione **: Notre petit ange se porte à merveille. Elle est née i semaines et demi de cela.

Drago se rassit dans la canapé tout en remettant lentement sa chemise, l'air maussade. Hermione se posa à ses cotés et vit que celui-ci était peiné de n'avoir pu être présent pour la naissance de sa fille. Elle lui pris délicatement le menton pour le forcer a la regarder.

**Hermione **: Ecoute Drago je sais que tu es peiné de n'avoir pu être présent à mes cotés. C'était une possibilité que nous avions envisagé avant mon départ. Mais tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir de quoi que se soit. Tu t'es battu pour la paix, pour l'amour, notre amour. Tu t'es battu pour mettre fin a un monde de souffrance, de noirceur et de ténèbres. Grace a toi ta fille va pouvoir vivre dans un autre monde. Nous allons pouvoir désormais être une famille, enfin.

**Drago **: Je sais tout ca … Mais je m'en veux que tu es du affronter tout ca tout seule, ma place était a tes cotes.

**Hermione **: je n'étais pas seule, Brooke était là pour moi.

**Drago **: Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? C'est vrai je n'ai pas été présent une bonne partie de ta grossesse ni ses premiers jours de vie. Elle n'a pas entendu ma voix, sentit ma présence.

**Hermione **: Drago notre fille à 3 semaines, elle à tout le temps pour apprendre qui tu es, rassure toi, elle sait que son papa est la désormais, et veille sur elle.

**Drago **: A jamais. D'ailleurs comment s'elle s'appelle ?

**Hermione **: Et bien je t'avoue que cela n'a pas été chose aisée de trouver un prénom qui pourrait te plaire sans t … Hum … Et puis un jour j'ai repensé à une de nos discussion, sur la fois ou je t'ai posé la question sur ton fameux anneau que tu porte autour du cou, tu m'a alors expliqué qu'il venait de la seule personne au monde qui pour toi comptait à l'époque, dont tu te souciais, celle pour qui tu pensais ressentir quelque chose, sur ta cousine éloignée Eléa … J'ai donc fait des recherches sur la signification de ce prénom et j'ai été conquise …

**Drago **: Eléa … Eléa Malfoy … Ca sonne plutôt bien je trouve

**Hermione **: Tu n'es pas fâché ?

**Drago **: Non … Même si elle porte le même prénom et nom qu'un membre de ma famille, je sais qu'elle ne sera pas comme eux …

**Hermione **: C'était ça ou je l'appelais Gertrude, comme ma cousine …

**Drago **: T'a une cousine qui s'appelle Gertrude ?! C'est … pas commun …

**Hermione **: C'était une blague … de moldue … que bien sure tu n'a pas comprise … Hum Tu es prêt ?

Drago hocha vivement la tête affublé d'un sourire d'excitation. Hermione se leva tout en lui prenant la main et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha du magnifique berceau ou reposait leur petit ange.

Drago sentit une chaleur indescriptible l'envahir quand il posa les yeux sur sa fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit une vive émotion le transpercer de tout son être, et ses yeux s'embeurrèrent rapidement de larmes. De sa main légèrement tremblante, il effleura du bout des doigts la petit joue rosée et rebondit de son petit ange. Elle était tellement petite et semblait si fragile. Il sut en cet instant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Se battre pour un monde meilleur, pour que son ange vive dans un monde d'amour et de lumière.

**Hermione : **C'est ton portrait tout craché non ?

**Drago : **…

**Hermione : **Aurait tu perdu ta langue ?

**Drago : **Elle est magnifique !

**Hermione : **Je trouve aussi.

Drago regarda Hermione comme si il l'a découvrait pour la première fois. Il l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

**Drago **: Merci.

**Hermione : **De quoi ?

**Drago : **Pour tout. Pour être entré dans ma vie, pour m'avoir fait découvrir tant de chose. Merci de m'aimer, de me faire sentir vivre. Merci de m'avoir donner cette chance d'être père, d'avoir ma propre

**Hermione : **Je t'en prie. Merci à toi aussi. Tu m'a tellement manqué. Ces jours passés sans toi ont étés un véritable enfer, ne pas savoir comment tu allait, si tu été toujours vivant … Je … C'était devenu si dur … Heureusement qu'elle était la, sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu le supporter..

**Drago : **Je suis la maintenant, je ne vous quitterez plus jamais. Je t'aime Hermione.

**Hermione : **Je t'aime tellement.

Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fièvre, amour et passion. L'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se faisant une promesse à lui-même, que jamais il ne la laisserait partir, plus jamais ils se sépareraient.

L'amour est le seul jeu auquel, quand on refuse d'y jouer, on risque de tout perdre et de passer à cotés de tant de choses.

**¤ FIN ¤**


	26. Un petit mot pour mes fidèles lecteurs

Un petit mot pour simplement remercier mes nombreux lecteurs, de m'avoir suivie, épaulée, motivée, complimentée durant toutes ces années ...

Cette histoire à débuté en 2005, il me semble que cela fait une éternité ... Tant de choses ont changés dans ma vie, dans la votre ...

Pourtant, quand je pense à cette histoire, à Hermione, Drago je ressens toujours cette nostalgie au plus profond de moi, comme quand on repense à de vieux souvenirs, de vieux amis ...

Je sais qu'il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps entre les chapitres et je tenais à m'en excuser .. Pour lire beaucoup de fanfictions je sais a quel point il peut être rageant d'avoir la suite tant désirée des mois après ... Il est parfois difficile une fois rentré dans la vie adulte de continuer à vivre des ses passions ... Car je doit bien vous l'avouer j'avais perdu tout motivation, inspiration ... Mais je m'était promis de la finir coûte que coûte, pour vous, pour moi ...

J'espère sincèrement que mes fidèles lecteurs seront aux rendez-vous, que d'autres nouveaux se joindront à nous ...

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, que vous retrouverez ma plume d'antan et que vous serez satisfait de cette fin ...

Je ne pense pas vous retrouver pour d'autres aventures ayant perdu l'envie d'écrire ... Mais comme on dit ne jamais dire jamais ...

Je vous laisse donc ici en vous disant un énième merci de vos si jolis mots, si important et motivant pour moi ...

Je vous souhaites bonne continuation pour vos histoires ou vos lectures ..

Peut être a bientôt

Amicalement,

Elodie


End file.
